The Forgotten Ones
by Cap'n Poptart
Summary: When an old friend visits for her birthday, Bella had no idea she'd drag him into the world of the supernatural. As for Jamie, well he thought it was only a weekend trip to Forks, not planning to stay after his friend goes catatonic. He certainly never imagined he'd discover a whole new side to Bella and the small town he'd found himself in. Kind of an experimental story for now.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic in a long time. It's been at least a year since I started one, but this has been stuck in my head for a while now. I'll admit, this is kind of a hasty chapter and I'm not really sure where this story is going or if I'll finish it, but I'm already getting attached to it, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jamie Jung glanced down at the slip of paper in his hands, wrinkling his nose as the ink started to smear from the droplets of rain falling on it. Standing there by the bus station in the pouring rain, he was really starting to question why he was there in the first place. It wasn't as if she had made an effort to keep in contact with her old friend.

"This is ridiculous," he told himself. "It's not really that big of a deal." He sighed and turned on his heel. "You only turn eighteen once, Jamie." Another turn. "She's got plenty of other friends to spend it with." Turn. "But we promised to be there for when we became adults." Turn. "Fantasies of children." Turn. "Stop being an asshole and be there for your only friend, dumbass."

"Jamie?"

He glanced up to see a moustached man squinting at him from a police cruiser, probably wondering if this was the kid he was supposed to pick up or just another random Asian waiting for a taxi.

"Yes, sir! You must be Chief Swan." Jamie approached the cruiser, holding up his hand in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Good to finally put a face to the name," Chief Swan chuckled, waiting for him to buckle up before pulling away from the curb. "You've been all Bella could talk about for the past month. And please, call me Charlie. You ain't in any trouble, son."

"Bella's been talking about me?"

"Oh, yeah. She's excited and nervous to see you. She keeps babbling on about how awful she is for not keeping up correspondence between you two." He glanced over at Jamie. "You ain't pissed at her, are you?"

"Nah, not there yet. Bit miffed, but I understand she was probably busy. Renee told me she has a boyfriend."

"Yep."

"He, uh, he a good guy?"

"Not a bad guy. Hasn't caused too much trouble for Bella yet… except for that one time they broke up and Bella ran away."

"Wait, what? Why didn't Renee tell me this?" Jamie let out a huff and slumped in his seat. "That is just so like her, y'know? These important little details slip her mind, and she just tells me the boring ones!"

"Tell me about it," Charlie muttered in agreement. "I was married to the woman."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." He tapped his fingers on his jeans nervously. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Charlie told him with a small laugh. "Had to be a reason we divorced, right? I'm not bitter about it anymore." He then glanced at Jamie's backpack. "That all you packed?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I try to pack light. If I end up with dirty clothes, I usually stop by a laundromat or something. Wouldn't mind me using your washing machine, would you? Helluva lot cheaper than using up all my quarters."

"Not a problem. But you got a present for Bella in there, right?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"You didn't, did you."

"Nope. I usually pick stuff out at the last minute. However, isn't my appearance present enough?" Charlie rolled his eyes as the kid gestured to himself with a grin. "I mean, look at me. I'm gorgeous."

"Now I see what Bella was talking about; you do have one hell of an ego."

"I find it healthy to have some confidence in oneself," Jamie informed him. "Haven't had a breakdown yet today, so it must be working!"

Charlie chuckled quietly and shook his head, glad that Bella was finally going to see one of her old friends who wasn't a Cullen or obsessed with them. Don't get him wrong; the Cullens were nice people, but he didn't want his daughter's entire life to revolve around them, so having a friend from Phoenix would be a good change for her. Hopefully she'd learn to keep in contact with them more.

* * *

"She'll definitely be surprised to see you, that's for sure," Charlie told Jamie as they got out of the car. "That's why I asked you to fly in so early in the morning."

"I'm going to be the first thing she sees in the morning? Hm, she'll get quite the shock. Hope she doesn't go into cardiac arrest."

"She has a good doctor if she does."

"Ah yes. The father of the boyfriend."

"Her rooms the door on the left upstairs," Charlie pointed out. "You can set your stuff down here. Hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch for a few days."

"Not at all. Anything to see the look on her face."

He gleefully trotted up the stairs and poked his head into Bella's room, grinning when he saw the sleeping form of his best friend. _Oh, this'll be good_ , he thought to himself with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Bella~" he cooed softly, silently sliding his feet across the wood floor. "C'mon, Bella, it's time to get up~" Once he saw she wasn't going to budge, Jamie let out a war cry and pounced on the birthday girl, cackling when she woke up with a start. "Happy Birthday, Bella!"

"What the- _Jamie_?" She stared at him in utter shock. "Am I seeing this correctly?"

"Miss me, princess?" he teased. "Your dad called me up about a month ago, asking if I wanted to surprise you for your eighteenth birthday. Did you forget our promise?"

"Never," Bella breathed as she pulled him in for a tight hug. "I can't believe you kept it though! You flew all the way here from Phoenix?"

"Yep! Which means you'll have to fly all the way to Seoul for my eighteenth birthday. Have fun with that."

"I see you two don't need to get reaquainted," Charlie chuckled from the doorway, watching them in amusement.

"Dad!" Bella leapt out of bed to embrace her father. "Thank you so much! I can't believe you did all this! How did you-"

"How did I know about your promise? Your mom may have read your diary back from freshman year, and she may have mentioned it to me when you first came to live with me."

"And you remembered?"

"Yeah, I may have written it down somewhere for safekeeping." He smiled down at his daughter. "Happy Birthday, Bells. Oh, and here are your presents from me and your mom. She kind of coordinated the whole thing."

"So Jamie wasn't my present?"

"No, Jamie is the present from Jamie," Jamie told her with a grin. "Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"Oh, shut up," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "Of course you would only bring yourself as a present. You and your ego."

"Ah-ah, a healthy amount of self-confidence," he corrected snootily. "Something I would gladly bestow upon you for a present if I could."

She shook her head and turned back to Charlie, looking at her presents curiously. Her parents had gotten her a camera and scrapbook, obviously hoping she would document her memories of senior year to show her kids and grandkids.

"Oh, hey, that's cool," Jamie said as he looked over her shoulder. "Dude, you can show your children that you're actually cool when they start to complain about how much you're ruining their lives!" He then studied her with a critical eye. "On second thought, no. They'll be using this as proof that you're kind of an uncool mom."

He was expecting Bella to smack his arm and roll her eyes, making some comment about how wrong he was, but no pain was felt or words heard. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, frowning when he saw the pensive look on her face. Not a good sign.

"Hey, I was just joking," he laughed lightly. "Of course you'll be a cool mom, don't worry. Better parent than me, at least."

"Ha, yeah," she replied half-heartedly. "Do you guys think I could get some space so I can get dressed?"

"Yeah, sure."

The two men left the room, loitering by the door worriedly. Jamie shared a concerned look with Charlie.

"Did I say something wrong? Oh my god, did she fail the baby-doll parenting project?" he asked in horror. "Shit, did I just hit a nerve?"

"No, she didn't fail that assignment. I think she's just tired and maybe a bit overwhelmed that you're here."

"Oh… yeah, I guess. She probably needs to get used to me again." He shrugged and started heading downstairs again. "Can I go to school with her? Is that a thing I can do?"

"Go for it."

"Sweet~"

* * *

"How are you not freezing?" Bella asked as they drove to school an hour later. "When I first moved here I could not handle the cold at all. Still can't."

"I think you forget where I come from. Korea can have some pretty extreme winters. I'm pretty okay with this weather though, considering it's only September."

"Still kind of cold," she muttered under her breath, causing Jamie to laugh. "I still can't believe you're actually here. It seems like forever since I last saw you."

"Yeah, because someone stopped replying to my emails! You get a boyfriend and suddenly you forget all about poor Jaemin Jung! Unbelievable. Hoes before bros!"

"You're a bro."

"But I am also a hoe, in case you forgot the nasty little rumor Stace Hilligan spread when we were fifteen, that bitch. She was just jealous her boyfriend much preferred my ass over hers." He sniffed the air pompously. "Not my fault my ass is gorgeous."

"It was also because her best friend ditched her to be your homecoming date."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about Stephanie." His eyes flashed mischievously. "Maybe I'll ask her out again when I get back. She's a nice girl. I remember having fun that night, which is impressive considering we hate social gatherings."

"I went to junior prom."

"You did _what_? Bella! We promised each other we would never do such a blasphemous thing! How _dare_ you betray our friendship like that!"

"Edward asked me," she told him with a shrug. "Besides, my excuse had been exposed as false, so I had no choice but to show."

"Should've picked a better excuse. I turned down like six girls and three guys who asked me to prom."

Bella glanced over with a smirk. "The guidance counselor wouldn't let you go, huh."

"She said that since I was sixteen I was too young to go! What the hell does she know? There were freshmen going! Those bitches are fifteen!" Jamie crossed his arms and pouted. "It is not my fault I'm a sixteen-year-old senior. I managed to pass the entrance exams for a grade higher than mine. I shouldn't be getting punished for being smart!"

"God, I missed you," Bella told him once she'd stopped laughing. "I don't think I realized just how much until right now, having you here with me again. I thought I would've had four whole years with you before you had to leave. This might be the last time I'll ever see you."

"Don't be so dramatic," he replied with a wave of his hand. "Do you really think I won't ever visit you? Of course I will! And you better visit me. You promised you'd come to Korea at least once when I'm all successful."

Bella laughed with her friend, but inside she was thinking about all the promises she and Jamie made before she moved to Forks. All those trips and memories they planned when she thought she had a human lifetime ahead of her. She wouldn't get to see Jamie finally become a man, or visit his future home in Gangnam, or even see their families meet up for Christmas. All their plans vanished before her eyes, replaced with an eternity with Edward.

 _I'm sorry, Jamie, but none of this is in the cards for me anymore. I won't grow old beside you, wreaking havoc in the nursing home. I won't attend your wedding. I won't meet your future partner. I won't be an aunt to your kids. You can tell them about me, but all those stories will end the same way: I died in a tragic accident way too young. You'll tell them I had a whole life ahead of me, but I still have an eternity in store. My only regret is that you won't know._


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie tapped his knees nervously when Bella's truck pulled into the parking lot of the local high school. He was not one for social situations, so now he was wondering why he came when he would have to meet Bella's boyfriend and new friends; the friends who had replaced him. The first thing he noticed when they parked was the guy getting out of his shiny new Volvo to approach them. The pale, bronze-haired guy must be the boyfriend. _Huh… he does not look Bella's type._

"So is he this Edward I've heard about?" he asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Yeah, that's him," Bella replied with a dreamy edge to her voice.

"Well, shit, never thought I'd live to see the day Bella Swan swoons over a member of the male population." He then pinched his arm, wrinkling his nose at the pain. "Nope, I'm not dreaming."

"Ha-ha, very funny. I didn't swoon."

Jamie opened his mouth to reply when something caught his eye. He squinted and leaned closer to Bella, extending his hand towards her face. "Oh would you look at that. I think that may actually be some drool on your chin." She scoffed and smacked his hand away, turning to get out of the truck. "No, wait! I'll get it for you!"

"Go fuck yourself," she told him before shutting the door.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be that way," he whined after jumping from the vehicle. "You know I was just joking, right?"

"I take back what I said about missing you; I don't miss you one bit."

"Ouch, that's harsh."

"I'll tell you one thing: you're finding your own ride home."

"What? But I don't know anyone! You can't be this cruel! I came all the way from Phoenix to see you!"

"I'd be more impressed if you came from Korea."

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry that I disappointed you." Jamie let out a huff and crossed his arms. "You're away for like five months and suddenly you think you're some hotshot."

Bella grinned as she reached out and ruffled his hair fondly. "You're lucky to have me, just so you know. I protected you from all those bullies when you first transferred."

"You tripped over your own feet and crashed into them! You twisted a guy's ankle! They were so afraid of further injury that they just left me alone!"

"You're welcome."

"Bella," Edward greeted with a soft smile. "Happy Birthday."

Jamie cocked his head as he studied the pale being in front of him. The longer he watched, the more something seemed off about Bella's boyfriend. Something about the teen screamed at him, warning him about _something_.

"Oh, Edward, this is Jamie, my best friend from Phoenix," Bella hurried to introduce. "Jamie this is-"

"The boyfriend," he interrupted, holding out his hand. "Lovely to meet you."

"You as well," Edward replied, clasping Jamie's hand with his own frigid fingers. "Bella has said only wonderful things about you."

"Wonderful things?" Jamie echoed, looking over at his friend. "Interesting. Very interesting. Did our little Bella miss me that much?"

"Ignore him," she told her boyfriend. "That's what I do. Anyways, this little twerp will be stalking me today"

"You're still free tonight, though, right?" Someone who seemed to be a pixie asked as she bounded up, looking worried that someone other than Bella would be coming to the party.

The party. Bella completely forgot about that, and now she was feeling slightly guilty that she was about to leave her best friend out to dry. She wanted to extend an invitation, but she also knew that it was probably _not_ a good idea to have her very much human friend be surrounded by vampires.

"Yeah, don't worry," Jamie said before Bella could respond. "This'll be the perfect time for me to get to know Charlie better. After all, Bella and I are supposed to move in together after high school, right?" he added the last part teasingly to Bella. "He might want to know the man who will be sleeping in the same apartment as his daughter."

"Boy," Bella coughed.

"Oh, hush it, Swan. So, uh, anyways, yeah, I won't be keeping Bella hostage tonight. She's all yours."

"Jamie, just so you know, Alice will be keeping me hostage tonight."

"Eh, not my problem. Charlie said we'd be having steak tonight!"

"It's all about food with you isn't it."

"Hey, I am a growing boy! I need all the nutrients I can get, thank you very much. Not my fault you stopped growing at the age of twelve."

"I was fifteen!"

"Mhm, I'm sure."

"Bella, who is your friend?" the pixie cut in, looking at Jamie in amusement.

"Huh? Oh, this is-"

"Jamie Jung," he interrupted, shaking the girl's hand with a charming smirk. "I'm her best friend from Phoenix."

"Alice Cullen, her best friend from Forks."

"Ah, looks like I have a bit of competition."

"Nice try, slick," Bella whispered in his ear. "She has a boyfriend."

"What, can't I be polite? Do you want me to be all rude to your new friends? Goodness, Forks has changed you."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arms. "C'mon, let's get to first period before you hit on everyone in this parking lot."

"Don't be ridiculous! I have standards!"

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Jessica congratulated when the Swan girl entered English with Jamie in tow. "Oh, who's this?"

"I'm Jamie, a friend of Bella's from Phoenix."

"That would explain why you're so tan," she pointed out with a flutter of her eyelashes. "Did you dye your own hair? I really like the color!"

He lifted a hand to touch his silver locks, smiling a bit at her praise. Bella rolled her eyes, Edward pressing his lips together to suppress a chuckle, at Jessica's attempts to flirt with the young teen.

"Jessica, I just want you to know that Jamie is sixteen."

Her eyes widened in surprise at this new development, and she quickly studied Jamie a bit more closely. For someone so young, he sure had some very well-defined features. Chiseled jaw, perfectly sculpted nose, and beautiful dark eyes. She felt her cheeks heat up as she turned away.

"I was just complimenting his hair, Bella. I don't go for younger guys."

Jamie let out a scoff and grinned at the side of Jessica's face; he knew he was attractive, and it was always amusing to see girls get all defensive about their attraction just because he was a bit younger than them. He would bet she was still seventeen, but Bella's tone had made her panic.

"Would you stop staring at her?" Bella hissed in his ear. "You're going to freak her out."

"I don't think she minds, Bells," he replied with a smirk. "Most women don't."

"Ugh, you're so narcissistic."

"Why be ashamed of this beauty, sweetheart? And like I keep telling you, a little self-confidence doesn't hurt, now does it?"

"Save it and be quiet. The movie's about to start."

Jamie rolled his eyes severely as the English teacher started _Romeo and Juliet_. He had always hated the play. Sure Shakespeare had some great ones, but this one really tarnished his genius in Jamie's book.

 _Honestly, I wrote better in my day_ , he thought proudly. _I bet the girls just eat this shit up. This isn't what true love looks like; this is just twisted and pathetic. Putting unhealthy expectations and standards into their heads._

He narrowed his eyes at Edward when he saw the way the pale boy's head was tilted in his direction, like he was trying to listen in. Jamie bit his lip and tilted his head, singing the lyrics to his favorite song in his native language at the top of his lungs, frowning when Edward winced. There was most definitely something off about Bella's boyfriend, and he was going to find out what that was before he left. He wasn't going to leave his best friend in the hands of some creep who may or may not have supernatural abilities. Nope, no way. He was a better friend than that.

 _Square up, pretty boy. You're in for a wild ride._


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how'd you like Bella's friends?"

"Charlie, you really don't have to make small talk with me. You want to talk about the elephant in the room? Let's talk about the elephant in the room."

Chief Swan sighed deeply, his grip on the steering wheel tightening tremendously. Jamie glanced over at the man and shook his head. This trip had really taken a turn for the worse, and Bella's wonderful birthday surprise was tarnished by whatever had gone down at the party neither Charlie nor Jamie was invited to.

"How did this all happen?"

* * *

 _Jamie raised his eyebrows in shock when Bella, his Bella Swan, descended the stairs in a dress. He couldn't help but let out a whistle of appreciation upon seeing her legs for maybe the third time since he's known her._

" _Damn girl, you should wear shorts more often if that's what's hiding underneath them jeans," he told her with a smirk._

" _Shut up," she hissed, her cheeks burning pink._

 _Charlie lightly smacked the boy on the back of the head with a roll of his eyes. "I think what the poor boy's trying to say is that you look very pretty."_

" _Wow I think that's the first time you've complimented me without sounding awkward."_

" _Would you- well excuse me for wanting to be a supportive father." He plopped down on the couch beside Jamie, grumbling under his breath about unappreciative daughters. "Turn on the game, would you, son?"_

 _Bella watched the two interact with a smile. If she was being honest, she was happier to see her father getting along with Jamie than Edward. Jamie deserved a father-figure like Charlie in his life, considering his own parents were never in the picture; he had been raised mostly by his grandmother, and even she shipped him off with a transfer program the first chance she got. Bella just wished he could stay longer, maybe even become part of their little awkward family. Her dad sure seemed fond of him, as he was actually talking animatedly with him._

" _Jamie, are you sure you have to leave tomorrow?" she asked sadly as she placed her chin on his shoulder, pouting slightly. "Can't you stay just a little bit longer?"_

" _How long do you want me to stay? I can try to extend my trip."_

" _Um… how does forever sound?"_

 _He laughed and poked her cheek fondly, shaking his head. She wrinkled his nose, already knowing what he'd say._

" _Sorry, Bells, but you know I can't miss that much school. I'll keep in touch though; you better believe I'm gonna keep in touch. And now that I'm best buds with your dad, you can't ignore me anymore."_

" _Best buds?" She looked over at Charlie to see if he shared the same sentiments._

" _I gotta admit, Bella, he's one helluva kid. Why can't you be dating someone like him?"_

" _Already want to add him to the family?"_

" _Damn straight! Who else will I be able to talk about sports with? Or go fishing with?"_

" _Fishing?"_

" _Oh, yeah, we've pretty much already planned my next trip," Jamie told her eagerly. "He's going to take me fishing, and we're going to fry the ones we catch!"_

" _Harry's famous fish-fry?" Bella asked._

" _Jamie's gotta learn from the best."_

" _Oh, god, he's already your son, I can tell," she groaned, seeing Charlie's grin. "You're never going to let me see him, are you?"_

" _This is what happens when you ignore your friends, Bella," Jamie sang. "Aw, c'mon, don't pout! There's enough of me for both of you!"_

" _Unbelievable. I can't believe I'm competing with my own father over the rights to my best friend. I'll tell you what: Tammy would've never put me through this."_

" _Wh- Tammy was an overbearing mouth-breather and you know it!"_

" _This the Tammy who wouldn't stop calling the house when you visited me when you were eleven?" Charlie asked._

" _Yes. And I guess she_ was _kind of controlling, but that just means no one would ever take her away from me."_

" _Um, because she's a stalker who wouldn't let me sit with you guys at lunch. I mean, she called me chinky-eyes, remember?"_

" _Alright, forget I ever brought her up," Bella told him soothingly before dropping a kiss into his hair. "You're way better than Tammy, okay? Now I gotta go. You two boys behave, you hear?"_

" _Yes, mother, we hear you," Jamie waved her off. "Go have fun with your future in-laws."_

" _Love you!"_

* * *

Everything had seemed so great then. Bella was happy to be going to her party. Jamie and Charlie were content to watch the game and eat pizza they had ordered, their steak dinner forgotten. They had fallen asleep with the TV playing softly in the background, their faces lit up with the blues of the ads flashing across the screen. The peaceful atmosphere that surrounded them was then shattered when Bella returned home.

* * *

 _Jamie was sprawled on the couch while Charlie was folded over in his armchair. A slice of pizza hung precariously from Jamie's teeth, the hardened cheese slowly coming apart, causing the food to slide down at a snail's pace. Then, suddenly, the door burst open, causing the two males to bolt upright, the pizza box going flying._

" _Bella?" Charlie asked as Jamie rubbed his eyes sleepily. "That you?"_

" _Hey, Dad."_

 _She tried to scoot past them, hiding her arm behind her back, but Jamie was suddenly behind her, stooping down to pick up a fallen piece of pizza. Then his warm hand was wrapped around her wrist, frowning down at the bandages crisscrossing over her skin._

" _What happened?"_

" _Oh, nothing, I just tripped on the last step at the Cullens'," she lied easily, brushing off his concern. "I'm fine, really."_

 _As she tried to convince the others, she tried to shove the image of Edward's emotionless face from her mind. She didn't want to think about what that meant for their relationship. And as much as she tried to erase it, she was haunted by the look in Jasper's eyes when he lunged for her. In that moment she was no longer his brother's girlfriend; she was nothing more than his meal._

" _You sure you're okay? You're sweating, and your skin is cool to the touch." Jamie worriedly checked her temperature._

" _Yeah, promise. I'm just gonna go to bed, okay? See you tomorrow."_

 _She darted up the stairs, not hearing as Jamie yelled up to her. She just wanted to go to bed and pretend this night didn't happen._

* * *

Jamie had ended up leaving without saying goodbye to his friend, not wanting to wake her up after what was obviously an upsetting evening. He idly wondered what had happened, but he knew better than to demand answers from her. So instead he left early that morning with Charlie, promising to visit soon.

"You know you can call me if something happens, right?" Jamie asked. "I have a sinking feeling that last night wasn't just some argument."

"I'll keep that in mind, Jamie, and know that the same goes for you. Don't be a stranger, son. Don't be afraid to call if you just need to talk."

"Thanks, Charlie. I just hope I'm wrong about this feeling I've got, you know?"

"So what did you think of her friends?"

"Her friends are perfectly find, just some normal high schoolers. It's her boyfriend and his family that I'm not so sure of."

"You don't like them?"

"No, nothing like that. Just… wary of them, I guess." He rubbed his arms to get rid of the goosebumps that had sprung up. "My hair stands up when I'm around them."

"Sounds like you don't like them," Charlie chuckled. "Just don't tell Bella that."

"I don't want her to get hurt. I wouldn't like anyone who dated her. She was the first true friend I made, so of course I'm protective of her."

"She's lucky to have a friend like you."

The pair then fell silent as Charlie pulled up to the departing flights drop-off. Jamie hopped out the car and slung his backpack over his shoulder, shooting Charlie a grin.

"I'll catch you later, old man!" he teased. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Goodbye, Jamie," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "Have a safe flight."

He waved to the boy and watched to make sure he got inside all right. Then with a sigh he drove off, heading back to his daughter, hoping that Jamie was wrong. He hoped that kid's wasn't as accurate as he thought it was. Meanwhile, Jamie boarded his flight back to Phoenix, loneliness settling in his bones once more. He glanced out the window at the greenery of Washington and felt a pang of jealousy. He wished he could be like Bella and live here with a father, not be stuck in Arizona without any friends or family.

 _Until next time, Forks._


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Jamie, you've got a call!"

Jamie sighed deeply as his host mother screeched at him from the kitchen. He gently placed Danny, the youngest child of the house, in his high chair and shuffled to take the phone from the woman, steeling himself for a call from his grandmother.

" _Hello?_ " he greeted in his native tongue.

"Jaemin!" the elderly woman replied loudly. "Jaemin, is that you? I can't hear you that well!" He could vaguely make out the sounds of her smacking the receiver, as if that was going to make the reception any better. "Aish, I told that man there was something wrong with this!"

" _Grandmother, it's probably just because it's an international call. Do you need something?"_

"Ah, yes, Christmas is coming up! Are you and your parents coming to visit me this year? It's been so long since I've seen you!"

He bit his lip and looked up to fight back the few tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. " _Yes, grandmother, of course I'll be coming for Christmas. I've missed you since I've been gone."_

"Where is your father stationed now? Busan?"

" _N-no, grandmother, remember I'm studying in America?"_

"Eh, America?" She whispered to her nurse, who was no doubt listening in on the call. "Oh, that's right! My baby, so smart! You're in America!"

" _Yes, grandmother, that's right. I'll bring you back something nice, okay? Whatever you want."_

"Bring me back something from where?"

Jamie managed to finish the conversation before bursting into tears. His host mother shot him a disgusted look when she entered her kitchen to see the young teen bawling on the floor. When her late husband had suggested hosting a foreign student, he had promised her adventure and the learning of a new culture. Now that he was gone, she saw Jamie as nothing but an inconvenience. She had to board him, feed him, clothe him; it was ridiculous.

"If you have nothing to do," she told him, "go get the kids ready for dinner."

He reluctantly did just that, gathering up all the kiddos for food. He was counting down the days until he could finally go back home, although he was already looking into universities in America. At least with college he would be living in a dorm, far away from his hated host mother.

 _Don't be afraid to call if you just need to talk_.

His time with Charlie and Bella haunted every waking moment. Why couldn't he have something like that? He actually felt like he belonged when he was them, but this was his harsh reality. He would be stuck here for another half year, and it was going to kill him.

* * *

After an exhausting Christmas dinner with his grandmother, Jamie returned to his hotel to crash, wanting to forget about all the times he had to remind her who he was or why his parents weren't there. He felt bad about not being there for her, but as her nurse always reminded him, it was her idea that he studied in America. She wanted him to get out there and see the world and not be there to witness her descent into the blurriness that was Alzheimer's. It was just so hard on him. She had practically raised him, being there when his parents weren't, and he couldn't do a thing to help her. Nature sure could be a bitch, as he liked to say, but then his grandmother would scold him, being so disappointed in hearing him say that when Nature was the reason he was even given to them in the first place.

"Ugh," he groaned when he heard his phone ringing. Who even had that number? It was the phone he used only when he was in Korea. " _Hello?"_

" _Uh, Jamie?"_

"Charlie?" he asked, sitting up immediately. "Uh, Merry Christmas!"

" _Yeah, Merry Christmas."_ He sounded distracted, maybe even worried. " _I need to ask you for a favor, son."_

"What's wrong?"

" _It's Bella."_

* * *

"Hey, old man. Long time no see," Jamie greeted Charlie when he stepped into the police cruiser. "Have a good Christmas?"

"Jamie, it's February."

"And? I can't ask you how it was? Aren't you curious about my holiday plans?"

"Billy and Jacob came over; Harry even brought some of his famous fish-fry. Bella… Bella never left her room," Charlie sighed.

Jamie chewed the inside of his cheek, anger flaring when he thought of the reason _why_ Bella refused to leave her room. Edward Cullen. The asshole had left Forks, abandoning Bella in the forest by the way, and now she was falling apart. The whole thing pissed him off. But what upset him the most was he knew Bella was strong. She was one of the strongest people he knew, yet this guy, this Edward Cullen, had managed to strip that from her. He would never forgive him for that.

"So I'm assuming she's not doing any better?"

"Not at all. She still has those awful night terrors. I'm going insane, Jamie. I don't know what to do. I threatened to send her to Jacksonville with Renee, and that seemed to drive her to at least _do stuff_ , but nothing has really changed."

"And that's why you called me here. I'm sorry that I couldn't come any earlier, Charlie."

"Not your fault. You had school to worry about." He glanced over and spared Jamie a smile. "I'm impressed that you actually managed to graduate early. You've got some serious skill, that's for sure."

"Not sleeping helps. And having no social life." Jamie let out a loud, drawn out yawn. "I kind of want to sleep for twenty years, but Bella needs me more than I need sleep."

"You look like shit. I think she would understand if you needed to sleep for twenty-four hours. But what are you going to do now that you're a high-school graduate?"

"Get a job anywhere I can, I guess. I don't want to impose on your kindness more than I have to, Charlie."

"You worked so hard, gave up so much, just to be here for Bella in her darkest moment. If anything, I'm imposing on yours. I don't think I can ever repay you for this, Jamie."

"Haven't done anything yet, old man," Jamie told him with a lazy grin. "Worry about that when Bella is back to her old self."

"You know, Bella is a lot different around you than she is with anyone else."

"Well we've known each other for a long time. I've also been told that I have an uncanny ability to get anyone out of their shell in a very short amount of time."

"I've noticed."

"What not a lot of people seem to understand is Bella has an extreme amount of strength in her, and I envy her for it. She is, without a doubt, the strongest person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." He propped his elbow on the window and rested his chin in his hand. "I wish I could be like her sometimes. She's gentle, but that doesn't mean she's weak, and I admire that. For her to be this way… I can't even imagine the damage he did to her."

* * *

 **So right now I'm kind of pumping out chapters while I still can. Also, these are kind of boring chapters, I know, because I'm trying to get all this background out of the way so we can start getting into the exciting stuff. I've got some general ideas of where I want this story to go, but those might change as time goes on. I hope you guys like Jamie, and the story, so far! I promise it gets more interesting as time goes on (well at least I think it gets interesting). Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, stranger."

Bella looked up in surprise at that familiar voice. Tears welled in her eyes at the sight of Jamie, the one person she probably needed most right now, other than Jacob Black. She let out a sob as she wrapped her arms around him, letting herself get lost in his warm embrace. She'd missed him so much after he had left, after they all had left. He'd gotten taller, much to her surprise. He had been taller than her before when he was probably around 5'8, but now he was breaking six feet.

"What are they feeding you back home?" she asked, trying to be playful, trying to pretend nothing was wrong. "You're like a giant now, Jamie."

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Sandwiches, cereal, hearts of infants," he joked, just wanting to see her smile.

"How long are you staying?" she whispered, scared of his response. She didn't want to lose him again.

"How does forever sound?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I managed to get my shit together and graduated early." He grinned down at her. "Surprise!"

It was only then that she noticed just how exhausted he was. Dark circles were under his eyes, his cheekbones were more prominent, and he looked just a bit too skinny to be healthy. Her heart clenched at the sight. What a pair they were, weren't they? Slowly withering away.

"Oh, Jamie, I'm so proud of you, but you didn't have to do that for me."

"You kidding? I'm glad to be out of that house! This is just another perk to it, Bells. Now whose ego needs to be checked?"

"God I missed you," she told him as she hugged him tightly once more. "I'm so glad you're here, Jamie. I think I'm losing my mind. I see him. Edward. I see him when I do something dangerous. Is that normal?"

"I think in times of great stress paired with sleep deprivation, delusions and hallucinations are not uncommon," he replied carefully. "Charlie told me about your night terrors. Exactly how much sleep have you gotten since he left?"

"Not nearly enough. It hurts, Jamie. It feels like something punched my chest and ripped out my heart, leaving a gaping bloody hole in its place."

"And nothing seems to help?"

"Well… my night terrors have gotten less frequent since I started hanging out with Jacob Black," Bella admitted with a blush. "We're fixing up some motorcycles, but do not tell Charlie. He'll kill me for sure."

"Jacob Black? Who's Jacob Black?"

For the first time in months, Bella grinned mischievously. "Oh, honey, you're in for a wild ride."

* * *

"Holy shit, the kid is fucking attractive as hell!" Jamie exclaimed when Bella parked her truck outside the Black residence. "How is it possible for someone to even _look_ like that? He's a fucking giant!"

"Watch your mouth, young man," she scolded although she had to agree with him a little. Jacob was a very handsome boy. "And behave, would you? He can get shy very easily."

"What is in the _water_ here in La Push? The guy looks like a goddamn _model_!"

"Easy there, tiger, you'll give yourself an aneurysm."

They climbed out of the truck and strolled into the garage, Bella smiling at Jacob and eagerly returning his warm hug. Jamie stood awkwardly to the side, kicking at the dirt nervously when he saw the attractive boy up close. He could actually feel his ears starting to heat up, he was that nervous.

"You brought a friend?"

"Yeah! Jacob, I'd like you to meet Jamie. He's my best friend from Phoenix." She beamed proudly at the younger boy. "He finished up all his schooling just so he could come here to Forks."

"Wait, like all your schooling?" Jacob asked in shock.

"Ah, yeah," Jamie admitted shyly, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "I was looking for an excuse to leave Phoenix anyways, so this was the perfect encouragement to just get it all over with, y'know?"

"No, man, that's amazing. I don't think I would have that much willpower."

"Th-thanks. So, I heard you guys are working on some motorcycles?"

"Yeah. You know anything about mechanics?"

"Nope! I'm more of a computer kind of guy, unfortunately. I'd be useless under a hood."

"Well that's no problem. Bella's pretty useless when it comes to this stuff," he teased the pale girl lightly. "She usually just sits there and keeps me company. You're more than welcome to join her."

Jamie gladly took him up on the offer, settling beside his friend to watch Jacob work on the bikes. He had to admit, it was extremely sexy to see someone make something with their own hands. He idly wondered if he looked half as attractive when he worked on a code for a program. _Probably not_ , he decided. _I probably just look like an enormous nerd._

"So how long are you planning on staying in Forks, Jamie?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Uh, I dunno. I guess as long as Bella wants me."

"If you ever want some guys to hang around, you should come over to meet my friends," he suggested kindly. "You seem like the type to fit in well with us, and it'd be hilarious to see Quil get jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Dude, all the girls would only have eyes for you, and Quil prides himself on being a self-proclaimed "ladies man." We'd love to have you."

"Also, Jacob is desperate to find someone to fix his dinosaur of a computer for a dirt cheap price," Bella ratted him out.

"There it is," Jamie laughed. "The ulterior motive has been revealed."

"Nah, man. I mean, that's true, but you're always welcome. A friend of Bella is a friend of mine."

"Well that is very kind, sir. I might just take you up on that offer."

"Great!"

Bella grinned at the two of them, glad her two favorite guys were getting along. She was actually really happy that they were going to be friends; she didn't want to be torn between them had turned out they did not like each other. That wasn't going to be a problem, it seemed, and Jamie would finally have more than one friend, which was always good.

"Alright, lovebirds, I'm still here, you know," she teased with a smile, her heart feeling lighter than it had in months.

"Funny, Bella, but I don't really think I'm Jacob's type."

"Sorry, bro. You're attractive for sure, but yeah, I don't see it working out," Jacob apologized.

"It's always the sweet ones," Jamie sighed dramatically. "Whatever, I'm not looking for anything right now anyways. I need to find a job."

"I'd suggest the Newtons' store, but Charlie's making Bella get a job there."

"Sorry, Jamie," Bella giggled when she saw her friend's betrayed expression. "Charlie wants me to get out there and learn some responsibility."

"Hey, don't worry, man, we'll keep an eye out. There's gotta be some place hiring."

"Damn I wished I was eighteen," Jamie whined. "Then I could move to Seattle and find an actual job there, but I can't because all the good ones don't hire sixteen-year-olds."

"Then they're missing out," Bella told him sympathetically. "But all the greats had to start somewhere, probably working in their local grocery stores before they made it big."

"Really, you think Bill Gates worked at Safeway on the weekends?" Jamie grinned and nudged her with his shoulder. "I'm just kidding. I know that they didn't automatically do great things. Right now I just need to find a job that pays."

"Are you trying to pay Charlie rent?"

"Well, I mean, yeah! I can't exactly live on my own, and he's being kind enough to let me stay at your house for however long I'll be here. I really think I should pay rent. And besides, I don't want to rely too much on you guys. That'll make me spoiled."

"You're already spoiled, Jamie," she said fondly.

"Yeah, yeah."

It really was great to have him back, Bella decided. All she really needed right now was Jacob and Jamie, the two people who could shine bright in her darkened world. She didn't know why she was worried about them hating each other; the two were actually really similar in so many ways, so of course they would immediately bond. Already they had developed a sort of repertoire, playing off each other to make her smile and laugh. How did she get so lucky with them?


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie sighed as he left the grocery store in Forks, crossing it off the list in his hand. _Well that went well._ He climbed into Bella's truck and shook his head upon seeing her hopeful look.

"They said they weren't looking to hire anyone at the moment. Guess all the kids from your school work there."

"That sucks. Who else is on your list?"

"Um… we could try the Newtons' place."

"Already checked for you; after they accepted my application, they have no more spots to fill."

"The diner turned me down earlier," Jamie told her as he scratched out _Newton_. "Charlie said as much as he loved me he can't let me be their receptionist. Same with the hospital and pediatrician. So basically I'm screwed!"

"What about the mechanic?"

"Bella, you do know I don't do mechanics, right?"

"No, I mean be his receptionist. He used to have his daughter do it, but she went off to college this year, and I'm pretty sure he mentioned something about hiring."

"Worth a shot."

She started pulling out of the parking lot, heading for the mechanic's shop. Jamie twiddled his fingers nervously.

"So… do you think Jake will get upset with me for picking another mechanic over him?" he asked as he looked out the window.

"Probably not, but Quil will probably give you a hard time for it."

"Man, fuck Quil."

Bella snickered as Jamie scowled, but she knew he loved Quil. He had gotten pretty close with Jacob and his friend over the past couple weeks, hanging out with them just as often as he hung out with Bella and Jake when they worked on the bikes. He had met Embry all of two times before he suddenly stopped hanging around his old friends, something that obviously caused Quil and Jacob great distress.

"So how's it going with Jake?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at him questioningly.

"Oh don't act so innocent, Bells. He likes you~"

"He does not. We are just friends."

"Mhm, sure. Keep telling yourself that, but I know the truth. Your face freaking lights up when you see him."

"He's helped me out of some tough times, just like you."

"Say what you want, but your face does not light up like that when you see me."

"Oh shut up, would you?" She pushed his shoulder, trying to keep from blushing. "Just go in there and get the job."

* * *

"See, Jake? I told you he wasn't loyal!"

Jacob rolled his eyes at Quil before patting Jamie on the shoulder proudly. The three of them, as well as Bella who had gone to work just a few minutes earlier, were gathered to celebrate Jamie's new job.

"Congrats, Jamie," Jacob told him. "We're all proud of you."

"All? Jake, there are only two of you."

"Well then we're both proud of you!"

"Yeah, sure, we're proud of you," Quil replied. "Still can't believe you'd betray us like this. I mean, going to work for another mechanic? That's the worst betrayal there is!"

"Not like you're some mechanic prodigy," Jamie muttered as he took a sip of his root beer. "Jake's the only one with talent."

"Why I oughta-"

Jacob leaned back when the two of them started wrestling each other, laughing when Quil yelped in pain. Jamie had grabbed some of his hair and yanked, causing the poor kid to surrender quickly. As they continued to bicker, Jacob looked up to see Sam's group making their way across the beach to the woods. His smile slipped from his face when he saw the way Sam looked at him, as if he was next. It scared him to think that he could abandon Jamie and Quil for those burnouts.

"Look at that traitor," Quil spat, glaring at Embry. "Parading around like he's hot shit. What an asswipe."

"Still don't know why he joined them?" Jamie asked, his own eyes following the boy. "Seems kinda weird that he'd just leave without any word, y'know?"

"Man, fuck him. They're all just the tribe's rejects," Quil told him cruelly. "Sam's father walked out on him, Paul's is the rez's drunk, and Embry doesn't even know who his father is. He's just the tribe's bastard."

As if he could hear what was being said, Embry's head snapped over to them, his hateful gaze landing on Quil. Jamie frowned when he noticed how Embry's body trembled in rage. He placed a hand on his friend's arm, ready to drag him away, when he suddenly met Embry's gaze. They both kind of froze, as if remembering their awkward first introduction; Embry was a reserved kid, and Jamie was a nervous one. They had gotten along all right before Embry disappeared. Maybe he was feeling guilty for leaving his friends?

"Come on," Quil muttered, dragging Jacob and Jamie back towards the parking lot. "Suddenly the beach seems unappealing. Let's just go back and play some video games or something."

"Good idea," Jacob agreed.

The trio headed to Quil's house, away from Uley's gang. Behind them, Embry quickly followed the others, trying to ignore his repressed feelings from popping up again. What would the others think of him if they knew what had happened?

* * *

Jamie sighed as he picked Bella up from the hospital, her head all bandaged up from her motorcycle accident. Jacob had called him in a panic, rambling on about Bella falling off her bike and splitting her head open or something. So, like the great friend he was, Jamie had rushed over, borrowing his boss's car, claiming an emergency.

"It's not that big of a deal," Bella blurted out, getting uncomfortable with the silence in the car. "I'm fine, really. I didn't even need stitches!"

"Bella, this is getting out of hand," he replied tiredly. "I know why you're doing this, and I'm asking you to stop. For Charlie's sake." Bella squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the words that would leave his mouth. "Edward's gone, and he isn't coming back. I know that it hurts like hell, and I know that you see him when your adrenaline spikes, but this really is getting out of hand.

"You could have died Bella! Do you understand that? What's next? Sky diving? Base jumping? _Harming yourself_?" She looked to him in shock. "I'm not an idiot. I know you're depressed and desperate. I've been there before, and I was a lot more lonely than you. If you keep doing this, where will it stop? When you're dead? Don't do this to Charlie. Seeing you like this is killing him. Just move on! Or at least try! Right now you're using Jacob and me to see him again. We don't deserve that."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you? I love you, Bella, but I'm getting tired of this. Do you know what I went through to get here? I gave up countless days of sleep and meals so I could get everything in order."

"I know! And I am sorry. I truly am! But it hurts! It hurts so much! I loved him! He promised me eternity together!"

Jamie glanced at her sadly. "You don't know this, but I had something like that before. A long time ago. Lifetimes ago." Bella rolled her eyes at the exaggeration. Even when he was being serious, Jamie couldn't resist the dramatics. "She hated me at first. I wouldn't leave her alone, always bothering her when she was trying to do her work. But then one day I was assigned to be her… partner I guess is an appropriate term. She actually smiled at my jokes." Jamie blinked away a few tears as the long forgotten memories came back. "I knew then that I was in love with her. But then one day I didn't see her. The others said she was just checking on something, but she was gone for days. I found her in the woods. I couldn't save her.

"It took me years to move on from that. I wanted to die, to forget about all the pain I went through. But then I realized she wouldn't want that for me. She would have wanted me to live my life to the fullest. So I did. Bella, that's what you need to do. Don't give this guy the rest of your life when you still have so much to live for. Succeed and live your life."

"Jamie… you totally stole a plot from those dramas you love, didn't you," she called him out, grinning when she saw the small smile play on his lips. "You asshole!"

"Still has a good message, don't you think?"

"I can't believe you! I actually believed you for a minute there!"

"Just because it happened in a drama doesn't mean you can't learn from it. I mean it, Bells. Forget about him and focus on the life still waiting to be lived."

The car was quiet once more as Bella thought about his words. Maybe he was right. Maybe he should move on. She would be a lot happier, wouldn't she?

"You're right," she whispered. "Let's go forget Edward Cullen."


	7. Chapter 7

"You can't make it?" Bella asked Jamie angrily. "You can't make it to the first night of the rest of my life?"

"Bella, I can't believe I'm saying this, but stop being so melodramatic. It is one movie, and you're seeing it with like seven other people. Seven of your _friends_." He smiled apologetically at her and shrugged. "My grandmother's birthday is coming up, and I need to get her a really nice present. I want to head into Seattle to do some proper shopping, okay? I'll make the next one, I promise."

He pulled her into a hug and squeezed tightly, enveloping her in the warmth that was Jaemin Jung, her best friend. His hugs could always make her feel better. They were always so warm, and his smell was intoxicating, filling her senses with the calming scents of birch and redwood trees.

"I'm so proud to see you finally moving on," he whispered. "You have so much strength in you, and I hope you finally recognize that."

"Me, strong?" She let out a laugh. "You must be kidding."

"Even if you don't see it, I do."

"And what does this strength look like?"

"Beautiful."

* * *

Jamie looked around the store curiously, wondering what he should get his grandmother. She liked perfume, mostly because the scents would help her remember a good feeling, even if the memory connected wouldn't make the cut. He wanted to get her something that would remind her of him, so in those times she missed him, even if she couldn't recall exactly who she was missing, her nurse could spray some of the perfume and she'd feel better. He'd once asked Bella what he smelled like, and he had been pleasantly surprised when she gave him an answer. It was flattering to know someone cared about him enough to know what he smelled like, and thank goodness it wasn't anything bad like BO.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" a female employee asked kindly. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Yes, thank you. Do you have any perfume that use redwood or birch?"

"Many perfumes and colognes use birch tar," the woman replied. "It's also used in leather scenting. As for redwood, I think we have a few colognes in stock. Is that fine?"

"Hm…" He thought for a moment, wondering if that would smell enough like him. He didn't really want to ask the lady to smell him, especially considering her nose was probably stuffed from sniffing perfumes all day. "That'd be great, actually."

She brought out a few cheaper selections of each scent, waiting patiently as he carefully smelled each one, comparing it to his own skin. Finally he decided on one of each, paying for them gratefully and leaving the store with a spring in his step. He took out his phone, wanting to at least leave a message for his grandmother's nurse, when he crashed into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" he apologized immediately upon seeing the small girl sprawled on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," a light voice replied, her accent a mix of British and something overwhelmingly familiar.

He watched as she stood up, brushing herself off carefully. There was something about her that caused his mind to race, memories to stir up. He bit his lip and decided to take a leap of faith.

"I thought you said we weren't as clumsy after the first time around?"

The girl's eyes widened and snapped to his. They both looked completely different from the last time they saw each other, but he'd know the soul hidden in those eyes anywhere. A grin crept onto his face.

"Hello, Sukja," he greeted softly.

"It's good to see you again, Siwoo."

* * *

They sat together in the corner of an empty cafe, just staring at each other. They needed time to take in the other's features, familiarize themselves with these new faces. She broke the silence first, her hands wrapping around her mug nervously. _That's new_ , he thought to himself.

"So… what's your name?"

"Jung Jaemin. I'm sixteen."

"Moon Jaeyeon," she replied with a bright grin. "Fourteen."

"Shouldn't you be with your parents then?" he teased, knowing fully well the answer to that. "It's been so long, hasn't it?"

"Indeed. You look different."

"No kidding."

"Oh, you know what I mean! Your hair… it looks good short like that. And the color! Master Kim would've had your head for that!" She blinked and gazed at his face for a few moments. "You are so beautiful, Jaemin."

"Already flirting, are we?" She laughed and waved her hand. He always had to tease her, didn't he?

"Why? Is it strange for me to make the first move this time?" She grinned mischievously, causing his cheeks to flush just a tad. "I think I'm finally confident and experienced enough to make _you_ blush this time around."

"Alright that's enough, pipsqueak." Jaeyeon sputtered at his nickname before settling back to pout. He smiled fondly upon seeing her young features. "But it is good to see you haven't changed too much."

"What do you mean? I look completely different!"

"You're still so innocent looking. So small and young. It's good to know that isn't different." He reached out and pinched her cheek. "Ha! I can touch you now without getting scolded."

"Of course that's the only thing on your mind."

Jamie studied her as she took a few sips of her hot cocoa. Still so young and beautiful, despite the years.

"How many times around have you gone?"

Jaeyeon froze, staring into her mug sadly, probably remembering flashes, little snippets of true memories. She blinked rapidly before forcing a smile.

"I honestly can't remember," she told him. "I think I lost count around twenty."

"Twenty?"

"Yeah. That wasn't recent either. You've probably gone around a third, possibly a quarter, of the amount I have."

"Did you… did you ever make it to the end?"

She let out a mirthless laugh and shook her head, causing Jamie's heart to sink. She deserved better. She was always so clever and kind. He lost count of how many times she'd saved his life, but it seemed Nature had other plans for her. She leaned forward and poked his forehead, her cool touch breaking him from his thoughts.

"Don't look so sad, Jaemin. I'm still here aren't I? Besides, I made the most of them. But what about you? What is going on in your life?"

"Oh, it's exhausting." She giggled as he leaned his head on the table. "Things were so easy in our day, y'know? Apparently two males can't hug it out or be affectionate without it being a romantic thing. Isn't that ridiculous?"

"I imagine you still do it in a romantic way," she said with a knowing smirk. "Anyone special in your life?"

"No. Never."

She frowned at this. "Never?"

"It's extremely hard to get over someone like Go Hanbyul." She looked down under his gaze, pulling the neckline of her hoodie up so it covered her mouth. _Another new nervous habit._ "I'm not blaming you. I was younger then. Things have changed."

"You were younger in mind but not body," she reminded him. "And I… I was naive. What I did was stupid. You shouldn't have been so hung up on a clueless little girl."

"You were trying to save her; that's not stupid!"

"Can we not talk about this?" Jaeyeon sighed tiredly. "It was lifetimes ago. Go Hanbyul is dead. No one remembers her or even Im Yoonoh. None of that matters now."

"Alright, I'll drop it. So what are you doing in Seattle?"

"I've taken to wandering. I've met a few friends, but none have ever stuck around. Washington is beautiful… it reminds me of home, back before the world changed."

"You sound so old," he groaned.

"Well I am!" she replied defensively. "I can't help but sound like some old hag at times. It's just in our nature."

"So you're going to stay here?"

"Hm, not so sure about that. I'm taking classes online-online! Can you believe that? Oh, but right, I'm taking classes online and just… wandering. I must've seen every corner of the earth by now, but it just keeps changing."

"So you'll never settle down?"

"I wouldn't say that. Maybe I'll come back sometime and visit you. It's not every day you come across an old friend, now is it?" She glanced down at his shopping back and smiled. "Birch and redwood? Trying to send someone a message about you?"

"For my grandmother, actually. Apparently we smell like this, and I want her to be able to remember me."

"Alzheimer's?"

"Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Why?"

"I could give those to her," she offered. "I expect my _parents_ will want me home soon, so I could make a stop on the way."

He didn't miss how she said the word "parents." She'd always had it harder after the first time around. They all did. But not him. Things were different for him. _It must be hard_ , he thought sadly. _To grow up knowing that these two strangers aren't your parents._

"Thank you," he told her, handing the bag over. "Keep in touch, will you? I'd hate to lose you again."

"Of course. I'll see you soon, Jaemin."

Jamie waved her off as she hailed a cab to the airport, probably heading to catch a flight back to Seoul. They were two souls out of time, living in an ever changing world. No one would ever know what they've seen, or what they will see, but these two understood each other. It would keep going for them long after it had stopped for everyone else. Faces, relationships, lives always in motion, but the souls always the same.

* * *

 **And now we're finally coming to the part that started this whole thing off. I'm planning on keeping things about Jamie kind of vague and secretive for now, but I'd like to hear your thoughts on it all. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie knew something was wrong the moment he stepped in Bella's room. He'd stayed in Seattle longer than he had said, just because the city was so invigorating. Jaeyeon had suggested a few places to visit, and they hadn't disappointed. He was regretting those changes in plans when he saw Bella worriedly looking at her phone.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked as he settled beside her on the bed.

"Jake's sick."

"Sick? What do you mean?"

"His dad says he has mono. I thought maybe he'd gotten what I had, but I got over it quickly, and it's already been two days. Do you think he's dead?"

"Whoa, slow down there, Bells. Of course Jacob isn't dead! He's sick, and his dad doesn't want him to infect anyone else, okay? Once he's better you guys can go back to canoodling or whatever it is you guys do when I'm not around."

"We do not canoodle! Who even uses the word canoodle?"

"I do, so deal with it."

"Find anything for your grandmother?"

"Actually, yes. I got her some perfume."

"Oh, that's nice. But where is it?"

"Huh? Oh, I already shipped it to her. Knowing me, I'd probably forget later and then she wouldn't get a present from her grandson."

Bella smiled at him. "You are pretty scatterbrained, I'll give you that."

"So how was the movie?"

"Ugh, it was so awkward! Everyone but Mike canceled, so I spent the entire movie stuck between him and Jake, and both of them were acting weird!"

"Weird how?"

"Like they both had their hands up on the armrests, like they expected me to hold them." Jamie wrinkled his nose at that. "Exactly! It was so awkward, and then Jacob got really pissed at Mike for some reason, and then we all got sick."

"Hm… sounds like a wild start to the rest of your life, Bells."

"Oh, shut up. You should've gone."

"Believe me, I wish I had. I could've kept those two hormonal boys away from my innocent Bella." He cackled when she smacked his arm. "What? I'm just saying!"

"You gonna ditch me again today?"

"Probably."

"Jamie!"

"What? I promised Quil and Jake that I'd play the new _Call of Duty_ with them, and since Jake is obviously out of commission, I can't just leave Quil hanging!"

"What about me? You're leaving me hanging!"

"You're right. Wanna come play with us?"

"Ugh!" She fell back on the bed and place a pillow over her face, yelling into it as her legs kicked the air. "You're the worst best friend ever!"

"I know, I know," he told her, patting her stomach sympathetically. "I'll be back in time for dinner, maybe."

He sprinted down the steps before she could throw her pillow at him and hopped into the cruiser, grinning at Charlie. The police chief was heading over to Harry's for the game and had offered to drive the young teen to the reservation.

"How was Seattle?" he asked as they left the driveway.

"Oh, it was good! I managed to pick out the perfect present for my grandmother."

"That's good. Bella tell you how she got sick after the movie?" Jamie nodded with a grin, causing Charlie to chuckle. "You're lucky you didn't go. I don't think I could've dealt with two sick kids."

"I hear Jacob's still sick."

"Oh, yeah. Billy says he won't stop puking."

"He getting enough fluids?" Jamie asked worriedly. "Maybe Billy should take him to the hospital, get him on an IV."

"Nah, Billy said he's taking good care of him, and Billy always takes care of his kids. We just have to wait for Jake's immune system to kick in."

"Ugh, I hope I don't catch it."

"Well did you and Jacob swap spit recently?"

"Not that I can recall."

"Then you should be fine."

Jamie shook his head and laughed quietly at how chill Charlie was with this sort of thing. At first he was afraid Bella's dad wouldn't accept that his newly "adopted" kid wasn't straight, but he took it in stride. That man was definitely getting a "World's Best Dad" mug for his birthday, that's for sure.

"Alright, make sure you call me when you're ready to head home. We've got to be home for dinner, or else Bells will kill us both."

"Sir, yes, sir," Jamie replied, giving him a salute before skipping into Quil's house. "Quil, I'm here!"

"Jamie!"

He was taken aback when Quil appeared from his room and wrapped Jamie up in a tight hug. What had gotten into him?

"Hey, you okay?"

"It's Jake!"

"What about Jake? That he's sick? Yeah, I know. Bella told me when I came home. I'm sure he'll get better soon; don't worry about it."

"Sick?" Quil let out a short laugh. "Jamie, Jacob's not sick; he's part of Uley's gang now."

* * *

Jamie stood outside the grocery store on the reservation, angrily tapping his foot as he waited for Quil to come out with the junk food they realized they were out of. He just couldn't believe Jacob, the kid who _hated_ Sam Uley with pretty much his entire being, was now rolling with him. It was, quite frankly, disgusting, and Jamie was immensely disappointed in him. As it was, he was this close to marching over to his house and giving him a piece of his mind, but he elected to be civil and wait for Bella. She'd have her own two cents to throw in when she found out that no, Jacob was not sick, he was just part of a gang now.

"Asshole," he growled under his breath, feeling his anger start to take over.

"Hey, you okay?"

He turned his head to see Embry Call leaning against the building next to him. _Oh hell no, he does not get to be all chill when he caused this!_ Jamie clenched his fists and wrinkled his nose.

"No, I am not okay, actually," he snapped, causing Embry to blink lazily at him. "What the fuck, dude? First you leave to join Uley's little gang, and now you drag Jake into it? Do you even care about Quil at all?"

"This has nothing to do with Quil, or you for that matter, so why don't you just butt out of other people's business?"

"It is my business, especially when my friend is terrified it's going to happen to him to. I don't care what Sam offered you guys-heroin, meth, whatever. I just want you to stay the hell away from Quil, you hear me? He's a good person, and he doesn't deserve to get trampled by you assholes."

"We don't want to hurt him," Embry said quietly. "It just happened that way."

"Oh, well isn't that convenient? You guys get your fix, and Quil gets abandoned by the wayside. Great, real great."

"We're not junkies."

"Oh you're not? Coulda fooled me."

"So you hate me?"

"I don't know you well enough to hate you," Jamie muttered, causing Embry to look down at him curiously. "I just hate what you've done."

"Do you hate Jake?"

Jamie let out a huge sigh. "No, I'm just pissed. But," he said as he narrowed his eyes, really focusing on Embry, "I guess you guys had your reasons."

"We had our reasons for abandoning our best friend to join Sam Uley's gang?"

"Yeah. You guys don't exactly look like you're doing drugs… unless you guys are juicing."

"Which we're not."

"So obviously drugs isn't it." He craned his neck to get a better look at Embry's face. "Are you sure you guys aren't juicing? Because you make me feel tiny, and I'm 6'2."

Embry smiled just a bit. "Positive. But if it makes you feel any better, you do look cute."

They both could feel their ears heating up, and Embry opened his mouth to take it back, but the reappearance of Quil made him freeze. Quil glared at his former friend and tugged Jamie back.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing to him?" he growled threateningly.

"Dude, Quil, calm down. He was just asking if I had a smoke, so let's go. He's not worth it."

He managed to drag Quil around the corner, winking to Embry before they were out of sight. With a laugh, Embry punched the air victoriously. He actually talked to Jamie, and he got a wink out of it! Oh, man, if only he could tell the others about this.

* * *

 **So I'm sure a couple of you have figured out what's going on with Embry in regards to Jamie. If you guys are confused about why the others don't know about it, there is a very good reason for it, one that will be revealed very soon. If you don't know what's going on with Embry, then you will also find out very soon. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean Jake's not sick?"

"Um, just that?"

Bella glared at Jamie before dialing the Black residence, causing Jamie to groan. Of course Jacob wasn't going to pick up! When, as he predicted, she reached their voicemail, she threw the phone on the bed and stormed downstairs. Jamie quickly followed, growing increasingly worried as she started heading to her truck.

"Uh, Bella, really don't think this is a good idea. Like, at all."

"You know what else isn't a good idea? Joining a fucking gang and abandoning your friends!"

"Okay, fair point, but Bella this really isn't a good idea. It's actually really dangerous, and remember what we decided about dangerous things? Oh, that's right, not doing them!" He gently grabbed Bella's wrist, looking at her pleadingly. "Bella, they are a _gang_. Maybe not the gangs we usually think of, but they are still a gang. They could _kill_ you. So please stop."

"No. He is our friend, Jamie, and you said it yourself. He and Embry abandoned Quil. This isn't going to fly. I am going over there to give him a piece of my mind, and if I have to drag him away from his new 'friends,' you bet I will."

"That's great. I'm really glad that you care about us that much, but this is suicide! And remember what we said about that?"

"Shut up, Jamie. I'm going over there, so are you coming or not?"

Jamie hesitated, looking from his friend to the woods. His fingers twitched, feeling empty. He'd never been in this type of situation without it, and now here he was, empty-handed, about to be in this type of situation. Finally he sighed and got in her truck, twisting his fingers together.

"Just… let's just be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Now let's go save Jake."

* * *

So they obviously didn't save Jake. In fact he screamed at them to leave him alone and promptly stormed off, a very un-Jacob thing to do. So, of course, Bella was more determined to get information out of him. She had gotten very suspicious about him, the whole thing reminding her of another situation that was very similar. She didn't think that was just a gang, and she was going to find out what was going on. So, logically, that meant she was going to go hiking. In the woods. Where there were reports of bear maulings. By large bears.

"Bella, this is dangerous. We agreed no more danger."

"I know, Jamie, but this will help me get over Edward, I promise."

"Wh- You know what, no. I'm not even going to ask. Just come back in one piece okay?"

"You're not going to come with me?"

"Uh… no. I am not. That is not what I'm going to do."

"Jamie! Please? I'll let you carry the bear spray."

She held out the can, as if that was going to tempt him into braving the woods. But then he started thinking. What if those bears weren't bears? He'd heard from Charlie the descriptions of them. They didn't match any description of bears that he'd ever heard. And Bella… well Bella was a magnet for certain situations. Knowing her, she'd probably trip over a branch and knock herself out, becoming the perfect meal for the bears that might actually not be bears but something equally as terrifying and bad. So, like the idiot he is, Jamie relented. Which is how he ended up traversing the woods armed with bear spray and a nice hunting knife. Wasn't exactly what he was used to, but he'd make do.

"So where exactly are we going?" he asked Bella as he lazily swatted a mosquito away from his neck. "I'd at least like to know that this is worth my possible mauling and subsequent death."

"A meadow. It's where Edward used to take me… I need to see it one more time before I can truly let him go."

"You guys hiked for hours just to get to this damn meadow?" Jamie asked incredulously. "That guy did not look that in shape, okay? And no offense, but your legs are kind of scrawny. Like mine!"

"We're almost there."

"You've said that for the past three hours!"

He angrily squashed the pesky mosquito, wiping it on the leaves of a tree he passed. Grandmother would've gotten onto him for that, but it was a mosquito. Wasn't exactly high up on the chain of being. He figured Mother Nature would forgive him just this once. As he tried to wipe away the drop of blood that was drying on his palm, Bella let out a gasp and ran forward, causing him to whine and pick up his own pace.

"You're not supposed to run when you hike! You're supposed to pace yourself, Bella!"

His complaint was not answered, as they had finally arrived at the meadow. Jamie looked at it, clearly unimpressed. _I've seen better_. Bella, however, gazed around in complete awe, like she couldn't believe it was still here. She'd assumed it would've disappeared when he did, yet there it was. Untouched. As beautiful as the day she first stepped foot in it.

"Okay, great, we made it. Can we go now?"

"Wait."

Jamie looked around nervously, getting the feeling that they were being watched, and that whatever was watching them was not friendly. _The bears? The bears that might not be bears? Well fuck._ He slowly unsheathed his hunting knife, his fingers gripping the handle expertly despite the fact those hands had never once held a weapon. Memories flashed through his mind, knowledge spreading throughout him, training this body to remember things he had long forgotten. He saw something move from the corner of his eye, his muscles tensing.

"Bella, we need to go _right now_ ," he ordered through gritted teeth.

"Wait, Jamie! I'm not done yet!"

"I don't care! Something is out there, and I am not waiting for you any longer, okay? We are leaving."

"So soon?" a new voice asked sadly. "Bella, I was hoping we could catch up."

Bella blinked in surprise at seeing Laurent, the third member of James's crew that had helped the Cullens get rid of him and moved to Denali to learn the vegetarian ways. Gauging by his red eyes, that hadn't gone so well for him. Jamie slid in front of her, narrowing his eyes at the man in front of them.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Laurent, a friend of Bella. Who are _you_?" Jamie stiffened when suddenly the man was in front of him, sniffing the poor boy. "You smell… delectable. Your scent… so tangy… so sharp… it's like nothing I've ever smelled before."

"Leave him alone," Bella demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just stopping by to visit the Cullens. So sad that they had to leave. Sadder still that they left their pet behind." He let out a sigh, as if he really was saddened by this fact. "Looks like Victoria wasn't wrong."

"You've seen Victoria?"

"Oh, yes. She told me all about her plan to kill you. I don't think it'll work, obviously. Edward and them left; looks like they're done with their tasty little pet. But I suppose I could do them one last favor."

"What favor?"

"Killing you mercifully."

Jamie growled and struck out with his knife, letting out a huff of frustration when it just ricocheted off the guy's skin, not even making a mark. Laurent laughed and patted the boy's hair.

"Oh, dear boy, that isn't going to do anything. But I admire your spirit."

"Laurent," Bella said, drawing his attention away from her friend. "What do you mean by killing me mercifully?"

"Victoria wants to kill you slowly, painfully. She wants Edward to feel the same pain she did when he killed James." He gently trailed his fingers down Jamie's neck, marveling at the warmth of his skin, the strength of his pulse. "I'd make it quick. Just one snap, and it'd be over. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"They wouldn't allow it."

"Who? The Cullens? Oh, please, Bella. They've left you. Do you really think they care?"

"Please, don't do this," she begged. "You don't have to do this."

"You're right. I don't. But I want to. Can't you just thank me already?" Bella let out a sob, resigning herself to the fact that she was about to die. "Yes, let it all out, dear Bella. I'll be with you in a moment. First I must try this mesmerizing sweet."

Jamie's eyes widened and Bella let out a shriek just as Laurent sunk his teeth into the boy's neck. The vampire's eyes fluttered shut as the most flavorful blood he'd ever had the pleasure of tasting rushed over his tongue. It was like opium; he couldn't get enough of it. Jamie's hands weakly pushed at the man's shoulders, but he could feel his strength waning away. Bella screamed out, begging for help she knew wasn't going to come, watching as the life started to ebb from Jamie's dark eyes. Little streams of green started extending from his pupils, coloring the black of his irises, and brown vines formed on his neck, running over his cheeks.

"J-Jamie?" Bella whispered in horror.

Then, suddenly, a large black wolf bounded from the trees, causing Laurent to drop his treat. Bella hurried to catch her friend, cradling him gently in her arms as more wolves appeared in the meadow. Laurent let out a cough then, the once delicious blood burning his throat, causing him to hack it up. He clawed at his neck, desperately trying to get rid of the poison, when the wolves darted forward. Forgetting his prey, he sprinted from the area, wanting to get away so he could find a peaceful place to die. One wolf, grey with white spots, glanced worriedly over at the pair on the ground before following its brothers. Bella was left with her dying Jamie, trying to staunch the blood that gushed from his neck.

"Jamie, please, don't do this. I need you." He weakly gripped her hand and grinned.

"This might just be the shorted cycle I've had," he coughed out. "Where's Hanbyul? She'd know what to do. Y'know, I think this how she died the first time around. Our blood... our blood is like poison to them, isn't that great?" He laughed a bit deliriously, his hand falling from her grasp and his eyes rolling back.

"No, you are not doing this now. Jamie, please you can't die. I need you too much. And I know that's really selfish of me, really fucking selfish, but you can't just leave me like this. Jamie? Jamie! _JAMIE!_ "


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie quietly tread through the woods, all senses on high alert as he took in his surroundings. He frowned slightly, ready to move onto a different area on his patrol route, when he heard the cry of an infant. He took off at a sprint, already thinking of what Hanbyul had taught him about children; if it was hungry could he keep it alive long enough to get it to the healers? The shrill cry resounded once more, sounding much weaker than before. He burst into a clearing and froze. There, just a few feet in front of him, lay a baby, a few days old at most. Her chest heaved weakly, her breath rattling in her throat and heart beating slow in her chest.

"Oh, you poor thing," he whispered as he knelt beside the pitiful creature. "Looks like your mama didn't make it."

He glanced over at the woman's corpse and frowned. Something wasn't right. He'd relived this moment many times before; he knew every detail of the woman's face. It was different, an entirely new, yet horrifyingly familiar, face. Pale skin, full lips, chocolate brown eyes. _Bella_. He looked back down at the child to see that she, too, had changed. Bronze colored ringlets spilled over rosy cheeks, and her eyes were identical to her mother's. He gently cradled the baby's cheeks, feeling the warmth waning fast from them.

"It's okay, little one," he told her with a smile. "I'm here. I'll make it better. It'll be over soon, I promise."

He had to look away when he heard the sickening _snap!_ That was when he heard the agonized gasp. There was someone else in the clearing, someone he hadn't noticed before.

"Hanbyul," he breathed, hurrying over to the small woman. "Hanbyul, what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't… help." He gently pulled her into his lap and tugged her hand from her neck, wincing when he saw the blood spilling from a bite. "It'll be dead," she told him. "He killed her when he drank from me."

"What happened?"

"It's the father. I tried… I tried to save her." She gripped his hand, gazing at him pleadingly. "I didn't know, Yoonoh. I didn't. I thought it was just another baby."

"I know, sweetheart, I know. You did nothing wrong."

"It hurts," she whimpered, letting fear finally take over. "It's my first time. I thought… I thought the first time was supposed to be the longest."

Jamie sniffed back his tears as he brushed his lips against her forehead. "It's okay, jagiya. I'll be here. I won't leave you."

Her eyelids fluttered as she fought to hang on. "I don't want to abandon you."

"You won't. I'll find you. I promise." A smile appeared on her lips, and her heart rate slowed. "I love you," he whispered before the forest fell silent.

He sobbed into his hands when he realized she was truly gone. Her marks, the brown and gold vines seemingly inked onto her skin, had reappeared in her last moments, and he traced them lovingly. He'd always admired them, finding hers much prettier than any other's. He'd have to go back, tell everyone what had happened so they could prepare the ceremony. She'd be stuck if he didn't hurry. He stood and turned away, knowing all too well how the rest goes, but he stopped when he heard a gasp. That was new.

"Jamie!"

Hanbyul's face had shifted, and now Jaeyeon sat before him, her golden marks glowing. Jamie frowned; this wasn't how it went. This is not how it happened.

"Jaeyeon?" he asked. "What are you…?"

"Jaemin, it's Bella!" How did she know about Bella? "She's in trouble! Wake up!" she yelled. "Wake up! Hurry! She's leaving!" He felt someone touch his face and shoulders. "Wake up, damn it! Wake up!"

* * *

Paul stared down at the poor kid stuck in the hospital bed. Tubes were pretty much everywhere, causing a shiver to run down his spine, but at least he could breathe on his own. He then glanced at Embry, who was passed out in the chair beside the bed, looking like death itself. When Bella had called up Jacob telling him about Jamie's accident, Embry had immediately flipped his shit. That was what tipped them off. Then Jake, not being able to bear seeing his friend so distressed, spilled the beans. Embry had imprinted on the kid.

Honestly, Paul was kind of hurt that Embry felt the need to hide it from the pack, more specifically Paul himself. Sure he thought imprinting was stupid, but he wasn't cruel. He didn't care if Embry was gay or bi or whatever. They were pack brothers; he would stand by him no matter what. There was, however, the major elephant in the room they needed to address.

"Jake-"

"Now now, Paul," he sighed tiredly. He had taken Bella's departure for Italy quite hard. "At least wait until Em wakes up to take a piss."

"No, man, we can't wait. It's been a _week_. It'll happen any moment now, and we can't risk endangering Forks and La Push. You know that."

"We don't even know if he'll turn."

"Uh, yeah we do. C'mon, Jake! The leech didn't suck him dry, meaning there's venom pumping through his bloodstream right now. He was _bitten._ We all know what happens when humans are bitten, Jacob." He looked at Embry sadly. "I'm not sure if it's taking so long because it was one bite or if somehow the imprint is slowing the process, but if he didn't turn in the first three days, he'll be turning now."

"If it was anyone else, I'd be in agreement, but you know the law as well as I do. He's an _imprint_. We can't harm an imprint, Paul. It's our most sacred law. It's unbreakable."

"When he turns, he won't be Jamie anymore," Paul argued. "It'll be just another leech we have to destroy. Why draw it out? It'll only make it harder on Embry."

"Are we seriously talking about this again?" the wolf in question snarled as he woke up. "You're not touching him!"

"Oh for the love of-" Paul cut himself off and took a deep breath, going through his exercises. "Fine, we'll compromise. I won't touch him while his heart is still beating. But once that sucker stops, he'll no longer be human, and you know what that means."

Embry gazed at his imprint in agony. "When he turns… I'll do it myself."

"Em, you don't have to do that."

"No, Jake, I'm the only one who can. I owe it to him."

The three wolves studied the comatose boy, noticing how his bite seemed to be scarring perhaps a bit too quickly; how his skin seemed to be a shade too pale; how his hair seemed to shine a bit too bright. There was no doubt in their minds that he was turning into a vampire.

"I can't believe Bella just left him," Paul muttered, feeling a pang of sympathy for him. "After that fuss she made about looking after him and protecting him from us when he turned, she just jumps ship as soon as word comes that her precious leech is going to die."

"Leave her alone," Jake snapped. "This isn't her fault."

"Isn't it? The bloodsucker we killed seemed to know her."

"Would you guys just shut up?" Embry asked. "You guys are bickering while my imprint is dying! I talked to him all of one time! He's being ripped from my life before he could even enter it. So could you guys please shut the fuck up?

"Sorry," they muttered, bowing their heads in shame.

* * *

"Bella!" Jamie yelled. "Bella, where are you? Bella!"

"You shouldn't be here," a bell-like voice informed him. He turned to see his friend leaning against a tree, smirking at him. Her eyes were crimson. "Jamie…" She inhaled deeply, her eyes fluttering in bliss. "Oh, _Jamie_ , your blood smells delicious."

"What? Bella, what is going on? What happened to you?"

"What happened to me? Edward happened to me."

The boy appeared at Bella's side and wrapped an arm around her waist. Their eyes were matching. He leered at Jamie, sighing contentedly.

"The moment I first smelled you, I knew I had to have you. Your scent is more heavenly than Bella's, yet holds that sinful _zest_."

He stepped back when Edward came forward. "What the fuck did you do to Bella?"

"I gave her what she wanted. An eternity with me. And now we can finally feast on the most precious blood on the planet."

Jamie's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "No, please don't! It isn't worth it! Bella, please! You'll only be killing yourself!"

"How is it not worth it?" Bella asked with a laugh, as if Jamie's pathetic begging was the funniest thing to her. "Jamie, the blood of the _gods_ flows through your veins. I'll be tasting the heavens! The original immortals."

He let out a scream when she sunk her teeth into his flesh, crying as he mourned her death to come. _Why wouldn't she just listen?_ he asked himself later when both Bella and Edward had collapsed on the ground. He told them the blood wasn't worth it.

* * *

Paul winced as the nurse jabbed a needle into Jamie's neck. It had been almost two weeks now, and they were starting to get paranoid. What was going on with Jamie? Was he going to turn? Was he going to wake up? Was he stuck in some perpetual limbo because of the imprint? Even Carlisle, who had returned not long after his son was brought back by Bella, was at a loss. He'd never seen anyone reject the venom before.

Speaking of Bella, Embry and Jake had forcefully forbade her to step foot in Jamie's hospital room. Honestly, Paul was relieved for that. For being the kid's best friend, she was pretty awful at it. She had abandoned her dying friend in favor of chasing after the leech who had broken her heart and left her in the forest to die. She definitely has her priorities straight. Charlie, though, was obviously allowed to visit. The poor man was working himself ragged, splitting his time between visiting his "adopted" son and work, hardly leaving any time to eat or sleep.

"That was a bit rough, wasn't it?" Charlie asked the wolf, probably wanting to make conversation so the feeling of death lingering in the air didn't suffocate him. "Poor kid. He told me once how much he hated needles."

"Good thing he's clocked out then," Paul joked. "Wouldn't want him scaring away all the pretty nurses."

"Paul." He turned to see Emily standing in the doorway, a couple paper bags in her hands. "Take a break would you? I made you some food."

He grinned over at her. "Thanks, Em."

She nodded before taking a seat beside the police chief. "Here you go, Chief Swan. I made some chili for Sam and his friends, and I guess I made a bit too much. So here are some leftovers." She waited until he had started eating before continuing. "Can't imagine you've been getting much food in your system lately."

"I don't want to leave the kid alone in an unfamiliar environment," Charlie admitted. "He may not seem like it, but he's a pretty sensitive kid. He's been through a lot. I don't want him to go through this alone."

"He's lucky to have someone like you, sir. And, with all due respect, he isn't going through this alone. We may not know him very well yet, but Jamie is already very important to us. He means a lot to Embry and Jake and Quil, so we want to take good care of him." Emily reached over and squeezed his hand. "We're all praying for a miracle."

* * *

A little girl, no older than six, sat on a stone in the middle of a pond. She calmly watched as Jamie approached the water's edge. He held up a hand and waved at the girl, smiling when she grinned and waved back enthusiastically.

"How did you get out here?" he called to her. "Can you swim?"

"My wolf brought me!" she replied cutely. "He's big and strong and nice!"

"Where is he now?"

She looked around and pouted. "I dunno. He said he was coming _right back_."

A heart-wrenching howl pierced the air, causing an uneasy feeling to wash over Jamie. Before he was even processing what was going on, he had dove into the water and was swimming quickly to reach the girl. Something bad was happening. He needed to protect her. He cared for this girl, whoever she was, and he didn't want anything to happen to her. He pulled himself onto the rock and shook his hair dry, turning to check on the girl. He let out a yelp and jerked back when he was greeted by her red eyes. She grinned innocently at him, blood dripping down her chin and staining her cute dress.

"Where's my wolf?" she asked. "Is he coming back?"

"I-"

And then suddenly a blonde vampire appeared from the water and dug his fingers into the little girl's eyes. Jamie watched in horror as the blonde ripped the girl's head apart and threw the pieces into the water. He then turned his attention on the cowering boy.

"Looks like you knew this abomination. What should your punishment be?" He cackled cruelly as he pondered his options. "Oh, I know the perfect thing."

Before Jamie could even wonder what that was, his entire body erupted in an excruciating pain, causing him to scream out in agony. The last thing he saw was a flash of crimson eyes before he was blinded by a bright white light.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I want to start off by thanking those of you who have reviewed. They really mean a lot to me, and I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Jaeyeon hated funerals. They always reminded her of the fleeting nature of life. She hated seeing all the members of the family pretend to be fond of each other when everyone knew they usually weren't on speaking terms. There were always those relatives who sobbed just a bit too hard, as if they were better for mourning more. Everyone sat around those tables, talking about the deceased fondly, as if they had no flaw, when in reality all they could think about was how much money they owed them before they had died.

She sat on the ground, her legs folded under the table, and picked at her food blankly. It was inevitable, she thought. It was bound to happen at some point. Her parents came back from the mourning room, giving her a pointed look.

"Jaeyeon," her father started lowly, "you should go in now. Your sister is in much distress. She could use you right about now."

"I'm sure she could," she muttered under her breath. "How is Minah?"

They exchanged looks, causing Jaeyeon to become suspicious. Their granddaughter had just lost the only father she ever knew, and they weren't going to bother checking in on her?

"She is… grieving."

Jaeyeon then stood up, deciding that perhaps now is the time to pay her respects. She walked down the hall and saw her niece sitting on a bench outside the room, staring down at her hands.

"Minah, why aren't you in there?" Jaeyeon asked as she knelt beside the small child.

"Mommy doesn't want me in there," the little girl replied as she fiddled with her hanbok. "She told me to sit out here and not disturb everyone."

Jaeyeon sighed and ruffled the girl's hair fondly before entering the room, knowing better than to start something at a funeral, especially the funeral for a man she actually respected. Her older sister stood to the side, watching with glassy eyes as Jaeyeon approached the portrait of her husband. Jaeyeon bowed to her brother-in-law before doing the same to Jaehwa.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss," she said before exiting. She grabbed Minah's hand and led her out of the hall, passing her disappointed parents. "I think Minah has had enough death for today, so I'm going to take her home."

She grew angry as she thought of Jaehwa. Her older sister had had Minah at a very young age, being seventeen at the time, and had dumped her on her parents. They all had accepted it, hoping that this meant she was going to be focusing on her education so she could provide for her daughter later in life. However, unbeknownst to her parents, Jaehwa had taken a dark turn during her first term at university. She'd fallen into the realm of drugs, and had decided to marry the low-life who had gotten her pregnant, ignoring the fact that he had completely abandoned her when he had heard they were going to have a child. He wasn't a great husband, and she wasn't a great wife, but they worked together, mostly because they pooled their meager salaries to buy their poison of choice, whatever that may be. Unsurprisingly, he died of an overdose almost a year later. Jaehwa had spent the funeral sobbing, as was expected, for her loss. Her loss of money; the poor bastard had spent their last dollars on his final hit.

A few months after that, Jaeyeon's dear sister had met Jinwoo, a nice older man with a decent amount of money. He was around forty, being nearly twenty years older than her, but he didn't question her monetary needs, assuming it was for her daughter. A daughter he, thankfully, loved as if she were his own. Unfortunately, he was involved in a fatal car crash on his way to pick up Jaehwa from some drug den. Little Minah had felt the love of a father for nearly two years-Jaehwa had only let her move in after the girl had "learned to behave"-before he was ripped from her life. Jaehwa was left with some cash, but most of the inheritance money and possessions were left to Minah, much to her mother's chagrin. Jaeyeon wondered what her sister would do. Pretend to be a perfectly loving child so she could get her hands on that money for her next fix? Jaeyeon wouldn't allow it. Wherever Minah went, so did Jaeyeon.

A few weeks after the funeral of Jinwoo, Jaehwa announced she had been offered a very nice, well paying job. In America! She was already looking for a nice house away from the city, as she claimed she didn't want her precious daughter growing up in the hustle and bustle of Seattle, and Jaeyeon's parents quickly jumped on board. With one condition. Jaeyeon go with them. It was their dream to have successful children, and if their child and grandchild were educated in America, there was no way they wouldn't be successful! So that is how Jaehwa, Minah, and Jaeyeon moved to Washington, right in the town Jaeyeon remembered Jaemin lived in.

* * *

 **This one is really short but I don't know how else to start this next part of the story. Basically just a filler chapter to set everything up. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know that the last chapter was kind of confusing, especially since it came after the Jamie chapter, and this one will probably do nothing to help with that confusion, but I promise that I'm doing this for a reason. So I hope you'll stay with me through this until it all becomes more clear, and thank you for reading! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Minah sat at the window, gazing at the forest, trying to ignore the unfamiliar words coming from the television she was hiding behind. She couldn't go to school yet, same with her aunt, because there was a list of vaccinations she needed to receive before she was allowed to mingle with other children. She was fine with that; her English wasn't so great, _nothing_ like her mother and aunt's, so she was nervous to attend classes.

"Where is she?" she heard her mother ask Jaeyeon. "Did she go outside?"

"No, I don't think so. Give me a second." Minah looked up with wide eyes when her aunt crawled behind the television to sit next to her. "Are you really doing this, little one? Shots aren't too bad, remember? We went to go get ice cream last time. Maybe your mom will let us go again."

"But they hurt!"

"I'll let you hold my hand," she offered. "Deal?"

"... Deal."

The two then crawled out and smiled at Jaehwa. They all put their shoes on and got into the car, ready to get those shots. Minah sat in her booster seat, pouting as they drove to the hospital to get her shots. Just because she was promised ice cream afterwards didn't mean she was happy about the whole thing. Her mother and Jaeyeon, surprisingly, were having a civil, perhaps even pleasant, conversation. It was about Jaehwa's job. Jaeyeon was telling her sister about how happy she was for her to get such a great job.

"You're going to be great," she said with a small smile. "You're the smartest person I know." _When you aren't high as a kite._

"Thanks, Jaeyeon. I'll admit, I am a bit nervous." She noticed that Jaehwa did look a bit pale. "I, um… I'm getting clean."

"What?" Jaeyeon grinned and grabbed her sister's free hand. "Jaehwa, that's amazing!"

"I really want to start over here. I want you and Minah to have a good childhood and education, and I don't want to be dependant on some drug. I missed so much of Minah's development, so I want to be here for the rest." Jaehwa took a deep breath. "After Jinwoo… after he died, I realized how awful my life was. I'm going to change for him, even if it is a bit too late."

"You really love him."

"I did, even if Mom and Dad didn't think so. I know you guys think I married him for the money, which may have been a factor, but I also cared deeply for him. He taught me how to be a mother."

"He'd be proud of you," Jaeyeon assured her. "I'm proud of you. Look at my sister, all grown up," she teased.

And she was. She was impressed that Jaehwa was going to take control of her life like this. Maybe she really was changing.

* * *

Jaehwa, possessing, quite ironically, a phobia of needles, left the two minors in the examination room while she waited in the lobby. Minah sat beside her aunt as she attempted to read and understand the English children's book. Jaeyeon kept glancing over her shoulder, offering help whenever needed. Minah was, despite her fears and insecurities, quite good at the language. A lot better than her mother was at her age.

"How many do I have to get?" she asked Jaeyeon fearfully.

"Just two. They'll be over before you know it, and then we can get some ice cream! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yeah… but they hurt."

"I know, sweetheart, but it doesn't hurt for long. And you're a brave kid; think of all your friends back home who can't get shots without screaming. Think you can do better than them?"

"Yeah!"

"That's the spirit! I'll be right back, Minah. I just need to go to the bathroom real quick."

Minah grabbed her hand and looked at her in fear. "You'll be back before I have to get the shots, right?"

"I promise."

Jaeyeon slipped out of the room and headed down the hall, keeping her eyes peeled for any signs to the bathroom. She noticed that the hospital was pretty empty, which made sense considering how small of a town Forks was. She assumed most of the patients here were really old or in labor. Not enough things to do around here for teenagers to get hurt. It was, however, large enough for her to get lost, because of course she would be the one to get turned around in a place as small as Forks General Hospital. She looked around, hoping to see someone who could help her, when she saw a familiar face.

"Jaemin?" she whispered to herself as she approached the glass. Sure enough, her friend was in a hospital bed, multiple tubes and wires attached to him. "How did you get in there?"

She was about to step inside the room, perhaps to help him if she could, when she noticed the figure sleeping in a chair beside Jaemin. She risked waking him up if she went in there. So she resigned herself to studying him from outside the room, which annoyed her a bit. She couldn't fully reach a diagnosis if she couldn't touch him! Her eyes raked over his form, freezing when they caught sight of a mark on his neck. There was a scar, perfectly in the shape of a human bite mark, shining on his throat.

"Ah, so that's it." Jaeyeon would bet all the money in the world that the doctors here in Forks had absolutely no idea what was going on with her friend. If they did, he wouldn't still be stuck in that bed. "Poor thing. Wonder how long you've been here?"

"Excuse me," a deep voice sounded from behind her.

Jaeyeon whirled around to stare up at a very tall man. He was quite intimidating actually. He was easily over six feet and had incredibly large muscles that could probably crush her like a twig.

"Oh, hello!" she squeaked. "I was just looking for the bathroom, but I got terribly turned around. You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?"

He blinked and looked confused for a moment before he managed to decipher the words she'd spoken. Her accent, a fusion of British and Korean, probably threw him off. He then pointed back where he came from.

"Yeah, they're down there and to the right. When you get to the nurse's station, they'll be on the right."

"Thank you!"

She scurried in the direction he had indicated, glad to be away from such a large creature. She was a bit worried about how he knew Jaemin though. How had her friend fallen in with such a terrifying person?

* * *

"And it didn't hurt at all!" Minah boasted proudly to her mother as they got ice cream. "Dr. Cullen told me that I was very brave."

"It sounds like you were," Jaehwa replied with a smile. "And now you can go to school and make friends. I'm sure they'll be jealous that you got your shots without shedding a tear."

Minah grinned and happily licked at the treat melting down the sides of her cone. Jaeyeon, on the other hand, stared at the hospital across the street, trying to come up with a plan as to how she would get in and see Jaemin without anyone seeing her. Could she do it? She wasn't so sure, but she knew she had to at least try, or Jaemin would be stuck there forever.

"Jaeyeon," her sister's voice broke her from her thoughts. "Minah asked if you were excited for your classes."

"Hm? Oh yes! I am, very much so!" Jaeyeon lied to her niece cheerfully. "We'll make lots of friends, don't you think?"

Minah nodded in determination, her face scrunching up in the cutest way possible. Her mother and aunt smiled at her fondly, knowing that the little girl would have no trouble in the friends department. She was too sweet and friendly to have no one like her.

"Well, let's head home so you two can get some sleep for tomorrow," Jaehwa suggested. "Wouldn't want you sleep deprived for your first day!"

And so they went back to the house and got ready for bed, Jaehwa busying herself with getting her daughter tucked in and getting the lunches and clothes ready for tomorrow. While the high school didn't have a uniform, Minah's school did, so she had to iron it. Jaeyeon found it amusing, while also impressive, that her sister was already getting the hang of her motherly duties. She wasn't a bad mother, she realized, when she put her mind to it. This move seemed to be good for her, and it wasn't too bad for Jaeyeon either. She'd found her friend, luckily, and now she just had to go wake him up. _Piece of cake_ , she thought sarcastically. She sighed and went to bed, deciding that she would be of no use if she didn't get sleep. She'd go to her first day of school before visiting the hospital.

* * *

Minah stood in front of the class, nervously fidgeting as she stared at her new classmates. Apparently it was required for a few student to introduce themself before their peers, which wouldn't be too bad for someone who was moving from a different state, but Minah was having a bit of a mental breakdown. All the English lessons she was ever taught raced through her mind, different forms of numerous verbs and nouns dancing across her brain, confusing her and making her look like an idiot!

"Uh, h-hello," she greeted, starting to do a little bow before remember that no, they did not do that in America. "My name is Moon M- ah, I mean Minah Moon." She wanted to cry as she realized she was doing terribly and her classmates probably hated her now. "I am from Seoul, and that is in South Korea. I am six years old. Thank you."

Her teacher, a kind woman who told Minah to call her Miss Young, placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder and led her to her seat, giving her a warm smile. Upon seeing it, Minah felt a bit better. Maybe her introduction wasn't as bad as she thought?

At recess, a few girls came over to her and introduced themselves as Sarah, Nina, and Erica. Minah smiled at them, apologizing in advance for her limited English. They surprised her when they just laughed it off and told her that they didn't mind being patient with her. They promised that they would do their best to help her learn English so she would be fluent by the end of the year.

"Here, wanna go on the swings?" Nina asked Minah excitedly, already dragging her new friend with her. Minah decided she liked her the best, although the other two were really nice as well. "They're my favorite! Do you like swings too?"

She nodded eagerly, and they spent the rest of recess swinging and babbling together as if they had been friends for years. She and the others even invited Minah to sit with them at lunch! They got really excited when they saw the lunch Minah's mommy had made; she was more than happy to share, careful to only let them eat the not spicy food. She explained that her family really liked spicy food. Nina's eyes lit up, and she told her that her family really liked spicy food too! Sarah and Erica carefully tried the food, telling her sadly that while it was really good, they didn't think they could handle how hot it made their mouths. They decided to stick to their PB&J sandwiches, offering it to Minah kindly.

At the end of the day, it looked as if the young girl had made three great friends. She couldn't wait to tell Jaeyeon and her mom! However, she knew she wouldn't be getting to say anything soon when Miss Young came up to her with a gentle expression.

"Your mom just called," she told her kindly, "and said that she can't pick you up. Is there a neighbor I can call?"

Minah shook her head. They hadn't met any of their neighbors yet. "Jaeyeon is still in school."

"Jaeyeon? Is she your sister?"

"Yes!" Minah considered her more of her sister than aunt, considering how close they were in age. "She is fourteen."

"So she can't pick you up. Here, sit tight while I call your mom again. I'm sure we can figure something out."

And so Minah sat there, looking at her hands and smiling when she saw the paint and glitter still there from Art. She liked this school, definitely more than her old one. She had more friends here too. Miss Young was also a lot nicer than her old teacher, who never seemed to smile.

"Okay, Minah! Come on." Minah took hold of the young woman's hand and followed her out of the classroom. "Your mom said that I could take you home, but since no one is going to be there for a couple hours that it would be better if I took you to my house until she came to pick you up. We just need to go tell the principal of that so we don't get in trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Yes. I think the principal wouldn't be too happy if I just took a student home without informing him."

The little girl nodded once she understood, and Miss Young smiled. She loved teaching young kids, but Minah was one of the most interesting she'd ever met. It was probably due to the fact that she was still acclimating to the new language and culture. Still, it made her want to help the girl in any way she could.


	13. Chapter 13

While Minah was having probably one of the greatest days of her life, Jaeyeon was having one of the worst. Well she wouldn't say worst, but it wasn't going great. While everyone was first excited to have a new girl, that feeling soon diminished when they saw the small, quiet, and foreign girl join the freshman class. Jaeyeon didn't really mind; she was used to people getting annoyed with her accent, especially when she asked a question. Apparently when a foreign student asked a question, it automatically became stupid, and everyone would groan. So there was that when it came to her classes.

Then lunch rolled around. She was fine with sitting alone, she had planned on it anyways, but it seemed a bit cruel when every table she passed put their bags on any free chair. They seemed determined to keep her out. She managed to let it go and instead tried to enjoy her lunch, another thing kids decided to take offense to. Apparently it was a blow to their national pride that she elected to eat food from her own country instead of theirs. She elected not to point out to the obnoxious boy that most of their food came from other countries.

After surviving lunch, she tried to keep her mouth shut in the rest of her classes. If everyone was so set on making her feel unwelcome, then what was the point in trying to do well? She couldn't ask a damn question without suddenly becoming the class dunce, and she wasn't going to feed into it. She wasn't going to become a part of their sick entertainment. She would do her work, keep quiet in her classes, and get through her time at this school. Who needs friends anyways? Not her, that's for sure. At least, none here. The only friend she needed was the one she was on her way to visit after school.

She signed in at the hospital, explaining that she and Jaemin actually knew each other-honestly the nurses in this town were way too trusting-and made her way to his room. She expected to see another tall man there, but she was pleasantly surprised to see that the room was empty. Knowing she didn't have much time, she quickly entered and stood by his bed, assessing his status. Apart from the scar on his neck and the fact that he was out cold, he looked fine.

"Alright, Jaemin, looks like you got yourself into quite the bind here. How did you manage this in a town like Forks?"

She shook her head and chuckled, knowing only Jaemin could have pulled this off. She gently placed her hands on his forehead and over her scar, concentrating hard on the brightness of her being. As she thought of the light moving into him, golden marks appeared on her skin and brown on his. Golden light seemed to pulse through these vein-like marks, and color returned to Jaemin's body. He then suddenly bolted upright, taking in a harsh gasp of air. Jaeyeon moved fast and clamped a hand over his mouth as he started to scream.

"Easy," she told him. "It's just me."

He looked at her with shocked eyes, as if he couldn't believe she was standing before him. He then noticed the marks visible on both of them.

"What the hell did you do?" he demanded once he had knocked her hands away. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well first, I just saved your life. Second, I live here."

"Wait, you live here?"

"Yeah, as of a week ago."

"How long have I been out?"

"I dunno. I just saw you lying here yesterday when we came for our vaccinations."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and my niece." She then noticed the look on his face. "Okay, I know you have a lot of questions, and I promise I will answer them, but right now the nurses will be rushing over, and I don't think they'll want me to be here as they run all sorts of fun tests."

"What about our marks?" he hissed, glancing fearfully at the door. "They'll see!"

"Relax, they're already fading," she assured him. "Just relax and behave for the doctor. I have a feeling he knows more than he's letting on."

"Wh- Jaeyeon!"

* * *

Jaehwa smiled as she heard her daughter go on excitedly about all that had happened at school that day. She was absolutely ecstatic to hear that Minah was fitting in and had three nice friends. Jaeyeon poked at her food, smirking at all the texts she was getting from Jaemin. He was alternating between yelling at her-"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE MOVING HERE?"-to giving her a play-by-play of what was going down at the hospital-"This old guy is insisting I take his jell-o like no I will not I have my own get out of my room."

"Jaeyeon, how was your day?"

"Huh? Oh it was great! I'm actually texting a new friend."

"Really? What's their name?"

"Jamie. Really nice and funny."

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys are doing so well at school! This move really will be good for us, I can tell."

Jaeyeon forced a smile and helped clear away the plates, laughing when she saw all of Jaemin's desperate texts he sent during the ten minutes she was away from her phone. Apparently there was a really hot guy he kind of knew that had looked over him when he was out and he was freaking out because no one looks good when they're in a coma.

"Relax, would you?" she said as they talked. "I think he understands that you didn't really have time to get ready before going into a coma."

" _But he still saw me like that! Oh my god, that's all he'll ever think of when he sees me. I will never be attractive to him!"_

"I don't think that's true, Jaemin. I mean, he obviously cares for you if he spent the entire time by your side."

" _That's another thing! My nurse said Bella never visited. Can you believe that? That just doesn't sound like her."_

"Bella… Bella as in Bella Swan?"

" _Yeah, why?"_

"I think I saw her briefly today at lunch. She was sitting with these people… there was something off about them, Jaemin. They share the same name as the doctor."

" _Wait, what? That can't be possible. They left months ago! And even if they did come back, Bella would never hang out with them!"_

"You might want to bring it up with her the next time you see her, just in case."

" _Ugh, I go comatose for a month and suddenly everything goes to hell. Like, I knew I was important, but I didn't know I was_ this _important, you know?"_

"Okay, someone needs to check his ego," Jaeyeon teased. "Goodnight, Jaemin. I'll visit you tomorrow."

" _Thank you! I love Jake and Quil, but honestly they're suffocating. And don't even get me started on Charlie and Embry."_

"Hang in there. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **And now we finally have Jamie back! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again, I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed! I'd also like to start this chapter off by apologizing for those confusing ones before. While they were there for a reason, I know that they might have annoyed some of you, so thank you for suffering through that. From now on I'll try to alternate chapters between the perspectives of our main characters. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Jamie glared at Quil, Jacob, and Embry, all of them looking quite ashamed of themselves, as they very well should! Quil had just let it slip that they had forced Bella to stay away from Jamie while he was in his coma. Understandably, that pissed him off. A lot.

"Who gave you the right to do such a thing, huh?" he shouted, wincing as he felt a slight pain in his throat. "Why the hell would you tell my best friend to keep away?"

"Well, in our defense-"

"Shut up, Jacob! I'm not finished! You abandoned me and Quil, totally ignoring us by the way, and then you threw a hissy fit when Bella and I paid you a visit. Bella has been a better friend than all of you combined!"

"Are you so sure of that, Jamie?" Quil asked. "Yeah, Embry and Jake pulled a dick move, but I understand why they did it. Bella… Bella abandoned you worse than they ever did."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"A few days after you were admitted to the hospital, she hopped a plane to Italy to save her blo- Edward."

"What?" Jamie sunk back into the pillows. "No, that can't be right. Why would she do something like that? Why did Edward even need saving? Why would he call her? He left her to freeze in the woods! This doesn't make any sense."

"That's why we did what we did," Embry told him gently. "Because we didn't want her to just come back here as if nothing happened, and we definitely didn't want the Cullen near you," he nearly snarled towards the end there.

"God what is with everyone?" Jamie asked in exasperation. "Look, I hate them just as much as the rest of you, but they can't be _that_ bad!"

"I see you're as oblivious as ever," Jaeyeon said as she entered the room.

"Who are you?" Embry asked, looking the girl up and down suspiciously. "Who let you in?"

"The nurse. And I'm Jaeyeon Moon, an old friend." She grinned at Jamie and held up a bag of donuts. "I come bearing gifts, Jaemin. Oh?" She looked at Quil curiously. "We met before."

Quil narrowed his eyes at her before they lit up in recognition. "You were the girl who got lost on her way to the bathroom. Why didn't you just say you knew Jamie?"

"Honestly, I was surprised to even see him here." She lightly brushed her fingers over the scar on his throat. "How'd you get that?"

"I can't remember," he lied, giving her a warning look. "Anyways, Jaeyeon, this is Quil, Jake, and Embry. They're some of my closest friends."

"It's nice to meet you," she greeted them. "It's good to know Jaemin has some nice friends."

"Yeah, unlike Bella," Quil muttered, causing Jake to hit him upside the head. "What? She left you and Jamie to go back to that leech."

"Leech? Is that what we're calling Edward now?" Jamie asked with a small smile. "I guess it makes sense. He does kind of suck the life out of Bella."

"Right." Quil looked at Jake and Embry before starting to back out. "Embry and I have got work, so we'll be heading out now."

"We'll be back," Embry promised with a smile.

"Okay," Jamie replied, his voice a few notes higher than usual. "What about you Jake?"

"I can stay if you want. Emily doesn't need me back until later."

"Who is this Emily? You've mentioned her a few times."

"She's Emily Young." Jaeyeon looked up at the sound of her name and frowned slightly. "She's Sam's fiancee and takes care of us when we're not at work. She's a school teacher."

"Oh, she teaches my niece," Jaeyeon told him.

"Yeah, who is this niece?" Jamie asked.

"Your niece Minah?" Jacob directed to Jaeyeon, the two now completely ignoring the patient in the hospital bed.

"Yeah! You know here?"

"I met her briefly when Emily had to bring her over after school. She's adorable but kinda shy."

"That's her. She's a bit self-conscious about her English speaking abilities."

"From what I could tell she was fine."

"Well I'm glad she's being looked after properly. I can't drive yet, so I can't pick her up, and Jaehwa works in Seattle."

"Yeah, no, Emily loves her. She doesn't mind looking after her for a couple hours."

"Okay, can someone explain to me what is going on? We are in _my_ hospital room, I feel like I should be kept in the loop here," Jamie demanded.

"So I have a six-year-old niece named Minah. Her teacher is Emily, Jake's friend. My sister works in Seattle, so she can't pick her up on time. Emily takes Minah to her house and looks after her until my sister can pick her up."

"Ah, I see." He then looked to Jacob. "Jake, you're going to take me to Emily's once I get out, right? She's all you three seem to talk about, and I want to meet her."

"Yes of course. She visited you, did you know that?"

"Apparently I don't know anything about what happened while I was out." Jamie re-situated himself on the bed and motioned for the other two to sit. "So, Jaeyeon, how you liking Forks High?"

She tried to smile and pretend that everything was fine, she really did, but Jamie knew her better than that. He immediately picked up on her distress and frowned.

"What happened? Are the kids treating you bad?"

"No, it's really fine. I don't need friends there, honest. They just… they just don't like foreigners I guess. They make me feel like I'm a complete idiot when I ask questions." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know how long I'll be able to last there."

Jacob felt bad for the kid. She looked around Seth's age, meaning she was probably in the ninth grade. As if it wasn't hard enough being a freshman, the bottom of the food chain, kids were hating on her for being from a different country. It just wasn't fair. Jamie was from a different country, the same country as Jaeyeon, and he was probably the greatest person he knew! Jake knew that if Jamie and Jaeyeon were from Europe, meaning they looked like the kids at school, they wouldn't get as much hate. People were just cruel and racist.

"You know you can always come by Emily's after school," he offered. "She loves your sister, so I doubt she'd mind you being there with your niece."

"What? Really?" He was surprised to see how happy she was. He didn't think she realized just how lonely she was here in Forks.

"Yeah! We can go now if you want. Emily would love to meet you! She loves meeting new people."

"Um, what about me?" Jamie whined. "I'm the one stuck in the hospital!"

"Yeah but Embry will be coming back soon~"

Jamie glared at Jacob, his ears burning. "You know what? Maybe you should leave! I don't need you here, teasing me incessantly!" He flapped his hands at the two. "Out! Out!"

"Alright, alright, we're leaving," Jacob laughed as they ducked out the door. "Have fun with Embry!"

"Oh, is Embry the really attractive guy Jamie keeps talking about?" he heard Jaeyeon ask innocently.

"Ugh! You both suck! Traitors!"

* * *

Jamie had just stepped out of the bathroom after taking a shower when he saw Embry. _Shit!_ he thought. Embry was going to see him! And he only had a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. _When was the last time I worked out?_ While he fretted about the state of his body, Embry couldn't take his eyes off him. Droplets of water fell from his silver locks and slide from his collar bones down to his abs, causing Embry's eyes to travel lower. He blinked and blushed heavily when Jamie yanked on a shirt and slid shorts on underneath his towel.

"Sorry about that!" Jamie said in embarrassment. "So, uh, I guess you're here to take me home?"

"T-take you…?" Poor Embry's head was still spinning from what he had just borne witness to. "Uh, yeah! I'm here to bring you to Emily's if you're up for it."

"You kidding? I've been looking forward to this for close to a week!" He hurried to grab his bag and followed Embry out of the room. "I still can't believe _Jaeyeon_ got to go before me! And from what I've heard, she goes every day!"

"Yeah, we have a hard time tearing her away from-" Embry broke off and grinned mischievously. "We have a hard time getting her and Minah to leave."

"You were about to say something," Jamie accused.

"What? No I wasn't."

"Yes you were! Who can't you tear her away from? Who? Em~" he whined. "Don't leave me in the dark!"

"Relax, would you? You'll see soon enough."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me."


	15. Chapter 15

Jaeyeon sat in Jacob's car, surprised to learn that he'd practically built it himself. As she talked with him, she could see why Jaemin was friends with him. He was kind and funny, but something seemed to be bothering him.

"Jacob, is something wrong? I don't want to pry, but something seems to be bringing you down." She cocked her head and looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"It's… complicated," he replied with a sigh. "I've got a lot of things that together are making my life hell." He noticed her expression and grinned that sunny grin of his. "Don't worry about me, Jae, I'm fine. I promise."

"Okay. But just remember you promised!"

"You got it, Jae."

She smiled at the nickname. No one had ever really given her a nickname before. She decided she liked it. Jacob reached over and ruffled her hair, feeling better talking to her even if he didn't actually tell her anything. She was pretty chill. She was so much like Jamie in some respects but so different in others. It sure would be interesting to have them both around.

"So how old are you?" he asked.

"Fourteen. You're sixteen?"

"Yep. I'll be seventeen in a few weeks."

"I'll be sure to get you a nice present, then. What's your stance on bubble baths?" She grinned when he shot her an unamused look. "What? Masculine guys can't relax every now and then?"

"We can, but we usually do it by playing video games."

"Psh, those things rile you up more. Don't get me wrong, I love them more than the next person, especially _Guitar Hero_ , but they're far from relaxing."

"Perhaps… I'm still not going to take a bubble bath."

"We'll see."

He scoffed as they pulled up to Emily's house. Jaeyeon admired the cottage, especially loving the flowers that seemed to grow from practically every surface. She also smelled something absolutely delicious as they approached the front door.

"It smells amazing," Jaeyeon sighed dreamily. "Does it always smell like this?"

"Emily is a great cook. Just wait until you _taste_ it." He pushed open the door and yelled, "I brought a guest so behave!"

"Is it Bella?" a girl asked, a scowl planted on her face. She looked Jaeyeon up and down before scoffing. "At least she isn't Bella."

"That's the best you're gonna get from Leah, I'm afraid. C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone."

They entered the kitchen area to see Minah sitting on a boy's lap, attempting to do her math homework. Another boy, his arm wrapped around a pretty girl, watched them fondly. Jake let out a cough, grinning when Minah looked up.

"Jaeyeon!" she screeched, throwing herself into her aunt's arms.

Jaeyeon was barely able to catch her; the girl was really growing. "Aigoo, what have they been feeding you?"

"Cookies!"

"Oh you must be Jaeyeon, her sister," a woman said as she wiped her hands on her apron. "I'm Emily."

"It's nice to meet you, Emily. I'm Minah's aunt, actually. Minah must have gotten confused."

"Oh?"

"Ah, well, she's always really seen me as more of a sister because we grew up in the same house, and she never calls me Aunt Jaeyeon, so when you asked if I was her sister, of course she would have immediately said yes. At least she didn't call me her mom."

"That's true. Here, why don't you have a seat?" She gestured to the few empty chairs around the table. "I'm about to take some brownies out of the oven, so be sure to help yourself before the boys take them all. They become vultures when food's around."

Jaeyeon sat beside Jacob and watched her sister do her work, finding it nice how these strangers had taken the girl in without a second thought. Jacob was watching Emily intently, probably waiting for the brownies to come out, when the pretty girl at the table coughed and smacked his arm.

"Jesus, what, Kim?" he asked, rubbing his arm although they all knew it didn't hurt.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked pointedly, nodding her head in Jaeyeon's direction. When Jacob just stared at her, she rolled her eyes and smiled at their guest. "Hi! I'm Kim, and this is my boyfriend Jared."

"Jaeyeon."

"It's nice to have another girl around! Don't get me wrong, I love Emily, but it's nice to have someone close to my age. Well… I guess you're just as younger than me as Emily is older, but still. It's nice to have you around." Jaeyeon smiled at the girl. "And Minah is adorable. We love having her around as well."

"Yeah, Seth's really the only one who can get on her level though," Jared joked.

"Seth's around your age, the youngest of all of us, so we like to tease him," Jake explained when Jaeyeon looked confused. "Seth, how's that homework getting along? Minah helping you enough?"

"C'mon, Jake, can't you lay off for a little?" Seth whined, his sparkling eyes showing he wasn't really upset. "Hi, I'm Seth."

He looked up at Jaeyeon, already extending his hand to shake hers, but froze when their eyes met. The poor hid ended up grabbing the metal pan Emily set down on the table, yelping with it burned his hand. The others burst out laughing while Jaeyeon looked at the angry red mark worriedly. She quickly reached over and grabbed it, looking at the mark closely.

"Oh, wow, this looks bad," she muttered to herself. "I should get some-"

"No, no, it's really okay!" Seth insisted, grinning at her anyways. "It'll be okay, don't worry!"

"If you say so," Jaeyeon said, sitting back down in her seat.

"I, um, wow I'm sorry for that," he apologized while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "That usually doesn't happen."

The others snickered, feeling back for the kid but also finding this way too amusing to stop. Then Minah stood up in her seat and pointed between the two.

"String!" she yelled happily. "Look, Kimmy, a string! See?"

Kim, obviously not seeing it but not wanting to make the girl feel bad, replied, "Yes! It's a very nice string, isn't it?"

"She's been saying that a lot around here," Jake whispered to Jaeyeon.

"Has she? I've never heard her say anything like that before."

"Hey, what's happened?" a large man asked as he jogged through the back door, dropping kisses into Emily's hair. "Why is Seth holding his hand like that?"

"String!" Minah answered helpfully, tugging on an imaginary string between Seth and Jaeyeon.

"Let's just say Seth was very excited upon meeting Jacob's new friend," Emily replied, giving her fiance a pointed look.

"Oh. Wow. Congrats, Seth," Sam told him, clapping him on the back. "It's nice to finally meet you, Jaeyeon. Minah only has nice things to say about you."

"Well thank you for taking care of her so much. It's good to know that she has people to look after her when we can't."

"We love having her over," Emily said, stroking the little girl's hair fondly. "She keeps the house on its toes, that's for sure. She's got most of the guy's wrapped around her little finger."

"Oh, that's right, Paul will be coming in soon. Quil took over his shift because apparently he's got a hot date tonight."

The whole room groaned, leaving Minah and Jaeyeon to look around curiously. Who was this Paul and what had he done to warrant such a response? They didn't have to wait long, as the man himself trotted in, happily grabbing a brownie from the pan.

"Oh, hey, we have people here," he noticed with a full mouth. "This the kid everyone's been talking about?"

"And her aunt," Emily reminded. "Minah and Jaeyeon."

"Oh, right, nice to meet you." Well, at least he had manners. "So, Sam, am I all set to head out?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sam sighed. "Just… don't do anything dumb would you?"

"When have I ever done anything dumb?" Silence greeted his question. "Alright, I guess I answered that one for myself. Well, I'll see you guys later!"

Minah frowned when he started to leave. No, he wasn't supposed to leave yet! Had he not seen it? How could he miss it?

"String!" she screamed, smiling when she noticed Paul jumped and turned back at her shout. "String," she said again more forcefully.

"Damn, the kid's got a set of lungs on her." He grinned and crouched down in front of her. "Where's the string, kiddo?"

She grinned and leaned forward, poking his nose. His eyes widened and jaw slacked when he met her dark eyes. He seemed kind of in awe when she replied cutely, "Here!"

"Shit," Sam cursed, surprising everyone in the room. "Of course it has to be him."

* * *

 **Surprise! So what did you think of this chapter? Have any ideas as to what this "string" business is all about? Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So real quick I want to tell you guys that I edited Chapter 7, just adding a few things so now the story will make more sense. So if you'd like to, you can go back and reread that chapter, but honestly you don't need to because they weren't huge changes. Just some stuff that will make what I've planned for the future make more sense.**

 **I'd also like to address one of the reviews on the last chapter.**

 **QueenOfHEL666: You are actually pretty close to what's going on with Minah. You'll find out what exactly is special about her really soon, I promise!**

 **So now that that's done, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Paul had kind of freaked out after Minah and Jaeyeon went home. He had skipped his date, not being able to focus on that idea when something like this had happened, and no one was able to stop his rambling and self-hatred until, surprisingly, Leah stepped in.

"Hey!" she snapped at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Um, did you not hear what happened? I imprinted on a kid! _A kid_! Do you know how messed up that is? I'm a pedophile! I'm going to ruin that kid's life, and someone needs to stop me right now. Someone needs to make sure I am nowhere near her ever again, do you understand?"

The whole room froze when Leah slapped Paul straight across the cheek. Usually they would expect Paul to blow up at her, but they were even more shocked when he just stood there nodding.

"Yeah, I deserved that. Good, do it again! I deserve more for this!"

"Why? Because you imprinted on some kid and are now a pedophile?" She scoffed when he nodded. "You're not a pedophile, so stop wallowing in self pity! Tell me, do you have any desires to go jump her bones right now?" He growled at the mere thought of it, obviously finding it disgusting. "So there you go. You seem to be forgetting one of the most important things of imprinting, genius. You'll be whatever she wants you to be. Do you think she's looking for a lover right about now? No! She needs a friend, a playmate, hell even a babysitter! So would you stop calling yourself a pedophile? It's making us all uncomfortable, asshole."

With that, she stalked back outside to patrol, leaving Paul to stand there and think over her words. Yeah, maybe she was right. He would be like Minah's older brother or uncle for now. He didn't mind. At least he wouldn't be whipped like Sam and Jared.

* * *

Minah had taken a quick liking to Paul, lighting up whenever he came to help her with her homework. The others teased him of course, but they couldn't deny how happy they both looked. Not to mention, Paul was actually trying to learn Korean so he could communicate with Minah better. So when the little girl took her nap, he would pester Jaeyeon until she finally started teaching him. She actually found it sweet. Maybe these people would bring out the best in her niece. Paul, however, was still a bit tentative when it came to conversing in his imprint's native language. He was always afraid of mispronouncing certain words.

"Would you relax?" Jaeyeon asked him one day as he kept muttering under his breath. "You're doing fine considering you started learning like three days ago! Minah is a child; her pronunciation isn't that great either." When she saw that he was still very much distressed, she sighed. "Honestly, I'm impressed with how fast you've learned. I mean, you could probably hold a completely fluent conversation with Minah using Korean and English words."

"Ugh, why is Korean so hard?" Paul whined.

"Oh, please, don't be such a baby. Learning English is a thousand times worse, and in this day and age, every foreigner is expected to learn it. I don't want to hear you complaining. I'm helping you, aren't I?"

"Why is everyone expected to learn it?" Seth asked around a mouthful of cookies.

"Because Americans are dicks."

"Hey!" She suddenly had a room full of large men glowering at her. She just shrugged.

"It's true. When was the last time you saw Canadians forcing the world to learn English?"

"Well…" Quil shrunk in his seat when he couldn't come up with a response. "It's not our fault that we're so awesome," he grumbled instead.

Jaeyeon rolled her eyes and shook her head. It wasn't worth the headache to get into an argument with the boys. Emily then came out of the kitchen, smacking hands away from the new batch of brownies she had placed on the table.

"Would you all stop? You've all had quite enough! Embry is bringing Jamie over, and I don't want him to starve the first time he meets us!"

"So you'd rather us starve?" Quil whined, giving her a betrayed look. "How is that even remotely fair?"

"You all ate- you know what? I don't even care. Just stay away from those brownies, understand?"

They all groaned and glared at Jaeyeon when she grabbed one of the treats, munching away happily. Of course the human could take one of the delicious brownies, just not them; it was unfair in their opinion. They perked up, however, when they heard a truck drive up the gravel. This would be the first time a majority of them would be meeting Jamie when he's conscious; Emily was happy but also nervous to meet the only male imprint. She wanted him to feel welcome, but she was also afraid she'd accidentally say something wrong. Well, not so much her as the others. It was pretty likely that they'd say something dumb that would offend him.

"Guys, I brought Jamie!" Embry's voice floated from the doorway.

Honestly, they didn't know what they were expecting. A recently turned vampire? Some sickly looking kid? Whatever it was, it was definitely nothing like the boy who stood beside Embry. He was tan for one thing, nothing like the colorless palette they saw in the hospital. He wasn't as tan as the pack, but there was definitely some melanin in his skin. His eyes were dark, with almost imperceptible flecks of green hidden amongst the shadows. His silver hair shone in the light from the kitchen lamp, providing a nice contrast to his darker skin. He was lean and tall, probably only a few inches shorter than Embry. They hadn't noticed how put together he was when he was dying in the hospital, so it kind of surprised them. He was a lot like Jaeyeon-slight build and delicately beautiful features-but he was also so different, his presence more wild and conspicuous. He would definitely make an interesting match for Embry.

"Uh, hi. I'm Jamie. It's nice to meet you," he greeted awkwardly in a clear, bright voice. It honestly kind of freaked them out how similar Jaeyeon and Jamie were, even in voice styles. "So I heard most of you watched me while I slept. I'm not engaged to any of you, am I?"

Kim and Emily let out a few giggles at this reference while the others just looked at Jamie in confusion.

"It's a joke," Leah explained with a sigh of eternal suffering. "From a Sandra Bullock movie."

"Right, sorry. Not funny." He cleared his throat nervously, his eyes meeting Jaeyeon's. She just smirked at his discomfort. "Nice to meet you," he repeated lamely.

"Hi! I'm Emily!" She suddenly rushed forward and pulled him into a warm hug. "It's great to finally meet you! We've heard so much about you from Quil, Embry, and Jacob."

"All good, I hope."

Paul snorted." Yeah, it's all _way_ too good from Embry."

"What? Like you with Minah?"

The two scowled at each other as Emily took him around to meet everybody. Jaeyeon stuck her tongue out at him when he ruffled her hair and pinched her cheeks. Then he took a seat beside Kim and waved to her with a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Jamie."

"Kim," she replied kindly. "It really is great to have you here. You might be the only one big enough to take them on."

Jaeyeon snorted into her drink, causing Jamie to scowl at her. "What is so funny about that, pipsqueak?" he demanded, causing the others to look at him in surprise. They hadn't expected Embry's imprint to be so outspoken.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," she drawled, giving him a smirk. "I just find it funny that they think you're some athletic prodigy that can take these giants on." She leaned forward to smile at Kim. "Don't let his size fool you; he's as weak as Minah."

"You're just jealous that I beat you in that race," Jamie gloated.

"Wh- that is, quite frankly, completely ridiculous!" Jaeyeon snapped, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "It was rigged, and you know it! Everyone knew I was going to win, I mean when didn't I, and felt the need to stop me. _You_ just lucked out."

"Right, because that's exactly what happened." He draped an arm over her shoulders casually, smirking when she scowled at him. "So do they know you're a compulsive liar?"

"I am _not!_ "

"I mean, we kind of guessed," Seth admitted, ducking when Jaeyeon's hand darted out to smack him. "Oh would you relax? I knew it the moment you started bitching about your foot hurting when we went to get Emily some groceries. Like, I know you were just saying that so I'd carry you."

Quil smirked at the kid, glad he was holding his own around the girl he had a ginormous crush on. Jamie also smirked, silently gloating that he already had people on his side, and he had just met them five minutes ago! Score one for Jamie.

"You are an awful friend," Jaeyeon told Seth. "We're not friends anymore. From now on, Jake shall be my favorite."

"What? Why? Is it because he can drive? I knew it!" He glared at Jacob, who was just watching the whole thing while feeling highly amused. "Dude, you keep giving her rides? Why? She's using you man!"

"I'm glad to hear that you think I'm easy, Seth."

"I don't think that," he told her gently. "I know that."

Jaeyeon just let out a laugh and whacked his shoulder good-naturedly. Jamie smiled watching them, glad that Jaeyeon finally had a friend her own age, and it looked like they both had similar senses of humor. His smile, however, faded a bit when he noticed the disapproving looks the pair were getting from everyone else in the room. Quil and Jake looked like they were enjoying the conversation immensely, but everyone else, including Embry, were frowning. _What's going on here?_

* * *

 **Any ideas on why the others seem to disapprove of Jaeyeon and Seth's friendship? Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

"I just want to know why we're still letting him hang out with her!"

Everyone winced at Leah's shout, looking to Sam for his reply. The imprints had gone home, leaving just the pack to discuss some important matters that had recently come up. Important matters concerning Seth and Jaeyeon. Leah, not surprisingly, was pissed that Sam was even allowing her to hang around her brother, and she had finally snapped. She was hell-bent on getting something done, anything to stop the inevitable catastrophe.

"Leah," he started slowly, "I don't see the harm in the two of them being friends. Seth lost all of his friends when he phased, so I think having someone close to his age will be good for him."

"Oh really? And what about her?"

And there it was. The reason why she had been avoiding her brother since Jaeyeon had first visited. The reason Seth begged the spirits every night. The reason the whole pack was cautious about having Jaeyeon over at the house when Seth was around. Because yes, Seth found her incredibly attractive and hilarious and nice, but apparently that wasn't enough. Because although she was all of those things in his eyes, she was not the one the spirits wanted him to be with. Moon Jaeyeon was not Seth Clearwater's imprint.

And, for this reason, Leah was not going to shut up until she was sure the non-imprint was far away from the heartbreak that would befall her. She could see it. She could see that her brother had developed a crush, and she could see that Jaeyeon found Seth attractive. She wanted her little brother to be happy, but she knew he would eventually imprint, and she did not want to see another person get hurt like she was. She just wondered why no one else shared the same reservations.

"So no one cares about what will happen to her when Seth actually does imprint? That's great, real classy. You all pretend to care about her now, but as soon as the actual soulmate comes around, you'll dump her like trash and easily replace her as if she never existed!" Leah looked at them all in disgust. And people actually wondered why she was bitter? "Do you really think that'll go over well? Do you legitimately believe Jamie will still come over? That they'll let Minah hang out around you? Get your heads out of your asses and wake up!" She started to leave but not before directly one last thing to Sam. "If you let this continue, and if it ends up the same way, you'll lose all the respect this pack holds for you."

And then she was gone, leaving Seth to sit at the table with his head in his hands. He knew she was right. Of course she was right! She had experienced this first hand. But while he recognized that what he was doing was selfish and wrong, he couldn't find it in himself to stay away from Jaeyeon. There was just something about her that made him want to be around her. He wanted to hear her snarky comments when Paul was annoying, see her adorable eye-smile when Quil did something stupid, and feel her cool touch when she teasingly poked his cheek. He wanted all of that with her, and he knew the others wanted that with their imprints. So why couldn't the spirits choose her?

* * *

Jamie sat beside Jaeyeon on the couch at Emily's, watching over her shoulder as she played _Guitar Hero_ on her phone. He had to admit, albeit reluctantly, that she was really good at the dumb game, and he was a little bit envious that her fingers could hit those tiny buttons at practically the speed of light to get those perfect combos. It just wasn't fair.

"You glaring at me while I'm playing isn't going to make me mess up, you know," she told him. "I've played this when Minah was having one of her tantrums. Dodging water from the bathtub is not easy, let me tell you."

"So she was one of those kids who hated baths, huh?"

"Oh yeah. She was like a cat when it came to water."

"So basically the exact opposite of her aunt?"

"Pretty much yeah. Also holds a huge aversion to flames." Jaeyeon shrugged. "Don't know where she got that from."

"Probably those basic survival skills."

"Well they obviously skipped me," she muttered, eyes completely focused on the last few notes of the song. "Remember the time I balanced ten candles on my arms?"

"Your head too. We all were surprised you could do it, although that one candle melted a bit too fast."

"The scar looked gnarly," she boasted with a grin, showing him her perfect score. "Want to give it a try?"

"Um, no. I will save myself that embarrassment." His eyes lit up when he saw Minah appear from the bedroom, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Hey there, Princess."

She shuffled over and climbed into his lap, snuggling into his chest to probably get some more sleep. Emily looked over and sighed.

"That girl. When isn't she sleeping?" she asked with a shake of her head.

"When she's eating," Jaeyeon answered immediately, patting her niece's head fondly. "Or when Paul plays with her. I swear that guy has an unlimited supply of energy. But she's so calm around Jamie."

"Yeah, glad to be of service as her giant pillow."

"Comfy pillow," Minah mumbled tiredly.

"Well at least she has no complaints. I'd hate for her to have to explain why she's returning me to the employees at Mattress Firm."

"You're not funny," Jaeyeon said with a roll of her eyes. "Well, Emily, we really should get going. If we don't get her to her actual bed soon, she'll be up all night."

"Poor thing. Well, enjoy your weekend if we don't see you." She hugged them quickly, not wanting to get flour on their clothes. "Drive safe!"

"Will do." Jamie held the drowsy Minah on his hip and grinned down at Jaeyeon. "Ready, pipsqueak?"

"Oh shut up."

Emily studied the trio as they got ready to leave. She wouldn't share this with anyone else, but they looked and acted like a little family. The bond between Jaeyeon and Jamie was undeniably strong, and she wondered if there was maybe something more than friendship between them. She didn't want Embry to be hurt if it turned out his imprint was involved with someone else.

"See you!" Jaeyeon called back with a smile.

She was a sweet girl, Emily could admit, but she wasn't an imprint. Of course Emily loved her and loved having her over, but she couldn't help but think that maybe Leah was right. Maybe Jaeyeon and Seth would eventually cross the line of "Just Friends" and would have to suffer the consequences of Sam's decision when Seth finally imprinted. She had secretly hoped, just as Leah did, that maybe they would work out as a couple, but eventually they both had to face the facts. An imprint bond was everything. There was no escaping it.

* * *

Minah sat in Jamie's car, babbling on about something that had happened that day in class, as they waiting for Jaeyeon to get out of school. Ever since Jamie's boss had gifted an old car to Jamie, the routine for weekdays had changed. Jamie would drive Jaeyeon and Minah to school, head over for his shift at the garage, and then would pick the two up again so they could all go over to Emily's. This had caused Minah to get quite close with the boy, which was great for her because she found it refreshing to have someone to talk to easily that wasn't in her family, and, as much as she loved her babysitter Paul, sometimes-most times-communication was hard for them. As they spent more time together, however, Jamie had come to notice something strange about the girl.

"Why do you always mention string?" he had asked one day after she had gleefully announced the words while pointing to where Sam and Emily were standing in the kitchen. That, of course, hadn't gotten an actual answer. He needed to talk to Jaeyeon about it.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," the girl apologized when she finally reached the car. "Couldn't find a few of my textbooks after class, but they soon showed up."

"Where were they?"

"Top of the lockers in the boy's changing room," she replied with a shrug. "Call me crazy, but I don't think I'm very well liked at school."

"Well, Americans are assholes. I mean, with a few exceptions."

"Of course."

They shared a grin before they drove off to Emily's house. Another thing that had changed since Jamie had first visited was the fact that now Jamie was close to everyone there. He of course was still best friends with Quil and Jake-and Embry, although he admitted that with a small blush-but he also had gotten quite close with Jared, Paul, and Seth. Emily and Kim were also great people, although they seemed to be slightly more closed-off when Jaeyeon came around to sit with them. For that reason she mostly stuck close to Jake, Quil, or Seth's side. They seemed to be the only three, besides Paul, who enjoyed her company.

Jamie could tell that hurt her, especially when she saw how he and Minah were treated, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want her to just stay at home all alone while he and her niece had fun at Emily's, but he also knew that she would feel immensely guilty if they stopped going just because she was having as great of a time. They both also knew Minah wouldn't understand the reason why if they ever did that. How were they supposed to tell her that her aunt was being mistreated at school and at Emily's?

"You're thinking about it again," Jaeyeon guessed when she saw a crease start to form between his eyebrows. "Stop thinking about it, would you? I'm fine. I don't need to get along perfect with everyone, not when I've got you and Minah and three hilarious guys who like me just fine." She placed a hand on his. "Really, Jaemin, I'm fine. So please stop worrying about me."

"You know I'll never stop worrying about you, pipsqueak. You're too important to me for that."

"I think pretty soon Embry is going to overtake me though," she told him with a wry smile. "I've seen you two together, don't think I haven't. You guys look good together. I'm happy that you've found someone who can make you blush like that."

"Oh would you stop saying stupid things?" He reached over to ruffle her hair. "You'll always be my number one, dumbass, and you know it. So stop saying such ridiculous things."

"Are they ridiculous? Come on, Jamie, you've heard the things Minah says."

"Yeah, I've heard the things a six-year-old who can barely speak English says." He frowned when he realized they both were taking the kid too seriously. "She's a child, Jaeyeon. Should we really be putting so much blind faith in her just because she says something that could possibly hold meaning?" He could feel her hand shake a bit when she grabbed his hand again. "After all we've been through, you're feeling insecure because of this kid? I mean, she's the one who still calls the neighbor's dog a penguin."

Jaeyeon let out a puff of air and laughed quietly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, she's just a little kid. She calls cardboard boxes her fortresses of awesome."

They laughed it off as they drove, but neither of them could shake the feeling that there was something to Minah's words. They were just too scared to really think about them. They didn't want to believe there was some higher power trying to push Jamie in Embry's direction, consequently trying to strain the bond he had with Jaeyeon. The question they now had to ask themselves isn't "is that possible" but "do we want to know?" And they weren't really sure they had to answer to that just yet.

* * *

 **And now I can say that we are getting into the plot of _Eclipse_ which has actually been going on around them for some time now, but hasn't really come up since they had some other stuff to worry about like Jamie's hospitalization and Seth's non-imprint crush on Jaeyeon. Also now we will be getting some drama because what's a good story without some conflict? Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

So it still bothered him. Was that such a crime? Who wouldn't be bothered by the fact that this attractive boy had no interest in him before but then suddenly seemed to be _very_ taken by him? Why was he the only one finding this weird? Sure, he found Embry cute and wanted to go out with him, have some fun, but the way Embry looked at him worried him. It was too serious for only having known him for a month, month and a half.

And then there was the way the others acted when Jaeyeon was around. It was like they pitied her and disliked her all at the same time. Like they were waiting for something to happen so she could leave. Even Emily, the nicest person he knew, was reserved around her. Kim, sweetheart Kim, seemed to be having trouble. He could tell she genuinely liked Jaeyeon, who wouldn't, but it also seemed like she was following some unspoken orders or something.

Finally, to round out this whole messed up freaky situation he seemed to be stuck in, there was Minah and her innocent enough observations that no one would find fault in. No one except Jaeyeon and Jamie. They knew better. They knew that there was a good chance Minah wasn't just saying random words so she felt like she was part of a conversation.

"Jaeyeon," Jamie whispered when everyone seemed preoccupied. He'd made up his mind. They couldn't just not discuss something like this. "Jaeyeon, we need to talk about, uh," he nodded his head in Minah's direction.

She glanced over at her niece before nodding, following him out of the house. She frowned when she noticed a few of the others looking out the window at them. They always seemed to be watching her as if they were suspicious of her, worried she'd do something. What that something was, she wasn't sure. They truly were a weird bunch, that much she had gathered within the first few seconds of her meeting with Quil in the hospital, and it was astounding that Jamie hadn't noticed yet.

"What is it?" she asked once she was sure they were out of earshot. She didn't want Paul hearing something that he could understand. "Do you think something's wrong with Minah?"

"Come on, Jaeyeon. You're too smart to not know what's going on with her. You've at least got some theories, because I've got some too. So tell me: what's going on with Minah?"

She let out a sigh, shifting on her feet nervously. She'd never wanted this for Minah. She was supposed to be normal, unlike her aunt, but life certainly had a way of screwing everything up.

"There are rumors that some humans have certain… abilities," she said finally. "I believe that our Minah can see the String of Fate."

"You're kidding. You're kidding!"

"Think about it, would you? Every time she sees one of us she shouts, 'String!' And don't tell me you haven't noticed the others and the way they treat Embry and Jared." She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's all connected, and I truly think it's the String of Fate. Or at least something similar to it."

"Holy shit," he breathed in awe. "This is… this is incredible. I never thought people with the Sight existed outside of myth. Do you think she can manipulate the strings?"

"I don't know! I don't even think _Minah_ knows what this is, or that it isn't normal. She just sees string and assumes everyone else can see the same thing."

"We should test this theory, don't you think? I mean, we wouldn't want to jump to conclusions just for them to be wrong. We want to be completely sure."

Jaeyeon bounced on the balls of her feet before she grinned. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Minah looked at Jaeyeon and Jamie curiously, possibly wondering why they were at the diner instead of Emily's. It was a rather sudden and uncalled for change in her opinion. Why couldn't she see Paul and her other friends? It just wasn't fair!

"Want something to drink?" Jaeyeon asked.

"I want to go to Emily's!" she demanded angrily, a side the others didn't get to see. "We always go to Emily's!"

"She's a lot sassier and mouthier when she doesn't have to speak English," Jamie pointed out quietly, speaking into his pencil as if it were a tape-recorder and he was on some wildlife documentary. "Minah, you're right. We always go to Emily's. So don't you think it's good to switch it up?" he suggested gently. "If you spend all your time there, how will you learn to get used to change?"

"Hmph."

He smiled fondly at the little girl as Jaeyeon went to order a few drinks for them. He then slid over a piece of paper and box of crayons as a peace offering, grinning when Minah immediately grabbed them. The plan was working perfectly. Sure, their little experiment may not exactly be ethical, as she hadn't been informed or given consent, but they weren't harming her physically or emotionally. What was the problem if they were just going to observe her a little and possibly just nudge her in the right direction?

"What are you going to draw?"

"Emily's family," she replied happily before starting to scribble away furiously. "They don't have any drawings at their house. Don't you think they'd like some?"

He had to suppress the urge to pump his fist in the air victoriously. "Absolutely," he told her instead. "I think they would love to have one of your drawings, Minah."

She smiled and continued with her artwork, not noticing how intently Jamie was watching her. Jaeyeon snorted as she came back to the table with drinks and food.

"You look like a pedophile," she whispered in his ear. "Just leave her be. We have other things to discuss."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like what's going on between you and Embry?"

Jamie jerked back in surprise. Where had _that_ come from? He thought they had dropped it! He adopted a nonchalant attitude, hoping to throw her off his trail.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on between me and Embry."

"You're lying," she told him calmly without missing a beat.

"How would you know?" he snapped, feeling a blush crawl up his neck. "I am telling the truth! Nothing is going on between us!"

"Mhm, I'm sure." She obviously wasn't convinced, but at least she dropped the subject for now. "How are things with Bella?"

"Awful. I can't go over there to see her and Charlie without Edward glaring at me and insisting I leave so I don't 'aggravate my condition.' It's ridiculous!" He threw his hands up and sighed in exasperation. "And the worst part is, Charlie believes him! I love the man, he's been a great father to me, but he shouldn't believe something just because it makes sense!" Jaeyeon bit her lip to keep from laughing at his frustration and logic. "It's honestly so infuriating! I want to kill him."

"Well, I certainly won't stop you," Jaeyeon assured her friend. "In fact, I'll even help. Just give me the word, and he'll be gone."

"You know, Bella is absolutely convinced he's her soulmate."

"Depending on how this little experiment goes, we can see how true that sentiment is."

They glanced over at Minah, whose small form was hunched over her drawing like her life depended on it. Well, they'd certainly be waiting a while before they could prove their theory.

* * *

Paul kept glancing worriedly at the clock on the wall, wondering when Minah and the others would get there. They were usually here right after Jaeyeon got out of school; Jamie would pick up Minah from the elementary school first before driving to the high school to get Jaeyeon, and then they'd all go over to Emily's. That routine hadn't changed in the month since Jamie was released from the hospital. So where the hell were they?

"Oh, would you relax?" Emily scolded as she set down a plate of cookies in front of him. "I'm sure they have a very good reason for being late. Maybe Minah's mother has the day off, and they all wanted to spend some time together. Have you thought of that? I swear, you're acting like some overprotective father."

Seth let out a snort, which he quickly tried to hide when Paul turned his murderous glare in his direction. Honestly, Paul was kind of pissed off at the kid.

"What are you laughing at?" he growled. "You don't even have an imprint yet, so you aren't in any position to find this funny." Seeing Seth's hurt look, Paul sighed and quickly backtracked. "I didn't mean that. That was a low blow. But how are you being so calm? I've seen inside your head, dude, and you worry about your clumsy best friend _a lot_."

"Um, because I'm normal and not a control freak like you?" Paul let out a snarl, now regretting being nice to the kid. Seth, seeing this new shift in emotion, lifted his arms in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I just meant that I know Jaeyeon is safe in Forks, as is Jamie and Minah. She's clumsy, but she isn't exactly a danger magnet like Bella. Not even close. And I happened to get a text from her." He held up his phone with a cheeky grin. "They decided to take Minah to the diner. They wanted to see which environment is better for her to get her work done."

"What environment could be better than here?" Paul grumbled. "Should I go over there?"

"No, that would just be weird, and I'm pretty sure that would defeat the purpose of them getting away from here, seeing as you are the main distraction for Minah." Paul glowered at the kid as he snorted and typed a reply to the message he just received. "Minah just got her work done, and her mom gets off work early today, so they're heading home to greet her as soon as she gets back." He grinned at Paul just to piss him off. "Wow, she finished her work quick! Usually takes her _hours_ here. I wonder if it could be because of distractions?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Well I'll be damned," Jamie breathed out in utter shock. "She actually has the Sight."

Jaeyeon kept studying the picture, her frown deepening the more she deciphered what each detail of the drawing meant. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"This is incredible! Minah, you're incredible!"

"Jaemin," Jaeyeon interrupted seriously, "we need to talk."

"Uh, Minah, just sit right here. We'll be back in a minute." He then hurried to catch up with Jaeyeon, looking down at her worriedly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"This!" She waved the drawing in his face. "Minah has never once before drawn two people connected-never even mentioned a string-but as soon as we move here and meet Emily and the others, it's suddenly all she can say or draw! Don't you find that suspicious?"

"Okay, yes, it's weird, but do you honestly think the guys did this?"

"Not knowingly. But look, would you Look at all the strings. Look at who they connect. Look at the _colors_."

Jamie accepted the paper and scanned it. He saw a golden string, no surprise there except for the color. He'd never pegged that connection to be golden. He saw a single red string and frowned. No, this couldn't be. This was impossible! Seth and Jaeyeon were connected by a red string; he definitely wasn't seeing it incorrectly. Then he froze as he saw the other strings. He saw Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, and finally him and Embry. That wasn't possible either. Each pair was connected by a string that was-wait what _was_ that color?

"Oh my god, it's mauve, Jaemin, mauve," Jaeyeon groaned, seeing the confusion on his face and just knowing it was over the shade of purple.

"Okay so I'm connected to Embry by a mauve string? What the hell does mauve even mean? And why are you connected to Seth by the red string? That's just… that's honestly insulting."

"Are you serious? We have a golden one!"

"Yeah, but that could mean anything," he waved away her observation. "Everyone knows what the red string means!"

"What about the mauve one? It connects all these pairs, including Minah and Paul." She pointed to the little girl at the edge standing next to a tall man labeled 'Paul.' "I'll tell you one thing. We may not know what the mauve string means, but I think we just found out why the others don't really care for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you blind? Every single couple, and yes I'm including you and Embry in this, are connected by the mauve. Paul is like Minah's brother or uncle or someone as equally as important. Think about how the others, the ones who are not drawn in this picture with strings, treat those with the mauve ones." Jamie's eyes widened in realization. "So you're getting it now. Good."

"So, what? They have the Sight too?"

"They don't have it," she replied grimly. "They don't _have_ anything but secrets. And I don't think they were planning on telling you anytime soon. Definitely weren't going to tell me at all."

"Because you don't have a mauve string?"

"Would you take this seriously?"

"I am. But how do you know they have such big secrets and that they weren't planning on telling us?"

She smirked and tapped her head, widening her eyes to clue him in. And finally it all clicked. Everything fell together. They didn't have the Sight, but they knew something about these connections. And how did they know? Because they weren't human.


	19. Chapter 19

Jaeyeon laughed over the phone, trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake up her sister and niece. She was talking with Seth now late at night because Jamie had put into effect a ban on Sam's group, which honestly amused Jaeyeon greatly. He was reacting so strongly to his revelation that they were not, in fact, human when she was the one with the terrible experiences with the supernatural. So while there was a ban on Seth, she was not going to follow it all that seriously; Seth was one of the few friends she had, and she wasn't going to ignore him because Jamie couldn't act like a grown-up.

" _So what are you doing tomorrow?"_ he asked. " _Any chance that I can sneak you out to play Guitar Hero with me and Quil?"_

"Sorry, kid." He scoffed at her nickname for him. He was older than her by three months; she had no right to call him that. "Tomorrow is my do nothing day."

" _Your do nothing day? So you're going to do absolutely nothing for the entire day?"_

"Yep! I'm quite good at it."

" _I don't doubt that."_

"Hey! You know, I was about to be really nice and give you permission to break in and do nothing with me tomorrow, but you just ruined your chance at that, mister!" She fell back onto the bed with a smile, kicking up her legs to get out her excitement so she wouldn't giggle or squeal. "But what are you going to do tomorrow since you obviously don't approve of doing nothing?"

" _I've got work. Jake's got some graduation or something tomorrow so Sam's got me taking his shift, which sucks, by the way."_ She could hear him groan and face plant onto his pillows. " _There's gotta be some labor laws about this, right?"_

"What? Having you work another shift because someone couldn't come in? Pretty sure that happens all the time, Seth."

" _Oh, that reminds me, have you found a job yet? Have you told Jamie or Jaehwa that you've been looking?"_

"I don't plan on telling them," Jaeyeon admitted. "I've found a job at the book shop right down the street from the school, so I can just walk there."

" _Why aren't you going to tell them? Don't you think they'd like to know? I'm sure they'd be proud of you for finally taking some responsibility."_

"You're an asshole, oh and would you look at that, I've almost reached my minutes limit for tonight."

" _Are you serious? You weren't kidding when you said Jamie and Jaehwa had made that chart for you?"_ He laughed over the phone, causing her to smile. " _It's like you're some sort of outlaw! Damn, Embry must've really done something to piss Jamie off if he's dragging your sister into this."_

"I am so not going to get into the middle of that. I will just take my undeserved punishment until Jamie decides to stop being a child and talks with Embry. I get the feeling that they both have a lot of things to talk about."

" _Yeah, no kidding. Well, I will not be seeing you tomorrow on your do nothing day."_

"Seth Clearwater, you better not stop by. I'm serious! If Jamie catches you over here, I will probably have my phone confiscated, and then I will be forced to murder you."

" _Good luck with that one, sweetheart. I'll see you later."_

"Goodnight."

Once she had shut her phone, she picked up a pillow and covered her face, rolling around on her bed as she got out all of the emotions she had been feeling while talking with Seth. He was a good friend, and they got along swimmingly. She was glad to have a friend like him, but it was also a curse in her opinion. Because she could no longer deny that Seth Clearwater was a beautiful creature, and whenever he popped into her mind, that was all she could think about. He was her _friend_ , red strings be damned! If, far down the road, they wanted to be more, then they would be more. But, from what she could remember of those long classes about the String of Fate, that thread didn't mean much. It didn't force anyone to do anything, meaning they had complete control over their relationship. It did, however, mean that they were perfect for each other if they _did_ want to be something more than friends. But they didn't have to be. And that suited her just fine.

* * *

"Get off my doorstep," Jaeyeon snapped at Jamie when he appeared at her front door bright and early, dressed neatly in slacks and a button down shirt. "I am not in the mood for you today."

"Too bad, because you are going to Bella's graduation with me!"

"Nope. Today's my do nothing day. So get lost."

"Where are Minah and Jaehwa?"

"Out."

"I thought it was do nothing day?"

"It's my do nothing day. It's their do something day."

Jamie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, ignoring this ridiculous turn of events, you are still going with me to Bella's graduation, and you aren't getting out of it." He held up a bag for her to look at. "I even got you an outfit!"

"I hate you," she grumbled as she took the bag and let him in. Might as well comply as he was going to force her anyways. "It is way too early for this."

"It's noon!"

"Everyone knows I don't get up before two on my do nothing days!"

"Actually, no, not everyone knows that, mostly because no one knows you even have these strange do nothing days! Now shut up and get ready. Charlie's expecting us by one."

He leaned back in his chair, looking around at the minimal decor in the house. It made sense; most of the Moon family's expenses had gone to getting the girls over here and buying the house, so they didn't have much money to buy the cute little knick-knacks and throw blankets that everyone else seemed to love. Any cash they had leftover after bills, taxes, and groceries were put towards Minah's do anything fund. They named it that because it included her clothes, future college tuition, possible car expenses; it literally was for her to do anything. It made it him a little guilty actually. He had an inheritance that could easily pay for him to go to a nice college, possibly even graduate school, but here he was wasting it by settling for a receptionist job at the mechanic shop. He was kind of taking that money for granted. Did they know that? Did they secretly hate him for wasting such a fortune when they were literally counting every penny they made for food and clothes? He honestly wouldn't be surprised.

"You asshole!" Jaeyeon shrieked from the bathroom. "Why would you _ever_ think this is a good idea?" She threw open the door and gestured angrily to herself.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with it?"

Truthfully, she looked adorable, just like he knew she would. She was wearing a cute short-sleeved dress that ended a few inches above her knee, and he had also gotten her white canvas shoes and, his personal favorite, a flower-crown. He still didn't see what the problem was.

"I am not wearing this! I look… I look ridiculous!"

"Jaeyeon, you're fourteen. You look fine. Now let's get going, shall we?"

"You're awful and I hate you."

"Glad we're on the same page then." He swept out his arm, letting her walk in front of him. "After you, m'lady."

* * *

Bella was surprised to see Jamie and Jaeyeon standing in her kitchen, dressed in their best clothes, talking to Charlie amicably. Jamie hadn't been around for at least two weeks, and, as far as Bella knew, Jaeyeon didn't really know anyone in Forks. How had she come to be talking with her father, standing much too close to her best friend?

"Ah, Bella!" Charlie greeted when he saw her in the entryway. "Look who came to join us for your graduation!"

"Jamie! It's so great to see you!" She threw her arms around her best friend, relishing in his warmth. She'd missed it too much. She then smiled at Jaeyeon as she stepped back. "How do you know Jaeyeon?"

"Oh, we're old friends," he replied with a grin as he draped an arm over the smaller girl's shoulders. "Is it okay if we tag along?"

"Are you kidding? Of course! It's been too long since we've hung out, and I'd love to get to know your _friend_."

Jamie bit his lip to keep from laughing when Bella sent him a wink, obviously thinking the two were dating, or at least were interested in each other. _Oh, if only she knew,_ he thought with a fond glance down at Jaeyeon.

"So, Jaeyeon, how do you know Jamie?" Charlie asked. "Am I pronouncing your name right? I get the feeling I'm butchering it. Tell me if I am. I can take it."

"You pronounced it fine, but you can call me Jae if that's easier," she offered with a smile.

"Jamie and Jae. Cute."

"Charlie," Jamie hissed as a warning.

"What? I can't comment on this sort of thing? Forgive me if I want my children to be happy," he muttered grumpily. He then waited for Jaeyeon to excuse herself to the bathroom before saying, "She's a keeper Jamie. Do not mess this up."

"Oh, come on, Charlie!"

"What's he doing this time?" Billy Black asked as Jake let themselves in. "Stop bothering the kid, would you?"

"I'm just saying that he should keep Jaeyeon." Jacob tensed slightly. "She's cute and sweet, and you guys have history. I also doubt she'd kidnap you every six months."

"Hm, I dunno about that one. She likes to wander a lot in her free time."

"Who's Jaeyeon?" Billy asked, thinking that the name sounded really familiar. "Have I met her before?"

"She's friends with Seth," Jake told his father. "You might've heard us talking about her." He then gave Jamie a hesitant smile. "Hey man, long time no see."

"How's it going?"

"Good. You?"

"Fine."

"Jaemin, behave," Jaeyeon scolded quietly when she returned. She then directed a bright smile at Jacob. "Hey, Jake! How've you been?"

"Not too bad, Jae. We miss you guys."

"Somehow I feel like there shouldn't have been a plural there. But hey, talk to this one about that." She gave Jamie a stern look. "I think we have a lot to talk about before we come back."

"Sure, sure. So where's the graduate? If we don't hurry, we won't get a good seat."

"It's a graduation, why do we need a good seat?" Jamie asked with a snort. "We can stand in the back and probably see better than everyone else."

"Renee wants me to take pictures," Charlie admitted.

"Still think you can do that from the back," he muttered under his breath.

"I'll go get her," Jaeyeon offered. "I don't think she'd appreciate you guys barging in on her changing. I'll be back!"

"See? Keeper," Charlie whispered once more to Jamie.

"Oh would you-" Jamie cut himself off with a sigh. "We aren't dating, Charlie."

"Do you want to?"

"I really don't think dating is in the cards for us."

"Bullshit," he grumbled.

Meanwhile, Jaeyeon was knocking politely on Bella's door, not wanting to waltz right in uninvited. Not really a great first impression.

"Bella? Are you okay in there?" She slowly started to push open the door. "Everyone's downstairs waiti-what's wrong?"

She was at her side in a flash, checking the girl over for any wounds. She didn't find anything, but Bella was trembling and staring at her phone in horror. Jaeyeon placed her cool hands on the older girl's cheeks, hoping to get rid of the flush coloring them.

"Bella," she repeated urgently, "what's wrong?" She saw that Alice Cullen was still on the other side of the line. Gently, she slowly took the phone from Bella's grasp, steeling herself for the conversation. "Alice? This is Jaeyeon Moon. We go to school together. What happened to Bella?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," came the breezy reply. "Bell's just nervous to walk across the stage! She should be fine! Actually, do you mind putting her back on the phone?"

"You can stop lying to me, Alice. I know a vampire has been in this room, and judging from your reactions, I'm assuming it wasn't your brother."

Bella looked at her in shock. How the hell did she know any of that? Who was this girl? _What_ was this girl? Should she be scared? Should she run? Jaeyeon, as if sensing her distress, smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand.

"So what's going on? Why was there a vampire in Bella's room, and why didn't it kill her or Charlie?"

"I wasn't here," Bella told her. "I was at work."

"As for Charlie," Alice added, "we think he wasn't the target. The vampire was here for a specific reason, and we think it has to do with Bella's scent. One of her shirts was taken."

"There's something larger going on here," Jaeyeon said, her fingers tapping against Bella's hand as she thought. "Why would a nomad target Bella specifically and not feed on the human in the house? Why would they instead take a shirt? It just doesn't add up."

Then, suddenly, Alice let out a gasp, causing Bella to freeze.

"Alice? What was it? What did you see?" Bella demanded, scared at this new turn of events. "Alice!"

"Bella, you go with the others to the graduation. _Don't_ mention this to anyone. Jaeyeon, meet me behind Bella's house once they're gone. I'm going to need your help."

"Her help?" Bella looked over at the younger girl curiously. "Why does she need your help?"

"I have an inkling, and I promise I'll tell you since it seems I'm now involved in this, but right now you need to go and act like nothing is wrong." Jaeyeon helped Bella finish getting ready quickly before looking at her seriously. "I'm going to find out what's going on, and I'm going to fix it. Trust me."

"How? You'll get hurt!"

"Do you trust me?"

Bella searched her eyes, looking for some indication that she should or should not trust the girl before her. As she looked in those dark eyes and noticed the gold sparks hidden within them, she felt a strange sensation flow through her body, warming every inch of her being. It was like trust but different. _Stronger_. Belief. She believed in Jaeyeon.

"Yes," she whispered. "I trust you."


	20. Chapter 20

"What are you?"

Jaeyeon let out a small laugh and smiled at Alice as they walked off the forest trail behind Bella's house.

"Are you always this blunt?" She grinned when Alice started to apologize. "I don't mind. It wasn't an unwarranted question." She looked down at the ground and shrugged. "I suppose I'll tell you sometime, but I'm not sure if now is the right time. Carlisle should be around when I finally spill my secret."

"You know Carlisle? How?"

"I met him briefly when I went to the hospital for my vaccinations. I knew what he was the moment he stepped through that door."

"You weren't scared?"

"Nope." Jaeyeon pointed to Alice's eyes. "They weren't red. Besides, I know how to handle hostile vampires. But just out of curiosity, what does the color mean?"

"It means we don't feed from humans. We only drink from animals."

"That's incredible," Jaeyeon breathed. "In all my years, I've never heard of anything like that. I suppose Carlisle thought of it? Classic."

"He's convinced us, obviously, and our cousins in Alaska to take up this lifestyle." Alice offered up a small smile. "We live with humans in peace because of our diet."

"I have to say that I'm impressed. Carlisle just might be the first vampire to achieve this. He could also be the first to want it." Jaeyeon stopped and gazed around them at the trees. "What do you want me to do?"

"I can see the future. Or, well, options of a possible future. It can change depending on someone's decisions."

"So did you see me do something?"

"Yeah, you were doing something with the ground." Alice studied the girl who was surprisingly smaller and more pixie-like than even her. "Is there any way you can see where the vampire went? It'll help us piece this mystery together."

Jaeyeon glanced at her palm, wondering if she could still do it. After all, it had been a long time since she needed to be able to. Her fingers twitched, as if feeling the power start to flow through them once more. Finally she nodded.

"Yeah, I've got something up my sleeve. How good is your makeup?"

* * *

"Maybe she forgot her phone."

Jamie frowned over at Bella, obviously not appreciating her comments. They were on their way to graduation, and Jaeyeon wasn't with them. She and Bella had come downstairs together, but apparently she had left something at home and needed to go grab it. Whatever the reason was, he wasn't buying it. He knew Jaeyeon too well to be tricked by a fake smile and flimsy excuse. But he couldn't exactly leave to go follow her; Bella had her eye on him like a hawk, and he knew once she was with the other graduates, Charlie wouldn't let him out of his sight. He would just have to pry it out of Jaeyeon later.

"I still can't believe you graduated before me," Bella teased. "A true genius."

"Nah, I just had nothing better to do with my life." He smiled at her and gently tugged at her cap. "At least you get to walk across a stage. I'll be sure to cheer the loudest."

"Jamie, no!"

"Let us have some fun, Bells," Charlie admonished her lightly. "After all, you only graduate once!"

"Right," she laughed weakly, her thoughts drifting to the mysterious vampire. How were things going for Alice and Jaeyeon?

* * *

Alice looked on in awed curiosity as Jaeyeon knelt on the ground, her palms pressed firmly into the soil. What truly amazed her, however, were the markings that had appeared on the girl's face, neck, and arms once this whole process had started. They looked like vines, with a few small leaves here and there, and they were absolutely beautiful. No tattoo artist could ever come close to recreating the beauty that shone on Jaeyeon's skin. They glowed dimly with a golden light, making her look more like an angel than a human. It absolutely astounded Alice; she'd never seen anything like it before.

"I've found him," Jaeyeon announced quietly as she withdrew her hand, the light fading from the strange marks. "He went to Seattle, but not before taking a little detour. He visited someone." Alice felt panic start to rise within her. "A woman with red hair."

"Victoria."

"You know her?"

"Unfortunately. Last year her mate targeted Bella, and we killed him. Well, Emmett and Jasper did, but ever since, she's been hell-bent on getting revenge on Edward."

"She sees Bella as his mate," Jaeyeon realized. "And she blames him for her mate's death. So she's coming after Bella."

"She's done it before," Alice told her as they started heading towards the Cullens' house. "But some, well, reluctant allies, kept her away. Now I guess she's found a different way to do it."

"These reluctant allies. Are they Sam and his friends?"

"Do you know everything?" Alice asked with a smile. "Yes, they are, but that's as much as I can say. Not my secret to tell."

"I understand. And no, I do not know everything. Just some things. For instance, I don't know what this new plot for revenge is. Care to enlighten me?"

"You sure you're only fourteen?" Jaeyeon only offered a secretive smirk. "A few days ago we figured out that all the killings in Seattle are being caused by what we call newborns. Newly turned vampires who are stronger, faster, and very hard to control. We were planning on going up there before the vampire police decided to pay a visit."

"The Volturi."

"Once again, how do you know all this?"

"Baby steps, Alice, baby steps. As it is, you're the only person besides Jamie who has seen my markings."

"How long will they stay there?"

"I dunno. A couple days. Maybe a week. No more than two weeks though. Probably." Alice looked at Jaeyeon in amusement as the young teen shrugged. "It's been some time since I last used my, y'know, abilities. They show up then."

"Were you born with them?"

Silence greeted Alice's seemingly innocent question. She immediately looked over at the girl, feeling bad when she saw the contemplative expression that seemed so out of place on the young face. What had she said wrong? Had she had a bad childhood? Were those marks the cause of immense suffering? She wanted to ask, but something told her to keep quiet. She wouldn't pry, If it had to do with whatever she was, Jaeyeon would tell her. So she would wait until she was ready.

* * *

"You're late," Jamie hissed when Jaeyeon finally slide into the seat beside him. "And your makeup is really thick. Oh, and look at that, it's on your arms too. Care to explain?"

"Not now. We'll talk about this later. For now let's just support Bella when she walks across that stage." Jamie looked at her sternly, worried about what she did to warrant the reappearance of her marks. "I _promise_. This is too important for you to be kept in the dark."

"Well now I'm intrigued."

"Be patient like a good little boy and you'll get a nice treat, okay?" she cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You make everything sound so dirty," he grumbled, his cheeks starting to turn red. It certainly was amusing to see how the tables had turned. Before, it was usually he who made her blush. Now it seemed she had gotten a lot more confident with her wit. "But I'll wait."

"Good."

She caught sight of Alice sitting beside her brother and smiled. Maybe not all of the Cullens were bad people. She glanced at Jake, who was sitting beside her, and poked his shoulder, waving when he jumped and looked down at her. He was grasping his chest like he was having a heart attack.

"Damn, Jae, I didn't even know you were there. What's up? Still thinking about how you still have three more years of hell ahead of you?"

"Ha, funny. No, actually, I wasn't thinking about that but good guess. I was actually thinking about you." He blinked in confusion. "Are you okay? You seem a bit tense."

He forced a smile and ruffled her hair like he usually did when he made a joke at her expense. "Look at you worrying about me. I knew you cared! I'm fine, Jae. Just tired from work, that's all."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't have anything to do with what we talked about in the car? When you first took me to Emily's?" She wasn't exactly sure, but she paid enough attention to see how angry he got around Edward, and she remembered seeing the look on his face that day when he came to whisk Bella away from school. "Is it about Bella?"

"I'm sure you're told this all the time, but you really are too perceptive for your own good." He settled back into his seat with a sigh. "Yeah, it's about her. I'm sure you've heard the stories about her relationship with Edward."

Jaeyeon just stared at him blankly. "I don't exactly have anyone to talk to at school, Jake. The closest thing I have to a friend there is the guidance counselor whom I see twice a week to address my 'antisocial tendencies.'"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Well basically he dumped her a few months back, and I was there to pick up the pieces. I had always had a crush on her, ever since we were kids, and I guess I was stupid enough to think my feelings were being reciprocated." Jake scoffed as he glared at the back of Edward's head. "He came back and suddenly it was like nothing had ever happened. She went back to him and started ignoring me. She acted like I never meant anything like, like I didn't bring her back to life. He's bad for her, Jae, really bad."

"I know. That much I've heard from Jamie and seen at school. I'm sorry that you're being treated this way. You're so kind, Jacob. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

He grinned at her, his true Jacob smile, and felt his heart start to crack. She was wrong. He didn't deserve all that happiness; she did. She was still so sweet and pretended nothing was wrong when she visited Emily's. She smiled and joked around with everyone even though it must kill her. The pack was an escape for Jamie and Minah, a place for them to feel like they belonged, but to Jaeyeon, the person who truly needed something like that, it was just another toxic environment after school. Except at least at school she knew the other students didn't like her; they didn't put up facades. At Emily's she was tolerated, but she could tell it was fake; they were waiting for someone to take her place.

"Whoo! Yeah, Bella!" Jamie cheered loudly, breaking Jacob from his thoughts. "Atta girl! You _get_ that diploma!"

Jaeyeon laughed from beside him, clapping loudly when Bella grabbed her diploma, ducking her head in embarrassment at the antics of her friends. Jake watched the young teen, noticing how genuinely happy she was in this moment, and came to a decision. She was his friend, someone he cared for deeply, and he never wanted her to pretend to be happy again. So he swore to himself that he would look after her, be her protector when no one else would, or could in Seth's place. While Sam had ordered the kid to keep a certain distance-both emotionally and physically-between himself and Jaeyeon, there was no such order binding Jacob. He'd keep that smile on her face, that joy in her eyes, until she found the person who could do it for the rest of their life.

 _Don't worry,_ he thought. _I'll look after you. I promise I won't let you end up like Leah. So just hang in there, kiddo, and know that things are going to get better._


	21. Chapter 21

"Congrats!" Jamie cheered when Bella met up with them outside the gym. He pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tight to convey just how proud he was of her. "You've survived high school! Next ring of hell: college!"

"Congratulations, Bella," Jaeyeon told her quietly, hesitantly reaching out to squeeze her hand. "I heard you're going to Dartmouth in the fall. That's amazing!"

"Thank you." Bella squeezed her hand back, smiling at the younger girl. She seemed so sweet; it was a shame they hadn't met earlier. From what she'd heard around school, Jaeyeon could really use a friend. "Thank you for coming and, uh, helping me get ready. Alice really approved."

"Oh, that was nothing. Just the right thing to do."

"The Cullens are throwing a party at their house tonight. You and Jamie are obviously invited. I'd love for you both to come."

"Uh, I dunno," Jaeyeon started, looking around her nervously. There would be a lot of students there, and she got enough of them at school. She didn't exactly feel like being around them when they were drunk. "I'm a little young, and I don't really know anybody."

"I'll look out for you," Jamie assured her. "We'll definitely come, Bells. Gives me another excuse to use the new arsenal of dresses I bought for Jaeyeon."

She groaned, pressing her face into his arm and wiggling about in frustration. Jamie just watched in amusement as she acted cute, trying to butter him up so he wouldn't force her into more cutesy clothes.

"Jamie~" she whined like a child. "I don't wanna wear those clothes. Can't I just wear my own things?"

"Nope. Now let's get going, pipsqueak. We don't have much time to get ready for the party." He waved to Bella as he dragged her away. "Catch you later, Bells!"

* * *

Jamie gazed proudly at his beautiful creation, pointedly ignoring the fact that said creation was glaring at him hard enough to murder. Jaeyeon was dressed up nicely in a sleeveless purple dress, accented cutely by an adorable ribbon that was keeping her hair up. All that was left to do was her makeup, and he wasn't sure if they had enough to completely cover her marks. He reluctantly started anyway, beginning to work on her face.

"You better have a damn good reason for having these pop up. You're usually so careful about this, Jaeyeon! Honestly, what were you thinking?"

"I was helping Bella. She's got a vengeful vampire after her. And this vampire just so happens to have an army of Turned to back her up."

"What? Bella has a _vampire_ after her? A Turned army after her? How? Why? I don't understand."

"Your vision was always awful, Jamie. I had hoped it would get better with age, but apparently not. The cullens are vampires."

" _What?"_ The mirror shattered from beside them, causing Jaeyeon to glare at him. "Bella's hanging around vampires? What the hell is she thinking?"

"They don't feed from humans."

"So? That's still completely _suicidal_!"

"They protect her." Jamie gave her a disbelieving look. "Don't look at me like that! I'm looking after her! With all my history with vampires, especially vampires with humans, do you really think I would be okay with an innocent human rubbing shoulders with them? They're in control of their thirst."

"It's still probably their fault that she's being targeted! Honestly, who _is_ human in this damned town? It's like all of Washington is forsaken by Nature!"

"Calm down, would you? Don't you trust me?" He sighed and nodded, knowing Bella was safest with Jaeyeon keeping an eye on her. "They'll probably come up with a plan tonight once Alice breaks the news to the rest of them."

"That means we need to get in on that meeting."

"Looks like this party isn't too bad of an idea after all."

* * *

"You jinxed it. You fucking jinxed it!" Jamie snapped at Jaeyeon when he saw a familiar trio of teenage boys towering over the crowd. Panicking, he quickly ducked behind her, causing the people around them to look at them oddly. It was pretty weird; a man clocking in at over six feet cowering behind a girl who didn't even reach five was quite the sight. "We still have time to make a run for it!"

"Yeah, no we don't." She grinned as she waved to Quil and Jake, ignoring the disgruntled look on Embry's face. "They're coming this way."

"Because you waved them over! You are an awful friend, you know that?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed down, causing her to cry out in shock. "You know, you shouldn't like them. What with your experience and all, you should be the one freaking out."

"Right, so can you see how ridiculous you look? If I'm not freaking out, then you should definitely not be freaking out. So you can stop now!"

"Um, no. No I cannot. Man, I'm gonna puke!"

"Aren't you a little too young to be at this sort of party?" Quil teased Jaeyeon when they finally reached her. "No middle-schoolers allowed, squirt."

"Hilarious. I just so happen to be personally invited by Bella herself. So suck it."

"Better watch your language, missy," he warned playfully before tugging her into a gentle headlock. "You gotta learn how to respect your elders."

"Alright, leave her alone," Jake told him, managing to pry her out of his grasp and wrapping an arm around her. "But really, I don't think you being here is a good idea, Jae." He eyed all the guys who were looking at her, the same guys who would mistreat her on a daily basis.

"Are you talking about all the attention she's getting? Because I personally think it's great." Jamie grinned at his best friend and winked. "About time they realize how pretty you are. Make them regret treating you so bad."

"Well they're definitely regretting it," Quil chuckled. "C'mon, Jae. Let's dance while Jake finds the graduate of his dreams."

She let out a laugh as he spun her onto the dance floor, making them crash into a few of the other party-goers. Quil just waved off their insults and linked their hands, twisting them around the other pairs and just all around dancing _terribly_ , but Jaeyeon didn't care. She was having a blast! For the first time, she was actually having fun in the presence of her classmates. She didn't feel scared or sad or angry, just _happy_. And this was exactly why she didn't want Jamie to push Embry and them away; without him, she would never be able to see them, and then she wouldn't be happy anymore.

"So have you forgotten about all the bad things they've done to you?" Quil whispered in her ear as he glared at everyone around them. He could hear what they were saying, and most of it wasn't pleasant. "Because I could cause a scene if you want. I don't mind causing a scene, honest."

"No, it's okay. They're not really that important in my life." She grinned up at him and pinched his cheek. "I've got some pretty great friends who help me get over some petty words thrown at me."

"Yeah, I guess I am a pretty great friend."

"You? I was talking about Jake and Seth!"

"Why you little!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around again, causing her to let out a shriek of laughter that was quickly drowned out by the booming bass of the speakers. "No, but really, how were you these past few days without us?" he asked worriedly once he had set her down and walked off the dance floor.

"I was fine, Quil. I was, surprisingly, still allowed to call Seth, although my minutes were very limited." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Oh would you stop looking at me like that? I swear, I was completely fine! I'm not some kid that breaks easily. I'm actually quite strong, thank you very much."

"Well I know you aren't fragile, but we still worry about you."

"Thanks. For looking out for me. It's… nice."

"Anytime, squirt, anytime."

* * *

Jamie and Embry stood together awkwardly after Quil had whisked Jaeyeon off and Jake had gone off to find Bella. Jamie was still kind of pissed that he wasn't planning on telling him his secret, and Embry was wondering what he'd done to have Jamie avoid him like this. He couldn't think of anything, unless he had figured out that the pack wasn't exactly happy about Jaeyeon tagging along whenever he and Minah visited. Personally he liked her just fine, except for when she was way too close to Jamie to be considered friendly. Now that he thought about it, that was actually normal for them. So maybe he wasn't exactly warm to her either, but it wasn't his fault! She should stay a better distance away from his imprint!

"So, uh," Embry started nervously, only for Jamie to cut him off.

"You're a major dick, you know that? Were you ever going to tell me your big secret? Didn't you think I deserved to know since I was hanging around you all all the time? And what about Minah? Do you really think it's smart to have her around you?"

"What?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Embry! I may be oblivious, but not everyone else is! Once it was pointed out to me, it became so obvious. The growth spurts, the higher metabolism, your sudden closeness to Sam; I was so _stupid_!"

"So do you, well, know everything?" he asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"Obviously not since you haven't told me anything! Right now it's all speculation, but I know one thing for certain. You guys aren't human."

"We're more human than the Cullens," Embry hissed. "Do you know what they are, Jamie?"

"Yes, actually I do." He decided not to tell him that he just found out about two hours ago. "And that doesn't make your situation any more desireable."

"So you're going to let Jaeyeon hang out around them?" Embry hated bringing her into this, especially because it forced him to acknowledge their close relationship, but he was desperate to show him that they were so much safer than the leeches. "We're too dangerous to be around, but they're fine?"

"I can't exactly control where she goes to school, Embry. I can, however, prevent her from getting to close to you all. She's had too many bad experiences with supernatural creatures, and I will do whatever I can to protect her." He glanced over at the girl who was speaking with Quil excitedly. "Look, I know there's some bond between you and me that I'm assuming has something to do with whatever it is you are, but that is nothing compared the the one between me and Jaeyeon. I'm sorry to say that, but it's true."

"You don't know anything about this connection, Jamie," Embry told him seriously. "If you knew about it, about us, then you wouldn't be saying that sort of thing."

"Well it's just too damn bad then that someone wouldn't tell me, isn't it?"

"We're having a bonfire in a few days. We discuss the legends, and I swear I will explain everything then, okay? Please, Jamie, it's killing me not seeing you."

"If I go, you have to promise that Jaeyeon won't be treated like she was before. Yeah, I noticed it. If she's treated like that again, I can promise you that we won't be coming back, understand?"

"Absolutely."

"Good."

He looked up to see Jaeyeon and Quil coming back to them, their cheeks flushed healthily from the amount of awful dancing they had done while Jamie and Embry talked. He ruffled Jaeyeon's hair when she returned to his side, grinning at the sparkle in her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that they were a lot more gold. He had to ignore that Bella was in trouble and, because of that, so was Jaeyeon.

"What did we miss?" Quil asked breathlessly. "You two make up yet?"

"Jamie's going to come to the bonfire."

"Yeah? Great! They're wild, bro. You'll have a great time."

Quil looked to see if Jaeyeon was feeling bad that she wasn't invited, but she was already occupied, staring across the room at where Alice and Bella were talking, Jake standing there looking incredibly confused. She tapped Jamie's wrist before walking off.

"And there she goes," Jamie muttered under his breath. "Better go catch up with her so she doesn't get into too much trouble. Be right back."

He slipped into the crowd after her, easily maneuvering himself so he was at her side, keeping a protective on the small of her back so she wouldn't be knocked away by the buzzed teenagers. Jaeyeon stood between Alice and Jake as she silently joined the conversation, Jamie deciding to stand just a little ways behind her. He assumed that this was when they discussed the plan.

"What's going on?" Jaeyeon asked quietly, causing Jake to look at her in shock. How did she keep sneaking up on him? "Are you going to tell everyone yet?"

"After the party," Alice replied. "We'll tell everyone after the party so we can make a plan of action. Are you going to participate?"

"Wait, so you're going to let the two humans participate but not the pack?" Jacob growled, already not liking this. "Are you insane?"

"Jake, Jaeyeon can help," Bella told him pleadingly. "Just please, I can't have you in danger too."

"We're practically indestructible, Bells! Jaeyeon is _human_. Whatever is going on, she will be snapped right in half like a toothpick."

"We'll be here," Jamie answered, completely ignoring Jacob's protests. "And Jake, we're a lot stronger than you give us credit for."

"I think tonight will be therapeutic," Jaeyeon mused. "Everyone must be getting frustrated not knowing what we are, so we'll be there to explain first, and if you decide you still want our help, we're definitely in."

"You're definitely in what?" Embry asked suspiciously, eyeing the girl in distrust.

"A huge mess," Jake grumbled. "Tell Sam that I'll be meeting with the Cullens about a possible threat to La Push. I get the feeling that things are about to get a lot more complicated."

* * *

Jamie and Jaeyeon stood to the side of the little congregation as Alice finished explaining the situation to everyone. Quil, Jake, and Embry kept glancing at them, wondering how they possibly fit into the equation. How did two humans like them affect this whole thing? How could they fare against newborn vampires? From what Alice was saying, they were the toughest to go up against, at least in terms of pure strength and speed. They weren't exactly sure to ask, however, so they kept their mouths shut. Embry wanted desperately to ask, but he figured Jamie wouldn't tell him until after his own secret was told, and he could understand that. So they did not mention the two humans, and, after the meeting, they went back home, Embry offering Jamie a small smile. He just had to wait until the bonfire, and then everything would be revealed.

Emmett and Rosalie offered to clean up the party while the others continued to talk, this time about Jamie and Jaeyeon. They would still be within hearing distance, but they guessed they would be more comfortable sharing their secrets with fewer people around. Jamie glanced at the tree-line, worried that Embry and them would still be nearby.

"They're gone," Alice told the pair once she was sure the wolves were out of earshot. "So are you going to tell us your story now?"

"I don't see why not," Jamie sighed as they moved a little closer to everyone and sat down. "You sure you all want to hear all of this? It's a long story, and it's kind of repetitive."

"It is not repetitive," Jaeyeon scolded him. "But it is a very long story, one that Carlisle is familiar with."

"You are going to have to job my memory," he said with a smile. "What kind of supernatural are you?

The two friends exchanged smiles before answering in unison, "Nymphs.

* * *

 **I'm not very happy with the way this ended, but after rewriting the ending again and again, I have resigned myself to the fact that this is the best it's going to get. So please look forward to the next chapter, and, as always, thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter will be mostly flashbacks to give a bit of a backstory to Jamie and Jaeyeon and their history with each other. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Nymphs," Bella echoed. "Nymphs as in the nymphs that bathed and danced in the woods naked?"

"Of course that's the only thing you think of," Jamie scoffed. "And kind of. Those are the Greek nymphs, a wild bunch they are, let me tell you." He let out a dreamy sigh as he got caught up in memories before Jaeyeon's elbow jabbed into his ribs. "Right, sorry. Anyways, we don't bathe naked. I mean we do, but like not in the woods. Well I guess we did before plumbing, but-"

"What he's trying to say is we have cultural differences from them, just like any other creature," Jaeyeon interrupted. "And while most of them were female, we have quite a few males, as you can tell."

"Those nymphs were said to be immortal," Carlisle started. "Are you immortal as well?"

"That's kind of a hard question to answer," Jaeyeon replied. "We can die, and so in that respect we aren't immortal, but we, um, we reincarnate. So while my body may be fourteen, my soul is a lot older than that."

"Like _a lot_ ," Jamie felt the need to add. "She is _ancient_."

"We're the same age!"

"Aha! So you admit it!"

"Would you shut up? You can never let that go, can you?"

"So how old are you?" Alice asked before they could start bickering and lose focus. "You said your souls are a lot older; exactly how old are they?"

"Um…" Jamie trailed off as he tried to do the mental math.

"I think around 2000 years," Jaeyeon answered, thinking back to the dynasty they were born under. "Jaemin, you were first born in… 35 BCE?"

"I mean, that sounds correct? I don't exactly have my birth certificate."

"Yes, thank you, smartass."

"Wait, 35 BCE?" Bella repeated in disbelief. "No way. You're older than Jesus!"

Jaeyeon let out a snort that she quickly disguised as a cough when Jamie nudged her, subtly shaking his head. Not a discussion they needed to get into at the moment.

"So you guys knew each other in your first lives?" Alice asked. "Did you know each other in every life?"

"We knew each other in our first lives, yes, but after that I think we've only met up maybe three or four times." Jaeyeon shrugged. "It's hard to match up when I've gone around _a lot_ more than he has. I tend to have bad luck when it comes to death."

"A vampire killed her the first time," Jamie told them quietly. "It was… it was terrifying. I was the one who found her."

"You were close?" Esme asked sympathetically.

"Close doesn't even begin to describe it. Although we originally _hated_ each other when we first met."

He glanced over at her and grinned, thinking about the first time he met her. He shook his head and felt the memories wash over him.

* * *

 _Yoonoh looked around in awe; it was his first time visiting this part of the village, and he wanted to remember every aspect of it. Usually he wasn't allowed to leave the barracks, but now that he was eighteen they were finally letting him wander around town. He had to admit that the healing community was beautiful, as well as calming, as opposed to the energetic barracks he was used to. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air, sighing in content as the scent of herbs filled his senses. Oh, he could definitely get used to this._

" _Hey, look out!" he heard someone yell before something crashed into him._

 _He heard the shattering of pottery and snapped his eyes open, a sinking feeling filling his stomach when he saw the young girl kneeling, desperately trying to hold in the liquid that was once held in the now destroyed medicinal vase. Yoonoh quickly knelt beside her and offered his own hands, grimacing when the cold fluid ran over his hands._

" _I am so sorry," he apologized immediately when he saw the cuts on the girl's hands and arms. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

" _I'm fine," she snapped. "You just ruined the salve I have been making for_ three months _!"_

" _Three months? Is there any way of saving it?"_

" _No, not unless you want to tell my patients that their risk of infection is now even higher because you decided to spill their salve on the ground."_

" _Okay, sorry I asked," he grumbled. He was starting to take back what he had previously thought about the healing community. "Is there anything I can do to help?"_

" _Yeah, actually. Stay out of my way."_

 _And with that she was marching off, leaving Yoonoh to watch her with a shake of his head. He thought healers were supposed to be patient, but obviously that wasn't the case with this one. One of his barrack mates, Seunghee, strolled over and clapped him on the back._

" _What did you do to make her mad?"_

" _She might've crashed into me, causing her medicine to be ruined."_

" _Well, watch your back with that one, Yoonoh," he warned with a laugh. "I've heard things about Hanbyul."_

" _Things? What things?"_

" _Things like she's one of the most powerful Younglings,_ and _she's got fire and water. Not much you can do against her if you get into it again."_

 _Yoonoh scoffed. "She's a child. And I'm a warrior. Don't really see how she can do much damage to me."_

" _Fine, all I'm saying is look out for yourself around her."_

 _He glanced back at Hanbyul, seeing her explain the incident to who must've been her mentor. She was cute, he'd give her that, but her personality was far from desirable. He'd definitely have to steer clear of her._

* * *

"You two hated each other?" Bella asked. "No way. You guys are so close!"

"Keep in mind that 2000 years is a long time," Jamie reminded her with a laugh. "People change Bells, especially when you're a different person each time."

"Okay, so you two hated each other. When did that stop?"

Jaeyeon looked down at the ground, a blush creeping up her neck. Jamie let out a loud laugh and ruffled her hair fondly, remembering that fun little incident.

"It's actually a really funny story."

* * *

" _Uh-oh, look who's here," Seunghee muttered to Yoonoh, pointing to the small group of healers that had arrived at the barracks. "Think she's here to murder you?"_

" _I really don't think she'd come all the way here to do that," Yoonoh scoffed. "We're getting checked up, remember? Make sure we're healthy and all that."_

" _Oh. Right." He saw Hanbyul glance over, a dirty look crossing her pretty little face. "Still think she might try to kill you. Damn, she has a scary angry face."_

 _Yoonoh turned his head to look at her, freezing when he saw how furious she was. He quickly whipped back around, hoping she would look away and forget he even existed._

" _For a Youngling, she has got some serious ferocity to her," he whispered to his friend. "You think she's a Natural?"_

" _I don't know, Yoonoh, want me to check her stomach real quick?" Seunghee offered sarcastically. "Yeah, because that would go over well."_

 _They fell silent after that, waiting nervously to see if either of them would be seen by Hanbyul. Seunghee let out a quiet whoop of joy when he was called by an elder healer, leaving Yoonoh with the girl who honestly looked like she wished he was dead. He hesitantly approached her, slowly lowering himself onto the cot beside her._

" _Hello again," he greeted in a shaky voice. He saw her golden-amber eyes narrow and blurted out, "I got you something!"_

" _...What?" The angry face was gone, replaced by a confused expression, her head tilting slightly to one side. "You got me something? Why?"_

" _W-well, I felt bad about ruining your salve, so I researched some stuff, and when I went out on patrol, I collected some herbs." He held out his hand, revealing the bunch of flowers and herbs that he had tied together neatly with a small string of rope. "I'm not sure if you make anything with these, but, um, here. I hope they'll come in use."_

 _She grabbed them, her slender fingers clutching the bunch warily, as if she wasn't sure that they were safe. Honestly, he didn't blame her. He wasn't completely sure himself that he hadn't accidently grabbed some poisonous plants. He opened his mouth to apologize, maybe offer to take them back, when he saw something that would stick with him for all his lives to come. Hanbyul was smiling. She was actually_ smiling _because he did something! He felt a smile of his own creep onto his face._

" _Thank you. I really appreciate this. I was actually running low on lemon balm, so you really helped me out." He still couldn't believe she was smiling at him, the person who had ruined a remedy she had been working on for months. "I don't get to go out very often to gather herbs."_

" _So does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked weakly._

" _Not completely," she answered as she stowed the bunch in the folds of her clothes. "I don't hate you, though. So I'd say we've made some progress. But enough of that; we should get started on your health assessment."_

 _He let out a surprised laugh when she yanked open his clothes, revealing his tanned torso. As he studied her studying him, he couldn't help but smile again. Perhaps this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

* * *

"You guys made up while Jamie was laying shirtless before you?" Alice laughed, obviously finding it hilarious. "And after that you guys became friends?"

"Yeah. I'd visit her every so often and deliver some plants I'd found on patrol. And she would then take great pleasure in my pain when I actually needed treatment."

"At least I gave you treatment," Jaeyeon defended herself sharply. "You came to me for the smallest things!"

He smirked down at her. "Like that stomach bug?"

"Stomach bug?" Alice echoed. "What's the story there?"

"Nothing!" Jaeyeon squeaked. "It's nothing, right Jaemin?"

"Right."

Oh, but it was something. It was the brightest and fondest memory he had of his first life. It wasn't nothing at all, not even close.

* * *

" _Hanbyul," Yoonoh whined pitifully as he clutched at his stomach, "I'm sick. Really sick. It really hurts."_

 _She let out a sigh before gently pushing him down onto the cot. She slid her hands under his clothes and rested her cool fingers on his stomach, closing her eyes in concentration. He smiled as her markings started to glow dimly. He had always admired her markings. He thought them to be the prettiest markings he had ever seen and would see._

" _You know, your markings are an interesting color," he told her. "I think you're the only person I've seen with gold marks."_

" _Naturals are more likely to have gold and silver markings," she replied quietly. "And since we're not all that common, it makes sense that you haven't seen them on anyone else."_

" _They're pretty. You're pretty."_

" _Yes, I've been told this body is quite attractive," she mused somewhat bitterly. "Although everyone else is too."_

" _Sure, your face is nice, but I meant you, Hanbyul. Well, not Hanbyul, but_ you _."_

 _Her nose wrinkled. "If this is your way of trying to get my name, then it won't work. I'm not that stupid."_

" _It wasn't, but I wouldn't mind you telling me." He grinned when her eyes fluttered open. "What? You can't say you haven't noticed all my hints."_

" _I've noticed. Can't say it's a smart move, though. It's our first time around, Yoonoh."_

" _Siwoo," he whispered, causing her to jerk back in surprise. "Well are you going to leave me hanging? You know it's very dangerous to leave my soul vulnerable like this."_

" _I can't believe you! You-you just… unbelievable! Now I'll be forced to tell you, and this is not the way I wanted it to happen."_

" _But did you want it to happen with me?"_

" _I'm not telling you," she grumbled. "You tricked me."_

 _While she was distracted by looking through her herbs, he slid his fingers through her hair and gently tugged her face closer to his, causing her to yelp when their lips connected. She could feel him smile against her, and she couldn't help but to want to smile as well. She_ did _want it to happen with him._

" _Sukja," she said when they broke apart._

" _Sukja and Siwoo," he mused. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? And aren't you glad you didn't leave my soul out there to-"_

 _She smirked when her hand, which had been hovering over his torso, suddenly clenched, causing him to cry out and vomit into the bowl beside the bed. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at her._

" _Way to ruin the moment."_

" _We'll have plenty more," she assured him. "After all, we're Bonded."_

 _Warmth filled him at the thought. They were Bonded. Or they would be when they got permission, but they would. And then their souls would forever be bound to each other. He quite liked the sound of that. He'd get to see those markings for the rest of his countless lives, and that image made him happier than anything else. He, Siwoo, was Bonded with Sukja, and nothing could sever that connection._

* * *

 **So what do you think? I'm getting really excited to write more of their history together and how it'll affect what's happening in the present. Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

"I remember reading about nymphs," Carlisle suddenly spoke up. "There were a few books about them in the library at Volterra."

"I wouldn't count on them to be completely accurate," Jamie snorted. "Can't imagine how much those vampires know about us."

"They're actually very accurate," Jaeyeon told him. "I was there when they were written."

"What, did you write them or something?"

"No, I did not write them, but I did tell them about us."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"I helped Marcus around the same time he 'expelled' the vampires from Volterra," she replied with a shrug. "A few others in my group and I travelled there and got rid of the more difficult residents. In return they told us all about vampires, and we told them certain things about us."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Not the immortality thing, obviously. Just that we're the offspring of Nature and are bound to a certain location."

"Bound how?" Edward asked. "You're here, and I doubt this is where you two are bound."

"Jamie is always born in the same area," Jaeyeon explained. "And I just pop up in the same area as well."

"Did you tell them about the Naturals?" he asked urgently. He didn't mind telling the Cullens-Carlisle seemed like a nice enough guy-but he didn't want the Volturi to know that much. "Jaeyeon, do they know about the Naturals?"

"No, so would you just relax? I'm smart enough not to tell them about that!"

"What are these Naturals?" Carlisle asked curiously. "Although, of course, you don't have to tell us. If you didn't tell the Volturi, I can't imagine you wanting to share with us."

"Oh no, not at all," Jamie hurried to correct him. "We would rather tell you than them."

"I don't completely trust them," Jaeyeon admitted. "So that's why their knowledge of nymphs is a bit… limited. We really don't mind telling you this. We trust you with this bit of information."

"Naturals are the most powerful nymphs, which makes them either dangerous or useful… or both," Jamie told them quickly.

"Naiads are born from two nymphs, or sometimes a nymph and a human," Jaeyeon added. "They are descended from Naturals. Naturals, however, are the only true, direct offspring of Nature. We aren't really sure _how_ they come about, but they'll usually be dropped off on someone's doorstep or found alone in the woods, sometimes in a river."

"They're rare. I've only met maybe three or four in my time."

"How can you tell the difference between a Natural and a naiad?" Carlisle asked.

"Well we just told you Naturals aren't born," Jamie said. "What is one feature every born creature has?"

He lifted up his shirt and pointed to his belly-button. Bella's eyes widened, and she couldn't help but glance at Jaeyeon's covered stomach. Was she a Natural? Surely she had a belly-button! Jamie did just say they were quite rare.

"But you can't exactly lift up everyone's shirt to check, especially back in our day, so you can also look at our markings. The most common colors are green and brown, or possibly colors of autumn-I used to have a friend whose markings were like fire-but Naturals are special." He glanced over at Jaeyeon. "Naturals are much more likely to have gold or silver markings."

"So that's why you didn't tell Aro about the Naturals," Carlisle realized. "You were afraid he'd either keep you captive or find others bound to the area."

"Exactly. Aro considers me a friend, but I know his nature. I know Caius's nature. The only one I can really tolerate is Marcus, poor guy," Jaeyeon sighed. "I didn't want to put anyone in danger, so I told them very little about us. They don't know anything about our immortality, which means they can't use us."

"We'll keep it that way," Carlisle promised. "I can't imagine the damage they could do if they ever found out about this."

Edward, having heard all he needed to hear, looked at them pleadingly. "Help us. Help us fight these newborns and protect Bella."

"Edward, no," Bella hissed. "We can't ask this of them! The pack was far enough, but this is _too_ far."

"You said Naturals are very powerful, and Jaeyeon, you're a Natural. And you said you helped the Volturi cleanse Volterra. Surely you can help us."

"I mean, I do, but-"

"They'll kill Bella if we can't stop them."

Jaeyeon furrowed her eyebrows, not liking the tone he was taking with her. He was speaking to her like _she_ was the selfish one. She understood the danger Bella was in, and she also knew the danger Forks and La Push were in. Of course she wanted to help, but she hadn't fought in so long, centuries even.

"You can come to the practice tonight. Get warmed up again." Edward was desperate to have them help. "You have to help us."

"We don't have to help you," Jaeyeon snapped. "We don't have to do anything you ask us to. We told you all this because we wanted to, and if we decide to fight with you against the Turned, then it will be because we _want_ to." She stepped up to his chest and glared up at him. "You best remember who you're speaking to," she growled lowly. "We have millennia of experience over you. If we wanted it, you'd be gone in a blink of an eye. That being said, we'll come to the practice. Bella is a friend, and we will protect her, as well as the other humans in the area, from the army you caused the creation of."

She turned on her heel and grabbed Jamie's hand, dragging him back to his car so they could leave. Honestly, she liked the Cullens, but Edward just rubbed her the wrong way. Yes, Bella was important, but she wasn't the only human in existence that required help and protection. He was lucky she wasn't the type to explode over little things; she had gotten wiser and more patient in all her years.

"You good?" Jamie asked worriedly as he put the car into gear and started to pull out. "You looked like you were ready to burn him to a crisp right there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. And I can go to the practice by myself if you want. 'The pack' as they called them will be there, and I'm sure you don't want Embry finding out your secret like this."

"You kidding? Of course I'm going to be there! It'll be good to practice after so long. That reminds me, I have to find my sword."

Jaeyeon snorted, causing Jamie to look over at her. "I'm sorry, but a sword? What century are you living in?"

"Oh shut up. I know you were thinking the exact same thing."

"We can find it later; when we get back you need to practice. I bet you haven't done anything this time around, am I right?"

"Of course I haven't! Are you insane? My parents freaked out when I was born and saw my markings; how do you think everyone else would react when they popped back up again?" He glowered at the windshield and muttered under his breath. "Besides, I really don't see how I'll be of any use. I haven't done something like this in years."

"Everything helps, Jaemin. And we don't really forget things, remember?"

"Hm… I suppose you're right. You can help me practice when we get back to my place. Wait, won't your sister be worried that you're not home on your do nothing day?"

"Nah, they're spending the night in Port Angeles so they can get up and continue doing stuff together. They won't be back for a couple days. Plenty of time to get in some practice, and hopefully by then this whole thing will be over with."

Jamie glanced at Jaeyeon from the corner of his eye, biting his lip nervously. "Jaeyeon, are you jealous of Embry?"

She let out a snort and replied, "No, why would I?"

"Well whatever this mauve connection is… what if it's stronger than ours?"

"Jamie, our bond has stayed strong for almost two millennia; I think we're fine."

"Okay, but what about Embry? I don't want to hurt him…"

"Then don't. One lifetime with someone else won't end us, Siwoo," she told him softly with a gentle smile. "We've done it before, remember?"

"Yeah, but we hadn't found each other in those lives! I just… I don't want to hurt him, but at the same time I don't want to waste any moment I could spend with you." He shut his eyes quickly before focusing on the road. "It's inevitable, Sukja. It happens _every time._ So if I have to live through it again, I at least want to know that I made the most of this life together."

"Give it time, Jaemin," she laughed quietly. "You don't have to make a decision now! You're seventeen, and I'm fourteen. We have plenty of time to figure this out."

"Do we? Whenever we come across some supernatural issue, you end up dying."

"I think that's an overgeneralization. Besides, that was then, and this is now. We have a lot of allies now, so it doesn't all depend on us." She reached over to squeeze his hand, his tense muscles relaxing under her cool touch. "I'll be fine, okay? I don't plan on dying at the tender age of fourteen; even that's a bit too young for my luck."

"Did you have to say that? Now you jinxed it! Damn it, Jaeyeon!"

He let out a sigh of frustration as she laughed beside him. Why couldn't things be simple anymore? It seemed like as the centuries wore on, things got a lot more complicated, and it drove him insane! He had Bonded with Sukja in their first life, and he hadn't regretted it once. So why did Nature decide to throw him a curveball _now_? He had loved her for thousands of years, and he planned on loving her for thousands more. So why did he also have feelings for Embry? If he stayed with Jaeyeon and hurt Embry, then he would carry that burden for the rest of his life. If he went with Embry and Jaeyeon died, he would carry that memory and grief with him for the rest of his lives. It seemed so simple when he thought of it like that, but nothing was that simple in the twenty-first century, at least not for him. What was he going to do?


	24. Chapter 24

Jaeyeon jumped in surprise when she heard the sound of glass shattering. Letting out a long sigh, she turned around to see Jamie's hand outstretched, a guilty look on his face.

"Are you serious right now?" she asked with another deep sigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I don't practice weekly! Some of us have images to keep up."

"I don't practice weekly, dumbass," she replied sharply as she bent down to pick up all the pieces. "I just don't go whole lifetimes without practicing, like you've been doing."

"Where do you even find a place to practice?"

"I wandered around a lot, remember? I found a community of nymphs, and I practiced a lot there. So I'm not as rusty as you." Once she had put all the glass in the sink, she gave him a sympathetic look. "I know it's hard. You haven't done something like this in so long, but I know you can do it. You've done it before! That knowledge is still in there somewhere waiting to be brought back."

"Ugh, it's just so damn hard!" He glared at his feet before focusing on the row of cups and bowls lined up on the counter. "I'm not giving up."

"Good. Oh, we have to leave in an hour, so if you could get this down before then, that'd be great."

She ducked into the other room just as a bowl came flying towards her. Jamie smiled proudly at himself, giving himself a mental pat on the back. He wasn't too bad considering the fact he hadn't practiced in close to sixty years. He was hoping to get along faster, because when he and Jaeyeon worked together, they were practically unstoppable. He just had to work harder.

* * *

"You know, we're perfectly capable of driving ourselves," Jamie informed Emmett, who had picked them up from Jamie's house. "We could've just met you there."

"I wanted to see you guys up close," the vampire admitted.

"You're quite forward, aren't you," Jaeyeon realized with a small laugh. "Well now that you see us up close, what do you think?"

"Your markings are pretty cool, and your eyes changed color."

"Ah, that's right." Jamie glanced in the rearview mirror to see his eyes were now more green than black. Jaeyeon's were that gold-amber that had intrigued him so much the first time around. "Can't really hide that."

"And you can hide your markings?"

"Yep. Called scarves and jackets."

They held up their accessories proudly, causing Emmett to chuckle. They weren't half bad, and although their blood smelled absolutely delicious, he knew better than to drink from them. Carlisle had told the family that nymph blood was toxic to vampires, so that was good incentive to _not_ cheat on their diet.

"Do you really not have a belly-button?" he asked eagerly.

Jaeyeon rolled her eyes before lifting her shirt a bit, revealing the smooth skin of her torso. She had a few freckles and stretch-marks by her hips, but other than that there was no scar in the middle of her stomach. Emmett found it fascinating. It was kind of freaky, but in a cool way.

"Grossed out?" she teased as she dropped the shirt, hiding the absence of the feature once more.

"Nah, man, that's awesome."

"Right?" Jamie agreed, reaching over to ruffle her hair. "How much you wanna bet Bella will faint when she sees it?"

"Fifty bucks."

"Do I look like I'm made of money? Ten!"

"Alright, fine, ten bucks then," Emmett sighed. "You guys are creatures who have lived 2000 years, yet you still live off a student's budget?"

"We have to start over a lot," Jaeyeon reminded him. "It's not like we can just show up at the bank like, 'Yeah, I'm the owner of this account. I know I look too young, and the owner is deceased, but trust me on this.' We'd be arrested!"

"I sometimes think living like this is hard, but hearing your situation makes me rethink that. You have all those memories stuck in your head, and you have to grow up all over again with the knowledge that you aren't really a kid." He bit the inside of his cheek before asking, "Do you remember the deaths?"

"All of them," Jaeyeon answered immediately. "That's the hardest part about sleeping; they're all I can dream of, and it's worse knowing that they're real. They happened to me. And when I wake up, I can still feel the pain."

"And you, Jamie?"

"I usually don't dream about them," he admitted. "I don't actually have coherent dreams. Usually just colors and shapes. It's nice, not being able to dream about my past lives."

"Alice doesn't remember much about her human life," Emmett told them. "When we turn, our memories get a bit hazy, but she's the worst case Carlisle's ever come across."

"In some ways that can be a blessing," Jaeyeon whispered as she turned her attention out the window. "Sometimes I wish this'll be my last life; I don't know how many more times around I can handle. Dying once is painful enough, but at least people don't remember that. I remember, in detail, all of my deaths, and they were all premature and agonizing."

"You've never slipped away in your sleep?" She shook her head at his question. "What's the oldest you've ever been?"

"...Twenty-one."

* * *

Jamie and Jaeyeon huddled close together for warmth as they waiting for everyone else to show up. Bella and Edward had just arrived, and they could see Bella making a beeline for them, obviously craving the warmth they were sharing at the moment. She squeezed in beside Jaeyeon, surprised to feel delightful heat coming off of her; she was so used to the cool touch of her skin, so this was a pleasant change.

"Shit, you might be warmer than Jake," Bella gasped out, hesitantly wrapping her arms around Jaeyeon.

"It's okay, Bella, I don't mind you hugging me," Jaeyeon laughed. "You're freezing; you need all the warmth you can get."

"Hey!" Jamie whined when Jaeyeon scooted closer to Bella, her warmth fading from his body. "What about me?"

"Deal with it."

"So, what's with you calling Embry and the others 'the pack?'" Jamie asked Bella, casually leaning over Jaeyeon so he could see his friend's face. "I've gotta say, I'm really curious to see what their little secret is."

Jaeyeon let out a laugh and shook her head. "I'd tell you, but I think they hate me enough as it is, so I'll just let it be a surprise, yes?"

"They do not hate you," he sighed.

"Right. Okay. You just keep telling yourself that."

"When are they getting here anyways?"

"A minute and a half," Edward answered as he appeared next to Bella, causing her to shiver once more. "And I think you'll find that there are some new faces from when you last saw them."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Relax, Jaemin," Jaeyeon whispered, laying a comforting hand on his arm. "We'll find out soon enough, okay? It's not worth getting upset at Edward."

"Would you mind moving a bit closer to my family? I'd feel much better knowing that Bella was safe-"

"She's fine with us," Jaeyeon interrupted, fixing him with a hard stare.

"You'll excuse me if I don't believe that, considering your track records."

"How dare you," Jamie growled, about to step forward when Edward looked towards the woods.

"They've arrived."

Jamie's eyes widened in shock when he saw ten large wolves appear from the trees. Reflexively, he grabbed Jaeyeon's hand, panic starting to wash over him. Shifters. They were a pack of shifters, and little terrified him more than shifters.

"Why didn't you tell me they were shifters?" he hissed.

She just shrugged. "You need to get over your fear some time, so why not now? I think this will be very beneficial for you, Jaemin. Now, shush. I want to hear what's going on."

They crept slightly closer to hear what words were exchanged. The welcomes, of course, were polite on Carlisle's end and wary on Sam's. Jamie, admittedly, tried to stay out of their sight, but it was inevitable. Once the smaller grey wolf caught sight of them, suddenly all the wolves' eyes were on them, making Jamie extremely uncomfortable. He quickly adjusted his scarf, making sure they couldn't see his markings. Why did he think this was a good idea?

"They want to know why Jamie and Jae are here," Edward translated, glancing at the pair who were keeping Bella company.

"They're here to help," Carlisle answered, not wanting to give anything away to betray their trust. Jaeyeon squeezed Jamie's trembling hand, knowing that this was a very hard moment for him. "Like you, they will be observing today. Unless," he then turned to them, "you would like to practice?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Jamie replied. "We might, uh, actually kill one of you."

They noticed the sword hanging by his side. Jaeyeon had helped him find it, so it was a good thing he'd kept it with him through every life. It didn't really have a place in this century, but it was the only thing he knew could kill a vampire. Carlisle nodded in understanding before turning back to the pack, asking if they'd like to join in or just watch. Jamie stood beside Jaeyeon and watched the shifters closely, not really trusting them despite the fact that he knew them. He tugged his scarf down to wipe away some sweat from his upper lip, accidentally showing off his markings to the pack. They took in the brown and green vines that swirled from below his right eye down into his shirt and started moving about restlessly in shock. What was happening? Was Jamie not human? Could an imprint be anything other than human? As if sensing their discomfort and betrayal, Jamie glared over at them.

"Yeah, well, you didn't say anything either," he snapped. "Thanks for inviting us, Carlisle, but I think that's all we came for. We'll be seeing you then."

With that, he nodded to the vampires, grinned at Bella, and led Jaeyeon into the woods, feeling immensely more comfortable once they were out of sight and surrounded by the trees. It was good that they came to show their support, but he still didn't know how to feel about the shifters. He knew them-they were his friends-but his bad experiences were too much for him to just get over it.

"You shouldn't hold it against them," Jaeyeon told him quietly as they walked home. "They don't decide what they're born as."

"Don't," he growled, "do not try to make this better. You know better than anyone the pain shifters have caused me. Caused us."

"That was lifetimes ago. I got over my aversion to vampires, so I think you can get over yours to shifters."

"You've always been more forgiving." He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, reassuring himself that she was there beside me. "Your most gruesome death came at the hands of shifters. They tore you limb from limb while I was forced to watch. Jaeyeon, I can't just forget something like that!"

"Jaemin, you know these boys. You _know_ them, really and truly know them. You know that they're nothing like the shifters we came across then. Do not hold this against them, please. They haven't done anything. By hating them, you're only going to hurt yourself, and I really don't want to see you do that to yourself." She gazed at him sadly, tears forming in her eyes. "All this anger you hold on my behalf… I'm so sorry. I've ruined you, haven't I? I've broken your heart so many times, and you don't deserve that."

"No, Jaeyeon, please don't blame yourself; I hold nothing against you!"

"I think that's the problem. You're bound to someone who will never make it to her twenty-second birthday."

He pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes tightly as if to ward away any negativity. "Don't say that," he begged in a wavering voice. "Please don't say that. If there's one person in this entire universe who deserves a long and happy life, it's you. How many times have you given up your life to save mine? Let me… let me save yours this time, okay?" He stroked her cheek gently. "If that means I hate the pack, then I'll do it. If it means cutting them from my life, from Minah's life, then I'll do it. I can't do it again, Jaeyeon. I can't hold your dying body in my arms one more time; don't make me do it, please."

"But what about your happiness? Embry makes you happy."

"You make me happy."

"I've made you happy in many lifetimes, and I'll make you happy in many more. Give him a chance, Jaemin. He only has this one life; make it happy for him, will you?" She pressed a kiss to his forehead and stepped away. "You don't have to hold my dying body this time. Hold his so he doesn't have to hold yours."

"Then who's going to hold yours?"

A sad smile spread across her face, causing his heart to drop. A tear fell down his cheek when he realized what she meant.

"No one."

She meant to die alone.

* * *

 **So I know the pack hasn't been around the past few chapters, but they'll be in the next one! Obviously Embry and Jamie need to talk, so we'll be seeing that! Let me know what you think of this chapter, and thank you for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So this is a pretty quick chapter, unfortunately, but I hope you enjoy!**

 **SabbersAnimeDaisuke: I'm glad you enjoyed my chapter, even if it did almost make you cry. As for the imprinting, that's not really in the cards for Jaeyeon, but I do have something else in store for her. Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Jacob was surprised to find a crying Jamie at his doorstep the afternoon after the impromptu practice session with the leeches. He had to admit, he wasn't sure what to think of the guy since they discovered he may not be completely human, but this was his friend. Nothing was going to change that. So he grabbed a couple towels and took a seat beside his tormented friend, wrapping one around him to keep him warm in the uncharacteristically cold temperature.

"I don't even know why I'm here," Jamie told him. "I should hate you. I did… I hate your kind. I despise them even more than vampires."

"And yet you're still sitting here beside me, so something must've happened," Jake pointed out calmly, surprising himself considering how angry he should be at Jamie's confession. "What happened?"

"Jae. It's always about her," he whispered with a small smile. "She brings out the best and the worst in me. I don't know how she does it… sometimes I find it hard to believe she even exists. That she exists beside me."

Jake stayed quiet, although he was extremely confused. What the hell was Jamie blabbing on about? He knew Jae was sweet and hilarious and a bit sassy at times, but he didn't know Jamie was so… in awe of her. Sure she was great, but was she really so awe inspiring?

"You are probably so confused right now," Jamie laughed. "I'm sorry. Want me to explain?"

"That would be really nice."

"You must know by now that we aren't humans." Jake nodded. "Pretty obvious after last night, I guess. We're nymphs, and we've lived many lifetimes. See, when we die, our soul reincarnates, and our past memories stay with us. We've lived over 2000 years, man. Can you believe that?" Honestly he couldn't, but he let his friend keep talking. It would help him process better. "She was my first love, did you know that? No, you couldn't have. Something even more shocking is that I Bonded with my first love. See, Bonding is like our form of marriage; it is _the most_ sacred connection our people can share. That connection carries on throughout all our lives."

Jake bit his lip, not liking how this was sounding for Embry. His imprint was married to someone else! He glanced over and saw how weak his friend looked, and in that moment he couldn't really bring himself to think about Embry, not when Jamie's posture was practically _begging_ for comfort. So he gently bumped shoulders with him to show that he wasn't alone. That he was here to listen.

"I've loved her for 2000 years, Jacob. Of course there have been more lifetimes than not in which I married someone else, but she has _always_ been my constant. And do you know how hard it is to watch-no _feel_ the life ebb from the most precious person in my existence? Do you know what that does to a person?" Jake couldn't even imagine. "I've experienced that agony five times. As if once isn't enough," he said bitterly. "The first was a vampire. Second was war. Third was childbirth. Fourth was sickness. And the fifth, the hardest, the _freshest_ , was shifters."

"Shifters like us?"

"They didn't take the form of wolves, but yes, they were shifters like you. They knew about us, knew about Naturals, which are the most powerful amongst nymphs, and they wanted that power. They believed if they sacrificed a Natural, then that power would be transferred to them. So they… they, um." He took in a ragged breath and broke down again, burying his face in his hands as sobs wracked his body.

Jacob had never seen anyone in such a state before, not his father when his mother died, not the Clearwaters when Harry passed, no one. This amount of raw grief and torment could only be felt by someone who had seen and felt far too much.

"They took us from our home one night, tied us up so tight I lost all feeling in my body. And then they came for her. They made me watch as they tortured her for information on more Naturals; I can never get her screams out of my head, Jake. They haunt my every waking moment. And, as if it couldn't get worse, they _destroyed_ her. Ripped her apart limb from limb, cackling all the while, and forced me to stare into her lifeless eyes for the rest of the night. Six hours. Six hours I had to look into the eyes of the _only_ good thing I had left, and I knew then that shifters were the only true evil that walked this earth."

Seeing the pure hatred in Jamie's eyes, Jacob felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't want to think about how much pain his two friends went through, and still remembered, in the 2000 years they had lived. He honestly wanted to hate himself now too for what that pack did to Jamie and Jaeyeon. How could anyone do something like that? It horrified him to think that he was of the same species. How was Jamie even sitting next to him?

"Jamie," he rasped, "I am so sorry. I don't… I don't blame you for hating us."

"I don't. Not anymore. Jae gave me a stern talking to last night after the practice, and that kind of cleared my head." He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. "She wants me to give Embry a chance."

"What, really? But you guys are, um, Bonded, right?"

"Yeah, we are. We also know there is some strange connection between me and Embry. It's the same between Sam and Emily. And so Jae told me to spend this life with Embry, but I don't know if I can do that, Jacob. As much as it kills me, I've always been there for Jaeyeon when she had to pass on. She told me to be there for Embry this time, but she knows that'll mean she'll die alone." Jamie ruffled his own hair angrily. "How can I let the woman I love go through that pain alone?"

"Why does that have to be the case?" Jake asked. "Can't you be with Embry but still be there for Jae? Does it really have to be one or the other?"

"Do you really think Embry will want me to be around Jaeyeon when he finds out I'm Bonded to her? He may be nice, but he's not that nice."

"I get the feeling that even if _you_ aren't there with her, someone will be," Jake told Jamie. "Jae is a sweet girl with a great personality, and she's adorable as fuck; she'll find someone. I mean, she's done it before, right?"

"Yeah… but this time _I'm_ here."

"She does have a point though. You guys will have countless lives together; Embry only has this one."

"But is she really okay with this?" Jamie looked at him with such vulnerability in his eyes that Jake was forced to pull him into a tight hug. "Jake, I don't know what to do."

"I know, but I'm here to help. You'll get through this."

"Thank you. Thank you."

"Anytime. I'm always here for you." Jamie nodded into his shoulder and wiped away the tears that had fallen. "But you do know that you're going to have to explain some things to everyone at the bonfire tonight."

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry about it, bro, I'll be there. I've got your back."

"Thanks, Jake. I get the feeling I'm going to need your help tonight."

* * *

Jamie wriggled nervously under the intensity of everyone's gaze. He had felt it even during the legends, which he had to admit were pretty cool. It calmed him a bit to know that these shifters were protectors of humans, so that meant they wouldn't sacrifice Jaeyeon for power, right?

"I believe it's your turn now, Jamie," Sam told him expectantly. "We've told you our secrets, so now it's only fitting for you to tell us yours."

He twiddled his fingers anxiously. "The thing is… it's not just my secrets to tell. You guys are all a pack, great, but…" He was being cowardly. Jaeyeon _told_ him to tell them, and it wasn't as if other nymphs around the world kept their mouths shut all the time. "I'm a nymph who was born over 2000 years ago. I can die, but I always come back in a different body. We reincarnate."

"So Jae is a nymph too?" Quil asked him. "Is she as old as you?"

"Same age. We knew each other in our first lives." And that was all he was going to say on the matter! He trusted Jake with this knowledge, but he wasn't going to air out all their laundry for everyone to see! "She is what we call a Natural. They're the direct offspring of Nature, which means they're more powerful than us naiads."

"Great, so we've got some powerful creature on our territory, and we know basically nothing about her," Jared muttered under his breath, but Jamie could hear.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is with Jaeyeon, but you should show her some respect," he snapped at them angrily. "She has saved my life countless times, and more often than not, that resulted in her own death, so back the fuck off. She remembers each of her deaths; she dreams of them at night, and let me tell you, she's lived many lives. The oldest she's ever lived to be is twenty-one, so you can imagine how many deaths she's had to experience." He clenched his fists to keep his anger in check. "The kids at school treat her like shit, and when she comes here, you all treat her like shit, and she doesn't deserve any of that! She tries to be nice to you even though all she can see when she looks at you are the faces of the shifters that murdered her!"

They all jerked back in surprise at that statement. They had no idea either of them had gone through that. Jamie stood up and brushed the sand off his jeans impatiently, obviously meaning to leave. He glared at them one last time.

"She may not be some imprint," he spat, finally knowing what that damn mauve string was, "but she is a kind and selfless person who is very precious to me. And Seth being with her isn't wrong." He ran a hand down his face tiredly, not believing he was about to do this. "I can see something called the String of Fate, something you guys can look up later. Anyways, I saw string connecting the imprints, and I've seen a few of you have that same string wrapped around your wrists. Seth doesn't have that string, along with a couple of you. He isn't going to imprint, so just let him hang around Jaeyeon if he wants, okay? I'll see you guys later. I need some time to… process everything. Bye."

He walked away, smiling a bit when he thought of his lie. Maybe Jake was right. Although he may not be the one to stay by Jaeyeon's side, someone else could take his place. And since they were connected by the red string, Seth was the perfect candidate. He just hoped the pack weren't dicks and would actually let this thing play out.

* * *

 **Yeah I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but I couldn't write it any better than this. I apologize that it goes by fast and seems hasty, but Jamie is angry and not really in the mood to talk to the pack at the moment. Tell me what you think, and as always, thank you for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Another chapter! And in this one the pack _finally_ makes a solid appearance. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The pack stood in Emily's kitchen, talking over the events that had happened over the last 24 hours. It was a lot to take in, obviously, and they had to make a lot of important decisions in the light of the new information they were given. Jamie wasn't human. One of the imprints, the anomaly since the beginning, wasn't human. He was some sort of nature spirit who had lived for 2000 years. He could see imprint bonds, and he knew that some of the pack wouldn't imprint, including Seth. Should they let Seth go back to being close with Jae? But she was also an ancient nature spirit, one that was more powerful than Jamie. Could they really trust her on their territory? Around the imprints?

"We can trust them," Jake insisted for what felt like the tenth time this evening. He couldn't believe that they were really discussing banning Jae from the reservation! "She and Jamie protect humans, just like we do!"

"What did he mean when he said she saw the faces of the shifters that murdered her?" Paul asked, ignoring what Jacob was saying in favor of what had been bothering him all night. He didn't need to hear any of Jake's arguments; he already agreed. Jae was cool, and she was the aunt of his imprint. She had known he was a shifter and yet still allowed Minah to be around him. She obviously trusted them, so he felt they needed to return that trust.

"Just what it sounds like," Jake replied. "She was tortured and killed by a pack of shifters, and, from what Jamie told me, it was an agonizing death."

"How?"

"They sacrificed her for her power. They tore her apart and made Jamie watch." Emily let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand, tears shining in her eyes. "That's why he's having trouble getting close to us again; he can't forget that."

"But that's not our fault!" Jared pointed out. "They can't just discriminate against us because of the actions of some other pack of shifters."

"They're trying not to, hence why Jamie came to the bonfire, but do you really think you could forget something like that so easily?"

"Okay, then, we obviously can't ban Jamie. He's an imprint. But we have no such quarrels banning Jae," Jared suggested.

"Hey, back the fuck off her," Quil snarled. "This doesn't change anything about her, just our perception of her! Oh, but wait, you guys already hated her to begin with, which is bullshit by the way. It's not her fault she's not an imprint, but that doesn't matter now because Seth isn't going to imprint anyways."

"We don't know that," Sam told him sternly. "I'm not sure we can completely trust everything Jamie says right now. He's emotional, meaning he's irrational, right now so I wouldn't put it past him to say anything to make Jae happy."

"Wait a second," Paul muttered, suddenly thinking of something. "Jamie, he mentioned a String of Fate. String." His eyes widened in realization as a grin spread across his face. "Guys, _string_. Who is the one person who always mentions string?"

"Minah," Emily replied, not exactly knowing where he was going with this. "Minah mentioned it the first time she saw me and Sam, and then again with Jared and Kim."

"And again and again! What if Minah is really the one who can see these connections, but Jae lied to protect her?"

"So we have another imprint that isn't human?"

"I don't know exactly, but I know she's definitely not like them. She doesn't share the same scent they do, so she isn't a nymph. And she has nothing against us! So she has no real reason to lie to us. And think back to when Jae first came here; Minah said string when she saw Seth and Jae, right? That's what you told me!"

"But we already know Seth didn't imprint on Jae," Kim pointed out quietly.

"Maybe string doesn't have to refer to an imprint connection. Look, believe me or not, I don't care. I'm just saying that we should give them a chance to properly explain this string stuff, and let Seth see Jae. The poor kid has been depressed, and it's really annoying when I have to patrol with him."

"I agree," Leah spoke up. "It may just be my wishful thinking, but I trust what Jamie said about Seth not imprinting. I don't think he'd make that up, not after learning what imprinting is and can do. So I agree with Paul, surprisingly. You can't hate her for not being Seth's imprint because Seth won't ever have one," she finished smugly.

"I'm still not sure that's a good idea, Leah," Sam sighed. "There's just so much we don't know about them."

"And yet you're going to allow Jamie here just because he's an imprint? That's bullshit. Jae deserves to be here just as much as him, maybe even more." She made a face when Embry growled at her. "Jae isn't here because some spirits forced her; she's here because she genuinely likes us, or some of us, despite her past. And some of us, the ones who aren't being dicks about this imprinting bullshit, genuinely like her."

"So you're saying you don't genuinely like Jamie," Embry asked coldly.

"No, dumbass, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that even if we didn't like him, we'd still be forced to like him. That's not happening with Jae. There is no pressure to like her, except maybe in Paul's case."

"Leah, we can't just let some powerful creature waltz around the reservation when we hardly know her," Sam reasoned.

"Then get to know her. Problem solved. Would've been solved from the start if you guys actually tried to be nice to her. Just let her know she has the option to come here; I doubt she'd take it anyways. Like Jamie said: you guys treat her like shit."

"Jae is a really good friend to me," Seth finally said. "I don't have many of those since I phased. She knew what I was this entire time, yet she still wanted to be my friend. And yeah, I like her more than just a friend, but that's not why this distance is killing me. It hurts because you all are close in age and at least were kind of friends before all this. I'm the youngest! I have no one close to my age to talk to, and then Jae came. I just want a friend, okay? So can you at least let me have that?"

* * *

Jaeyeon sat in class, tugging at a few strands of hair to distract her from the talking around her. It was study hall, her last class of the day, and of course no one actually studied in study hall, which meant the room was far from quiet. Usually she'd at least try to attempt to get stuff done, but it was the end of the year. They only had a few days left, so what was the point? Instead of doing work that didn't really need to be done, she just sat there quietly like the loner she was, ignoring the chatter that may or may not be about her. She wasn't narcissistic enough to believe they _were_ talking about her, but her anxiety made her believe that they _might_ be talking about her.

"So, Jaeyeon, what are your plans for summer?"

She practically jumped from her chair when she heard someone talking to her. Talking to _her_. And kindly at that. She looked over to see a girl smiling from the desk beside her. She'd noticed her before, of course, as the other quiet person in the class, but had never approached her. She was too afraid of more rejection. The girl seemed nice enough, though, and was cute, something Jaeyeon noticed with a blush. Dark curls, dark eyes, and dark skin, a rarity in Forks. She was pretty, and she was talking to Jaeyeon.

"I, um, I don't really have any plans," Jaeyeon admitted. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name."

"Just call me Leon," the girl replied with a laugh. "You have no idea how long it took me to work up enough courage to speak to you."

"I can imagine," Jaeyeon replied. "I was always too scared to talk to you."

"Because of these douches?" Leon asked with a jerk of her hand in the the general direction of all the other students. "I can understand that. Surprisingly, Forks doesn't like different. Imagine that!"

"Too true, too true."

"So no plans for the summer? Pretty much the same here. We were going to go down to Louisiana to visit family, but my grandparents canceled last minute. Apparently they decided to book a cruise through the Mediterranean. Unbelievable." Leon glanced at Jaeyeon from the corner of her eye, trying to seem super casual. "This might be a bit forward, but if you'd like, we could hang out over the summer. Since we both don't have plans."

Jaeyeon smiled at that. "Yeah, that sounds cool."

"Great! Here's my number."

The two girls bent over to exchange numbers, and comments about their peers, before the bell rang. Leon grabbed her bag and offered Jaeyeon her arm, giving her a grin all the while. She hesitantly took it, unsure as to why she was acting so polite.

"I'll be your escort! So you don't have to worry about these dorks," Leon explained.

"I appreciate that. Thank you."

"No problem! Although it won't be giving you many popularity points."

"Didn't have any to begin with."

"True." She looked up when she heard murmuring from a large group of people by the doors. "What is it now? Bella's friend back again on his motorcycle? He does know she graduated already, right?"

"Yeah, he knows."

They pushed through the crowd to see what all the ruckus was about. A grin spread across Jaeyeon's face when she saw the person standing awkwardly in the parking lot, leaning against Jake's Rabbit in an attempt to look cool and casual. She shook her head and laughed, automatically catching his attention.

"Seth!" she cried before running forward and launching herself at him.

He caught her easily and pulled her into a tight hug, not believing it had been over two weeks since he'd last seen her. He buried his nose in her hair, taking in that familiar scent of birch and redwood with that hint of vanilla that drove him crazy.

"Long time no see, Jae," he chuckled as he set her back down on her feet. "Oh, I think I may be causing a disturbance with your friends."

He pointed to the students who were whispering amongst themselves. Leon, on the other hand, was giving her the thumbs up, causing Jaeyeon to roll her eyes. She turned back to Seth and grinned up at him.

"It's good to see you! But where the _hell_ have you been?" she demanded.

"Can I explain in the car? I think we're about to get mobbed."

"We are not," she muttered but slid into the car, waving to Jake. "Hey, so I see Seth dragged you into driving us?"

"Yep. One of you seriously needs to get your license."

"Sorry, but that's not legal. I'll be fifteen in a few weeks, though."

"Congrats."

"So, Seth, where have you been these past few weeks?" Jaeyeon asked sweetly. "Haven't heard from you at all."

"I, um… I wasn't allowed to leave the rez," he answered nervously. "That's not some lame excuse, I promise. We've been patrolling non-stop, so I just haven't had time to get away. Or-or even call you."

She knew she wasn't getting the whole story, but she let it slide. She didn't want to make him mad by grilling him when she hadn't seen him for so long. So instead she just smiled and leaned back in her seat.

"I bet Quil's excited to finally get to fight some vampires," she guessed. "You guys ready for it?"

"You kidding? We were born ready!" Seth boasted as Jacob rolled his eyes at the younger boy's enthusiasm. "Everyone's freaking out that Jamie is going to fight, though."

"Jaemin can take care of himself. He's a warrior through and through." She shook her head when she thought of how he had been hovering over her. "He's been hard to shake these past couple of days. He gets like this whenever I have to fight."

"He's got good reason to from what I've heard," Jake told her. "Maybe you really shouldn't be fighting these leeches."

"Oh, please, I've got more experience than even Jasper, the resident expert. Besides, the Turned go for the easy kill: the neck. They usually try to bite us, and we all know that won't work."

"Why won't it work?"

"Jamie didn't tell you? We're immune to vampire venom. In fact, they're the ones who should fear us. Our blood is toxic to them, isn't that great?"

"So they die when they drink from you?"

"Yep! And this comes in handy in situations like the one Jamie was in not too long ago, when he was fed from by a vampire. He was in that coma for so long because of loss of blood, not because of the venom."

"That leech would've died anyway," Jacob realized. "That's why he was running before we even really got there. He wanted to die alone."

"Probably. They don't seem very pleased when they realize the blood that called for them will be their downfall."

"So you guys have killed vampires before?" Seth asked curiously. They seemed to know a lot about leeches, and that intrigued him.

"Oh, yeah. We've also taken on our fair share of armies of Turned."

"Why do you call newborns 'Turned?'"

"Because that's what they are. Newly turned vampires. Newborn sounds so… gentle. Too loving for our taste."

"Yet you call us shifters."

"Well it's what you are. You guys shift forms. Shifters."

"What other terms do you guys have?"

"Lots of them. We've got naiads and Naturals, which I assume Jamie has already enlightened you about, and Turned, and Tainted-"

"What are Tainted?"

"Don't worry about it," she replied with a laugh. "They don't really matter, not with us and the Divine and Charmed having taken care of them a _long_ time ago."

"Okay, what are those?"

"Wow, you guys really know nothing, don't you." Seth turned to give her an unamused look. "Sorry, sorry. But I don't think you can handle learning about the Divine and Charmed, at least not right now." She looked at them with sparkling eyes. "It amazes me that you know so little about other supernatural creatures. Well, I guess it has to do with the fact that you stay here your whole lives while most of us wander."

"You make us sound like children, Jae," Jacob grumbled.

"Oh, but you are. I mean that in the kindest way, of course. It isn't a bad thing to be innocent; in fact, I wish I still had that innocence. Not sure I ever really did. As a Youngling, we were taught very early about other creatures. Who were our allies, and who were our enemies. Also who were those we didn't really have to mind." She lightly touched Seth's temple, gazing at him contemplatively. "What must it be like to not have to worry about the supernatural? What must it be like to hhave such strength and bravery, yet still carry that innocence? I really do envy you sometimes."

"Yeah, now you're starting to sound your age."

"Am I? Sorry. I'll stop and go back to being sweet fourteen-year-old Jaeyeon!" she promised with a wide smile, erasing all traces of the ancient creature before. "So, what are we doing today?"

* * *

They took her to Emily's, something she wasn't exactly happy about. She walked in cautiously, her small hand fisted in the back of Seth's shirt for support. She was surprised when Kim rushed forward to sweep her up in a warm hug. Sure, she and Kim were friendly, but they weren't exactly close.

"I'm sorry," Kim whispered in her ear. "I really did like you, but I… I didn't have a choice. I'm so sorry, Jaeyeon! If only I knew!"

"Hey, it's okay," Jaeyeon replied, gently rubbing the girl's back. "I don't hold anything against you, I promise."

"Are you sure? I treated you terribly!"

"Is that a joke?" She let out a laugh of disbelief. "You've been nothing but kind to me! If that's your idea of terrible treatment, what must your nice treatment be?"

"I still feel awful."

"Don't. I'm not angry with you, so please don't feel bad."

Kim stepped back, still not looking convinced, to let Quil bowl the poor girl over, Jaeyeon letting out a shriek as his limbs constricted around her. Her short legs flailed around once he hoisted her from the ground.

"Dude, I can't breathe," she managed to choke out.

"I don't care! I missed you too much!"

"It's been like two days, bro," Jake pointed out in amusement. "Would you let her go? She's too small to be handled like that."

"I can't believe that my child is a powerful force of Nature," Quil sniffled out proudly. "My little girl is growing up so fast!"

"I'm older than you, jackass."

"She's even using curse words now!" He shook his head, wiping away a few tears. "They really do grow up right before your eyes."

"Okay, you're being stupid, so I'm going to walk away now." She turned to greet Paul, only to be stopped by another presence. "Oh! Hi, Leah. Didn't see you there! How are you?"

Leah slowly extended her hand to pat Jaeyeon's shoulder awkwardly. "I, um… I'm glad that you're okay, and I'm glad that you're friends with Seth. So, uh, yeah. Welcome back."

Jaeyeon blinked in surprise, completely frozen in place as Leah quickly brushed past her to escape out the back door. Seth let out a little huff of surprise, not expecting that behavior to come from his sister.

"Well… that was unexpected," Quil announced from beside her.

"Yeah, no kidding," Jacob agreed. "What the hell happened to her?"

"Guess she's just really happy that history won't be repeating itself," Paul said, grinning down at Jaeyeon. "Hey, kiddo, long time no see. It's been pretty boring without you and Seth bickering all the time."

"Yeah, I can see you really missed me."

"Oh, would you just get in here?"

She laughed when he tugged her into a hug, squeezing her tight in a brotherly way that wasn't painful, just comforting. When he let go, he ruffled her hair fondly and pinched her cheeks, smiling when her chubby cheeks squished adorably between his fingers. It looked like things could finally get back to normal, except a bit better this time now that everyone else wasn't watching Seth like a hawk to make sure he wasn't getting too close. Maybe a normal relationship would do the pack some good, give them that bit of normalcy they all craved. After the whole newborn thing was over with, perhaps they could all finally accept Jaeyeon into their family. She deserved to have a place she belonged, and Paul believed she belonged with them. After all, she was a helluva lot closer to Seth than Jamie was to Embry, ironically. Things certainly wouldn't get boring with the two nymphs around, and if you threw in a human with the Sight, things would definitely get interesting.


	27. Chapter 27

Bella stood awkwardly beside Jaeyeon, watching Edward and Jacob converse. Jasper, of course, was right there next to them, adding in his expert input. Bella sighed and looked down at the girl, eying her shirt in what she hoped was a subtle way.

"Do you want to see?" Jaeyeon offered, glancing up in a way that made Bella's face burn in embarrassment and shame. "I don't mind. I'm not ashamed of it, just like how you aren't ashamed of your stomach scar. Honestly, Bella, I don't mind showing you."

As they talked, the few wolves who had accompanied Jacob looked over, obviously wanting to see too but not letting the others in the clearing know. Bella bit her lip as Jaeyeon's fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt. Finally she nodded.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to see."

Jaeyeon lifted the article of clothing, revealing the expanse of her stomach. Bella marveled at the color that swirled over the pale skin; it was beautiful, a work of art. The vines of pure gold seemed to sparkle in the sun, causing a smile to appear on Bella's face as she witnessed this beauty she had only seen before when she thought Jamie was dying. Now that the situation wasn't tense and terrifying, she could appreciate it a lot more. Her hand moved forward on its own, gently tracing the metallic lines, jerking back when the muscles of Jaeyeon's stomach twitched.

"Are you ticklish?" Bella asked in amusement. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that; I don't know what came over me!"

"It's just natural," Jaeyeon assured her. "You were appreciating Nature."

"Oh? You know, I didn't peg you for having a large ego."

"I don't. I'm the human incarnation of Nature, so of course every part of me reflects a part of it. Same with Jamie, although the effects are a bit subtler since he's removed from the direct line." She smiled at Bella, finding it funny how transfixed she was on the markings. "Are they really that interesting to you?"

Bella blinked rapidly and ducked her head bashfully. "Sorry, they're just very pretty… and distracting. They're different than Jamie's. Yours are more… delicate. Wait…" She leaned closer, studying the marks intensely. "They're dots!"

"Yep. I've heard it can get pretty trippy if you stare at them for too long," she replied before dropping her shirt. "Jamie's are solid lines, so it's probably safer to look at his."

"But his are so _boring_ ," Bella whined. "I mean they're pretty too, but yours are…"

"Yeah, I guess." She laughed when Bella grabbed her hand, looking at the ones starting to form there. "Man, you are starting to form an obsession. Not sure how happy Edward will be when he finds out you prefer me over him."

"Trust me, she doesn't," Edward told her as he came over, wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders, causing a shiver to run down her spine, something she probably wasn't even aware of. "We're going to need your help."

"What's the plan?" she asked Jacob who had come to stand beside her. "Do I get to do something fun?"

"You get to make a trail here while I carry Bella up the mountain. That's fun, right?"

"Um, no. Why do I have to do that?"

"Your blood calls to us just as much as hers does," Jasper explained. "I'm guessing that's your species' way to protect yourself from us. Lure us in, and kill us when we're least prepared."

"So if my trail leads here, and my scent is strong here, they'll be less likely to follow hers," Jaeyeon realized. "They'll be too distracted to even think of finding her trail."

"Oh… so I don't need to leave traces of my scent here?" Bella asked Jasper. "Would it still help if I did?"

"I wouldn't. It may focus them back on your scent enough to find your trail," Jaeyeon suggested. "The more traces of you here, the easier it'll be for them to find you."

"Then I guess we'll be going then, right Bella?" Jacob lifted her in his arms and grinned at Jaeyeon. "Have fun, Jae. Maybe one of the leeches will accidentally drink your blood."

"Hm, maybe."

"Jake!" Bella scolded. "Jae! Would you two behave?"

The two friends looked at each other before laughing, causing Bella to roll her eyes. Of course they wouldn't, why would they? They both hate vampires, so of course they'd be difficult. Just her luck.

"Be careful you two," Jaeyeon teased, waving them off with a cheeky grin. "So, Jasper, should I drop some blood around here?"

* * *

"I want Jaeyeon with me!"

"What about me?"

"Why would I want you? You're too… you're such a guy, and Jake will be enough of guy stuff for me."

Jacob and Jaeyeon watched as Bella and Jamie bickered about who got to keep her company tonight while they waited for the army to be upon them. Right now Bella was adamant about the girl staying with her, remembering that the air was getting colder and she was really warm. If she had both Jacob and Jaeyeon with her, then she wouldn't be cold at all! Jaeyeon honestly didn't mind; she wanted to be near Bella, make sure she was safe.

"Jaemin, do you not trust her with me?" Jaeyeon asked innocently. "That hurts, bro, it really hurts."

"Did you just say bro? That's it, you aren't allowed to hang around Quil anymore!" Jamie threatened. "I cannot believe you just said bro. That's… that's blasphemy!"

"Because that's what you should be focusing on right now," Jake muttered. "We'll take good care of her, Jamie. Bella will be totally fine. And so will Jae. Seth will be there!"

"Seth is a child."

"He's older than me," Jaeyeon pointed out.

"Uh, no, he is not."

"His body is!"

"Yeah, technically his body is older than you, Jamie," Jacob added. "His body is like eighteen. So there we go. Jaeyeon will keep Bella company while you fight the vampires. Isn't that what you want? Her away from all the fighting?"

"...Fine. I guess I'll have to deal with that."

"Yay! Now onto more important things: will there be snacks?"

"Jae!" Bella sighed in exasperation. "Is food really the most important thing on your mind right now?"

"Uh, yes. I'm confident that I can keep you safe better than your vampire, so I'm not really worried about that right now. What I'm worried about is feeding you and me. And also Seth. He eats for like twenty people."

"I'm sure Edward will clean out the supermarket," Jake snickered. "Anything for Bella."

"But will it be the right snacks? Knowing him he'll probably buy something boring like celery. I am _not_ going to eat celery while being stuck in a tent with a vampire, no way." She looked over at Jamie with bright eyes. "What do you say, babe?"

"First, don't call me babe." She rolled her eyes, knowing he secretly liked it. "Second, no. I am not going to cook for you guys, especially not for Seth. I'll have to cook for like thirty people just to feed him!"

"I'll help!" she promised with an eager smile. "We can have a cooking party! Doesn't that sound fun? Cooking party!"

"I don't know…"

"You guys can cook here," Bella offered. "I wouldn't mind trying some of your cooking. Jake, you can stay and have some if you want."

"We are actually really good cooks. Although… I only pretty much know how to make hamburgers. Really good hamburgers though!"

"Um, actually, I have the cooking ability of a college student," Jaeyeon admitted sheepishly. "I can only cook, like, instant ramen and microwave meals."

"Oh my god, we're going to starve."

"I promise I can make them really well though! Please?"

"I'll drive Jae to the store to get ingredients," Jacob volunteered. "She'll need some supervision so she doesn't go overboard with all the food. Oh, don't give me that look! I know you well enough to know that all rational thought leaves you at the mention of food! You're like an animal, Jae."

"Wow, thanks a lot. Some friend you are."

The two bickered as they left the warmth of the kitchen and headed to the Rabbit, leaving Jamie and Bella alone for the first time in what seemed like forever. Bella awkwardly bit her lip while Jamie tapped the table with his fingertips.

"So… a nymph, huh," Bella said, trying to break the ice. "That's… that's cool."

"Y'know, I heard what you said about Jaeyeon's markings. Do you really think they're prettier than mine? Did you really call mine boring? Dude, I thought we were friends."

"Well, I mean, come on, Jamie. You can't really compete with shiny gold markings, now can you?"

"Yeah, can't really argue with that. Besides, I'm quite fond of her markings anyways." He smiled as he traced the dark green lines on his hand. "They're definitely the most beautiful I've ever come across."

"What is up with you two?" Bella asked. "You guys are close, obviously, but there seems to be something more between you than friendship. Although I guess a friendship that has lasted 2000 years would look a bit different than one that lasts one meager lifetime."

"Yeah, I guess that could be the case, but you're right. We aren't just friends. I don't want to hide anything from you, Bells, and… it would be nice to talk to you about these things." He rolled his shoulders and leaned back in his chair. "There's this thing called Bonding in our culture. It's when two nymphs share their real names, the name that belongs to the soul not the body, with each other. From that point on, their souls are connected throughout all their lives. I guess, in a term you can understand better, they are soulmates."

"But these are soulmates you choose?"

"Exactly. It's a huge deal to share your name with someone. If they don't return that sentiment, your soul is kind of like in limbo. That's a dangerous place to be. It could lead to you being Tainted, which, thankfully, isn't common at all."

"What's Tainted?"

"Your soul becomes darker, and you give into, um, like black magic I guess? But not black magic, because we don't really consider our abilities magic. Anyways, you become stronger, but at a price. That strength eats away at your energy, killing you from the inside. It's almost impossible to go back once you've crossed that threshold."

"Sounds terrifying."

"It is," Jamie assured her. "Absolutely horrifying."

"But that won't happen to you, right?"

"Not likely."

"Because you and Jaeyeon are Bonded."

"Yes. We Bonded in our first lives, something that is warned against since we're so young to this world, but we haven't regretted it." Bella smiled at the tender look on his face. "We complete each other, which isn't a side-effect of the Bonding; it's why we Bonded."

"You guys sound perfect."

"I wouldn't say perfect, but we make do with our circumstances. After all, like your boyfriend so _politely_ pointed out, we don't have the best track records. We both have a habit of dying young, although Jaeyeon has it worse than me."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. We've gotten familiar with it, which I guess is sad, but necessary. One thing I won't get used to ever is being there when she passes. I've never died before her… I'm always the one grieving her, never the other way around."

Bella couldn't even imagine what that would feel like. She thought it was painful enough when Edward left her, when she thought he didn't love her, but having the love of your life die in front of you? She had no idea. And then going through that more than once… it was unimaginable for her. She never wanted to see Edward die, and if she had her way, he wouldn't see her die.

"He's not good for you," Jamie suddenly spoke, abruptly changing the subject. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I have to say it before you do something stupid and irreversible. He's dead, Bella."

"Jamie, stop this. I get it enough from Jake. I do not need it from you."

"But I think you do. I'm older than you, Bells, by a long shot. If there's anyone you should be listening to right now, it's me." He reached out to grab her hand, frowning when she jerked away from him. "He is actually dead! There is no life left in him! Do you honestly think he has a _soul_?"

"Stop it! You don't know anything about him!"

"Oh, but I do! Helluva lot more than you! I've seen the unspeakable things vampires do to human women, Bella. They're horrifying. They haunt me all the time. I don't want that to happen to you, okay? So just listen to me!"

"No! You listen to me! Edward is nothing like those vampires you've seen! He loves me! He would _never_ hurt me. And as for his soul, you can go shove your philosophy up your ass, Jamie. He has a soul. And he isn't dead, because if he was dead, he wouldn't be here!" She stood up, glaring at him fiercely. "You say Jaeyeon is your soulmate? Well Edward's mine!"

"You're being stupid, but what else can you be? You're ignoring the insight of someone who has witnessed this world for _millennia_. I am older than your precious Carlisle, Bella. I have seen more things than you could even _imagine._ Of course I know more about Edward than you, you stupid little girl. There are things about vampires that even Carlisle doesn't know. Even the Volturi don't know. _That_ is how powerful I am."

He got up from his chair and headed towards the front door, exhausted from this conversation. He was just trying to save her! Why did she have to be so damn difficult? He sighed and looked back at her sadly.

"Bella, I've seen what will become of you if you keep on this path," he warned. "You will put us all in danger. You will cause the deaths of the Cullens you love so much."

"You're lying. Only Alice can see the future, Jamie, so stop pretending."

"My dear little Bella… if only you knew the true extent of Nature. Such a shame you were born into this century." She gazed into his eyes, those eyes that were much too old for his seventeen-year-old body. "You could've become something."


	28. Chapter 28

Jacob pushed the cart beside Jae as she scanned the aisles in the store. She was obviously getting more and more frustrated, probably because the supermarket in Forks had a very limited selection of ramen flavors, and apparently none of them fit her tastes.

"You doing okay there?" he asked as he tried to hold in a laugh. "You look a bit… angry."

"I can't believe this stupid store only sells chicken flavor," she grumbled before swiping a few packets off the shelf. "Not even spicy chicken either."

"Who doesn't love a classic? I think this'll be fun!"

"You're excited to eat, aren't you."

"Well so are you! Now come on, let's go show the other two our wonderful bounty."

They left the store with some interesting ideas on how they were going to spruce up the cheap meal of noodles, although none of them were particularly appetizing. She was willing to try new things, though, and she thought it would be fun to experiment with Jake around, considering he claimed he couldn't cook at all. Just in case, she bought ingredients for sandwiches because it truly is hard to screw up sandwiches.

"I'm actually getting really excited for tomorrow," Jacob confessed. "We finally get to fight some leeches!"

"Just be careful, Jake, okay? Don't get too confident before you've even seen them."

"Look at you, bestowing your wisdom upon me," he teased. "I promise we'll be careful, Jae, don't worry. Just worry about yourself and Bella."

"You know, I heard you broke her hand."

"I did not break her hand! Is that what she's going around telling people? I didn't! I kissed her, and she punched my face, which resulted in the broken hand."

"You kissed her? Huh, didn't think you had the guts. Congrats."

"Obviously she wasn't too pleased."

"Oh… dude you don't just kiss someone who doesn't want it!"

"Well, I thought she did!"

"You need confirmation! Yes means yes, no means no! Come _on_ Jacob!"

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again! I already promised her I wouldn't kiss her unless she asked me to, okay?" He glared out the windshield and grumbled under his breath. "She totally enjoyed it though…"

"Right, sure. That's why she punched your face, dumbass."

He ignored her, knowing in his heart that she really did want him to kiss her, but the thought of cheating on her precious Edward was preventing her from accepting that. Jae, guessing what his line of thought was, rolled her eyes and tugged her shirt up to cover her mouth, thinking about the upcoming fight. She should be there with everyone else; she would be the most useful! Damn Jaemin and his paranoid tendencies. She did, however, feel a bit better knowing she'd be keeping an eye on Bella during the whole thing and could help her if something came up. Chances were that nothing _would_ happen, but one could never be too sure.

"You excited to spend the night with the leech?" Jake asked conversationally. "I'm sure everything will be quite toasty."

"I'm not exactly looking forward to it, but he's not the worst I've come across. At least he isn't trying to rip my throat out."

"I mean, I guess that's true, but he's seducing a human, isn't he?"

Her fingers tapped on the armrest as she thought about that. "I'm not sure if this constitutes as seduction, Jake. I really don't see how someone as uncharismatic as Edward Cullen can seduce anyone to be perfectly honest." She smiled a bit when she heard his snort before frowning once more. "I do worry that she's dependent."

"Jae, of course she's dependent," he replied with a roll of his eyes, "she has a bunch of vampires coming after her. She can't exactly be independent in this situation, you know?"

"No, not like that. I mean _dependent_ , as in the psychological term."

"Well what does that mean?"

"Nothing good."

When she didn't elaborate further, Jake let out a frustrated sigh and sagged in his seat. He noticed his friend had a problem with fully explaining things. He wondered if that was just due to the fact that her head was so packed with information that she just couldn't process others didn't completely understand what she was talking about. He assumed having all that stuff in your head was quite distracting and maybe just a bit confusing. She _did_ have a problem connecting historical events correctly, but she claimed that was because when those things are happening, you don't really care enough to notice. Like the American Revolution, for instance. She hadn't even been aware that was going on at the time. News didn't travel quite so well back then apparently. So now she had difficulties remembering who is who and on which side they were and, sadly enough, what years it all started and ended. Quil had once asked her who George Washington was, and she had just looked at him blankly. It got really frustrating when she and Seth were trying to study for history and the others were forced to listen in on Seth losing his patience. She really was something.

"Say, Jae, I have something to ask you."

"Alright, then, ask away."

"So Jasper says he fought against a newborn army back during the Civil War. Do you happen to know when that was?"

"Jake, you're going to need to be more specific. Do you know how many civil wars there have been in the world?"

"The American Civil War."

"Oh… um…" He glanced over to see her eyebrows creased in deep concentration. "Okay, wait, I know this one, I swear. 1812? No! No, that's a different one. 1975? Shit, wrong century. 1775," she proclaimed confidently.

"Dude, that's the American Revolution. The Civil War started in 1865."

"Well, you know what? I was living in China at the time! Do you really expect me to know something as trivial as that?"

"That's the war that freed the slaves."

"Goddamn, I thought it was about some guy crossing a river!"

"Pretty sure that's the first Roman Civil War when Caesar crossed the Rubicon and invaded Rome."

"Are you serious?" She let out a groan and smacked her hands over her face. "Carlisle is lying. There is no way he remembers everything that has ever happened since he was born. It just isn't possible."

"And why is that?"

"Well think about it! Do you have trouble remembering the order of the presidents since you've been born? And don't you have trouble remembering every scandal and big event that happened during those presidencies?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So there you go! It's like that but a thousand times worse. It's impossible that he can remember all of that, especially considering he spent a long amount of time studying with the Volturi, and they don't ever waste their time with the humans. So, really, Carlisle shouldn't even remember all that stuff happening because he probably didn't even know they were."

"You make a hard case, but I'm not all that eager to defend the guy, so please debate someone else on this. Like a Cullen! I'm sure they would be more than happy to yell at you for questioning their glorious leader."

"You make them sound like an authoritarian government."

"Are they not?"

She shook her head in amusement at Jacob's immense hatred for the vampire family. It made sense, and she did have to agree a bit with what he was saying, but at least she had better reasons than 'one of them is dating the girl I like.' She knew better than to scold him, though, so she kept quiet as they pulled into Bella's driveway. They frowned when they saw the absence of Jamie's car. Something wasn't right.

"Bella? Jamie?" Jaeyeon called when they entered the house. "You guys here?"

"In here," Bella replied from the kitchen. She sat at the table alone. "Jamie left. We got into an argument, and I think he needed to cool off."

"What was it-"

Jaeyeon quickly cut off Jacob with a swift elbow to the ribs. It probably was best to leave the subject alone. "So, Bella, wanna see what we got?"

"Sure." She poked around the grocery bags, her frown deepening with each scan of their contents. "Really, guys? Instant ramen?"

"Hey, man, we warned you. And, I mean, at least it'll taste good! Who doesn't love a good wholesome meal of noodles?"

Bella let out a sigh and shook her head before starting to unload everything. They definitely couldn't cook everything at the house, because then the noodles would get soggy and gross, so they might as well start packing it up with the rest of their gear. Jaeyeon left the room to grab a couple blankets and pillows, things the Cullens would either neglect to pack or go overboard with. She had a feeling Bella would much prefer sleeping with her own things from home.

"Bella?" Jaeyeon's voice drifted from the living room. "Bella, is there anything you'd like me to pack? Any particular books?"

"Oh." Bella froze for a moment and thought about the question. How long had it been since she'd actually read a book? She honestly couldn't remember. Had it been before Edward? Could it have really been that long? "Um, any book is fine, I guess!"

"Okie-dokie," the younger girl replied cheerfully. She grabbed a few books off the shelf and gently placed them inside her backpack. Once she was satisfied with the works, she slipped the straps over her shoulders and joined the other two in the kitchen once more. "We ready to go?"

"Yep!" Jake answered as he balanced a few bags in his arms. "Well, ladies, shall we depart?"

The trio climbed into Bella's truck and drove over to the Cullens, Jake ducking out maybe a mile before, so the vampires could make sure their precious human was safe after spending a few hours out of their sight. Jaeyeon simply grabbed a few bags and started heading to the clearing to meet with everyone else. She still needed to do a few things before she could join up with Bella away from the whole thing. Hearing that Jamie had an argument with Bella worried her. What could have caused him to blow up like that? If he needed to walk out and get away, then it must've been something big. So what was it?

She had an inkling of what it could be, and if she was right, it was something she wouldn't be able to keep quiet about either. If it truly was what she thought it was, then she'll need to talk it out soon, otherwise the cause might be lost for good, and that thought terrified her. She couldn't let something like that happen without at least trying to stop it. But if Jamie hadn't succeeded, how could she?


	29. Chapter 29

Seth stood beside Jaeyeon as she watched Jamie yank out a few strands of his hair and sprinkle them around the clearing. There had been a small change of plans when she had arrived to leave her scent. Since she would eventually be joining Bella, it would be better if her scent wasn't all over the place because then the newborns might catch a scent. So, since he was going to be there fighting anyways, Jamie would be the one to leave his hair and blood and scent everywhere, something Embry wasn't too pleased about. He, too, stood beside Jaeyeon, grumbling all the while about how unnecessary this all was.

"Oh, come on, Em, don't you want to win?" Seth asked in good nature. "This'll distract the leeches and make them easier kills! We'll have this in the bag!"

"Embry, I know how worried you are for Jaemin, but trust me when I say he can look after himself," Jaeyeon told him softly. "He'll be fine, and if he _does_ get into a tight spot, you will be here to help him, right?"

"I don't want him to have the opportunity to get into a tight spot," he growled in reply. "He should be up with you and Bella, as much as that pains me to admit."

"You have to know he'd never let that fly. No, if there's a fight, he's going to be part of it. It's just who he is, and you have to learn to accept that."

He just let out a huff and left it at that. He didn't have to accept that; he had to keep his imprint safe. But, seeing Jamie's bright eyes when he joined them again, Embry couldn't bring himself to force the other boy to go off with Jaeyeon. So he kept his mouth shut.

"Not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty sure I smell better than you," Jamie boasted to Jaeyeon as he waved a cut on his finger in front of her face.

"Right. You just keep telling yourself that. The vampires will target you more than me, then. Have fun with that."

"But at least I smell better."

Jaeyeon let out a laugh and shook her head. "You're ridiculous, you know that? Embry, good luck with him. I am so glad I don't have to deal with him."

"Well that's just rude! I thought we were friends!"

"I think I can handle him," Embry joked, the first time he had actually played around with Jaeyeon. "You should worry about yourself being stuck with the twisted Romeo and Juliet up in the mountains."

"So true," she admitted with a sigh. "Well, I guess Seth and I should get going then. Won't do us much good to loiter around here and letting our scents permeate."

"Wow, look at you using big words," Seth snickered. "Has someone been reading the SAT vocabulary list?"

"Oh, would you shut up?"

He laughed and weakly swatted away her hands when she started smacking at him. Then, when she was too preoccupied with injuring him to really notice anything else, he swept her off her feet and began jogging towards the tree-line.

"Hey! That's not fair! I wasn't ready!"

Jamie watched them closely, unsure how to feel about Jaeyeon being with someone who wasn't him. He knew he had told her it was okay, and it was only fair since she had told him to give Embry a chance, but it still made him feel a bit jealous to see Seth make her as happy as he had previously.

"You okay?" Embry asked worriedly when he saw the odd look on his imprint's face. "Nervous about that fight?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess I am. I'm just pretty rusty, is all. Not sure how much help I'll be in the fight."

"We'll have your back."

"Thanks."

* * *

The tent had already been put up and fire already blazing when Seth and Jaeyeon finally arrived at the campsite. Bella was sitting as close to the fire as Edward would allow her, but that distance was still pretty great, and the poor girl was shivering already. Jaeyeon tugged Seth over so they could sit beside Bella and warm her up considering how her boyfriend was too close to her and not letting her get close enough to the fire. Bella leaned a bit into Seth's warmth and smiled when Jaeyeon draped a few blankets over the three of them to trap their heat in. Edward still hadn't moved from his spot near Bella, something that caused Jaeyeon to frown when she noticed.

"Edward, would you mind going to sit over there?" she asked as politely as she could. "I don't think you're of much use over here."

"Wait," Bella protested, "don't go. Jae, don't be so rude!"

"Bella, please, be reasonable. The temperature is only going to drop, and if you continue to be near him, you _will_ freeze." She then gave Edward a dirty look. "You need to keep warm, Bella."

"I-I-I am," she stuttered out through her chattering teeth. "E-Edwa-ward c-c-come back."

Frustration bubbled in Jaeyeon's chest when the vampire came over to sit by Bella once more. For someone who claimed to love Bella more than his own existence, he wasn't very good at keeping her alive. Why was Bella even with him? If she hated the cold so much, why was she always snuggling into his side? It just didn't make sense. It also didn't make any sense that a human could actually be enthralled by someone as monotone and creepy as Edward Cullen, like he just didn't have that seductive aura that seemed synonymous with vampires.

"Your thoughts are quite rude, aren't they?" he suddenly asked her with a sharp look in his eyes. "You really don't seem to like me."

Right. She'd totally forgotten that he could read minds. "It's not so much you personally. Okay, well maybe a bit you personally, but I mostly don't like your kind."

"You seem to get along with the others in my family just fine."

"Not vampires in general. Just vampires like you. The ones who seduce innocent human women. I hate that kind."

"He didn't seduce me!" Bella snapped, getting fed up with everyone ganging up on Edward because of their relationship. "I'm the one who kept bothering him, okay?"

"I'll drop it," Jaeyeon promised. "But I hope you choose to do the right thing."

With that she stood up, making sure to wrap the blankets fully around Seth and Bella, and walked over to their supplies to start making some ramen. While Seth's freakishly high body heat was certainly helping, Bella would need more as the day wore on. Since she insisted on keeping her frigid lover by her side, the effects of the storm about to come would be ten times as worse, and Bella would need all the warmth she could get. Jaeyeon still wasn't opposed to throwing Edward out of the tent if the temperature dropped too low.

"Oh, cooking dinner?" Jake asked eagerly as he appeared from the trees. "I'm starving!"

"Bella eats first. Then we can rock-paper-scissors to see who eats next."

"Sure, sure, I'm down with that." He plopped down beside her and watched as she stirred the noodles into the boiling water. "How's the human doing?"

"As well as she can be with a freezer right next to her." Edward had taken Jaeyeon's previous spot beside the shivering girl. "Selfish bastard."

"But Jae, shouldn't we be more accepting towards the Cullens?" he replied in a falsetto. "They don't drink from the humans so they must be good!"

"Shut up! I like the Cullens; they seem nice enough. I'm just not so sure about that one there."

He had turned to glare at the pair of them upon hearing their little gossip session. It was true though. Jaeyeon had nothing against the others beside disappointment at the fact they weren't trying to convince Bella to stay away from Edward. Surely they had to know what happened to women who got involved with vampires. She'd seen it enough times to know there was no exception to the rule. There was just destruction and death. And that was exactly what would befall Bella if she didn't wake up and keep far away from the family of vampires she was so entangled with. Jaeyeon just hoped she could open Bella's eyes before it was too late.


	30. Chapter 30

The wind howled and hammered against the tent as the sun dipped beneath the horizon and clouds came to kidnap the moon. Jaeyeon, much to her chagrin, had been forced to take refuge with Bella and Edward about an hour after sunset when the cold had become too much for even Seth to protect her from. She sat in the corner as far as she could from the force from which the frigid air of the tent was emanating. Edward, despite his pained expression and Bella's incessant shivering, was still there, preventing any real heat from permeating the small space. Jaeyeon had been glaring at him for about three hours now, yet he still couldn't seem to take the hint. And then, just as she was about to snap something at him, she saw the color of her friend's lips. Blue. Upon seeing just how dire the situation was, Jaeyeon wordlessly got up and pointed to the flap; her message was clear.

"But she-" Edward attempted to protest.

"No. This isn't a negotiation. _Now_."

Jake ducked in a few minutes later to see Jaeyeon sitting beside Bella, her hand placed firmly on the older girl's stomach. He hesitation for a moment, unsure if he should interrupt whatever was going on.

"Come here," she ordered softly. "Her body temperature is critical, so I need your help to speed things along."

"What happened?"

"He happened. His presence kept the tent not much warmer than the outside, aggravating her condition."

"She have hypothermia?"

"Uh-huh. Get in the sleeping bag with her and take off the outer layer of her clothing. Skin contact is the best option we have at the moment."

"And what are you doing?" he asked as he slipped into the sleeping bag behind Bella and helped tug her jacket and shoes off.

"What I can to help. This is something I used to do for those in shock. I'm hoping maybe this'll heat her up a bit, but you're the one doing the most important thing."

He frowned when he saw a shiver roll down her spine. Something about her was off. At first he just assumed she was weaker because of the power exerted by helping Bella, but then he realized it was because she was _trading_ with Bella. She was taking the other girl's cold while giving her own heat.

"Idiot!" he hissed as he smacked her hands away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping!"

"You're not going to help anyone in a weakened state! Come here." He tugged her forward so she was sitting by their heads and then placed his head in her lap. "It's the best I can do right now."

Her fingers immediately found their way into his hair, and a sigh of relief left her chest as his warmth started to spread throughout her body. The pack really was hot! Jake, on the other hand, actually felt goosebumps rise on his skin when her cool hand came into contact with his body. Exactly how cold was she? And how cold could she get before she couldn't handle it anymore? Now he could see why Jamie was always worried about her. Jaeyeon's sense of self-preservation seemed to be a bit skewed.

"Where's Edward?" Bella murmured sleepily. "Why's Jake here?"

"He stepped out so Jacob could warm you up," Jaeyeon told her softly. "He didn't want you to get hypothermia."

"Oh. Okay." And she fell back to sleep.

"Why'd you tell her that?"

"She'd get mad if I told her I kicked him out. She needs to keep warm, and we both know she'd insist he come back if she knew we'd made Edward leave."

"Good point." He eyed the dark bags forming under her eyes and shook his head. "Get some sleep, little one. We have a long day ahead of us."

She reluctantly nodded and wriggled around until she was pressed against his back, soaking up his warmth through the sleeping bag. He smiled a bit when she curled up and tugged an extra blanket up to her nose. Seeing her like this, he could actually believe she was just some fourteen-year-old girl. He decided he liked seeing her like this. At least this way, he couldn't see the pain and sadness that only someone as old as her could hold. He could pretend they were just normal teenagers. But then he could hear Seth's snoring, way too loud to be human, and he remembered that they weren't normal teenagers and Jaeyeon did hold infinite pain and sadness within her. They were teenagers fighting a war someone else started.

* * *

Jaeyeon woke up to someone poking her cheek repeatedly. A growl escaped her as her eyes snapped open to glare at whoever was causing the disturbance, sighing when she saw Seth's grinning face just inches from her own. Of course it was him. She pushed his head back so she could sit up properly and frowned when she saw Bella wasn't in the tent with them.

"Where are the others?" she asked with a yawn.

"Outside. Bella's making breakfast, I think, and Jake's checking in with the others real quick." He then snickered and tugged a strand of her hair playfully. "You look awful, by the way." Her hair was all over the place, and Seth could even see a dried up trail of drool leading down to her chin. "You drool in your sleep? Gross!"

"Shut up. I just woke up." She quickly wiped away any drool and tears that may betray her. "You snore, so I think we're even, don't you?"

"Absolutely not. Snoring is not even close to drooling."

"Snoring is way worse!"

"Well now you're just being ridiculous."

They both ducked out of the tent, still bickering, to see Bella kissing Jacob while Edward watched from a few feet away. Seth and Jaeyeon froze, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable with what was going on around them.

"What is going on?" Jaeyeon asked Seth quietly. "Do they usually do this? Oh my god, is Edward a vo-"

He smacked a hand over her mouth before any other words could leave it. This was really not the time to be discussing anything like that. The two of them cleared their throats and shuffled their feet awkwardly when Jake came over to them after his little interaction with Bella. He seemed a bit conflicted in his emotions, but they elected not to point that out to him.

"Seth, stay with Edward and the girls, okay? I'm heading to the clearing to join the others. We're counting on you to keep Bella and Jaeyeon safe," he told the younger boy. "We don't think anyone will come after them, but there's always a chance, so stay alert."

"You got it, Jake."

"Good luck," he said before ruffling Seth's hair fondly. "Be safe, you two. I'll see you after this is all over."

"Jake, be careful," Jaeyeon insisted as he turned to leave. "Don't get too cocky, alright?"

"Sure, sure."

He shot them a grin before disappearing into the forest. Seth looked down at Jaeyeon and placed a hand on her shoulder, his warmth spreading through her comfortingly.

"I've got to phase now, so stay near Bella and Edward. Don't worry, I'll be right here."

She nodded and gave him a quick hug for luck, and also a bit for reassurance, offering him a weak smile when he looked back at her. She went to stand next to Bella, keeping a slight distance between them so they didn't think she was trying to invade their privacy. She heard what they were talking about, of course, but she didn't want to think about that right now. She didn't want to think about that, ever, but especially not now when a war was about to fall upon them. So she focused on her surroundings, drowning out the sounds of Bella and Edward's conversation with those of the trees around them. Everything seemed fine at the moment. But, of course, that meant everything went to hell. Jaeyeon's head snapped up at the sound of Seth's whine, and not a moment later Edward and Bella were gone, leaving Jaeyeon alone at the campsite.

"What?" she asked herself incredulously. "What? _What_? Did that just happen? Did that really just happen?"

Seth prodded her side with his nose, and she just realized he was still there. If Edward left with Bella so quickly, something was wrong.

"Don't worry about me," she told him quickly. "Go after them and keep Bella safe. She's the one they're after, not me."

He reluctantly nodded and sprinted away, once again leaving Jaeyeon all alone. Panic welled up inside her against her wishes; she knew she needed to keep calm, but how could she when something had obviously gone wrong? This site was supposed to be safe, so there wouldn't be any reason to flee unless somehow their position had been discovered. Which meant Jaeyeon was in trouble if she stayed there. She knew how fast vampires could travel; there was no way she could get away before any of them showed up. She needed to come up with a plan fast or else she'd be leaving this life much sooner than anticipated.

"Okay, think," she ordered herself as she took deep, calming breaths. "You've gotten out of worse situations, so just think."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I don't think you'll be thinking for much longer," a melodic voice crooned from the other side of the campsite. A vampire, probably part of the army, but she had more control over her thirst. She wasn't charging at Jaeyeon just yet even though the blood must be calling to her. "You smell interesting. Different from anything else I've ever smelled before. They told me this meant you could have abilities."

"Listen, my blood is so not worth it. Really, you're better off going someplace else and finding someone whose blood does not smell like mine."

"I promise I won't drain you," the vampire cooed as she appeared at her side. "They told me I should turn anyone who could have abilities. So I'll just have a little taste and come back when you're done, okay? Nothing to worry about."

Jaeyeon frowned at the vampire. This was not going so well, not going so well at all. Should she scream? Maybe someone would hear her. But it could also distract someone and get them hurt, so she couldn't take that chance. And if this vampire was supposed to turn anyone who could have abilities, she could go after Bella. After all, Edward couldn't read her mind, and apparently Aro hadn't been able to either when she visited Volterra. If this vampire drank from Jaeyeon, she'd die before she could get to Bella. So, with a sigh, Jaeyeon knew what she had to do.

"Okay, fine, do it." She tilted her head to expose her neck. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

She winced a bit when she felt the teeth sink into her veins. It was never a pleasant experience, even if you knew they'd probably stop before you were drained. It still hurt. However, as the vampire kept drinking, Jaeyeon realized something was different. The vampire didn't seem affected by her blood at all. She just kept drinking and then, finally when she had her fill, sank her teeth into Jaeyeon's wrists. Jaeyeon wasn't stupid; she knew what that meant. The vampire was trying to turn her, biting her multiple times so the venom could spread faster. What surprised Jaeyeon was the searing pain that came with it, something she had never before experienced. And that's when she panicked. A scream tore its way up her throat, echoing around the forest as the vampire wiped her lips and smiled at her victim.

"It'll be over soon, sweetheart," she promised softly. "I'll be back for you before you know it. You're a special one."

And then she was gone. And Jaeyeon was left for the last time all alone at the campsite, collapsed on the ground as her body convulsed from the immense pain coursing through her veins. She had never felt anything like it before. She knew she wouldn't turn, as only humans could be turned, but she knew she would die, and this would be the most painful yet. Another scream left her, and then someone was beside her, caressing her face with his hands. A familiar voice whispered to her, much like another time in another place, but she couldn't respond to him like before. This was a whole different story.


	31. Chapter 31

It shouldn't have been possible. Everything they had learned about their biology was against it, and yet it was possible. It was possible because there she was, writhing in pain on the ground as they came across her where she had been left alone at the campsite. Sam was the first to burst onto the scene, and he quickly ordered the others to keep Jamie away. The sight of Jaeyeon, who was just a little girl, in so much agony actually hurt him. He didn't know how it happened. Jamie had told them the night before that vampire venom had no effect on them. So why was she in this condition?

"Is she turning?" Jared asked quietly. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know. Carlisle needs to look over her." Sam glanced back to see Jamie trying to shove his way past Paul and Leah. Thankfully Seth had gone with Quil and Embry to carry Jacob back home. "We need to keep her alive long enough for him to come and look over her."

"How are we going to do that? She's been bitten at least four times, Sam. That's a lot of venom in her system."

"What's going on?" Jamie demanded loudly. "Move!"

He started shoving more forcefully, and the two shifters had no choice but to step back so he wouldn't get hurt. His eyes fell upon Jaeyeon in horror, and he dropped to his knees beside her, small whimpers escaping his throat as he took in all of her wounds and blood. His hands shook as they reached out to cradle her neck and head.

"J-Jaeyeon?" he whispered tearfully. "Jaeyeon, you can stop playing around now. We got them; we got all the vampires." The only response he got was another twitch of her limbs. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This can't be happening." He shook his head continuously as he repeated himself over and over again. "No, no, no, no. No, no, you said-you promise-I can't-"

Paul gently led the now sobbing boy away from the campsite as the others stayed to wait for Carlisle. When he finally did arrive, he quickly set up an IV of morphine for Jaeyeon.

"I've found that this slows the venom," he explained to the confused pack. "I'll have Rosalie bring her back to my home so I can go check on Jacob. I think it would be best if I kept an eye on Jaeyeon while we figure this all out."

"You're not taking her anywhere," Leah growled threateningly. "There is no way we're letting you take her with you when your kind caused this."

"And we're the only ones who can get the venom out of her," he informed her patiently. "And we're the only ones who can figure out what happened."

"How's that?"

"I already have a theory. I'll need to discuss this with my family, of course, and with Jamie when he's calmed down. He's been around longer than any of us, so he'll be our best resource."

Leah let out another growl when Rosalie came to pick up Jaeyeon as gently as she could but didn't stop the blonde vampire from taking the nymph away. As much as it pained her to admit, Carlisle was right. They were the only ones who could help Jaeyeon right now, so Leah just had to suck it up and let them do their thing. Rosalie cradled the small girl to her chest as she ran back home, feeling sorry for her. She was the only serious casualty, and they all knew it was Edward's fault. He'd left Jaeyeon alone when he'd whisked Bella away, leaving her vulnerable to this assault. It was looking bleak for the girl, and Rosalie felt terrible about it. She shouldn't have gotten involved, but of course her brother was willing to do anything, risk anyone, to keep his Bella safe. She just wondered if it had been worth it considering the human would be turned soon enough.

* * *

Jamie rubbed his blood-stained hands together as he stared down at Jaeyeon's still body. Behind him he could barely hear the Cullen family debating who would be the one to suck the venom from her blood. Whoever did it would have to be sure to spit it all out so they wouldn't be poisoned, but, shockingly, none of them were up to the task.

Guilt gnawed away at his heart in time with the steady beeping of the heart monitor. He should have been there. He could have stopped the vampire. He could have protected her. Yet, like always, he let her down. Like always, he was just too late to save her. It was pathetic really. He was pathetic. Jamie continued to gaze down at her, and suddenly a thought came to him. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that before?

"Guys," he called as he started to back away from the makeshift hospital area, "you can stop arguing now! I don't need any of you to suck her blood, actually."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked. "She'll die if we don't!"

"No, no she won't. Don't worry about it, just keep an eye on her while I'm gone, okay? Thank you!"

The other stared after him in confusion as he ran out of the house and drove away in his car. What had just happened? Had he really just left Jaeyeon here alone with them? Now _that_ seemed out of character considering how much he hated vampires. In fact, didn't he tell them that she had been first killed by a vampire? So, if that's the case, what was he up to?

* * *

"Oh come on! Please?"

"Absolutely not, Jaemin. That is, quite possibly, the dumbest thing to come out of your mouth, and plenty of idiotic things have come out of there in all the years I've known you."

The only sound in the abandoned bookstore was the argument brewing between Jaemin and a pretty young woman. He was pleading with her, practically on his knees begging, but she knew the consequences. She knew it was a bad idea.

"Okay, say I do this for you, would you really be okay with what would come of it? You've heard what happens!"

"All things I'm willing to deal with for her."

"Wh-" She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "Why do this? She'll just go on into the next life, and it'll only be a matter of time before you cross paths again. So why give that all up?"

"Because… because she told me she wanted this to be her last life. I think the sheer multitude of lives she's lived is becoming too much for her, and if she wants this to be her last life, then I'll give that to her."

"Then make this her last life. You have customs and procedures-"

"No, I don't want her last life to be this short! I want it to be meaningful. I want her to do all the things she never did make it to all the milestones she never could. Her last life needs to make up for all the fractured ones that have come before."

The young woman leaned back in her chair and pursed her lips in thought. She had known Jaemin and Jaeyeon for a long time, longer than they'd been Jaemin and Jaeyeon. If there was anyone she would willingly do this for, it would be either of them. They'd been through a lot, especially she and Jaeyeon, but she was still having a hard time agreeing to this. The whole thing had no guarantee of working, and if it did, the results varied. The dangers and consequences of such a procedure were monumental. Could she ever forgive herself if she failed? Could Jaemin?

"Let me see her," she demanded after a few moments of silence. "Let me see her first, and then I'll make my decision."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. There's still a lot to be done before this is all over."

* * *

Jamie let out a small sigh of relief when he noticed no one was in the Cullen residence. In any other situation he would be livid that they had left Jaeyeon unprotected, but now he couldn't be more relieved. It made the whole thing easier. His companion snuck in silently behind him as he scanned the area once more for anyone who could possibly disturb them. As he was busy checking the perimeter, the young woman approached the hospital bed and gazed down at her old friend. A small smile graced her lips at the sight of some familiar features. In every life Jaeyeon always looked so young and innocent. At least some things didn't change. She reached out to grasp her friend's hand and frowned when she felt how cold it was. She remembered the girl always had a cool touch, but this was different. Her skin actually felt like ice.

"What do you think happened?" Jamie asked quietly.

"No normal vampire could have done this."

"So then this one had abilities? Wouldn't we have heard about that?"

"Not necessarily. If this vampire's abilities were targeted towards your kind, no one would have noticed them. There would have been no situation other than this for them to properly manifest."

"But it sure does come in handy in the off chance they do come in contact with other nymphs."

"What happened to them?"

"Carlisle said the Volturi got to them and executed them as part of the newborn army. Like you said: there's no way for them to know this one had abilities."

"That's very fortunate," she replied thankfully. "We don't have to worry about other cases like this. At least not from that particular vampire."

"So, what do you think? Can you do it?"

She studied the bites peppering Jaeyeon's body and eyed the IV drip beside the bed. Could she? Taking everything into consideration, could she really? Would she want to?

"Please," he whispered brokenly. "I can't lose her again. Not without giving a proper goodbye."

"So do you want a goodbye or do you want a life?"

"Life," he responded without hesitation.

"Considering all the possible outcomes?"

"Absolutely."

"Considering the price of such a trade?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then I guess we have some work to do."


	32. Chapter 32

Light faintly filtered into the room through the slits in the shutters. Jaeyeon look around the space curiously. She vaguely remembered a place similar to this from her life in the 1950s. Her grandmother had been admitted to a community center for senior citizens. It had looked similar to this, although most centers probably had the same basic layout. The real question was how did she get here? Why was she here?

"Mrs. Choi, it's time to take your medicine."

She looked up at the entering nurse with a tilted head. And then she saw the person in bed. The woman whose room Jaeyeon was undoubtedly sitting in had to be close to ninety, and the lines in her face made it difficult for Jaeyeon's mind to recollect for a moment, but she would know her anywhere. Because a mother would always recognize her child. And that was Jaeyeon's child, struggling to sit up right before her eyes.

"Oh, Chaerin," she whispered tearfully as she reached out to touch her daughter's aged face. "Oh, sweetheart."

Chaerin had only been three when Jaeyeon had passed away, and poor Jamie had been left to raise the little tyke all on his own. He'd obviously done a very good job despite the circumstances he'd lost his wife, and Jaeyeon had been so proud when she'd looked up her daughter in the next life. Now, almost ninety years later, she could finally see her again in person. Except she knew it wasn't real. Just a faded memory she could experience as she, too, faded out of this life into the next. She wasn't going to waste it, though. She'd missed her child's entire life. She wasn't going to miss her death, even if it pained her to watch.

So she sat beside the bed and held a hand that would never feel her touch, whispering encouraging things into ears that would never hear her voice. She wasn't really there, but maybe, just maybe, her daughter could understand that her mother was here for her. And, when a few of Chaerin's grandchildren entered the room with bundles of herbs, Jaeyeon knew her child wasn't destined to follow her parents' paths. She had lived a long, full life and decided that was it for her. There wasn't much else she could accomplish, and Jaeyeon couldn't be prouder. Chaerin had achieved and experienced things in one lifetime her mother and father hadn't in hundreds. So, when the family members started to prepare to send their grandmother off, Jaeyeon left with a feeling of pride warming her heart, knowing her daughter was in good hands.

The next scene she stumbled across was a wedding. Hers to be more specific. It was her most recent marriage to Jamie. The one that led to Chaerin. They, of course, looked so different. Her face was rounder, cheeks chubbier, and eyes lighter. Jamie's jaw was sharper and ears larger. Yet it was still them. The ceremony was small, as they were poor immigrants who just wanted to chase the American Dream. They were young, maybe eighteen, and ready to leap back into married life together. They were ready to start a family and actually raise it. This would be the one that lasted. Oh, if only they knew.

A couple of their co-workers were their witnesses, and the officiator was eager to get the ceremony over with, but they couldn't have been happier when the rings were finally on their fingers. A small apartment was where they returned to that night, but it might as well have been Buckingham Palace for all they cared. It was their home, the home they would soon fill with the sounds of pattering feet and carefree giggles. Their walls would be covered in crayon art and little pencil marks to keep track of growing heights. That night was filled with whispered promises and soft touches as if they were almost afraid to be too bold with their plans, as if they were afraid if anyone heard then their fantasies would be shattered. Jaeyeon watched and listened sadly, knowing what would come of the young couple's dreams. So, when their conversation turned to all the things they planned to do once little ones came into their lives, she turned and silently slipped out the door.

She managed to find her way into a hospital room, watching as Jaehwa struggled to bring Minah into the world. Their mother was at her sister's side, spurring her daughter on, and their father was beside the younger Jaeyeon, watching with a mixture of pride and disappointment. Jaeyeon smiled tearfully when Minah's first cry pierced the air. Her little niece demanded attention from birth, that was for sure. She quickly wiped at her eyes as she watched the nurse place newborn Minah into the arms of her eight-year-old self. Minah's little hand wrapped around her finger, and that was the moment the little girl firmly planted herself in Jaeyeon's life. That was the moment she became the most important thing to her. She knew then that she'd always look after her and protect her to the best of her ability.

Jaehwa fell asleep, and their father went into the hall to yell at Minah's father, who had drunkenly stumbled in when someone told him Jaehwa had been admitted to the hospital. He'd been curious to know if she'd overdosed, but he was certainly surprised to learn she'd had a baby, his baby. Their mother had gone to the cafeteria to get her oldest daughter some food for when she woke up. Young Jaeyeon sat beside her sister, holding her hand while she thought of the newest addition to their family who was sleeping just down the hall with all the other new babies. Teenage Jaeyeon watched them fondly, knowing their strained relationship would start to mend soon enough. So, when the nurse came in to check on the new mother, Jaeyeon stroked her sister's hair once more and casually strolled out through the hospital's automatic doors.

She wandered until she came to a lush forest. There was something about it that stirred feelings in her stomach. She knew this place, but she couldn't remember it. She heard the cry of an infant and made her way towards the source of the sound. Hidden amongst the roots of a ginormous tree was a little baby wrapped neatly in a makeshift blanket of moss and grass. Now this little one she didn't recognize. But as she drew closer, she started to see familiar features appear. A spray of freckles dusting over the baby's nose bridge made her smile a bit, but the thing that really did it, what really caused a surge of recognition wash over her, was the markings. Vines of gold seemed to grow over the infant's pale skin, shining dimly in the moonlight. This was little Moon Jaeyeon. The beginning of her final life.

"Well, hello there," she greeted softly as she crouched beside her tiny self. "How'd you get out here?"

"Hello?" a voice called from the underbrush. "Is anyone there?"

And then her parents burst from the leaves, their eyes widening in horror when they fell upon the little one abandoned in the middle of the forest. Jaeyeon watched as her father stooped down to gently cradle her in his arms, smiling down at her with the warmest smile she'd ever seen on his face. Her mother stood beside him and waved at the baby, cooing when little Jaeyeon laughed. Tears came to Jaeyeon's eyes as she heard her parents talk quietly. They wanted to bring her home. They wanted to adopt her. They'd been trying to have another baby for years with no luck, so she must be some miracle sent from someone looking out for them.

She'd always thought she'd been dumped on their doorstep and they felt obligated to raise her. She never knew how much they cherished her. She wished she knew that. She wished she could have shown them more love. They were her parents. It didn't matter if she had no blood, no biological legacy to call her own; they had loved her the best they could love any child, even their own flesh and blood, and she had taken that for granted. She had sometimes wondered what they would do if she was hurt or dying. She had always assumed they would do the polite thing and hold a funeral, but that was where their attachment ended. Now she knew better. She knew they would grieve her death. She knew it would hit them hard. She wished she knew that. She wished she could have told them it was okay. So, when her parents hurried to get their new bundle of joy to warmth and safety, she sat alone and cried.


	33. Chapter 33

The mysterious young woman turned her head to glare at Jamie when he almost dropped Jaeyeon. They were trying to move her _quietly_ so no one would know, but he was really making the whole thing difficult with the amount of noise he was creating. He shot her an apologetic look before cradling Jaeyeon closer to his chest. They were trying to move her to a more secluded area so they wouldn't be disturbed while going through the process. It was a delicate process already, so if someone tried to stop them or distracted Jamie's friend, the results could be disastrous. This was why they had waited until all the vampires were out hunting to sneak her out under the cover of night, making sure to steer clear of any shifter patrol. Finally they came to stop at a brook hidden deep in the forest far from any shifters, and hopefully far from any hunting vampires.

"Okay let's get her in the water," the young woman told Jamie quietly. "Thankfully we found a running source; it'll make things easier."

"That's a relief," he grunted as they carried her over to the stream. "At least something's working out for us."

"So far."

She jumped down into the water and reached up for Jaeyeon. Jamie carefully placed the girl into her arms before joining them in the brook. The water was freezing, but the woman assured him this was best for the process. If it was best, and if it helped overall, then he would gladly brave the cold for as long as needed. She had him hold Jaeyeon's body steady in the flowing water while she moved to cradle her head. Jamie looked at her expectantly.

"What now?" he whispered urgently. "They'll start looking if they come back and she's gone, and we didn't exactly cover our trail.."

"Just give me a sec! This isn't exactly some basic procedure we can get done in a minute, Jaemin," she snapped back as she tried to keep calm. "If I don't focus and do everything exactly right, things could go terribly wrong."

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Hold her, keep her anchored here in this body. I'll take care of the rest."

He waited with baited breath as she closed her eyes and concentrated on Jaeyeon. She focused first on the venom being pumped through her veins, killing her at a slowed pace from the morphine Carlisle had put her on. Honestly, that would be the hardest part. She had to get the venom out without killing her, and she had to get the venom out before anything else, otherwise she'd probably turn. With a wince, she increased the pressure her fingers were putting on Jaeyeon's skull and started painstakingly pulling the venom from Jaeyeon's body. Jamie had to tighten his grip on her when she started thrashing again from the pain.

"Is this supposed to happen?" he yelled over the splashing of the water.

"That's a good question! I've never done this part before!"

"Wait, what?"

His cry was ignored when they saw the liquid around them start to be permeated by some black substance, most likely the substance coming from Jaeyeon's veins. Jamie studied it in disgust and horror, glad that it was finally out of her. Something that sinister looking had to be painful, no doubt about that. Jaeyeon's body finally stilled, and the young woman performing the procedure leapt into action. Her heart was starting to give up, and if it did before she could finish, then she'd be gone. Words were muttered under her breath as she raced against the clock, willing the universe to follow her rules this one time. Jamie watched carefully, hoping against hope that this would work. It had to work. If it didn't, he'd given everything up for nothing. Well, he'd have given everything up to ensure this was her last life, her last wish, and that was something.

"What's happening?" he asked fearfully when Jaeyeon's markings started to glow. The light seemed to ebb and flow like the stream they were currently freezing in. "Is that good?"

"It means it's working," the woman told him.

A wave of relief crashed over him as sadness started to settle deep in his bones. The moment was bittersweet for him. But he couldn't be selfish right now. Now he needed to keep focused on saving Jaeyeon. The water swirled with black and gold, meshing together as it was swept farther downstream. And then, just as the light faded from Jaeyeon's marks, they disappeared altogether. He watched as the water erased the beautiful vines from her skin as if they were merely ink, and he knew then they'd succeeded. They'd saved Jaeyeon, but at what cost? What would the others think of what he'd done? Would they even know the gravity of it? No, he doubted it. Only he could know. For the first time in two thousand years, he was the only one to comprehend such a pain. No longer could he share it with his Sukja. Because his Sukja was gone.


	34. Chapter 34

Jaeyeon sat up with a gasp and looked around wildly. What had happened? Where was she? Was she in someone's home? She blinked rapidly as she tried to comprehend everything going on around her and block out the light assaulting her through the large windows. Where was everyone? She glanced over at the heart monitor and noticed there was an IV in her arm. She reached down to take it out, but suddenly a cold hand gently grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Her ears twitched as the heart monitor went crazy. What the hell? Who was this? How had they gotten here so quickly?

"Jasper," the blonde man called to someone who wasn't there.

An air of calmness settled in her bones, and she sank back into the pillows of her hospital bed. She didn't want to relax in such a strange situation, but she had no choice. She was a prisoner to her body. The man smiled encouragingly and quickly checked her blood pressure.

"Who are you?" Jaeyeon whispered fearfully. "Are you going to kill me?"

"My name is Dr. Cullen, Jaeyeon," he replied in a soft tone. "And no, I'm not going to kill you. I'm trying to help you."

"Why? What happened?"

"You were involved in an animal attack," he told her.

She looked down at herself and noticed wounds on her wrists. Bite marks. But what attacked her? The bites looked too small to be from any predator she knew of.

"What attacked me? Why don't I remember?"

"You're suffering from amnesia. It's totally normal to develop this after experiencing a traumatic experience."

"Where's my sister? She's my guardian. Why am I not in a hospital? Does she know where I am? Does she know what happened?"

"Okay, Jaeyeon, you can relax, okay? You are in good hands here. Your sister is at work right now, and Minah is with Emily. Jaehwa knows exactly where you are."

"Emily is looking after Minah? Good. They take good care of her."

"You remember them?"

"Of course!"

"And Jamie?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but for the life of her she couldn't recall how she knew it. She shook her head. Did she know a Jamie? Were they friends?

"Is that bad?"

"No, no, just part of your amnesia. Things will start to come back to you soon enough."

"When can I go home?"

"Well I think we should wait for your sister to come pick you up, don't you think?"

"Can't Jake pick me up?"

"You remember Jacob? Good, that's good."

Why wouldn't she remember Jacob? Did amnesia involve more than just the traumatic event? What was going on? Why was this doctor asking so many strange questions?

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Moon Jaeyeon."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Do you go by any other names?"

"Uh, Jake and the others sometimes call me Jae."

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it. May I go now?"

"Let me just dress your wounds again before you go," he insisted gently as he wound some wrapping over pieces of gauze. Jaeyeon watched his movements with a blank gaze. "Just give me a call if you feel any pain or need any help, okay? Please don't hesitate."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

She slid out of bed and grasped the footboard tightly as she went lightheaded and felt her body sway. Yeah, she should've known better than to just get right up. She was in the hospital, or hospital setting, for a reason. She smiled thankfully at the doctor as he quickly got her back on her feet and placed a hand on her back to keep her stable. Then he slowly helped her out of the hospital-like room and into what looked like a living room. A few pairs of eyes were trained on her as she stumbled towards the door.

"Jae, are you doing okay?" a girl, someone Jaeyeon recognized from the halls at school but had never actually spoken to, asked worriedly. "We were all really worried when you didn't wake up."

"I, um, I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" she asked politely.

"A bit shaken up, to be honest, but I'm glad the whole thing's over with. The Volturi have decided to leave me alone until the wedding, isn't that great?"

Wedding? What wedding? Who were the Volturi? Why was Bella Swan talking to her? What was going on? Exactly how much of her memory was missing? "Uh, yeah!" she replied in an attempt to be upbeat. What is she supposed to do?

"Bella, maybe we should give Jaeyeon some space," the boy Jaeyeon knew to be Bella's boyfriend suggested quietly. "I'm sure she wants to get home and get into some of her own clothes."

Jaeyeon tugged nervously at the hem of her hospital gown at his words. It was quite uncomfortable to feel the air swirl through the flimsy fabric. She felt so exposed. She didn't like feeling exposed, especially in front of people she didn't know at all. Sure she'd seen Bella and her friends in the halls, but they were older! They'd never even exchanged simple greetings before today, but now she was acting like they were the best of friends. Honestly the whole situation was starting to really hurt her head.

"Jaeyeon, Jacob's here to drive you home," Dr. Cullen announced right as there were a few knocks at the door.

"Thank you again for your help, Dr. Cullen. I'll be sure to call if I need any help."

And then she hurried out of that house, not liking the atmosphere in there. It was too cold. It kind of freaked her out. She was greeted with Jake's bright smile and warm embrace before he quickly escorted her into his car. She'd forgotten about his complicated relationship with Bella and her boyfriend. He probably wanted to keep his distance from them.

"How you feeling?" he asked as they started driving away from the Cullen residence. "Everything good?"

"I think so. The doctor was very unhelpful in explaining exactly what happened to me. He said I was in an animal attack, but the bite marks are unlike any I've seen before. And then he told me I have amnesia."

"It's like you're living in a soap opera."

"Tell me about it. Man, I just want to get home, shower, and wear my own clothes. I smell awful."

"Well you were out for a week."

"You're kidding! A week?"

"Oh, yeah. Everyone's freaking out about it. We're all really glad you're okay, though. You gave us quite the scare."

"Sorry," she mumbled. She didn't know why she was apologizing. She'd been involved in an attack from a mysterious animal. But she could understand why they were all worried if she'd been out for a week. "How is everyone?"

"Eh, everyone's fine. Well, mostly. Embry's fallen into some sort of despair. Jamie left, and now everyone's upset trying to figure out where he went and why he left."

"Right." There it was again. Jamie. She felt like she should know that name, but she just couldn't remember why. "I guess I should stop by soon so they can stop worrying."

"Take your time, little one. We don't want to rush you if you're not ready."

"Thank you, Jake."

"You sure you're okay? You seem a little out of it."

"I don't know," she sighed as she fiddled with her gown once more. "Everything's been so different and strange since I woke up. I mean, first of all I woke up in some stranger's home and I'm being told I've been attacked by some unnamed predator, and then apparently I have amnesia but that's totally normal, and get this: Bella Swan actually talked to me. As if we knew each other! As if we were friends!"

He glanced over worriedly. "But, Jae, you guys do know each other. You are friends."

"Dude, that's really not funny. I just got out of the hospital. Don't joke with me right now."

"Jae, I'm not joking. I'm being completely serious."

"What?" She looked out the window and shook her head insistently. "No, no that can't be. I'd remember if we were! I'd remember! I'd remember, Jacob! I'd _remember_!" she practically screamed.

She placed her hands over her ears and continued shaking her head as her body started rocking back and forth. She'd remember. She'd remember. Of course she'd remember. She'd remember if she had friends at school. Why wouldn't she remember? That's something someone would remember. If someone was alone at school to fend for herself, she'd remember having a friend. She'd remember. So why couldn't she remember?


	35. Chapter 35

"Thanks again for looking after Minah," Jaehwa said to the person on the other end of the phone. "I feel bad for continuously dumping her on you, but Jaeyeon needs me right now, and we've both agreed this probably isn't something Minah should be witnessing."

Jaehwa sat beside her little sister in the waiting room, slowly running her fingers through Jaeyeon's hair to calm the younger girl's trembling. It had only been a few days since she'd come home, but already they had seen causes for worry. Jaeyeon was more anxious and would often have panic attacks when she couldn't remember something. She couldn't remember things a lot. She'd had trouble getting out of bed in the morning and would sometimes snap at Minah if the girl pressed her hard enough. She'd never usually snap at her niece. She'd been unwilling to see her friends and would get angry if Jaehwa tried to invite them over. It had all come to a head last night when she saw a picture of her and Jamie, someone who had been completely wiped from her memory. Her chest had constricted painfully and suddenly she couldn't control her breathing. She sat in the bathtub sobbing for hours, and Jaehwa finally called Dr. Cullen when she saw the scratches on her sister's face and arms. Her sweet little sister was inflicting pain upon herself as she tried to recover. Obviously something was torturing the girl, and it hurt Jaehwa to see her like this. At one point Jaeyeon had stood by her and supported her through her troubles, so Jaehwa was going to do the same for Jaeyeon.

"I'm sorry," Jaeyeon whimpered into her sister's jacket. "I'm sorry for all of this."

"Sh, there's nothing to be sorry for. You're just going through some difficult things, and none of it is your fault. It is not your fault you were attacked, and it is not your fault you are being haunted by it. We'll figure this out, little one. We'll figure this out together."

"Thank you. Thank you so much for being here."

"Of course. You never gave up on me, so you bet I'm never giving up on you."

"Jaeyeon Moon?" a nurse called.

"Go on," Jaehwa whispered encouragingly, "I'll be right out here if you need me."

Jaeyeon followed the nurse hesitantly, fingers tangling in some loose thread hidden within her jacket pocket. She knew she was doing the best thing for her health. She needed to figure this all out for her own peace of mind, but what would others think? Would they see her as weak? She had survived the attack, so why was she so hung up on it? She didn't want to be weak. Maybe seeing Dr. Cullen would help her become strong again. Then her friends would never have to know there was something wrong with her. They'd still want to be her friend.

"Ah, Jaeyeon, it's wonderful to see you again," the young doctor greeted her kindly as he beckoned her into his office. "I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

She sat down on the sofa across from him, eyeing the degrees on the wall to distract herself from the hammering of her heart against her chest. It was happening again. Dr. Cullen reached forward and extended his hands palms up in front of her.

"I don't want to touch you in case that'll trigger you, but do know that I'm here if you need anything," he told her softly, slowly, encouragingly.

Her trembling hands moved towards his at a snail's pace. She was unsure. She usually didn't like to be touched when she was in this state, but those touches had been out of nowhere. She knew exactly where he was and exactly where the touch would be coming from. Maybe it would help? She eventually placed her hands upon his and relaxed at the cool temperature of his skin. It was calming in a way. It soothed the fire racing through her blood. It slowed her pounding heart.

"Better?"

She nodded silently. "Thank you."

"Has this been happening often?"

"Almost every day since I came back home. It's like every little thing sets it off. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You've just come out of a traumatic experience, and even if you can't remember it, your brain is still coping with the whole thing. It's having trouble separating different stimuli from those that occurred during the attack."

"I saw a picture of someone yesterday. Someone I don't know. That triggered the worst one yet."

"You're also dealing with an intense case of amnesia. You're stressing yourself out trying to remember everything."

"But I have to remember! I apparently have friends that I don't know. I feel like I'm losing my mind with each new piece of information I'm given." She ran a hand over her face tiredly. "Am I losing my mind, Dr. Cullen?"

"No, of course not. Anxiety and PTSD are nothing to be ashamed of. You're a survivor, Jaeyeon. Survivors deal with wounds much more devastating than the physical. It just means you're stronger than you ever thought you could be."

"I don't feel strong. I feel… I feel…"

"How do you feel? You can tell me."

"Lonely. Angry. Sad. Stupid. Weak."

"And that's all understandable. It's normal, actually. But let me tell you something, Jaeyeon. You're not alone. You have friends and family who are always there for you, no matter what. You're not stupid. You are recovering from memory loss following a traumatic animal attack. You're not weak. You have a strength inside you that will get you through this difficult time. And about the anger and sadness, we will work through that together. That's what I'm here for."

"What do I do about the anxiety? The panic attacks?"

"I want you to write down a list of people who make you happy. Write another list of sounds that make you happy." He handed her a piece of paper and pen. "We'll use these to help you when you feel another one coming on."

"So, what? I just stick near these people for the rest of my life?"

"No. This is only temporary while we work with more efficient and long-term methods of coping."

She handed him her lists and watched as he read them over. He nodded in approval. This was a good start. Together they found tracks of her favorite sounds and songs and downloaded them to an MP3 player for her to keep. He told her to call or text any of the people on her list if she felt particularly anxious or if she felt a panic attack come on.

"Don't worry, Jaeyeon, we'll work through this. You won't have to deal with this forever," Dr. Cullen assured her as they stood up. "You're strong. This won't defeat you."

"But it might break me," she whispered.

"Even the strongest concrete has cracks. You don't see it crumbling down, do you?" He smiled at her when she shook her head slowly. "That's right. And the beautiful thing is we can always fix something that's broken."

"Even something that's shattered?"

"Even something that's shattered. Nothing, no one, is beyond fixing. Humans are special that way."

And the strange thing is, Jaeyeon believed him. There was something about this doctor that made her trust him. Dr. Cullen was special that way. He gave her hope that she could get better. Maybe she'd get her memories back. Maybe she could go back to living her life. Maybe things could actually go back to normal. Unfortunately for Jaeyeon, her memories of what was normal was completely different than what was actually her normal.


	36. Chapter 36

Emily spent most of her time nowadays trying to help him feel better about Jamie leaving. Embry wasn't having it. He needed to know why his imprint left him. Why? They were starting to get closer! He had hope that they would finally get somewhere with their relationship! So why? Why did Jamie leave so suddenly? It seemed everyone was happy but him. Hell, even Seth might be getting a girlfriend soon if he got his way. Some girl from his school was showing an interest in him when he came over to fix her family's various appliances, according to Seth's thoughts, and even Jae was telling him to go for it. Jae. Another thing that should have been happy. Yeah, Embry was glad she was doing better and was back, but he couldn't really enjoy anything without Jamie around. His life seemed kind of void of anything good right now, and that really freaked out his mom. She didn't know what was going on with her son. She couldn't know.

"Hi, Embry," Jae greeted softly as she came to sit next to him on the sofa. "How are you today?"

"Fine," he lied lamely. She gave him a sad look but didn't call him out. She knew better than to press someone who was going through something. "And you?"

"Considering how I could be, I'm doing well," she replied with a small smile. "It's nice here during the day. Everyone's too busy to be here, I guess."

He sometimes forgot that she didn't know their secret anymore. He wondered if she sometimes got suspicious about them coming and going at strange times. He wondered if his mom did. What did she think of her son when he snuck in and out of the house despite her punishments?

"You should go out, have fun," he told her. "It's summer. You should be out there making the most of it."

"There's not much for me to do. The only friends I remember having seem to be really busy, and you know I'm not the type to go out and make new ones."

"I understand."

Before he phased for the first time, he'd been incredibly shy. He couldn't really talk to anyone without Jake and Quil there for support. He'd barely spoken two words to Jamie at their first meeting. Maybe that's why Jamie left. Maybe he didn't really like Embry.

"Um, would you maybe like to go for a walk with me?" she asked hesitantly. "My doctor tells me I should get out more, and since I can't really do that alone without, um, another one happening, maybe it'll be better if you come? Maybe it would help you too."

He didn't know if he should. He didn't know if he could. He'd always held some resentment towards Jae because of her close friendship with Jamie, but now he could see that she wasn't just Jamie's friend. She was Jae Moon, and she just happened to be Jamie's friend. She also just happened to be Quil's friend and Jake's friend and Seth's friend. She was Kim's friend. But she wasn't just their friend. She was a fifteen-year-old high school student who liked the sound of a cat purring and considered Seth her best friend. She had trouble cooking anything other than ramen and had a hard time in school. There was no reason for him to hold any ill feelings towards her. They both were a little broken, and maybe they could help each other heal.

"Yeah," he finally said with the faintest hint of a smile. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

* * *

Their walks became a sort of daily routine for them. The first one was awkward beyond belief. They'd never really talked before, but they steadily got closer and more comfortable around each other, and soon they actually became friends. Confidants. Their talks helped, surprisingly. Embry still hurt in Jamie's absence, but talking about it actually made him feel better, even if it was just a bit. She didn't judge him. She didn't think he was weak. She tried her best to understand what he was going through, and he tried his best to understand what she was going through. They learned a lot about each other, and they even learned a bit about themselves. Their walks were therapeutic in a way.

"So, have you met Seth's girlfriend yet?" he asked with a sly smile. "She's actually pretty cute. I don't know how he managed to catch her eye."

"He hasn't let me," she admitted with a pout. "He's afraid she won't like the fact that his best friend is a female."

Yeah, Embry knew how that felt. But he'd gotten over it. Now he could see that if someone was jealous of something like that, maybe they shouldn't be in a relationship. No one should force their significant partner to choose between them and their friend just because they were jealous. It wasn't a good basis for a healthy relationship.

"If that's the case, he shouldn't be with her."

"I dunno. She seems nice from what he's told me."

"Then he doesn't have anything to worry about. If she's that nice, she'll accept you as his best friend."

"Hm, I guess you're right. But what about you? Anything come of the blind dates Quil and Paul keep setting you up with?"

"Nope. I haven't gone to a single one."

"Let me guess: you don't plan on going."

"You know me so well."

"Embry, I know that maybe their method isn't the greatest, but maybe you should consider talking to new people. And I don't count."

"I don't want to enter a new relationship, Jae."

"I'm not suggesting that. I'm just saying that it might be the right time to start getting over him. You shouldn't be hung up on someone like that. It isn't healthy."

"Jae, I can't really explain everything to you, but just know that I'll never be able to get over him. It's just not in the cards. Fate has tied us together."

"Then cut those ties," she told him simply. "Don't let some mystical force control your life. Make your own decisions."

"If only I could."

They lapsed into silence as they turned to head back to Emily's. He wondered again where Jamie could be. Who was he with? What was he doing? Was he happy? It hurt him to think about it. He knew Jae and Quil and Paul were right. He should be moving on. But was that possible? He thought about Sam and Emily and Leah. Did things really have to turn out that way? Could he really just move on from Jamie? Why did he leave? Why did he hurt Embry this way? Where was he?


	37. Chapter 37

"That's it, this stops now!"

Jamie groaned as the curtains were suddenly yanked open and sunlight assaulted him. His eyes slowly opened his eyes and shielded them as he glared at the woman standing at the foot of the bed. Her arms were crossed. She was angry. Great.

"Sarina, what the hell?" he grumbled out before pulling the sheets over his head.

"Oh, no. You don't get to be mad at me," she growled as she started to tug the sheets off of him. "You don't get to be mad at the woman who clothed you, fed you, and sheltered you when you went into self-destruct mode. That is not something I will tolerate, Jamie."

He sighed and sat up. Why was she doing this now? They'd had a good thing going! And now was when she was going to get difficult and lecture him? But he knew how to stop her. So, instead of snapping back, he got up and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his nose into the soft skin of her neck.

"You've done a lot for me, Sarina," he whispered seductively. "Done a lot more than just feed me, and I think you've undressed me more than you've clothed me."

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work."

She gently pushed his chest and stepped out of his embrace. She wasn't going to let him continue on this path. Sooner or later he'd need to face what he'd done. He couldn't keep running from his ghosts. So she handed him his shirt and headed into the kitchen, knowing he'd follow soon enough. And a few minutes later walked in to grab a cup of coffee and sit across from her at the table. He wasn't looking forward to this.

"I'm not going back," he announced before she could say anything.

"Uh, yes, you are. Jamie, you don't get to just run away from the consequences of your decisions. That's not how it works."

"I can't do it, Sarina. I won't do it."

"You knew what would happen!" she pointed out angrily. "I asked you multiple times, just so you knew exactly what you were getting into, and you agreed! You still went forward with it! So you don't get to be pouty. You don't get to play the victim. You made this decision yourself, Jamie. You have to live with it."

"She's gone."

"And you knew that. You knew the consequences."

"I… I didn't know how much it would hurt."

"I'm sorry, Jamie, but I won't let you continue doing this to yourself. If you keep doing this, eventually you're going to break. And I don't think I'll be able to fix you."

"Sarina, please, don't make me go back there," he begged quietly. He couldn't go through with it. It would hurt too much. "I can't do it."

"Jamie, I know it hurts, but this is for the best. I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes in defeat and nodded. He should've known she'd win. He always let her win. Damn her and her logic. She always knew what to say. Guess they'd be going back to Forks.

* * *

Seth sat in the bed of Sam's truck beside Jae, the two of them lounging around and sharing a bag of Cheetos between them. Occasionally he'd glance down at his phone and quickly reply to his girlfriend who he insisted wasn't a girlfriend. No one believed him. Jae knew him well enough to know she was totally his girlfriend. They'd gone on a date a few nights before, but yet he still insisted the two of them were just friends.

"How's she doing?" Jae asked casually.

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend, Seth. Come on, you can tell me! I'm your best friend. Don't you think I should know about these things?"

"She's fine."

"Yeah? When are you going to introduce us?"

"Us meaning the guys or us meaning you?"

"Either. Both. Whatever."

"To be decided."

"You're no fun," she accused with a pout, "I want to meet her. I feel like we'd get along well."

"Yeah? And why's that?"

"Because obviously any girl who catches Seth Clearwater's eye is someone special."

"You're full of it, you know that?" He laughed and gently shoved her shoulder. "I dunno, Jae, I like her, but I'm not sure if I really like her as much as I do. This is the first relationship I've ever been in."

"Already doing a better job than me."

"Besides, there's a reason we're going out."

"Uh, you guys like each other?"

"Her mom's getting on her case about boys."

"Wait, what? Aren't most parents freaking out about their fifteen-year-old daughters hanging around boys?"

"I know. It's totally backwards. But, anyway, she came up to me and said her mom approved of me and then asked me to be her boyfriend."

"How romantic."

"She's pretty cool, and we are friends. So even if we aren't together, we're still getting along pretty well."

"Then maybe she'll be interested in me," Jae suggested as she took another Cheeto from the bag. "I don't know if you know this, but girls go crazy over me."

"Please. Don't make me laugh."

"Are you saying I'm not attractive?" She puffed up her cheeks and wrinkled her nose before leaning into his face. He laughed and swatted her away. "I'm irresistible, babe."

"Right. Okay."

"But really, I want to meet her! Girlfriend or not, she's still your friend, and I need more of those, so we can share!"

"Your logic makes no sense."

"Whatever."

"Tell you what. She and her family will be having a picnic at the beach later today. We can go show up, and you can meet her then."

"Yes!"

He watched her in amusement as she punched the air victoriously and shoved another Cheeto into her mouth. He was glad they were friends. Who else would be as weird as him? Sure, everyone else in the pack was cool and funny, but she was the only one his age he could relate to. Colin and Brady were just a grade younger than him, but there was a huge difference in a year when you were a teenager. He and Jae were pretty similar, and he liked that. They weren't too similar, but they weren't complete opposites either. It was like they were meant to be best friends. And sure, he had maybe had a crush on her in the beginning, but he knew having a relationship with her now would only end in disaster. They were fifteen. No one ended up happily ever after with their partner from freshman year. No, they were much better suited to being best friends. But who knows? Maybe one day they could be something different. He wasn't going to compromise their friendship right now for that possibility. It wasn't worth it.

"You have Cheeto dust all over your face," he pointed out with a smirk.

"Look in the mirror, dumbo," she sneered back.

He quickly wiped at his mouth to find that he too had Cheeto dust all over his face. Oh, yeah, they were meant to be friends.

* * *

Embry sat on the sofa watching Jared and Paul play video games. Minah sat in his lap, content to play with his fingers as the boys yelled at each other loudly. She was another person he'd bonded with since the departure of his imprint. He'd learned that although she looked a lot like Jae, that was where the similarities stopped. She was very social and confident now since her English had improved exponentially. She liked drawing in her free time and absolutely _loved_ licking the frosting off of the spoons after Emily was done cooking. She was adorable, and Embry, becoming more of the boy he was before phasing, loved to be around her. She never hesitated to hug him and provide him with some much needed human contact. It was like she had a superpower, something more than seeing strings. He wondered if she could cut the strings or if she could only see them. He wondered if he would let her cut his string with Jamie if she could.

"Stop team killing, you dick!" Paul screeched at Jared as his friend killed him yet again. He glowered at the screen as the other team captured their base and won the round. "You suck!"

"Paul said a bad word," Minah told Embry softly. "I shouldn't say those words."

"That's right, Minah, you shouldn't say those words. Paul shouldn't say those words either, but you should know by now that he's not a good role model."

"Hey, shut up, man. I'm a great role model for Minah, right sweetheart?" he asked the little girl sweetly.

"Leah told me I shouldn't trust someone who calls me sweetheart," she replied immediately, giving him a distrustful look.

Embry threw back his head and laughed at her words. Now he could see how she was Jae's niece. In this instance they were almost exactly alike. He ruffled Minah's hair fondly and chuckled as Paul sputtered speechlessly. His imprint should really stop hanging around Leah and Embry. They were turning her against him.

"So, Minah, tell us," Jared started with a smirk, "any cute boys catch your eye on the playground?"

"No," she said with a disgusted wrinkle of her nose. "I don't like boys."

"Good. Keep it that way," Embry told her. "Boys are gross."

"I know," came her proud reply. "Nina is nice. I like Nina."

"Yeah? Nina a good friend?"

"Yeah!"

Leah snorted as she walked in, obviously having heard the conversation the guys were having with the little girl. She swooped in and picked Minah up, looking at her proudly.

"I'm glad that you and Nina are such good friends, little one." She then turned to the boys. "You ever think the reason she thinks boys are gross is because she thinks girls are nice?"

"Yeah, and?" Jared asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out if you just give it some thought."

Embry glanced over at Minah and smiled. Poor Paul would have to worry about a lot more than just boys going after the little one he'd practically adopted. He'd have to let Jaehwa and Jae do all the work with this one.

"I still don't get it," Jared whispered to Paul and Embry. "Do you get it?"

"Yeah, Jared, pretty sure you're the only one who doesn't," Paul snorted back. "Real genius Sam picked for his Beta. Real genius."


	38. Chapter 38

So the soothing movement of the waves were doing nothing to calm his nerves. Seth was still freaking out over this meeting. He was terrified to introduce his best friend to his sort of girlfriend. Would they get along? Would they hate each other? He didn't think he could handle it if they hated each other. But they were both so nice! There's no way they would hate each other. Right?

"Would you relax?" Jae asked as they walked towards the family picnic going on near the water. "I'm not going to cause a scene, Seth."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Jae. I know you're not. I never even considered that. I'm just nervous about whether you two will get along."

"Oh, we'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I'm sure she's awesome, and you know I like awesome people. We'll get along great!"

"Don't get along too well," he warned. "I can't have you two ganging up on me, okay?"

"Someone's gotta do it, Seth. Otherwise you'll continue to do dumb stuff."

"What dumb stuff do I do?" Jae shrugged and continued to walk on ahead of him as he stood there in shock. "Wait, Jae! What dumb stuff do I do?"

"Don't worry about it!" she called back over her shoulder. "Now come on! Introduce me to your sweetheart!"

He hurried to catch up to her and took a deep breath. Everything would be fine. Just two of his good friends meeting each other. No big deal. Unless they didn't get along and then everything would just be awkward. He didn't want that. No one wanted that. But that wouldn't happen. They were both likeable people, just different when it came to socializing. Jae was more introverted and quiet in conversation while Samantha was more extroverted and talkative in conversation. But maybe that combination would work out better? Only one way to find out.

"Seth?" Samantha looked up in surprise. "Oh my god, hey! Mom, look! Seth's here!"

Her mother smiled up at him and stood to properly greet him. And then her eyes fell upon Jae. She was obviously not very pleased to see her daughter's boyfriend walking around with another girl their age. Jae let out a nervous laugh and offered an awkward wave.

"Oh, Mrs. Vera, I'd like you to meet Jae Moon," Seth introduced politely. "She's my best friend and wanted to meet Samantha."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Vera," Jae greeted as she extended her hand. "I've heard many wonderful things about your daughter from Seth and wanted to get to know her. She sounds absolutely amazing."

"Yes, well it's nice to meet you as well."

Seth grinned when Samantha stood up and motioned for the other two to follow her a few feet from where her parents were sitting. The girls looked at one another, sizing each other up, before shaking hands.

"I'm Samantha Vera, Seth's girlfriend. Sort of. Ish."

"Jae Moon, and I have the unfortunate role of being his best friend. It's actually really great to finally meet you. I've been bugging him for weeks to let me see you."

"Oh my god, same!" Samantha said loudly, grabbing Jae's wrist excitedly. "I've been _dying_ to meet you! But apparently the trope of girl best friends hating the girlfriend and vice versa is law."

"That's ridiculous. You seem like a perfectly awesome person."

"Thank you! And you as well. Obviously anyone who puts up with Seth for that long is special." They both ignored the offended huff Seth created. "You know, I have the feeling we're going to be great friends, Jae."

"It's funny. I was just thinking the same thing."

"Oh my god, what have I done?" Seth groaned to himself. "I've created a monster. They're never going to let me live."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Jae told him mockingly as she patted his shoulder. "You wanted us to get along right?"

"Oh my god, Jae, we have already discussed..."

* * *

Fate had once again put Jamie at the bus stop, except this time he was waiting for courage to come to him instead of a police cruiser. Sarina stood beside him and held his hand in an effort to ground him. She knew how emotional this trip was going to be for him, knew how hard it was going to be, but she also knew that this was the only way he could truly get over what had happened. He actually didn't even know what happened. They'd returned Jae to her bed in the Cullen house and skipped town. He didn't want to be there if she died. He didn't want to be there if she woke up. And Sarina, in a moment of weakness, had allowed him. She'd let him run away from the consequences of his actions when she should've been pushing him to face everyone affected by what he'd done.

"What do you want to do?" she asked quietly.

"Go home. But I guess I need to do this. I've already put it off for far too long. Might as well go see the pack first. Get that over with."

"Okay, that's good. Want me to come with you?"

"No, they wouldn't like that. Find us a place to stay? I'll meet up with you after I've talked with them, alright? This is something I've got to do alone."

"You've got this."

He smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He really was lucky to have Sarina in his life, especially now. They had history together, and right now that's what he needed. Someone who knew who he was and what he required to get better. She knew that better than almost anyone, coming second to only Jaeyeon. In fact, she'd been the one to introduce him to Sarina, and when Jaeyeon had died that time, Sarina was the one there for him just like now. She was like his guardian angel, and that's what he needed more than anything right now.

"I'll see you later," he promised before starting to head towards La Push.

It seemed like ages since he'd last been down this road. It was haunting, like the spirits of those he left behind were crowding around him to choke him with their feelings of betrayal. He knew they wouldn't be happy to see him. He'd left without a word or trace. Even the vampires couldn't track him thanks to Sarina. He wouldn't be surprised if they banned him from seeing Embry. He felt bad about leaving Embry behind without saying goodbye, but he also didn't in a way. He was just that screwed up at this point. He couldn't really feel anything anymore except maybe some satisfaction from the things he did with Sarina. The most tender emotion he'd experienced since Jaeyeon's death was slight fondness for his Charmed, but that was mostly carried over from his previous life with her. But, despite that, he knew he should apologize to Embry. He'd kind of been a dick to the poor guy.

He could hear the waves as he approached the path that would lead him to Emily's house. It had been a long time since he'd heard that sound. Exactly how long had it been since he'd left? He couldn't even remember. He decided it was a long ass time as he slowly ascended the steps to Emily's front door. It didn't even seem familiar really. How sad was that? Pretty fucking sad. He stelled his nerves and knocked on the door, already regretting this decision. Why the hell had he let Sarina talk him into this?

"Hi!" Minah greeted him with that bright smile of hers. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, squirt," he told her as he knelt in front of her. "How is everyone?"

"Mm, okay."

"Minah, who are you-" Emily appeared behind the little girl and quickly scooped her up in her arms before glaring at Jamie. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, I wanted to see everyone and, uh, apologize."

"You really think a simple apology is going to make up for everything you've done? You broke Embry, and I won't ever forgive that. And, not to mention, you abandoned us when Jae was drifting on the edge of death! How could you just leave her behind in that state?"

"You're right. I did some really awful things, but I'm here to try to atone for them. May I come in?"

"Absolutely n-"

"Let him in, Emily," Sam called tiredly from the living room. "Might as well get this over with."

And so Emily reluctantly stepped aside to let Jamie in, watching him closely as he crossed the threshold and offered her a small smile. She couldn't believe they were just letting him back into their lives after all he'd done. He'd left Jae in her dying state and left Embry is in vulnerable state. How could they forgive all he'd done? Imprint or not, he still had a lot of things to apologize for, things that could not easily be forgiven.

* * *

Embry froze at the edge of the woods when a smell assaulted his nostrils from inside Emily's house. Birch and redwood, something he hadn't smelled since Jae recovered and Jamie left. Suddenly he felt as though he was going to be sick as part of him rejoiced. Jamie was back. The boy who had broken his heart and ditched him with no word had finally come back. What did this mean? Should he go in? Could he really face him again?

"Hey." Quil came over to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I've got your back."

He let his friend guide him into the house as he secretly recoiled with each step closer to his imprint. Why had he come back? Was he going to stay? Had he seen Jae yet? All these questions raced around his brain as they finally stepped foot in the kitchen. He couldn't focus on anything else but the sound of Jamie's heartbeat coming from the next room. He really was back. He wasn't imaginging this. He wasn't dreaming. It was reality.

"So you're back," he stated once he had crossed into the living room. Jamie immediately looked up at him and stood from the couch. "I'd say it's good to see you, but I don't like lying to you."

"Oh, Embry, I'm so sorry."

"Save it," he snapped angrily as he stepped away from Jamie's touch. "I don't want your worthless apologies. I want to know why. Why'd you leave?"

"Look, Em, we're friends, but we weren't exactly in a relationship."

"I'm not asking for myself. I'm asking for Jae." Jamie's eyes widened in surprise. He always thought Embry hated Jaeyeon. "I thought you were her best friend, but then when she's on the brink of death, you suddenly skip town. What the fuck was that about?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Oh you don't? Because while you were off who knows where, we had to watch Jae flatline. Again. And again. Her best friend should've been there with her."

"You don't know what it's like for me in that position," Jamie told him shakily.

"Really? Because I've been in Seth's head, you know her actual best friend, and it's not pretty! He still thinks about that all the time. Brady and Collin can't even patrol with him anymore because of his thoughts. So don't say we don't know what it's like."

"You don't! If you had even an inkling, you would understand why I did what I did!"

"Then make me understand, Jamie!"

"I can't! There's no way you could ever understand!"

"Embry, is everything okay?"

And then suddenly it all made sense. It was suddenly obvious to all of them watching. Jamie's entire body tensed up, and they could actually hear all the air leave his body. His heart rate picked up exponentially. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned to face Jae. They watched his gaze soften as he saw her standing there, alive and well. He knew it wasn't his Sukja, but apparently his body hadn't gotten the memo because he felt it swell with unbridled love for the human standing before him.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

Right. She wouldn't remember him. "Oh, I'm Jamie Jung, Embry's friend."

"Jamie?" She'd heard of him. Despite all the things she'd heard, she still extended her hand to shake his. "Jae Moon, Seth's friend."

He felt a sob tug at his throat when he felt her cool fingers wrap around his warm ones. She really was alive. Part of her lived in this version. Why had he left her? If he'd just stayed, he could've been there when she woke up. He could've taken care of this sliver of his Sukja. He could've lived with at least an echo of her. Why had he left her? He had promised he'd never leave her. And yet he did. He'd believed her gone, and yet she was right there in front of him. He was holding her hand, feeling the vibrant life pulse beneath her skin. Why had he left her? He himself didn't know why. He just knew he regretted it immensely.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Her voice shook him from his reverie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry about that." He dropped her hand and stepped back, willing the tears not to fall. Not in front of her. "I, um, I should really get going. It was nice meeting you, Jae. I hope to see you again."

And he booked it out of there. How could he continue to face the eyes of the one he loved? The eyes that held him as a stranger? He could deal with her being gone. Being dead. But he couldn't deal with her not knowing who he was. She was the greatest love of his existence, and yet she couldn't remember any of it. She was just another human populating the blue planet. She was no longer of Nature but of man. Was she really Sukja or another soul inhabitating her last body? How could he know for sure? Sarina. He needed Sarina. She would know how to help. She always knew how to help. He needed to find Sarina. Where was Sarina?


	39. Chapter 39

Jae didn't know what to think about this new Jamie character. She'd deduced that this was the kid everyone mentioned and that she was supposed to know well, but meeting him again hadn't triggered any memories to resurface. Maybe he just wasn't as important to her as everyone seemed to think? She wasn't sure. What she _was_ sure of was that Embry was suffering because Jamie was back. Ever since Jamie had left Emily's, Embry had set up camp on her sofa and occupied himself with staring at the wall wordlessly. She was worried about him. How would this affect his recovery? He'd been doing so well! He'd actually started responding to the diner waiter instead of just awkwardly ignoring the poor guy's flirting! They were all so proud of him, but now they could only assume this would set him back. So while she didn't know what to think about this Jamie kid, she knew she didn't like what his return meant for Embry.

"Hey, don't worry about him," Seth whispered in her ear as he walked with her into the backyard. "He'll be fine. Eventually."

"But he was doing so well. I just hate to see him like this."

"We all do, Jae."

"He was doing so well," she repeated, not knowing what else to say.

"Better than you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She whirled around to glare at her best friend. "I met your girlfriend, didn't I? Does that not count as progress?"

"Jae, of course that counts as progress, but I really think you should talk with your friends. Your friends besides us."

"But I don't remember them! How can I talk with them if I can't even remember befriending them?"

He let out a sigh and wrapped an arm around her. "I can't even imagine how hard this is for you, Jae, but I really think this'll help you in the long run. You don't have to start with Bella. Just… get in contact with Leon. Go to the movies with her or something! She seems nice!"

"Yeah, but Seth we weren't really friends to begin with. I remember talking with her in study hall maybe once, but that's really it."

"Then you haven't forgotten anything!" He gave her an encouraging smile, causing a small one to break out on her face. "Come on, what's the harm in just calling her up? Maybe you guys will become best friends!"

"I don't see how that's possible considering I already have a best friend."

"Yeah? And who would that be?"

"This idiot I'm unfortunately been stuck with."

"Hey!"

"Oh, come on, you know I love you."

"Yeah, you better."

Jae smiled as Seth gently bumped shoulders with her. Things were getting better. Sure it was a pretty slow process, but that didn't mean she wasn't making progress. She was slowly getting used to her life again. Now she just had to remember her previous friendships with Bella and this kid Jamie. Were they important? Were they close? Sometimes she wished she could remember, but other times she was glad she couldn't. If they were the only things that hadn't resurfaced, maybe it was better that they didn't. What if they were the type of things you wished you didn't know once you did? She didn't want to take that chance. Not right now. Not when she was finally getting better.

"Call Leon. Leave Embry to us," Seth ordered her as he placed her cell phone in her hand. "I think you both need a break from all of this."

"Yeah… maybe you're right."

"Good. Hey, I'll walk you home."

"Whoa, the great Seth Clearwater is going to walk me home?" He shook his head at her teasing and helped her up from the grass. "All the old ladies on my street will be so jealous that I have some tasty eye-candy on my arm. I must've done something special in a past life to receive this honor."

He let out a snort at her antics. "Oh, please, you were probably a sea cucumber in your past life."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're salty as fuck."

"Shut up!"

"Ow! Watch it!"

* * *

Sarina watched worriedly as Jamie sat at the kitchen table and stared into his cup of coffee without really seeing. He hadn't spoken a word since he'd arrived at the inn from La Push, and she was really starting to get worried. What had happened over there? Damn, she knew she should've gone with him! She knew he was going to need some support! Why hadn't she insisted on going with him? She slid into the seat beside him and slowly started rubbing his back. She needed to know what happened, but she also knew that he wouldn't say anything until he was completely calmed down. So she would need to give him some time.

"She's alive," he whispered. "Jaeyeon. She's alive."

"That's good."

"But it's not her, is it. That's not _my_ Jaeyeon."

"You didn't have a Jaeyeon," she reminded him softly. "You've had a Hanbyul and a Jiyeon and a Soojung and a Boram, but never a Jaeyeon."

"She doesn't remember me at all."

"You knew that would happen."

"I didn't know it would hurt like this."

"Still. You knew the consequences and still you went through with it." She looked over at him worriedly. "Was the trade worth it?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I can't feel anything. She's gone. She's gone and now I can't feel anything. Is this my punishment?"

"Why would you be punished, Jaemin?" Sarina asked quietly. "What you did wasn't wrong. You just wanted to save the girl you loved."

"By tearing apart her soul and stripping her of Nature. I've severed our Bond, and for all we know, my soul could be floating out there. Vulnerable."

"There are ways to fix that. You won't become Tainted, Jamie. I won't let you."

He gave her a helpless smile. "You know the only way to prevent that, Sarina. And I don't think I'm ready to do that yet. I don't think I ever will."

"Eventually you're going to have to to protect your soul. It's alone, Jamie. Don't let it become vulnerable. Easily swayed. The state you're in right now… you're a prime target."

"Maybe I want to be."

"Don't be an idiot. She wouldn't want that for you."

He sighed and lowered his head. Sarina was right. But why should he care anymore? He'd basically destroyed any relationship he had with Sukja. He'd stripped her of who she was and made her human. A damaged human. She wouldn't remember anything supernatural. That's why she couldn't remember him. She'd always known he was supernatural. The pack… well she hadn't always known, and when she did, she'd never thought of them as merely shifters. They were her friends. Most of them anyways. So they were remembered. But not him. And she never would. She could get to know him again, but she would never remember all the moments they had shared. He'd known. He had known the price when he begged Sarina to save her, but had he truly known the stakes? He wasn't completely sure. He had traded his Bond with Sukja for Jaeyeon to come back. He had traded her death as a nymph for her life as a human. _Had_ it been worth it? Only time would tell. But would he actually stay around to figure it out? He wasn't sure.

He wasn't sure he could continue to see her, to look into her eyes, and know that he was a complete stranger to her. How could someone do that? How could someone willingly put themselves through that pain day after day? He wasn't sure he could do that. He wasn't sure he could even try. He was weak. A coward. She would be disappointed in him. But she wasn't around any longer to feel anything towards him. Just a fragment of her soul living in her last body living the dull life of a human. This stranger wasn't Sukja. Just Moon Jaeyeon. Just ordinary, painfully human Moon Jaeyeon. She wasn't made for the life of the supernatural. But she would be thrown into it anyways. She was, after all, hanging around a pack of shifters. She'd learn of it soon enough, right? But she wasn't an imprint, so who knows? Maybe it was better if she didn't know. But what did he know about her? He didn't know what was best for Jaeyeon because he didn't know Jaeyeon. He knew Sukja, and that girl is most definitely not Sukja.

But she seemed so much like her. His body and heart still considered her to be Sukja. So couldn't he just pretend a little while longer? Was that too much to ask for in this screwed up world? He just wanted to see her one more time. To hold her one more time. To kiss her one more time. Why couldn't she be Sukja? He needed Sukja. He'd lived two thousand years with her always connected to him. How could anyone expect him to live without her? He didn't know how. He truly did not know what life was before her, so now he did not know what life will be after her. Does life even exist after the departure of such a soul? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of a lot of things anymore. Guess Sukja took that with her too. She took a lot of things with her. His heart. His soul. His smile. His laughter. His love. His emotions. He wanted them back. He wanted her back. Why couldn't she come back? Why did Jaeyeon come back? She wasn't Sukja. Not even close.

She shared the same face as the last form of Sukja. The same smile. The same laugh. But she wasn't Sukja. Their eyes were different. Jaeyeon's were brighter. Younger. Wrong. He had loved how Sukja held the entire world in the depths of her eyes. They had lived through so much together, and he could see that reflected in them. Now all he could see was his own reflection. Moon Jaeyeon was only fifteen. She hadn't truly seen or lived life. She wasn't Sukja. Not by a long shot. And he needed to remember that. The girl he saw, the girl with the same smile and laugh as Sukja, was not the love of his life. She was not his Bonded. She was just another human girl he used to replace his Sukja. She was unimportant. Inconsequential. Not his Sukja. Not her. He's destroyed her. Destroyed her to save her. Why had he done that? Why had he saved Jaeyeon? She wasn't Sukja. Not even close.


	40. Chapter 40

Jamie stood nervously outside the diner in Forks. He'd called Embry to meet him there. He figured they might as well talk. Sarina had left before him to run some errands,, but he knew she was also leaving to give him some room. He appreciated that, but he didn't need space from her. She was the only thing really keeping him sane at the moment. But he still appreciated it. She was trying. For him. He didn't think he truly deserved it, but it was still nice. She was trying.

"Uh, hey."

He turned to see Embry walking up to him, hands stuck in his pockets awkwardly. He followed Jamie into the diner and slid into a book across from him. Silence fell over them as they waited for the other to speak. Embry wondered why Jamie called him here. After all, Jamie had made it pretty clear that they weren't anything special. So why had he suddenly asked him to meet up? To break his heart some more?

"I'm sorry," Jamie apologized. "I know I said that before, but I want you to know that I truly am. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just… I couldn't be here."

"Because you're in love with her."

"Yeah… yeah I was."

"Was?"

"I, um… I guess you guys don't actually know what happened." He rubbed his knuckles nervously. "To save her, I did something bad. Well, not bad per se, but it did stuff. Changed things. Everything, really."

"Jamie, you're not making any sense."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine," Embry sighed, "just tell me what happened."

"She was dying. She'd told me she wanted this to be her last life; we just didn't think it would be this short. I couldn't let her die for the last time like this, so I went to Sarina for help. She's a Charmed, someone born human who learns the ways of the supernatural to become one."

"Aren't vampires Charmed then?"

"No because they're turned into the supernatural. Charmed they… well I guess they use magic. Humans would say they're witches."

"Oh. Guess that comes in handy in a tight spot."

"Yeah. So Jaeyeon had actually met Sarina first. I think it was in the forties? They were classmates in New York. Really close friends. We were all immigrants trying to make it in the free world after the war, you know?"

"The second World War?"

"That's the one. So Jaeyeon introduced me to Sarina, and we all became close. Helped each other out. She really helped when the shifters killed Boram. That was Jaeyeon's name back then."

"Right."

"I was a mess. That whole thing really fucked me up, Embry. I couldn't seem to function properly, and the state was really close to taking Chaerin away from me."

"Chaerin?"

"Oh, yeah, our daughter." Embry's fist clenched ever so slightly at this new piece of information. He didn't mean for it to happen, but he just couldn't help but not like this development. "The only pregnancy Jaeyeon lived through. The only child I saw into adulthood. Anyways, Sarina knew Chaerin was going to be taken soon, so she stepped in. She kept me alive and Chaerin by my side. She really was like a miracle. And so, when I was once again thrust into an impossible situation with Jaeyeon, she was the only one I thought to turn to. She was my miracle again."

"What'd she do?"

"She saved Jaeyeon."

"You don't sound so happy."

"She saved Jaeyeon, but not my Sukja."

"Sukja?"

"That's her true name. Or was. No point in keeping it a secret anymore. She's gone, after all."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"To save Jaeyeon, Sarina needed to do something drastic. Keep the life in this body. And to do that, she needed to shred Sukja's soul. Sarina shredded it until only the fragment of this life remained." His fingers tapped against the table as he explained everything to Embry. It was hard for him to actually discuss the things he'd done. "Jaeyeon's human now. She has no memory of the supernatural, which is why she doesn't remember me."

"Or the pack being an actual pack," Embry realized. "So she's just like Emily or Kim. Completely human with no knowledge of the supernatural."

"Exactly. So she's Moon Jaeyeon. Completely human. No trace of nymph left in her." He rubbed the spot over his heart as it twinged in pain. "It hurts. A lot. See, she was my Bonded. My soulmate. When we Bond with someone, that connection lasts all through our lives. When Sarina saved Jaeyeon, our Bond was severed."

"Wow. I, um, I'm sorry, Jamie. I had no idea."

"I didn't want you to find out," he admitted. "I was afraid of what you'd do if you found out. I mean, your imprint was basically married to someone for two millennia. I didn't want that to upset you."

"I appreciate that, but I wish I'd known. Maybe I could've helped. Maybe I could've protected her."

"No use in dwelling in the past. At least, that's what Sarina keeps telling me. She thinks I need to move on."

"And you?"

"I think she's right. Sukja's gone, and Jaeyeon isn't meant for me. I believe that. I think it's time to move on from her. It's the healthy thing to do."

"Then I'm happy for you and Sarina."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh come on, Jamie." Embry tapped his nose and smirked mischievously at the other boy. "I can smell everything on you."

He blinked at Embry blankly, trying so hard to keep the blush from his face. "I'm sorry! I totally forgot about the whole smelling thing!"

"Jamie, it's fine. I'm actually moving on myself. There's a waiter who works here in the afternoon who seems interested. I, uh, I think I'm going to give him a chance. One date at least."

"Good. That's good. So where does this leave us?"

"Friends, I guess. But you have to work hard for my friendship, okay? Jae's already doing a lot better than you on that front."

Jamie smiled warmly at Embry. "Friends. I like the sound of that."

"Oh, and treat this Sarina girl well. She's done a lot for you, so don't treat her like a simple rebound, got it? Try for a real relationship, not the one you've got going on now."

"Will do. I'll catch you later, Em."

"Catch you later."

* * *

Sarina stepped into the house, carefully balancing the groceries in her arms as she tossed the keys into the bowl by the door. She stumbled into the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief once the heavy bags were safely placed on the counter. Jamie came up beside her and started unloading the groceries, causing her to look over at him in surprise. He'd never done that before! He was usually on the couch or in bed when she came home. This was a pleasant surprise. She leaned against the counter to watch as he did all the work, diligently putting the groceries away in their proper places. So he did pay attention when she did chores around the house. Good.

"You're being awfully helpful today," she pointed out as he folded the bags to stow them under the sink. "I take it the talk went well."

"Yeah, it was great to talk things through with him."

He wound his arms around her waist and propped his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek with his nose fondly. A soft smile crept onto her face at the acts of affection. He'd never done this either. Nothing too sweet. She had never pushed him. She knew he needed time and space. But this was still nice.

"Awfully cuddly too."

"Thank you," he murmured into her neck. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. You always take such good care of me, and for that I'm incredibly thankful. I just want you to know that."

"I do, Jaemin, but it is nice to hear it every once in awhile."

"You'll hear it a lot more from me," he promised. "But right now, let me take care of you."

He would take Embry's advice and treat Sarina well. She deserved that much and a whole lot more. She never hesitated to help him, and he'd never really paid her back for that. Not anymore. Starting now, he'd shower her in all the affection she deserved. He'd show her just how much he cared for her, because he truly did care. Immensely. And now he was going to show her.


	41. Chapter 41

Jae and Samantha were sitting together on a blanket at the beach talking about upcoming movies of interest when the conversation took a turn towards Seth's strange behavior. Neither of the girls were stupid, so they knew something was up with him, and they knew it had to do with the rest of the guys who hung out at Emily's on a daily basis. The thing was, neither of them were smart enough to know why. Or at least, not smart enough to figure it all out just yet, and that pissed them off immensely. It also pissed them off that they seemed to be the only two out of the loop. Hell, Minah seemed to know more about the guys than them, and she was seven! It just didn't make any sense. So Samantha proposed they do some sleuthing Nancy Drew style to get to the bottom of things.

"Why Nancy Drew?" Jae asked after she heard her friend's plan. "Why not Mystery Inc.? I think I like Scooby Doo a lot more than Nancy Drew."

"Fine, then we'll be like the Scooby gang, happy?"

"Yes, actually." They sat together in silence for a few moments before Jae asked, "So where do we start?"

"I have no idea," Samantha admitted. "I was kinda hoping you knew that to be perfectly honest. You've known Seth longer than I have."

"Uh, you guys have gone to school together since you were like five."

"Yeah but you've been his friend longer than I've talked to him! So that means you should know where to start!"

"That is so unfair! I don't know where to start!"

The two of them pouted as they thought of the best course of action. Where _did_ they start? They weren't sure if the whole thing was criminal or even cult related, but something was definitely going on, that much was for sure. The guys would run off at odd times of day and night, and their tempers often got the best of them, sometimes resulting in having to get dragged away from the situation. It was all very unsettling to say the least, and the girls were worried for their friends. They just wanted to know what was going on so they could offer some help, but no one was telling them anything. The most they got was the lame excuse of, "work." Minors couldn't work that much, especially not thirteen-year-old Brady and Collin, so what was really going on with them? And then it suddenly occurred to Jae. The bonfires. Almost every weekend they all had a bonfire, but neither Jae nor Samantha had ever been invited. Minah had, but not them. Even Jamie had gotten an invitation after he returned! If they could somehow learn what was happening at those bonfires, then they would at least have a clue as to what was going on with their friends.

"Mannie," Jae whispered, grabbing her friend's arm excitedly, "the bonfires! The super secretive bonfires they have, that has to be it! There must be _something_ going on there!"

"Okay, great theory and all, but how are we going to test it? We're never invited to those things, and on a beach like this with no cover, how are we supposed to get close enough to eavesdrop?"

"Haven't gotten that far yet, but I'll think of something! I mean, we can't give up before we've even started, right?"

"I guess so." Samantha flopped onto her back and stared at the dark clouds starting to drift in from the sea. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad was approaching. "Do you think we should prod? Maybe we're better off not knowing."

"Dude, you were the one who suggested this whole thing."

"Yeah, but now I've actually started thinking about things. What if it _is_ a cult? Do we really want to get caught up in that?"

"If it is a cult, my niece is already caught up in it," Jae pointed out. "We need to figure this all out, for Minah if nothing else. I'm not going to let her be involved in something so dangerous. I won't let her end up like her mom."

"I thought things were going well for Jaehwa?"

"She still has her moments," Jae muttered under her breath. "The journey to becoming sober isn't easy, and it doesn't come without repercussions. Things are better, but they still aren't good."

"Has she relapsed?"

"Not as far as I can tell." Her right fingers rubbed nervously at her left palm as she confessed, "I've actually thrown out all our medicine. Even stuff like vitamin supplements. I'm terrified of what will happen if she relapses, so I just got rid of everything."

"If she does, it isn't your fault."

"I need to look after her."

"Why? She's the older one. She's the one who got herself in this mess in the first place. She is not your responsibility, Jae, and neither is Minah despite what you think. You're just a kid, Jae. Act like one."

"But if I don't look after them, who will?"

"I really don't think that's a question you should be asking yourself." Samantha placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "I wish you weren't forced into this position at such an age. You're fifteen! You should be worrying about school and boys and girls and all that gross stuff, not about raising your niece and watching your sister."

"I can't let them down. We're so far from home. If something happened to them here,

who would know? Who would care besides me?"

"There's a whole group of people who would care about Minah. You know that. And if Minah cared about her mother, they would too. You don't have to do this alone."

"I want…"

Jae ducked her head when Samantha glanced over at her, and the pressure on her palm increased. "What do you want, Jae?"

No one had ever really asked her that question before so she couldn't help but fall apart when Samantha did. Her friend wrapped her arms around her vulnerable form and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair as she let Jae cry into her shoulder.

"What do you want?" she asked again quietly.

"I want…" And in that moment she knew exactly what she wanted. Something she never realized she wanted, even as a little kid. It was shocking, really, to realize this sad fact. "I want my parents. I want to go home."


	42. Chapter 42

Jaehwa stared at her little sister in surprise after her outburst. The three of them had been having what seemed to be a pleasant dinner when Minah started babbling on about her friend Nina and how nice her family was. She talked about Nina's mom and Nina's dad and Nina's brothers and how Nina's mom made really good food and how she wished she could live with Nina. Jaehwa had to admit that hurt a little, to hear that her daughter would much prefer to live with someone else's family rather than her own mother, but she could understand. She had been the same way as a child. But what really shocked her was when Jae's hand landed on the table with a loud smack and she glared at her niece.

"Would you stop talking about someone else's family and just appreciate the one you have?" she snapped harshly.

"Jaeyeon!" Jaehwa scolded when she saw tears start to form in her daughter's eyes. "Apologize! There was no need to say any of those things to Minah!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't see why I'm stuck here in my own personal hell while Minah seems to be having the time of her life! My best friend is hiding things from me, my only friends don't particularly care for me, and when school starts up again I'll have to suffer through all the awful comments and treatment I did last year!" Jae suddenly stood up and stared at her sister wildly, her chest heaving with the effort it took for her to continue breathing. Obviously she'd been suffering and had finally had enough. "I hate it here! I want to go home! Just let me go home! You and Minah can stay here and continue living your life as happily as you have, but I can't take it anymore! The kids at school hate me and the guys at Emily like me about as much!"

"Now, Jaeyeon, I'm sure that's not true," Jaehwa said in an attempt to calm her down.

"But it is! Do you know how awful it is to know your only friends prefer your seven-year-old niece over you?" She shook her head and clenched her jaw in determination. "I will not continue to suffer like this. I would like to go home. I miss Mom and Dad. I miss home. I miss our language!"

"I know you miss Mom and Dad. I miss them too, and I miss home just as much. But our language still exists! We speak it here at home!" Jaehwa was desperate to make her sister feel better. She'd been doing so well the past few weeks, but now it seemed to be going downhill so fast.

"It's not the same! I hate having to translate all the time in my head! Everyone here speaks so fast, and it's hard to understand them sometimes, but I can't ask them to slow down or repeat what they said! They make me feel stupid for even asking. The kids at school are so horrible, Jaehwa!" She could see that Jae was close to tears now. "They hide my books and ruin my homework and make me seem like some inconvenience when I ask the teacher any sort of question. And the names, Jaehwa! They call me such awful names! Names I would never want _anyone_ to be called. I have it there, but there isn't another school in the area where I could transfer! And then after suffering a day of this abuse, I go to Emily's, a place that should be a refuge of sorts, but even there I can tell they're only tolerating me! They don't really like me!" Jae collapsed back into her chair and started crying into her hands.

"Oh, Jaeyeon, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was that bad." Jaehwa moved around the table to take her sister into her arms and cradled her gently. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've noticed. I should've done something. What can I do now? What can I do to make it better?"

"I want Mom and Dad," Jae sobbed. "I want to see Mom and Dad!"

"Okay, sweetheart, okay. It's okay. It's going to be okay now. I'm going to make it better, I promise. Sh, it's okay."

She held Jae's head against her chest and held her as she cried herself to sleep. She looked over at Minah who looked at her aunt worriedly despite the tear tracks on her own face. Jaehwa should have known something was going on. But she just assumed her sister was doing well because Minah was doing so well. She should have known. She should've done something before it got to this point. But now that it had gotten to this point, what was she going to do? She didn't want to send Jae back home, not when this was honestly the best opportunity for her when looking to the future, but she didn't want her to continue to suffer in this way. What should she do? She wasn't good at this whole parenting thing! If she was being honest, Jae was already a better mother than she could ever hope to be, but right now she needed to step into her role and do something to help her sister. She needed to protect her like any good older sister would do. But how? She didn't know! She needed to call her parents.


	43. Chapter 43

"I'm worried about Jae."

Seth looked down at Samantha in surprise at her words. Was something going on with Jae? Should he be worried about her as well? To be honest, he hadn't seen much of her lately, he'd been so busy with patrols and hanging out with Samantha to appease her mother. Had something happened since the last time he'd seen her?

"Why? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"She hasn't come around in a week, Seth," she pointed out harshly. "Aren't you the least bit concerned? Where else would she be? Who else would she spend time with?"

"Well maybe she's finally gotten together with her other friends. That's good, right?"

"It would be if that's what's actually going on, but I don't think that's it."

"Why? Did she say something?"

"The day before she went AWOL, she may have had a particularly cathartic moment."

"What does that mean?"

"She may have had a _bit_ of an emotional breakdown."

"Wait, what?" He looked at her in exasperation. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal! She just sounded like any other homesick girl!"

"She's homesick?"

Samantha nodded solemnly and let out a sigh. "Looking back on it, it's really bad, Seth. She has so much responsibility on her shoulders to take care of Minah and Jaehwa, and I think that's weighing down on her. Even I think that if she went back home she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore."

"W-well did she say if she was actually considering going home?"

"I don't know, Seth! Probably! Do you really think she wants to stay here and go back to school? You know she hates her school! You know she's being bullied there!"

"Then she could transfer!"

"She can't do that, and you know it. Seth, I'm sorry, but if her sister and parents think it would be better for her to go back home, she's going back home."

"But she can't!"

"But she can."

* * *

Seth casually sat next to Minah at lunch and ever so casually looked down at her. _She_ seemed fine. Happy. She enjoyed being with them. Jared shifted her in his lap so she wasn't falling onto Leah's before shoving a huge spoonful of potato salad into his mouth. She didn't seem disgusted by this. She even laughed! So what was the problem?

"Minah, what has your aunt been up to?" Seth asked super casually as he casually used a napkin to wipe at the corner of his mouth. "We haven't seen her lately."

"Jaeyeon isn't happy," she whispered back with sad eyes. "She keeps crying."

His lips turned down in a frown. He didn't like the sound of that. "Crying? Why?"

"People are mean to her. Really mean. She wants to go home," the little girl reported. "She misses it. She says she hates it here. I don't want her to hate it here. I don't want her to leave."

"I don't either, kiddo."

"Do you not like her?" she suddenly directed her question to the rest of the table. "She tells Mommy you don't like her. Why does she say that?"

"Well, um, I don't know, Minah," Jared replied with a nervous laugh. "We all like her just fine!"

"You don't invite her to the fire stories."

"Only special people are invited to them."

"Jaeyeon's special too! Very special!" She seemed very distraught that no one else seemed to think so. Her aunt was very special to her, and she didn't like that Jae wasn't to everyone else. At least not enough to be invited to the fire stories. "You make her sad!" she accused before angrily climbing into Quil's lap. At least _he_ liked Jae.

"We don't mean to," Emily said softly. "We're all very stubborn people, Minah, but maybe you could help us change?" They looked at the woman in surprise. Where was she going with this? "You're right, Jae is very special. We just don't know how to handle how special she is, because she's very different from all of us. But do you think you could help us make things right? Would you like to invite her to the fire story this weekend?"

Minah's eyes lit up at the question. "Yes! I'll ask her!"

"Thank you, Minah. I think that will make us very happy, and I hope it makes her happy too."

"I think it will!" she promised eagerly. "Maybe she won't cry anymore."

"Yeah." Emily smiled at that. "Maybe."

* * *

Jae walked out of the movies with Leon, listening with a small smile as her older friend gushed about the film they had just finished watching. It was some superhero movie, one that Leon was sure to be the first of many in the franchise, and Jae had to admit that it was pretty good. Maybe she'd actually read the comics like Leon insisted she should. She was glad she'd started hanging out with the girl from her study hall. She wasn't naive enough to think things would be all better now, but maybe they wouldn't be as bad. She'd at least have a friend to support her when she needed it.

"And _then_ it all just blew up!" Leon exclaimed excitedly with large arm motions. "Like, can you believe that? Best movie of 2008 for _sure_!"

"Oh yeah, it'll definitely win an Oscar," Jae replied sarcastically. "That score? Phenomenal."

"Okay, Miss Sass, what did _you_ think of the movie?"

"I liked it! I've never been really into comic books and superheroes, but I think this movie may have changed that. It really was good."

"Yay! Then we need to see the next movie together! Promise?"

"Leon, how are you even sure there'll _be_ another movie?"

"It's a comic book movie. Of course there will be another one. Don't you know anything about the entertainment business?"

"Apparently not."

They got into Leon's car to start the drive back to Forks, Leon still praising the movie to the high heavens. She really got into things like this. Jae just listened like a good friend, although she occasionally had to smack Leon's hand away when it tried to creep into her bag of popcorn. She paid good money for that; there was no way she was letting someone else eat that. It was hers. All hers.

"I paid for the tickets!" Leon whined when Jae once again blocked her attack. "It's only fair that you let me have some of the popcorn!"

"This is the refill after you ate all of it during the previews!" Jae replied back sharply. "I'm not letting you eat all of it again! I spent my paycheck on this."

"You did _not_. Movie popcorn may be expensive, but it isn't _that_ expensive. Nice try though."

Jae rolled her eyes and let her friend have one handful, but that was it! She wasn't going to give in anymore to Leon, no matter how adorable those puppy dog eyes were. Nope. She was strong. At least, that's what she told herself the entire ride home, but reality hit her in the face when she walked into her kitchen with an empty bag of popcorn. Yeah, she was really powerless against her friend. She folded up the bag and threw it in the trash with a sigh. She'd been looking forward to the salty snack all day.

"Have fun at the movies?" Jaehwa asked from the kitchen table where she was working on some paperwork.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, the movie was pretty good. Leon was having the time of her life."

"That's good."

"Minah back yet?"

"Yeah, she's in her room. Careful, though. She might still be sleeping. She came home and immediately took a nap around lunchtime."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Jae left the kitchen to go check on her niece. Minah had been really careful around her lately, and she felt bad that the little girl felt the need to do that. She was fine for the most part. She didn't need Minah or Jaehwa to be so cautious around her. She wasn't going to fall apart. She slowly cracked open the door and poked her head in, surprised to see Minah sitting on her bed, wide awake, reading some book Nina had given her for her birthday. She opened the door all the way and leaned against the frame with her arms crossed.

"Well, look at this studious bookworm," she greeted teasingly. "What are you doing reading like this when you could be outside having fun?"

"Jaeyeon!" Minah quickly hopped over to her aunt and hugged her tightly. "I missed you!"

"I was just at the movies, kiddo, and you were over at Emily's having fun, right?"

"I still missed you!" She tugged Jae over to her bed and showed her the book proudly. "I can read the whole thing!"

"Yeah? Is that so? Congratulations! That looks like a hard book."

"I finished it without anyone's help," Minah boasted with a smile. "Oh, I have something to ask you!"

"You have something to ask me? What would that be, little one?"

"Miss Emily wants you to come to the fire stories!"

Jae blinked in surprise at that. She couldn't believe they actually wanted her at their super secret bonfire. She thought about declining, and she almost did, but then she thought of what a great opportunity this was. She could get some clue as to what was going on with Seth and the others! She could do some reconnaissance and report back to Samantha. It was the perfect opportunity.

"Alright. I'll go."

"Really? Yay!"

Minah threw her arms around Jae's neck and hugged her tightly. She was so happy to know her aunt was going to the fire stories! They were really fun, even if they did tell the same stories every time, and she wanted Jae to experience that as well. Maybe if she had fun there, she wouldn't be so sad anymore! She was glad she could do something to help Jae.


	44. Chapter 44

Jamie strolled down the beachline with Sarina, his arm wrapped around her shoulder comfortably. They'd made a lot of progress with their relationship since Jamie made it clear he wanted it to be an actual relationship, not whatever it was before. He took her out on dates and brought home flowers and even helped with the chores! He made sure he treated her right and she knew just how much he meant to her. The pack, while still hesitant and unsure about this relationship, even allowed her to come to the bonfires with him since she already knew about the supernatural world. Embry didn't even seem to mind, welcoming her with a warm smile and telling her he was glad she made Jamie so happy. It was incredible process, and he was looking forward to the bonfire tonight. He liked spending time with the guys, although he did miss Jacob. He was upset to learn his friend had left town shortly after he did, and he was even more upset to learn his friend left town after hearing news of Bella and Edward's engagement. It wasn't like the announcement came as any sort of surprise, but he knew just how strong Jake's feelings were for the girl, so he knew he just needed time before he was ready to come back. Jamie still hadn't met up with Bella yet, and that was mostly because he was pissed she was actually going through with her plans to marry Edward and become a vampire.

"Hey, you okay?" Sarina asked when she felt his grip tighten on her arm. "What's on your mind?"

"Bella," he admitted with a sigh. "I wish she would just listen to me about the dangers of getting involved with that family."

"You tried your best, Jaemin, and that's all you can do. Everything else is up to her. She's made her choice, and we just have to live with that. Don't beat yourself up over things out of your control."

"I can still try to stop her."

"You know she won't listen to you. She'll just come to resent you, and I know you don't want that. She's your best friend."

"She made Edward choose Jake as his best man. Can you believe that? Not even me!" He let out an offended huff. "How dare she. I've been with her since Arizona, and this is how she repays me? Unbelieveable."

"Well maybe they'll choose you since Jake is kind of out of the picture now."

"Oh, great, I'm the replacement. That's really great for my ego."

"Your ego does not need to be bolstered any more than it already is," she teased lightly. "I don't see how I put up with you and your narcissistic tendencies."

"I am not narcissistic!"

"Right."

He gave her an unamused look but let it go, choosing instead to focus on how happy he was in this moment with her. It felt good. He could put everything in the past now and just be happy with Sarina. He kind of wished he could have been this happy with her in his past life, but he knew he couldn't have treated her this well back then. He was still so focused on Boram and when he would meet her again. Sarina wouldn't have been happy then. Not truly. But he liked to think she was happy with him now. Maybe one day they could be as happy as he once was with Sukja. Unlikely, but a man could hope.

"Look, there's Seth and Samantha," she pointed out with a smile. She liked the young couple and wished they could eventually transition to a _real_ couple. They were cute together. "Samantha!"

The younger girl smiled and waved but made no move to come towards them. It seemed she and Seth were talking about something very serious. Sarina frowned and looked up at Jamie worriedly.

"Do you think something happened?"

"Hard to tell. They might just be talking about high school drama. I mean, Samantha doesn't know the secret so what else could they be so serious about?"

"I guess you're right. I hope everything is okay with them."

"Don't worry so much," he told her with a laugh. "They're fifteen; drama is bound to affect them at some point. And it won't be the end of the world if they break up."

"You know I'm a sucker for a good love story."

"Yeah, I do. But just let them figure things out, okay? Otherwise it will definitely not work out."

She scoffed but dropped the subject. She knew better than to force someone into love. When she'd known Jamie before as Chanwoo, she had fallen in love when she saw how tender he was with Boram and Chaerin. She knew better, of course, and she didn't act on any of her feelings. Boram was her closest friend, and she liked to consider Chanwoo a friend as well, and she didn't want to screw things up between them. But when Boram passed, she was so heartbroken, and when she saw how broken he was, she wanted to fix him. She tried so hard to fix the man, but she just couldn't. When he died, she vowed to never be that helpless again. So she studied tirelessly and performed all the rituals until she finally became a Charmed. But even with her newly gained immortality, she never imagined she would run across her old friends again. She definitely never imagined her Chanwoo would actually love her, but here they were. She just wished Boram was here with them as well. She truly had been Sarina's closest friend and had even told her about the Charmed. She was the reason Sarina decided to become something more than human. So she could help others. Now she was gone, leaving Jamie and Sarina alone once more.

"What are you thinking of?" Jamie asked as he poked her cheek. "You looked super serious for a few seconds there."

"Nothing important," she waved off his question easily. "Anyways, are we picking Minah up for the bonfire tonight?"

"No, Paul said he'd do it. It's just us tonight."

She laughed when he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. What a goof! She was happy with him, happy he could actually see her like this. Things actually seemed to be going well for them, but something was missing. Jaeyeon. She'd seen the girl around town but had never managed to work up enough courage to actually approach her. She wanted so desperately to be friends, but how could she talk to her best friend knowing she would never remember her? It was so difficult for her to even greet her politely when they passed each other in the supermarket! She missed her friend, but she couldn't talk to her. She and Jamie would just have to live without her in their lives as empty as it was. Jaeyeon was just so… unattainable in their eyes. They didn't want to screw up her perfectly human life. But it seemed empty without her…


	45. Chapter 45

Paul grinned at Jae when he pulled up in front of her house. Jaehwa waved at him from the doorway before ducking back into the house, probably to check on dinner or go back to her paperwork. She had a bad habit of working herself too hard since they got here, but she insisted it was better than relapsing, something no one could really argue with.

"Where's Minah?" he asked as she climbed into his truck. "She fall asleep again?"

"Yep. You know, maybe you guys should stop playing with her so much on the days you have a bonfire because she is never able to keep her eyes open."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," he promised before pulling away from the curb. "Sucks that she's going to miss it tonight. She was excited to be there for your first bonfire."

"First?"

"Oh, I just thought you would want to come to more."

"Paul, it's taken months to even get invited to one. I may not be wanted at any more after this, don't you think?"

"No, I really think everyone wants you there." He gave her a sly smile and winked. "I have a pretty good insight into the guys' minds."

"Right. Okay. You're some guru, right?"

"Of a sort."

She rolled her eyes and lightly shoved his arm at his ridiculous claims. But still, she was glad she could go to the bonfire. She had missed her friends, even if she was a bit self-conscious still about their true feelings about her, and it was a way to gather information for Samantha. She just hoped everything turned out okay.

"So what happens at these things? Minah calls them fire stories."

"Come on, you can't really expect me to give away tribe secrets, can you? You'll just have to see for yourself."

"Does that mean I'm sworn to secrecy?" she teased.

"Oh yeah. We could totally kill you if you spill our deep, dark secrets."

"I'm sure. You guys couldn't hurt a fly despite your muscles. I've seen you guys melt over pictures of puppies. You're all just sweethearts."

A smile played at the corners of his mouth at her declaration, but he didn't say anything. Just let her believe what she wanted. It's not like he could tell her their secret. She would leave the bonfire thinking everything she heard was just legend, blissfully unaware of the truth that hid behind those tales. He was happy she was coming, though. He really did like spending time with her, and he was upset to learn she wasn't doing so great in Forks. He didn't want her to leave, but he had to stop and think about what was best for her. If she was having such a hard time, maybe it was better for her to go back home. She'd probably be happier and healthier there.

"You guys are allowed to build bonfires on the beach?" she asked as they pulled into a parking space. "I thought that was illegal so close to a forest."

"Eh, we kind of have our own rules around here. Charlie can't touch us."

"So Chief Swan has no jurisdiction here?"

"Nope!"

"So you guys could totally kill me if I spilled your deep, dark secrets."

"That is correct, little one, so watch out."

"Or at least Kim could. Like I said, you guys are complete sweethearts, but I'm confident Kim could take care of business if it came down to it."

"You think Kim is more capable of getting things done than us?"

"Without doubt."

"Wow, thanks."

She laughed and hopped down from the cab of the truck, grinning at his offended expression. He just wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed, tugging her into a sort of headlock. Like he said, he'd missed hanging out with her, and he knew the others did as well. It would be good for everyone to see her again.

"Hey, you doing okay?" he asked quietly before they could get into earshot of the others. "Minah says you've been feeling homesick lately."

"Yeah, things have been pretty hard lately," she admitted as she started playing with her fingers nervously. "I'm still getting over the whole amnesia thing, and my anxiety is still a problem, and things are just really hard, you know? I've never really had to deal with anything like this without my dad, and considering he's on the other side of the world, it's hitting me hard."

"I'm sorry, Jae," he told her as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I know it's not the same, but I'm here for you. We all are. You can come to us when things get rough, okay?"

"Thank you, Paul. I appreciate it."

He led her to the rest of the group already gathered around the fire. Quil, of course, noticed their arrival first and practically sprinted to sweep Jae off her feet in a bone crushing hug. She laughed breathlessly and attempted to wrap her arms around him to return the embrace, but that was easier said than done.

"I've missed you so much!" he told her once he'd put her down. "Don't ever do that again! I can't believe you just disappeared without saying a word!"

"I didn't disappear," she protested. "I just needed a bit of space, okay? You can be kind of overbearing."

"Oh, so it's my fault, is it?"

"Alright, Quil, give her some air," Embry scolded as he came over. "She wasn't kidding about you being overbearing." He grinned at Jae and gave her a quick one-armed hug. "It's good to see you again."

"You too. Sorry about missing our walks."

"Eh, don't worry about. Just don't go missing any more, got it?"

"Got it."

"You greet these jokes over your best friend?"

Seth angrily shoved past the two older boys and stood in front of Jae, glaring down at her for her neglect. She laughed and reached up to pat his head.

"They practically assaulted me, Seth! There wasn't much I could do but accept my fate!" She lightly elbowed his stomach, eliciting a quiet laugh from the boy. "You're not actually angry with me, are you?"

He glanced down at her from the corner of his eye before grinning and ruffling her hair roughly. "Nah, I can't stay angry with you for long, you know that. I'm just glad you decided to join us."

"I'm glad I was invited."

"C'mon, let's get some food, eh?"

He pulled around the bonfire to where there were a few snacks littered on an old rickety table. She watched in amusement as he piled a plate high with various chips and other goodies, knowing better than to believe he was going to share them with her willingly. If she wanted food, she'd have to fight him tooth and nail or get her own plate. Deciding she was too lazy to grab her own food, she settled for sneaking some chips from him when he wasn't paying attention. Like he said, he couldn't stay mad at her for too long so what was the big deal? So she settled in beside him, tucking herself under his arm to hide from the wind, and slyly stole a Cheeto from his plate.

"We still waiting for Jamie, Embry?" Quil asked his friend once they were all sitting around the flames. "Man, why is that kid always late?"

"Probably finds it hard to tear himself from Sarina," Jared snickered under his breath, swatting away Embry's hand when the younger boy attempted to smack him. "What? We all know it's true!"

"Have some class," Kim hissed at him. "We don't need to be discussing the finer elements of their relationship."

"Oh yeah, because Jared is big on class," Paul chimed in sarcastically. "I've lost count of how many times he's recounted your tangles underneath the sheets."

"Dude!"

"Jared!"

Jae hid a small smile at their antics and felt a warm feeling swell within her. She'd missed this when she'd basically holed herself up in her room. Maybe that's what made it all hurt more. She cared so much for everyone, but it didn't seem like they cared for her. She'd never be like Kim or Emily or even Minah; she was just a spare part no one could seem to find a use for. Not even Jake, the mechanic extraordinaire could make her fit in with the rest of the engine.

"You good?" Seth whispered in her ear when he saw the thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, just thinking."

"Whoa, don't do that! No thinking allowed here, just listening!"

"I'll keep that in mind," she promised with a roll of her eyes. How had she become friends with such a dork? It truly was a mystery for the ages. "So Jamie has a girlfriend? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, Sarina. She's pretty cool. I think you'll like her."

"Well if she's got your stamp of approval, she must be decently cool."

"Oh, hey, long time no see."

They looked up to see Leah plop herself on the other side of Jae, offering the younger girl a small smile. It was good to see the non-imprint around again. She kept things interesting. Kept them on their feet, and it was all the more entertaining because none of the whipped wolves could get onto them for having a bit of fun with her. She was always up for some teasing and dealt out just as much as she got. It was just too bad that she was almost as broken as Leah. Both of them outcasts in what otherwise seemed like a happy family. Maybe that's why Leah liked her so much. That and the fact she was friends with Seth and kept him smiling and laughing despite the whole new supernatural thing.

"Glad you didn't let these punks keep you away."

"As if they could," Jae joked back. "I'll always keep coming back, just watch me."

"Counting on it, little one," Leah replied before patting her head fondly.

"Jamie and Sarina are here!" Brady announced excitedly as he tripped his way down from the parking lot.

"Finally," Collin grumbled as he passed Jae. "Oh, right, good to see you again," he told her with a shy smile. "And thanks for studying with me for my summer school. I actually got a B!"

"I knew you could do it!" She gave him a thumbs up. "Although it helped me too. I guess the amnesia took all my history knowledge with it."

Seth bit his lip to hide his smile, knowing full well the real reason she didn't know a thing about history, and just tapped on her shoulder to annoy her, pouting when she stole a handful of Cheetos in retaliation. Jamie finally came into sight, holding hands with a pretty girl who looked a few years older than him. The couple greeted everyone there before taking their places on the log beside Jae and the Clearwater siblings. Seth offered them a grin and a wave with his free hand, just barely managing to balance his plate on his knees, much to Jae's surprise. She was sure his bounty of snacks were going to fall to the sand, but it seemed like the world wasn't going to give her this opportunity to laugh at her best friend.

"Oh? Did Seth actually bring his girlfriend?" the pretty girl asked when she noticed the small figure tucked close to the boy's side. "Jamie, look."

"Huh?"

They both leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the Samantha they had heard so much, only to jerk back in surprise when they saw Jaeyeon's face staring back at them. The breath caught in Sarina's chest at the sight of the new face of her friend. Those shining dark eyes gazed at her curiously, beholding her with no trace of recognition hidden in their depths. Then they turned up into crescents when the young teenager smiled at them and extended her hand to Sarina.

"You must be Jamie's girlfriend. I'm Jae Moon. Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, you too," she replied slowly as she shook hands with Jae. The girl's skin was still as cool as she remembered. "Sarina. Sorry, I thought you were Seth's girlfriend."

"Right, like I would actually let myself settle for this clown," Jae snorted, yelping when Seth flicked her forehead. "Hey! Watch it! You could take someone's eye out like that, dumbass!"

"Who you calling dumbass? Wanna fight? Cause I'll fight!"

"Come at me bro!"

Sarina found herself watching, completely transfixed, at this new Jaeyeon. She seemed completely different yet so similar to the woman she once knew. They were like two sides of the same coin. She wasn't sure how to take this just yet, but she had to say she was glad to see her old friend so happy. She'd always held infinite sadness within her, but now she held infinite hope. It was a nice change. And watching Jae interact with Seth, she couldn't help but think they were a better fit than Jamie could ever be with this human version of his Sukja. Maybe it was a good thing he'd decided to move on from this girl. Jae and Seth were just so innocent and happy that they fit together just right. It was good to see the girl's soul match her body and be happy with someone who matched her age and experience. This girl was just that: a little girl, and she needed to be around a little boy, not an ancient creature like Jamie. And as she looked over at Jamie, Sarina saw the same thoughts swirling around his mind. He was happy his Jaeyeon was happy.


	46. Chapter 46

"So basically your ancestors were baby ducks."

Seth let out a strangled noise as he choked on his soda in response to Jae's comment. He glanced up at her to see her casually dipping her fry in her milkshake, sparing him no worry to his struggles.

"What the fuck?" he managed to rasp out.

"Oh come on! The Third Wife legend? The one you told me you called imprinting? That's literally what baby animals do when they're born! So basically Taha Aki considered his third wife his mother."

"Dude… that's fucked up."

"I'm just telling you what imprinting really is. Like for real, there's this guy who has an entire flock of ducklings following him around thinking he's their mother because his face was the first they saw when they hatched."

He glared at her from over his hamburger. "Imprinting is just a bit different for us, okay? It's supposed to be romantic, like love at first sight and that shit."

"I didn't mean to disrespect your legends, Seth, I'm sorry. I'm actually really honored you guys let me hear them. Thank you."

He huffed but didn't argue farther, glad that she at least apologized. Not that she didn't have a point, because she totally did. The way the wolves acted around their imprints, it kind of was like ducklings following around their mothers. It was kind of creepy now that he thought about it. Maybe Jae was onto something.

"You get your schedule for next year?" he asked to change the subject. "Ours came in this morning, and let me tell you, I am going to kill Samantha for making me take all those AP courses."

"Wow, I'm impressed you even qualified for them."

"So?"

"So, what?"

By the way her fingers nervously rubbed at her palm, he could tell she was getting anxious talking about this. He guessed she still wasn't comfortable with the idea of going back to Forks High School, even if she now had Leon to look after her. He slowly reached out and laced his fingers with her, preventing her from irritating the skin on her hand like she had been doing since she'd taken up this nervous habit.

"Hey, it's okay," he told her soothingly. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I should've known better considering your history."

"No, I need to get over it sometime, right? I mean, what sane person is scared of going to high school? I'm not some little kid anymore."

"You're not weak for being scared of high school, Jae. Anyone in your position would feel the exact same way and would probably handle it worse than you've handled it."

"I haven't handled it if I'm still terrified of even getting a letter from them."

Seth rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, hoping the gentle action would help calm her down. "I wish I could do something to help you," he told her with a sigh. "I don't want you to be scared anymore."

"Don't worry so much about me, silly. Worry about all those AP courses you have in store for this upcoming year."

"Ugh, I honestly hate my girlfriend."

"Really? Because I quite like her to be honest."

"Oh, shut up. You're supposed to take my side here."

"Oh. Then yeah, I hate her too! How dare she look out for your future like that? Lock her up! I mean, the _nerve_!"

"You're an awful best friend. I'm breaking up with you."

"Bitch, please, you wouldn't last a day without me."

He let out another dramatic sigh and threw his head back in the beginning of a tantrum. While he was preoccupied, Jae took the opportunity to snatch a handful of Seth's fries, depositing them onto her plate with a grin. Sarina, who had taken up a job at the diner the two of them frequented, watched them with a smile as she tried to contain her squeals. Ever since the bonfire a few nights before, she'd become completely invested in the pair, finding the friendship absolutely adorable. Honestly, she considered the embodiment of what every friendship should strive to be. While they snarked each other out and threw around insults like nobody's business, they were undoubtedly always by the other's side. It was beautiful to see two teenagers of such a young age so fiercely protective of someone else, and Sarina was glad they had each other. It made her believe what she did was for the best.

"Oh, just so you know, Samantha might be breaking up with me," Seth told Jae once he had finished his tantrum.

"Is that so? Any particular reason why?"

"Pretty sure her mom is upset with mine."

"How can anyone be upset with someone as wonderful as your mother?"

"Well, if you recall, Mrs. Vera is kind of the devil reincarnate, so I'm not shocked with this turn of events. Also, my mom accepted the invitation to Bella and Edward's wedding, and Mrs. Vera absolutely _hates_ Charlie."

"The fuck?"

"I know, right? Apparently it stems from some drama that happened in high school or something, and she's also convinced my mom has a thing for Charlie, which only makes this whole mess so much worse."

"Wow. She has some serious issues she needs to work through."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So the era of Samantha and Seth is coming to an end?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well there goes your date for the wedding."

"Oh, shit, I didn't even think about that! What am I going to do? I can't show up without a date when I specifically checked the plus-one box!"

"Dude, relax. Just take your sister or something."

"Are you kidding? Leah wants to murder all the Cullens!"

"Huh. Then don't take her."

Seth let out a groan and face-planted the table, letting out another drawn out sigh as he was faced with such a huge predicament so early in his life. Then he looked up as a brilliant idea came to him. Jae eyed him suspiciously, not liking the bright light in his eye one bit.

"What? You look like you're up to something, and I hate it when you're up to something," she grumbled.

"You can be my date!"

"Uh, no, absolutely not."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know if you recall this, but I hate crowds. And parties. And dresses. So basically I hate weddings. Sorry, kid, but you're gonna need to find someone else to woo."

"Oh, come on, please?"

"No."

"What will it take to convince you?"

"A thousand bucks."

"Bitch, I don't even have twenty," Seth snapped at her unrealistic demand. "What if I promise to buy you lunch every day for a month?"

"Deal," she replied back without hesitation. She would do anything for free food if she was being completely honest. She was a slut for free food, especially food from the diner. "But don't expect me to be as lovely a date as Samantha."

"Right, because she was so lovely as a date."

"She wasn't?"

"No, she kept stepping on my toes at the dance…"

"Pfft, nice."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Don't tempt me, babe."

Jae rolled her eyes at the term of endearment and threw a fry at his face, smirking when he smacked him right in the eye. She placed a few bills on the table to cover their tab and slid out of the booth, tugging Seth out by the collar of his shirt and waving goodbye to Sarina who watched the whole thing with the biggest smile. They really were so adorable in her eyes.


	47. Chapter 47

"What do you want to do for your birthday?"

Jae looked up at her sister and gave her a strange look, focusing on Jaehwa's eyes in response to the question. What sort of question was that? Her hand twitched towards one of the kitchen cupboards almost against her own will.

"What? Am I not allowed to ask that question?"

"Jaehwa, my birthday was months ago."

"I know that, but we never really celebrated! In fact, we never really get to celebrate your birthday, so now I want to do something special!"

"You know it's not really my birthday," Jae muttered under her breath.

"It's still a special day, okay?"

"I don't know, I don't really want anything for my birthday." She shrugged before turning back to her book. "You don't have to get me anything."

"Why can't you be like other teenagers? They pester their families for presents!"

"I know money is tight, so there's really no point in wasting it on something I'll probably lose interest in. It's just not worth it."

Jaehwa scoffed and left the room to find someone more reasonable to talk to. Meanwhile, Jae flipped through one of her many study books to prepare for the upcoming school year. Honestly, she never thought she was _this_ dumb, but apparently she was if she couldn't consistently remember which president was in office during the Civil War. She was going to be a sophomore! Who didn't know that at her age? Sure, she was a foreign student, but had she really dozed off that much during class? She had a whole lot of catching up to do before she even had a prayer of getting into college. She was sure her SAT and ACT scores were going to be less than stellar. At this rate she was a loss cost. How was she supposed to learn all this in so little time?

"Seth's here!" Jaehwa called from her office, causing Jae to let out a drawn out groan. Why couldn't she just get a break here? "Seth! Come on in! She's in the kitchen right now."

"Wha-don't just let him in!" Jae whined as her sister poked her head in with a grin. "He could be up to no good! I mean, just look at him!" Seth popped in with that puppy look on his face, as usual. "That pure face is hiding true evil, I can tell."

"Cut me some slack here, Jae. Can't I visit my good friend in her time of need?"

"Time of need? Bullshit! I'm trying to study here and you came over knowing full well you'll just be a distraction!"

"Distraction? Me?" he sounded absolutely scandalized by the accusation. "Please, as if I could ever! I'm actually here to help you out, sunshine, so show some gratitude why don't you?"

She huffed again in disbelief as he took the seat across from her and started rifling through her various papers and books. He had to give it to her, she was pretty fucking hardcore when she put her mind to it. KInda terrifying, kinda inspiring. He just didn't know what to feel at that moment except shock. She was really taking her studying seriously, and it made him feel bad all over again about the whole thing. She couldn't remember jack shit about anything, although she didn't know much to begin with. She'd always been terrible at history, poor thing. Now she was left studying harder than anyone ever should study in their life just to keep up with everybody else. So, with a sigh, he leaned back in his chair and propped up his feet on some spare space on the table and contented himself with just watching his poor friend slave away over her trivia.

"I could help with that, y'know," he offered quietly after a few minutes of silence. "May not be much, but I have a record of B's and a few A's in my history courses."

"Hm, maybe I'll take you up on that," she muttered softly, distractedly. "Just not right now, okay?" Her nose wrinkled as she tugged at a strand of her hair. He realized she must've been extremely stressed right then. "I've got… I've got to finish this book… finish this book by tomorrow to keep on track."

"Jae, sunshine, chill out, would you? You're practically killing yourself! Take a break, please. You're fifteen and in high school, not twenty-five and in medical school."

"Seth, I won't make it much past high school if I don't start studying now. Like, really. Did you know that I didn't know who King Louis XIV was?"

"Don't beat yourself up over some random European history shit, okay? You're learning. I mean, you're studying in the middle of summer! You obviously care a lot about this and your education, which is great, fantastic even, but give yourself a break or you're gonna burn out!"

"Please, Seth, I need to-"

She let out a yelp when he abruptly stood up and grabbed her arm, yanking her as gently as he could from her chair. The kitchen was then filled with noises of their scuffle as Jae struggled against her friend's hold. She had to focus, dammit! Why did he have to be so difficult all the time? He finally managed to drag her from the house and hoisted her so he was carrying her around on his hip like she was some toddler he had to babysit. The whole while she huffed in his ear and scratched at the back of his neck petulantly, obviously not very pleased with this newest development.

"Hey, asshole! Put me the fuck down!" she growled in his ear as she wriggled about even more. "I'm not some child, okay? I can walk by myself!"

"Nuh-uh you're gonna slip the moment I put you down. So we're just gonna enjoy this moment while it lasts, sunshine. Just take it all in! It could very well be the only time you get to be held in my arms like this."

"Praise! I'm not going to stand for being carried like this more than once!"

Seth let out a laugh and shook his head, glad that she was getting some time away from all the stress of her studies. They made their way to the diner, eager to order some food their guardians would not approve of in their diet. Seth lifted a hand to wave at Sarina excitedly, happy that she was the one on duty and not one of the other girls. They always gave him and Jae a hard time, giving them dirty looks in the hopes it would get them to leave earlier. Sarina never did that to them. In fact, she would eagerly offer them pie and french fries in the hopes it would get them to stay longer.

"Aw, is the little baby tired?" Sarina cooed as she leaned against the counter. "Want me to whip up some milkshakes for ya?"

"That'd be great, Sarina!" Seth craned his neck to glance at the still pouting Jae. "Hear that, sunshine? Sarina's making us some sweets."

"Milkshakes?" she immediately perked at the idea of sugar. "Oh yes please! Thank you, Sarina! We love you!"

"Love you too, kiddos," she replied with a wide smile. Damn did she love those kids. "Sit tight while I go get them ready, okay?"

The pair slid into a booth and immediately started bickering about their weekend plans. Jae, as usual, wanted to spend the nights on the beach just listening to the waves while Seth wanted to get out and see a movie or something. Jae would always let out a groan and flick her friend's wrists in annoyance. Seth would always let out a sigh and nudge his friend's ankles in exasperation. Could they never agree on a simple weekend activity?

"Have a picnic," Sarina suggested when she placed their shakes on the tables. "Oh! You could do a picnic and a movie! Right under the stars!"

"See, Sarina, that sounds amazing, if it were for you and Jamie," Jae deadpanned. "Seth and I aren't dating."

"Picnic and a movie under the stars… that's really cliche, Sarina," Seth snickered. "Really romantic, but like the little lady said, we aren't dating."

"Well then maybe you could help me set it up for me and Jamie?" she asked hopefully.

"Not really doing anything this weekend," Seth pointed out to Jae with a shrug.

"Yeah, why not? It'll give us something to do."

"See, I knew there was a reason I liked you two!"


	48. Chapter 49

Jae's nose twitched in annoyance as she tried to focus on her study book. There was someone staring at her. There was someone staring at her quite intensely, and honestly it was starting to piss her off. She came to the beach with everyone else so she wouldn't miss out on anything, but she had hoped they would leave her alone long enough for her to get _some_ studying done! Finally, not being able to take the heat of the stare any longer, she looked up to see Jared looking at her shirt in determination.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" she snapped at him. "May I help you, Jared?"

"Oh, no, sorry! Just spaced out for a second there!" He waved away her annoyance and pressed a kiss into Kim's hair. "Sorry about that, Jae. Didn't mean to bother you there."

"It's fine," she sighed. "Just please don't do it again. I need to finish this chapter, okay?"

"Fine by me, slugger."

Satisfied that he was properly preoccupied with Kim, Jae turned her attention back to the words on the page before her. Maybe now she could get this finished so she could join the others as they splashed about in the finally warm waters. That hope, however, went flying out the window when she felt the heat of a stare once again. If they didn't look away in five seconds-

"For the love of-Paul? Why are you staring at me now?" she growled out angrily as she slammed her book shut. No point in trying to study anymore when they were obviously out to thwart those plans. "Is there something wrong with my shirt or something?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with your shirt, Jae, just relax would you?"

"I will not just relax! I'm trying to study here but you keep distracting me and staring at me! So what's the big deal here?"

"Quil said you had a belly-button piercing!" Jared blurted out in a panic. His eyes widened in horror as soon as the words left his mouth. "I-I mean-"

"He said _what_? Quil!"

"Whoa, hey there, the kid was drunk," Paul quickly tried to defend the younger boy. "He probably doesn't even remember what he was saying anyways."

"I can't believe he would even say anything like that! Do I seem like the type of person to get a piercing like that? I have a shockingly low tolerance for pain, okay?" She could tell by their expressions that they weren't satisfied with her answer so she sighed and stood up. "Fine. Don't believe me? Here!"

They watched in surprise as she suddenly yanked her shirt off, leaving her in her swimsuit and showing off her bare stomach for all of them to see. What really shocked them, though, was the gap in the skin. A belly-button. That sure was new for them. Taking their expressions to mean they honestly thought she was the type to get the piercing, Jae let out a frustrated huff and stalked off to join Seth. At least he knew better than to take a drunk Quil seriously.

"Whoa, hey, why the grumpy face, sunshine?" he asked with a laugh when she stomped over to him. "Were they being mean to you? Aw, my poor baby."

"They thought I got a navel piercing."

"What, really? Ha, that's great! Like you'd ever actually get one!" He cackled and reached out to poke her stomach. "You have literally no tolerance for pain. It's kinda sad, actually."

"Oh, shut up!" She swatted his hand away and kicked some water towards him. Now she was pouty with him too. "At least I can still drive the car."

"Okay, whoa, that was your fault! You're the one who dented the bumper!"

"I still don't know how your mom figured it out."

"Leah noticed and snitched," he grumbled as he shot a glare in his sister's direction. "She takes sick pleasure in ruining my tender teenage life."

"Can't blame her. It is kinda fun ruining your life."

"You're a terrible friend, you know that?"

"Yeah, that's kind of in my job description, nerd."

"Maybe I should put out an ad for a new best friend. Maybe I'll get lucky and get some good applicants."

"Or you could end up with some creepy stalker, and that would be no good." Jae smirked and reached up to squish his cheeks like a baby's. "My wittle Seth can't look out for himself."

"Oh yeah?"

And then suddenly she was thrown over his shoulder and being jostled around as he sprinted down the shore, laughing at her surprised shrieks. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and shouted at him to put her down, but secretly she was enjoying this. She secretly enjoyed every moment she spent with Seth. He really was good for her, and she was lucky to have him in her life. She knew she wasn't always easy to deal with, but he never left her side, and for that she was grateful. She was lucky to have a Seth Clearwater as her partner in crime. She just hoped he would never wake up and realize she wasn't worth his time.

* * *

 **So just a little heads-up, there is a companion story to this that will be about Trini and her interactions with the supernatural. Go check it out if you want! Thanks for the continuous support and reviews! They really help me to continue writing this story!**


	49. Chapter 50

"And I'm telling you no!"

Jae and Seth averted their eyes awkwardly when they walked into the seemingly empty diner, only to stumble straight into an argument between Jamie and Sarina. They slowly started to edge back towards the door, but Sarina, seeing them from the corner of her eye, smiled brightly and ushered them to their usual booth, causing the two of them to look at each other in panic. They didn't want to bear witness to this lovers' spat!

"Sarina, please, would you just-"

"No, Jaemin, I won't go. You _know_ how I feel about this!"

"And you know I feel the same! But Bella is a smart girl, okay? I've talked to her about this, and I really trust her judgement."

"If she was smart, she wouldn't be going through with this," Sarina spat out. "I refuse to be a part of this. I don't approve."

"Nothing is going to change by you not coming!"

"My conscience will be a bit clearer."

"Bella is my best friend! I need to go support her!"

"Then you go right ahead, Jaemin. I'm not going to stop you."

"But you're upset I'm not going to stop her."

"Wow, look at how smart you are!" She reached over to pinch his cheek mockingly. "Yes, Jaemin, I'm upset! How can you let her do this?"

"I'm not going to keep having this conversation with you, Sarina."

He stormed out, Sarina chasing him angrily, and left the other two glancing at each other worriedly. They'd heard from Embry that the couple had been arguing more and more frequently. That wasn't a good sign. Jae wondered why Sarina was so set against Bella and Edward's marriage. Sure, Edward may be a boring guy with absolutely no personality or redeeming qualities, but if he made Bella happy, why not let him marry her? Maybe there was something else going on that she didn't know about…

"I hope that works itself out," Seth mused quietly as he pretended to read over the menu. "I like Sarina. I don't really want to see her go."

"Why would she go?"

"She only really came here because of Jamie, and I'm pretty sure he's the reason she stays. If they suddenly break up, what's keeping her here?"

"Um, friends, job, other stuff." She frowned at her friend. "C'mon, Seth, Sarina wouldn't really just leave because she broke up with Jamie, would she?"

"I dunno. Maybe."

"Shut up, she would not."

"Well all I do know right now is Jamie's gonna have to either find a new date to the wedding in two days, or he's going stag."

"Ugh, I keep forgetting the wedding's in two days. I don't wanna go!" she whined pitifully. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because you'd be doing your best friend a solid. Now shut up and go tell Janice our order."

"Nya, go tell Janice our order," Jae repeated in a dumb voice to imitate Seth. "I'm doing you way too many solids as it is. I expect some in return."

"Absolutely, sunshine!" he replied back cheerfully. "Hey, I'll even start today!"

She shot him a suspicious look over her shoulder. "What do you mean? Start how? What are you planning?"

His only response was a wicked grin that sent chills down her spine. What was he planning?

* * *

"Mom! I brought Jae over!" Seth called as he dragged his best friend over the threshold. "Do you have everything ready?"

"Everything ready?" Jae echoed. "What things need to be ready?" Her eyes widened when she saw Sue Clearwater carrying an armful of dresses, and she immediately started wriggling to get her arm from Seth's grasp. "Dude, no! I have clothing already!"

"You do _not_ , I have seen your closet, do not try to lie to me! Hey! Get back here!"

This led to a chase around the living room as Jae leapt over furniture to escape from her best friend/captor. Sue watched the whole thing fondly while she absentmindedly stroked the soft fabric of the dresses. Jae was just about to make a mad dash to the yard when the front door suddenly burst open, revealing Leah who took in the whole scene with a look of resignation.

"Really? Again?"

Seth took this as an opportunity to wrap his arms around Jae's waist and hold her against his chest as she flailed about, her arms smacking his face and neck in an attempt to stun him.

"Would you-ow-would you stop?"

"No! You tricked me! This is not doing me a solid! This is the opposite of doing me a solid! I am very disappointed in you."

"Jae, they're just dresses," Leah told her as she passed on her way to her room. "It's a lot less painful if you just give in."

"But then he wins."

"Hate to break it to you, but he's going to win either way."

"Ugh! Fine! I'll cooperate!"

"Thank you." Seth set her down and smiled down at her proudly. "Now let's go find a nice dress for my date."

"I actually hate you."

* * *

"No! No! No!"

Seth growled as Jae kept shouting at him and moving and all around making things incredibly difficult for him as he tried to drag her out of bed. She'd spent the night in Leah's room, at the insistence of his mother, thankfully because otherwise she'd probably be halfway across the state in an attempt to get away from him and attending this wedding. With another growl, which Jae had to admit was pretty damn cute in an incredibly unfair way, Seth pulled at her ankles hard, and Jae was forced to let go of the headboard. The two of them went tumbling backwards, and she glared at him when they landed out in the hall. What did he think he was doing? He let out a huff and laid his head back with a long sigh. Why did she have to be so difficult?

"You know, we could get some more hours of sleep if we just skip the wedding," Jae told him carefully from where she was resting on his chest. "I know you sometimes work some awful hours, so wouldn't it be nice?"

"Nice try, Jae, but we're going to this wedding."

She groaned and buried her face in his shirt, making quiet whining noises to show just how irritated and unhappy she was with this development. She'd really been hoping that would work. She and Seth loved sleeping; her favorite activity would be flopping on top of him when he's lounging on the couch to soak up all his body warmth as she naps, so she was sure that would get him! Why did they even need to go to the wedding? Sure, she knew Seth and Edward had suddenly become friends of sorts, but it was a wedding! Probably wouldn't last anyways. Seemed like most marriages didn't, especially the couples who married young. Eighteen was pretty damn young in her opinion.

"Look, it'll be fun! I don't know that many people going besides Charlie and Billy, so I'll be talking to you the entire time!"

"Oh, wow, so much fun."

"Just get dressed, would you?"

"No!" She petulantly crossed her arms and rested her chin on them, glowering at him challengingly. "I'm not moving from this spot."

"Oh yes you are."

Seth deftly rolled onto his feet, holding Jae up by her armpits and smiling at her impishly. She seemed to forget how light she was and how strong he was. He could lift her like she weighed nothing, because honestly she kind of did to him. Hell, a whole class of third graders would probably weigh nothing to him. Realizing her defeat, Jae rolled her eyes but didn't try to get out of his grip.

"Good girl. Now go get ready. We need to leave in half an hour."

She grumbled under her breath the entire time, but she did, in the end, get ready on time and didn't put up a fight when they got in the car. She just crossed her arms and pouted a bit, giving Seth a dirty look whenever he commented on her attitude. Free food for a month wasn't enough for this torture. She deserved free food for at least a year in her opinion. Why did she not even try to negotiate better terms? She was such an idiot!

"Listen, I'll buy you milkshakes for another month if you at least try to have a good time, or at least pretend to enjoy yourself," Seth offered quietly as they turned off the highway and started the long drive up the Cullens' driveway. "Deal?"

"Deal." Dammit! She did it again! Why was she so weak?

"Thank you."

"How long are weddings again?"


	50. Chapter 51

"How is it night? Like really, there is no way that ceremony lasted that long. And it's summer! It shouldn't be night! What sorcery is this?"

"Jae, calm down, would you? The boring part is over," Seth assured her. "Now we get to the part where we have an excuse to drink alcohol."

"Champagne can hardly count as alcohol, Seth. "

"Right I'll be sure to tell Charlie that when he pulls me over."

Jae rolled her eyes and focused on sticking as close to her friend as possible. Who knew Bella had so many friends? Or were these Edward's? They were really pretty in that strange sort of way, just like the Cullens, so maybe they were related? Jae slipped her hand into Seth's and squeezed, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all these unfamiliar people. And then she spotted them. Bella's friends from school. Seth, sensing her distress, looked down at her worriedly and rubbed his thumb over her hand in comforting circles.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her quietly.

"Just not a huge fan of that group over there."

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the group. "Are they from school?"

"Yep."

"If they even look at you weird, I'm gonna—"

"Seth! Jae! You guys came!"

They turned around to see the couple of the hour heading towards them, smiles on their faces. Jae offered a small smile in return as she edged closer to Seth. She still wasn't all that close with the girl, despite the fact that they were supposedly pretty close before the incident. They just didn't seem to mesh well together.

"Congrats, you two!" Seth told them cheerfully. "I hope you guys are really happy together!"

"Thank you, Seth," Edward replied. "It means a lot to us that you both could make it."

"Hey, uh, how's Jake?" Bella asked Seth quietly. "I haven't heard from him at all in weeks."

Seth and Jae glanced at each other briefly. "He's fine, Bella. Or, well, as fine as he can be, I guess. He just needs some time."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Last we heard he was crossing into Canada."

"Can't you guys—"

"He needs time." Bella lowered her head sadly at Seth's words, not liking that answer at all. She wanted him back now! "If you'll excuse us, we have some food to eat. C'mon, sunshine, let's get to it."

"Congratulations," Jae offered softly before walking off with Seth. "I don't understand why she has to keep leading him on like this. He needs space, and she should be willing to give that to him. She's hurt him, and she continues to want to hurt him."

"That friendship has always seemed toxic to me."

"This whole thing seems toxic," she muttered as she glanced back at the married couple. "Does that seem healthy to you?"

"Not exactly an expert on relationships considering I've never been in a real one before."

"Hm… good point. I dunno it just… it just seems like that isn't healthy. She seems so… dependent on him, and that doesn't seem normal."

"Hey, uh, let's talk about this at home," he suggested as he looked around at the guests in a slight panic. "We shouldn't be talking bad of the couple at their wedding after all."

"Okay, okay. Let's eat."

"Oh, yes please!"

They snagged seats at the table where Sue, Billy, and Charlie were sitting and sat down with large grins on their faces.

"Oh, boy, we've got these two troublemakers," Charlie joked. "What are you kids doing over here?"

"We're here for food," Jae replied easily. "Please tell me the food is good."

"Smells good," Seth pointed out with a dreamy sigh. "I cannot wait to eat it!"

"All you two think about is food," Sue said fondly. "Is there ever a time when you aren't hungry?"

"Never," they answered in unison.

"What else was I expecting?"

"Hey, mind if I join?" Jamie asked as he appeared behind Charlie. "Getting a bit too crowded at that table. Apparently I'm not cool enough to be best man or the replacement best man. It's not like I've been Bella's best friend since Arizona. It's not like I moved here just for her."

"Alright stop being so bitter," Jae grumbled. "There's not much you can do about it. Actually there's nothing you can do about it, so just let it go."

"Hey, I'm entitled to be a bit angry here."

"Sure, but you should know how Bella is. She's not very courteous to others, if you get what I mean."

"Actually—"

"Guys, shut up, Emmett's making a toast," Seth cut in with a sharp look in Jae's direction. He was warning her to back off. She and Jamie had a history of butting heads, and he didn't want that to happen here at the wedding.

"Already? We haven't even gotten our food yet," she whined as she tugged on Seth's sleeve. "I'm hungry."

"I know, sunshine, I know. I'm hungry too, but they'll feed us soon. Hopefully…"

"I've never even seen them eat before," she whispered in his ear. "What if they're cannibals and they lured us here with the promise of food and booze so they can fatten us up for their feast?"

He slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laugh at her theory. Honestly, it wasn't that far from the truth. Ish. They _were_ kind of like cannibals in a way, or at least formerly. And the only reason they lured them here was to celebrate the marriage of one of the most boring couples Seth had ever met. He liked Edward and Bella, but they had no personality together. He did have to agree with Jae, though, they were taking forever to get the food served.

"Was that supposed to be an innuendo?" Jae asked after Emmett attempted to make a joke about Bella's impending vampiricism. "I don't get it."

"If it was, it was a bad one, so don't feel bad."

"Dude, how drunk _is_ she?" Was asked when Renee got up on stage and started singing tearfully. "Where did she even get the alcohol? There isn't even any food!"

"It's a very emotional moment for her, okay? I don't think she needed booze to achieve that level of teariness."

"Charlie, hands down, has the best toast."

"Oh, yeah, no doubt."

"It's awkward but also sweet, just like him. He's a good dad."

"Mm, yeah, you're right about that one."

"Oh my god, dude, yes, there's food!" Jae clung onto Seth's arm in excitement as she watched the dinner be placed in front of her. "It looks so beautiful I could cry!"

"Please no crying, there has been way too much crying already. Just eat it."

"Bless."

The pair stuffed their bellies full of food and leaned back in their chairs in contentment after they had thoroughly enjoyed their meals. That _was_ good food. Seth had to hand it to them; they could cook some kick-ass food for people who couldn't eat it. Jae yawned and leaned into her friend, seeking his warmth as the post-meal drowsiness set in. He wrapped an arm around her and basked in the pleasant feeling of his hunger being satisfied.

"I don't know about you," Jae started sleepily, "but I'm ready to go home and sleep."

"Same."

"When do you think your mom is going to be released?" They watched in amusement as Charlie and Billy kept cutting in on each other's dance with Sue. "I'm ready for your couch, man."

"Don't you have your own home?"

"Yeah, but it's lonely now that Minah and Jaehwa are on vacation."

"Why didn't you just go with them?"

"Because it was a mother-daughter trip, and I had to be your date to this thing."

"Fair."

Seth settled in a bit more, happy to just lounge around with Jae as they waited for his mom, but tensed when he heard something. Jake. He already knew he would be making an appearance at the wedding to surprise Bella, but obviously something wasn't going right. He knew he'd have to go to help Sam calm him down so he leaned forward to take off his jacket and offer it to Jae. She looked up at him questioningly.

"I've got to go check on something for work, okay?"

"What? Why?"

"My boss has been texting me, telling me to call him. I'm gonna go see what's up." He quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek before heading away from the party. He could only hope Jae wasn't angry with him when she realized he wasn't coming back to join her.


	51. Chapter 52

"He did what?"

"He kissed my cheek."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

Samantha leaned back in her seat with a huff. "Wow he sure moves fast."

"Oh come on, you guys weren't even really dating for real."

"So? He could at least _pretend_ to be hung up over it."

"You guys 'broke up' weeks ago!"

"Still…"

"Do you like him for real?"

"No! …maybe."

"Oh my god!"

"You can't tell anyone!"

"Who would I tell?"

"Well do you like him?"

"Kind of… yeah."

The two friends looked at each other in distress. They couldn't like the same guy! Samantha pursed her lips in thought as Jae tapped her fingers on the tabletop. What were they going to do? Then Samantha suddenly leaned forward.

"You can have him."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, you can have him. I have already dated him, and let me tell you, I'm looking for something else in my men."

Jae scoffed at that. "You literally just said you liked him!"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm interested in seeing other cute guys. I'm single and ready to mingle, my friend."

"You little liar."

"Why are you arguing with me?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you, Samantha."

"You won't! I just want you to be happy, and for Seth to be happy, and if you're happy together, then that is doubly fine with me."

"I'm not going to date Seth."

"What? Why?"

"We're fifteen. I don't want to date anyone right now. I need to focus on school."

"Ew, school. Boring."

"I'm not doing great, Samantha, and I need to do better. I need to focus on school."

"Ugh, fine, whatever, but I'm not dating him again."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't."

"Okay."

"Really."

"I believe you."

"I'm being serious here!"

"Well then stop trying to convince yourself!"

Samantha frowned, knowing Jae was right. She did want to date Seth again. But she knew Jae liked Seth, and she was pretty sure Seth liked Jae. Where did she fit into the equation?

* * *

"Jamie and Sarina are totally about to break up," Quil whispered to Jae when he came up to her after she exited the grocery store.

"Dude, what the hell? What are you doing here? How did you know I'd be here?"

"Details, details. What's important now is that Sarina and Jamie are going to split."

"Why is that important?"

"Be _cause_ then Embry and Jamie can get together."

"I thought Embry was still not over the whole abandoning thing."

"Psh, you can't fight true love, Jae."

"How is that true love if Embry can't bring himself to trust Jamie?"

"You just wouldn't understand."

"I'm starting to think you don't understand either."

He shrugged and took some of the bags from her arms, relieving her of a lot of bothersome weight she was sure she couldn't carry all by herself. Despite his tendency to gossip too much, she was grateful when he seemed to pop up out of nowhere to help her with heavy groceries.

"You still sleeping over at the Clearwater residence?"

"Yep. Jaehwa and Minah come back later this week."

"Oh, that's fun! You and Leah have any pillow fights yet?"

"Dude!"

"You and Seth?"

"That's it!"

"Hey! Watch the ankles! I need those! Ow, wait, I need those more!"

* * *

Jae pursed her lips at Paul who, for some odd reason, decided to hang out with her at Seth's house. He was reclined on the couch watching some show as he stuffed his face with the bag of Doritos she bought with her own hard earned money, and it was all because Minah wasn't there to keep him company. They were coming back that day, so she didn't understand why he was so depressed. Shouldn't he be excited? For some odd reason he actually enjoyed being Minah's babysitter. It honestly astounded Jae, but who was she to judge? It meant she didn't have to do it.

"When does their flight get in again?" he asked for what seemed like the thousandth time that hour.

"Oh my god, Paul, if you're that desperate, _you_ go pick them up!"

"Wait, really?"

"Ugh!"

She slammed a pillow over her face and screamed into it as she fell back on the couch, kicking her feet in the air in frustration. She let out a shriek when she suddenly felt someone tickling them.

"Seth! Stop it!"

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked with a pout.

"You're the only one who tickles my feet because you're the only one with a serious death wish."

"Hm, yeah, that's why."

"Did you need anything?"

"Yeah, actually."

He leapt over the back of the couch and tugged her on top of him as he settled into the cushions. She, not being very amused, just gave him a stern look.

"Really? Can I not lay down in peace?"

"Hm… nope."

"You guys are disgusting," Paul muttered before bringing another Dorito to his mouth. "Hey, you guys want some Cheetos?"

"Those are _mine_ you cannot just offer them to people!" Jae shouted with an accusatory pointing of her finger.

"You are one of those people!"

"It's the principle of the matter!"

"Yeah, pass 'em over," Seth said, shrugging when he saw the look Jae was giving him. "What? I don't have any Cheeto principles."

"Unbelievable."

"So, when is their plane getting in?"

" _Unbelievable_!"

* * *

Minah tugged at her mother's sleeve excitedly when she saw Paul towering over the crowds of people at the entrance to the airport. Jaehwa bent down to pick up her daughter, smiling brightly at the young man who came to pick them up. He'd been a huge help when it came to Minah, the house, and even now with transportation. Jae had texted earlier saying Paul would be picking them up since she had work that day and wouldn't be able to drive up to Seattle on time.

"So where is Jaeyeon now?" Jaehwa asked as they started loading all the bags into the car. "Has she been staying at the house all alone?"

"Actually, no. She's been staying with Sue, and I believe she's at Emily's right now."

"Can we go to Emily's?" Minah asked her mom hopefully.

"Well of course! We have our surprise for Jaeyeon after all!"


	52. Chapter 53

Jae sat on the ground watching Brady and Collin's characters fight on screen. Her back rested against Brady's legs—his were much nicer than any of the other guys'—and occasionally her head would lean back onto his knees as she started to drift off. She would always be jostled awake when he shifted in frustration at not being able to kill his best friend's character—the two were at a stalemate and had been for five minutes now. Why they hadn't set a time limit was beyond her, but they were regretting that decision now. Emily watched the trio and shook her head fondly. Just another normal day for them. Those three, and Seth, would get up to all sorts of trouble if left alone, and if you threw Quil in with that bunch… well let's just say they got a lot of annoyed calls from store owners around the rez and Forks. Not that she minded those calls because she really didn't. She actually liked getting them as it meant they were being kids and acting their age, not focused on being supernatural protectors. Jae was good for them, and she was glad they were so close. The poor girl was still recovering from the incident, and she knew Jae must miss her home and family. Being so far away in a strange country must be hard enough without adding in the bullying and the feeling of being left out.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Embry asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Oh, the usual. Just worrying about Jae."

"Did something happen?"

"No, not that I know of, but you know how I worry for her. She's so young and to have to deal with all this… it must be so hard for her. And she must know something is different about us and that we're hiding something, but she never asks. She probably thinks we don't trust her enough."

"Yeah… I worry that she'll find out and it'll set back her recovery. She's doing so well, but… even the strongest people break, and I worry she's too close to that breaking point." Embry looked at the girl worriedly as he confessed his thoughts to Emily. "She's a good person, and she does a lot of good to us, making us feel human. I don't… I don't want to lose her, you know?"

"None of us do… but she seems so lonely sometimes."

"I think on some level she remembers she's not like everyone else, and now she's not even like Jamie, and it frustrates her that he keeps treating her one way when she isn't like that. He's having trouble remembering she's not the same person and continues to treat her like Jaeyeon the nymph not Jae the human."

"Is that why they don't get along?" Emily asked in realization. "I kept wondering! They are always either bickering or ignoring each other!"

"Yeah it's because Jamie never bothered to get to know the new Jae, just kept treating her like the old one, and she's not like that anymore. She feels like he's forcing her to be someone she's not, and understandably that makes her upset."

"It must be hard on both of them, but Jamie could at least try to get to know her again."

"He's being weird at the moment."

"That boy…" Emily just shook her head in disappointment. "Why must he be so stubborn and difficult?"

"I ask myself that every day," Embry replied with a smile. "At least I don't have to deal with him all the time like Sarina does."

"How are they doing?"

"Sarina is super stressed, I can tell you that. Jamie needs some sense knocked into him so he can start treating her better because he is a handful."

"They really need to work things out in a better way, not in the way they always do because that obviously isn't working."

"Hey, tell them that not me. _My_ relationships do just fine, thank you very much."

"Oh, yeah, how's the waiter?"

"Great, actually! I'm meeting his parents next weekend."

"Congrats! That's great news, Embry! I'm so happy for you! Be sure to bring him around sometime, okay?"

"Um, around these guys? No, not happening."

"Well at least Jae, then. She would be good for him to meet, considering she's not an imprint either. She'd make him feel welcome right off the bat."

"If she approves of him."

"If he's good to you, you'll know she'll approve," Emily assured him. "Now, shoo. I have more food to make before the others get back."

Embry left her to her work and went to plop down next to Jae, offering her a cheerful, "Howdy!"

"Ew, no, I hate that word," she muttered drowsily. "It's so gross."

"Well that word hates you," he quipped back. "So what's up, my dude?"

"She's been using me as a pillow," Brady supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, a pillow that moves around too much."

"Hey, kicking Collin's ass requires a lot of movement, babe."

"Puh-lease, you are _not_ kicking my ass," Collin snickered.

"Well you're not kicking his either," Jae pointed out. "You've been stuck in a stalemate _forever_."

"Hey, shut up, man."

"Whoa don't speak to my girl like that!"

"She's not your girl, dumbass!"

"Well you still shouldn't speak to her that way, okay? Respect, man, respect."

"Shut up."

The two perked up when they heard a familiar car pull up in front of the house, completely ready to make fun of Paul again now that Minah was back. They had been thinking up insults and comebacks _all week_ and were prepared for this. They had been waiting for this moment.

"I guess Paul decided to bring Minah here after all," Embry mused.

"It's really late though," Jae said worriedly. "I hope she isn't too tired."

The door burst open, and Minah immediately launched herself at her aunt, her giggles drowning out the sound of Jae's breath being forced out of her lungs at the sudden assault. She eventually managed to get to her feet and hug her niece properly, going on about how she wasn't allowed to go on trips without her anymore. Jaehwa came over and rubbed her sister's back in a silent greeting, but her focus was on the door where one person was loitering around, staying behind even as Paul crossed the threshold to shove Brady and Collin off the couch so he could sit down. Jae set Minah down and looked back at her sister with a smile.

"I'm glad you guys are back! I've missed you!"

"We missed you too, but we brought back a surprise for you."

Jae's eyebrows knit together in confusion as she turned around to see the person by the door. Immediately her breathing stopped and heart skipped a beat as her legs suddenly went weak. Was this actually happening? Her eyes weren't deceiving her or anything? With sobs starting to bubble up from her chest, she surged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the mystery person who gladly returned the embrace.

" _Daddy_!"


	53. Chapter 54

Jaehwa's father was always known to be an awkward man, especially when it came to socializing. Even when it came to socializing with his own daughter, he always found it difficult to open up to her or provide comfort for her, and he always beat himself up for it. He wanted to be a good father, but how could he when he couldn't talk with his own child? His wife would berate himself for it, and of course he agreed. He loved his daughter, but he had trouble showing it. So when he and his wife brought home their youngest daughter, he vowed to himself to do better. He wasn't going to let this small child grow up thinking her father didn't care for her. She'd already have trouble knowing she was adopted; he didn't want her thinking any less of herself for things that weren't her fault.

So he spent most of his free time with little Jaeyeon, often holding her in his arms on the days he worked from home. He tried his best to show affection to Jaehwa, but his eldest daughter stuck close to her mother, knowing that her little sister needed their father's attention more than her. She did, of course, love her father, and she made sure to show him that, but she felt that Jaeyeon needed the full attention of their father. She saw in TV shows how lonely some adopted kids were, and she didn't want that for her sister. So, when their father was away at work or couldn't properly spend time with his children, Jaehwa took it upon herself to carry the baby or sit by her while their mother did housework. She quite liked having a little sister, and it helped that she was cute.

Jaeyeon grew up as a daddy's girl through and through, always waiting until he was home to tell some exciting story that happened at school. His office was full of drawings she'd made for him, and the once awkward man would always have something to say about his daughters. So he wasn't perfect, he sometimes got frustrated from work and snapped at his children or waved them off when he was tired and didn't want to play with them, but he tried his best to show them just how much he cared for them. He was the first Jaeyeon would go to if she was having a bad day. More than once she would come into her parents' bedroom and crawl into his lap, sniffling back tears as she told him some kids had made fun of her for her little stomach anomaly. He would gently rub her back and stroke her hair, whispering comforting words as she fell asleep in his arms. There was once a time he too was a bit terrified of her missing navel, but now he didn't even notice. It was such a minor thing, and it definitely wasn't something that should keep kids from befriending his sweet daughter.

As she grew older, Jaeyeon started to drift from her family, something that broke her father's heart. She spent more time away from home, and she didn't talk to them as much as she used to. And then came the day she told them she was going to go travel. She was thirteen. They had, of course, argued with her and told her she was just a child so how could she expect them to let her just go off and travel the world alone? Then she had looked them in the eyes and told them she was going with or without their permission. Her father had been taken aback by how ancient her eyes had seemed at that time. When had that happened? How had that happened? What had happened to his sweet little girl who used to run up yelling, 'Daddy!' whenever he came home? That was not the girl standing before him. He had promised himself he would do his best to raise his daughters. He'd already failed one; how could he fail the other? So he let Jaeyeon go, a decision he'd regretted ever since.

She had spent so long running from him, and he could only ask himself what had he done? Had he driven her away? She jumped at the chance to move away with Jaehwa and Minah, and he hadn't heard from her since. Jaehwa would occasionally call, but never once did Jaeyeon get on the line. He missed her. He wished he could find it in himself to call her, but after so long of her running, he was afraid she wouldn't want to talk to him. Maybe this was what he deserved. He hadn't done enough for his children, and this was his punishment. He just hoped they were doing okay.

And then he got the call. Jaeyeon had been involved in an animal attack—something that had happened months before!—and she wasn't doing well in school. Jaehwa told him the things he had been yearning to hear. Jaeyeon missed him. She wanted to come back home. So, when Minah and Jaehwa visited them in Korea, he packed a bag and flew back with them. He had to see his youngest daughter, see for himself how bad things were for her. And then, if she wanted, he would bring her back home. He would do his best again to raise her and love her. He'd make up for what he'd done wrong, whatever that was. He just wanted his children to be happy, and while Jaehwa was happy where she was, Jaeyeon wasn't. And he'd do anything to see her happy again. He had some small hope seeing him would be enough to bring a smile to her face, but he knew better than that. Still, he couldn't forget how her face lit up whenever he came home.

He'd be coming back after a long day at work, all those rude clients slowly stealing the energy from his bones, and all he could look forward to was relaxing on the sofa with his family as they watched TV together. He would wonder if Jaehwa and Jaeyeon finished their homework and what his wife had cooked for dinner that night. The door would squeak as he struggled to open it, and then, as he slipped off his shoes and hung up his coat, the sound of feet running around the corner would grab his attention. A smile would creep onto his face as Jaeyeon appeared before him, a huge grin immediately brightening his mood, and she would launch herself into his arms, already talking a mile a minute about her day. Jaehwa would come up a few moments later, throwing her arms around his leg and giggling when he exaggeratedly tried to shuffle into the kitchen to greet their mother.

It was nights like those that kept him going through his dull job and gave him hope that maybe he wasn't doing such a bad job raising his daughters. It was nights like those that gave him hope that maybe Jaeyeon didn't hate him, and that maybe there was a chance they could mend their strained relationship. Maybe she really did miss her father. He could only hope he could help her through this difficult time and that it wasn't too late for her to be happy again.

And when he saw her again for the first time in what seemed like years, his heart swelled when Jaeyeon launched herself at him, much like she had done when she was younger. She cried into his chest, telling him how much she missed him and how much she loved him, and, despite how much it pained him to see his daughter so hurt, he was happy. He was happy because he was finally seeing his daughter again, and he was happy because she wasn't angry. So he just held her and rubbed her back and whispered comforting words as she let out all the emotions she'd been holding in for so long.

She'd forgotten how nice it was to hug her father. She'd forgotten how safe he made her feel. She'd forgotten so much, but she remembered just how much he cared for her. She'd forgotten so much, but she remembered how calming it was when he was there. She'd forgotten so much, but she remembered what home was. And she remembered home was with her family, was with her father. She was finally home.


	54. Chapter 55

Jae let out a small laugh has she wiped at her face with the back of her hand. She honestly couldn't believe her father was actually there, sitting right beside her, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. She shook her head in disbelief. Was she dreaming? This seemed like something she would dream up. She glanced back at Jaehwa who smiled brightly at her. Had she done this? What had she done to deserve this?

"Jaehwa called me and told me what's been going on," her father told her when he saw the questioning look on her face. "And when they visited us back home, I decided to come here with them so I could see you."

"You did? You wanted to see me?"

"Of course I did," he mumbled, "how could I stay at home knowing my daughter was involved in an accident and having so much trouble?"

She smiled at him as he cleared his throat awkwardly. Still having trouble sharing his feelings. It was good to see some things hadn't changed. He looked around at the house, noticing just how many large men were seated on the couch, watching the whole scene play out. How did his daughters even fall in with such a group? And how could his granddaughter be so comfortable around them? They were huge! Yet there she was, happily playing with the man he knew to be Paul.

"Friends of yours?" he asked Jae quietly.

"Pretty much the only ones I have," she replied as she started fiddling with her fingers. "They're actually really nice, and they treat us well. Emily takes care of Minah all the time, and they all love her."

"And you?"

"…they have their moments."

A frown played at his lips as he thought over his daughter's response. What did that mean? Were her friends not treating her well enough? He didn't like the sound of that. His worries, however, faded when he noticed how concerned the men in the room seemed to be for Jae's wellbeing. He then realized they probably had no idea who he was. He doubted they knew any Korean, so they were probably clueless as to what was happening right before them. So he stood and made his way over to them, holding out his hand politely.

"Hello," he greeted with a small smile, "I am Jaehwa and Jaeyeon's father."

Their eyes widened almost comically. They quickly scrambled to stand and shake his hand, introducing themselves nervously. They wanted to make a good impression on the man. After all, if he didn't like them, he could take Jae back to Korea with him! He took note of how young they were, despite their outward appearance. They also had pretty good manners considering how they were previously slouched on the couch. Perhaps they weren't too bad of an influence on his family. He was about to give the group his stamp of approval when there was a commotion behind him, and suddenly even more large men were barreling into the house, one in particular heading straight for Jae and wrapping an arm around her.

"Hey, there Jae," Seth greeted her, "did ya miss me?" His eyebrows knit together when he leaned in closer and saw how red her eyes were. "Hey, what happened? You okay? Who do I need to beat up?"

"Whoa, relax, Seth," she assured him with a laugh. "Everything is fine. Great, actually!" She dragged him towards her father excitedly. "Seth, meet my dad. Dad, meet my best friend, Seth."

"Y-your father? Oh, uh, hello, sir!" He wiped his hand on his shirt, which he thankfully decided to wear, and shook the man's hand nervously. "So nice to meet you. It really is an honor."

"Okay, cool it, bro," Jae hissed at him. "You sound as if you're meeting the president."

"Right, sorry." He offered Jae's father an awkward smile. "Uh, anyway, it's nice meeting you. I'm just gonna… just gonna go over there."

He quickly escaped to sit on the floor by Collin and Brady, glaring at them as they started to tease him for how he acted around Jae's dad. They found it hilarious whenever Seth got nervous and stumbled over his own words, especially when it had anything to do with Jae. That just made it all the better. Jaehwa bent to pick up a sleepy Minah from Paul's arms and motioned to her sister and father that it was time to leave. Jae grinned at her friends before following her family out the door and to the car, eager to catch up with her father after spending so much time away from him. She knew most of what they needed to talk about wasn't going to be pleasant, in fact it was probably going to make him insist she come home with him, but she knew it had to be done. It would probably help her to talk to someone about all of this, and no one helped her calm down more than her father. She knew he would help her figure things out. He was good like that.

So while Jaehwa went to tuck in Minah, Jae sat across from her father at the kitchen table, mentally preparing herself for the conversation they were about to have. She knew it would be hard. He would no doubt get upset, and she knew she was going to get upset, but it needed to be done. Keeping everything bottled up inside wasn't going to help her get better. It was probably hurting her in the long run. And she had so many questions, questions that had started haunting her after her accident. She felt like he had the answers, or at least some of them, and she needed to know. There were certain things she just couldn't let be. So, after taking a deep breath, Jae began speaking.

"Dad… there's a lot we need to talk about. And I don't really know where to start, or even where it started, but maybe I should start from where I remember. And I don't remember anything. I just… I get this feeling sometimes… So, Dad I need to ask…"

"Go ahead," he urged her when she hesitated. "I'll try my best to answer."

With tremble in her voice, she asked, "What am I?"


	55. Chapter 56

Jae should have known something like this was going to happen. It always happened in horror movies! A girl left alone at home in the middle of nowhere… at night. It was bound to happen at some point. She had just hoped it would happen when she was older… or more equipped to deal with a chainsaw-wielding murderer. As it were, she only had an umbrella in her hands; she just hoped she could swing it with enough force to cause some sort of brain injury… or, you know, knock them out. That was also a viable option. So there she was, holding the umbrella like a baseball bat, and slowly creeping towards the window she heard open. The intruder turned and she swung with all her might, only to have the umbrella be knocked from her hands and to suddenly find herself being pinned to the wall. She was prepared to scream, but then she actually saw the intruder's face.

"Seth?" she whispered in shock. "Seth, what the hell are you doing? Have you ever heard of a front door? Or knocking?"

"I'm sorry, but I just… I'm not supposed to be here, and I'm in a hurry."

"Wait, what do you mean you're not supposed to be here?"

"Jae… I, uh… there are a lot of things you don't know about me, and I'm not supposed to tell you… but in light of recent events, I think I can tell you. And I want to tell you because… because I… well I…" He shook his head and sighed. "Listen, all you need to know is that I want you to know who I really am."

"Seth, you aren't making any sense. What's going on?"

"Okay so vampires exist," he blurted out.

"And you're a vampire…?"

"Ah, no, I'm a werewolf… sort of. I can shift into a wolf."

"Riiiiiight."

"No, Jae, I'm telling the truth, I swear."

"I'm sorry, Seth, but do you really think I'm that dumb?"

"No, I don't. Which is why I'm prepared to prove it to you."

Curiosity got the best of her, so she found herself following Seth outside into the woods against her best judgment. Her friend was obviously high or something. Like, who actually believed they could change into a wolf? And that was when he started stripping.

"Whoa! Oh my god, _Seth_!"

"Relax, would you?"

She kept her eyes firmly _above_ the equator, giving him an odd look as he pulled his pants down and kicked them towards her. What was even happening right now? Fully naked, Seth then started trembling, and not just shaking, completely vibrating. And that freaked her out. Just a prepared to step forward, but he quickly waved her away, fearing for her life. So she stayed back, watching as her best friend vibrated so much his form actually blurred, and then he suddenly exploded, causing her to let out a yelp of surprise. Standing in front of her, exactly where Seth had been just a second before, was a huge ass wolf. Larger than any she'd seen before. Well, she hadn't exactly seen many in her lifetime, but weren't they supposed to be smaller? She felt her chest start to tighten in the beginning of an attack as she started to freak out like what the hell had she just witnessed? What the hell happened to Seth? Before she could have a full-blown attack, the wolf slowly approached her and lowered its snout, as if telling her she could pet it. So, with a trembling hand, she reached out and rested her palm on the snout, smiling a bit at just how soft the fur was. Oh man, this wolf had really, really soft fur. And as she looked into its eyes, she realized this was Seth. He was actually telling the truth.

"Wow, okay, that, uh, that was definitely unexpected," she told him quietly. "My best friend is some sort of werewolf. Okay. I can handle that. Probably." She blinked a few times rapidly as she tried to grasp this situation properly. She had just been told that vampires and werewolves exist. How was she supposed to process that? "So, um… your legends… those are real?" Seth nodded his head, letting out a whine when he heard Jae's heartbeat spike. "Okay, okay, cool. And vampires are real. Are we in any danger?"

He started to back away so he could change back and properly answer her questions. He had to hurry, though. If he stayed at her house any longer, the others could possibly corner him, and then he wouldn't be able to get back to Jake or help out the Cullens. She he quickly pulled on his shorts and led Jae back inside, glancing around at the trees anxiously. Yeah, he had to hurry. He gently pushed her down on the couch and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Jae, you're not in any danger right now. The pack, they protect the humans of this area, okay? But… something happened, and me and Jake split. So… so I don't think you'll be seeing me for a while."

"Seth, what are you talking about?"

"I can't really explain it all to you, but basically we aren't part of the pack anymore. We're on our own, and if I stay here too long, they might cut me off from Jake. I don't know how long this is all going to last, but I'll call you when I can, okay?"

"Seth… I was going to wait to tell you, but I can see now that I can't. I, uh… I'm going back to Korea."

He looked at her in shock, not believing what he was hearing. He had thought that when her father went back without her that they were in the clear. Obviously that wasn't the case. He gripped her hands tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Wait, no. You… you can't leave me," he whispered with a sad look in his eyes. "I don't… what am I going to do without you?"

"Oh, Seth… you have so many other friends. You'll get along just fine without me. And, and I'll call! I'll call all the time, okay?"

"No, but…"

"But what? What's wrong?"

She gazed at him imploringly, silently begging him to tell her what was going on inside his head. He stared back at her with those sad eyes of his before leaning forward slowly. He gave her plenty time to say no, to push him away, but she didn't. She just closed her eyes and pulled him closer, cherishing their moment together. It was their first kiss and, as far as they knew, their last. In fact, it might be the last time they ever saw each other before she left. He finally pulled back to rest his forehead on hers, wishing with all his might that they had more time. Why did things have to be so difficult for them?

"I'm sorry, Jae, that I'm telling you this when you'll be leaving," he said with a mirthless laugh. "But… I have feelings for you, and that's why I wanted to tell you my secret. And that's why I'm going to miss you like crazy when you're gone."

"Hey, I like you too, nerd," she assured him with a teary smile. "Just don't go forgetting me, okay?"

"I feel like that's my line."

"Be careful, Seth. Please, _please_ be careful. I want you in one piece when I get back."

"I think I can manage that."

She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his short hair, wanting to remember what it felt like when she was gone. "Goodbye, Seth."

"I'll see you later, sunshine."

Then, with a final kiss pressed to her lips, Seth was gone, running back to Jake before he had time to truly think about what was going to happen. Jae was leaving, and he wasn't going to see her again for a long time, if he ever saw her again that is. Who knew what would happen in Korea? Maybe she'd find someone cooler, smarter, and normal that she liked way more than him. After all, he was a dorky werewolf. Who would want that in their life? A lot could happen in high school… he just hoped they didn't change too much. Yet he couldn't help but wonder who they would be the next time they met. Who would they become? He shook those thoughts from his head, deciding it was best not to dwell on them presently. He kind of had a more life threatening situation to focus on, like some demon spawn growing inside Bella and quite literally sucking the life from her. Yeah, that was probably more important than his high school drama. Probably…


	56. Chapter 57

Minah sniffed back tears as she walked beside her mother into the airport. She didn't want Jae to go! She didn't want to be left alone, even if she did have the guys. Lately they weren't as fun… and Seth, Leah, and Jake weren't even there! It just wasn't fair! Why couldn't Jae keep staying with them? She'd thrown a fit and refused to talk to Jae for a few days when she learned Jae was going back to Korea. As Jae checked in her bags and got her ticket, Minah held her hand tightly. Maybe if she kept holding on, Jae wouldn't be able to leave! Jaehwa just watched sadly as her little sister prepared to go through security. She wasn't sure when Jae would visit them. Christmas? No, it was more likely they would go home for the holiday.

"We're going to miss you, little one," Jaehwa told her as she brought her in for a tight embrace. "Don't forget about us, okay? I expect lots and lots of email updates."

"Of course," Jae promised with a small smile. "How could I ever forget my sweet little niece?"

She looked down at Minah fondly, but the little girl just frowned and buried her face in Jaehwa's side. Guess she was continuing with the whole ignoring Jae thing. Although it hurt, Jae couldn't blame her. She'd be mad too if she felt she was getting abandoned. She felt a bit selfish going away, but she also felt that this was the best thing for her. Minah would get over this. She had Emily and the others to look after her, even if she wished it was her aunt there. She'd be okay.

"I'm sorry, Minah," she whispered sadly. "I know you're upset with me, but I have to go."

"No you don't! You can just stay here with me like you've been doing! You're just running away!" Minah accused her. "You don't love us! I hate you!"

"Minah!" Jaehwa scolded as she saw the hurt look on her sister's face. "Don't say that to Jaeyeon! This decision was very hard for her."

"If she really cared about us she wouldn't be leaving."

"I'm sorry I've upset you," Jae apologized with a tired sigh. "I wish I could stay, but I don't think I could handle it. I hope one day you can forgive me. I love you, Minah."

Her niece scoffed and crossed her arms, pointedly turning her head away from Jae. Looks like she wasn't going to get a proper send-off from her niece. Just great. Jaehwa sent her an apologetic look before pulling her into another hug. She was going to miss her little sister so much, but she knew this was for the best. Jae couldn't be completely happy here, not with how she was treated at school. Kids spent most of their lives there, so why should she be stuck in such a toxic environment? This was best for her. If only that belief made things hurt less.

"I love you," Jaehwa told her. "I wish you all the best. You're going to be great."

"Thank you. I'll, uh, I'll see you soon, okay?" She readjusted the bag on her shoulder and started backing towards the line for security. "I love you! Try not to let things go to hell without me!"

"No promises!"

Then she was swept away past the TSA agents, and Jaehwa was forced to finally realize she wasn't going to see her baby sister for a long time. She wasn't going to be there in the mornings for breakfast; she wasn't going to come home with some ridiculous story about Seth or Quil; she wasn't going to tuck Minah in at night with a silly bedtime story. She was going to be far across the ocean in an entirely different country than her, and Jaehwa didn't know when she would see her again. She realized she had taken the time spent with her sister for granted. She'd just assumed Jae would always be there to greet her when she got home. But she wasn't. Jae helped her keep going when everything in life seemed useless and a waste of time. How was she going to function without her there?

"Jaeyeon!" Minah cried from beside her mother. She too seemed to realize her aunt was leaving for good. She didn't mean what she said! Why had she said that? She was just so upset that she wasn't going to be there anymore, she didn't even think about what she was saying. She didn't know they would be the last words she said to her aunt. "I didn't mean in, Mommy! I didn't mean it!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know. And she knows, too."

"No she doesn't! She thinks I hate her!"

"Oh, no she doesn't. She knows you love her, Minah. A few mean words aren't going to change that."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Seth sat on the stairs to the porch staring out at the trees, ignoring what was going on inside the house. Not that much _was_ going on in the house. Just Jamie talking about what had happened in his past experiences with vampire spawn growing inside innocent human women. Wasn't too pleasant to listen to if Seth was being honest. So he contented himself with just sitting there and wallowing in his own self-pity. He should have seen it coming, but he was just too stubborn to believe Jae would actually leave here. He had selfishly hoped he would be enough of a reason for her to stay, completely ignoring the fact that she would still have to go through so much pain in school. He wasn't much of a good friend now that he thought back on it. And then he had to go and confess to her! About everything! The pack and his feelings and now he felt like an idiot. He'd kissed her, but he probably just made things harder for it when it came to leaving. Why did he have to do that? He groaned and buried his face in his hands, trying to forget all the embarrassing things he did in his last moments with Jae.

"Stop beating yourself up over it," Jake advised as he came out and sat down next to Seth. "You didn't do anything you need to regret, and Jae probably appreciated you trusting her enough with your secret."

"She's not an imprint. We don't tell non-imprints our secrets."

"Those were the rules when we were with Sam. Are we with him anymore? No. So I make the rules. And I trust Jae with our secret. She's been a good friend to both of us; she's not going to betray us."

"Okay, but then I kissed her and told her I liked her!"

"She kissed you back."

"Wha—whose side are you on here?"

"Yours, Seth," he sighed at having to deal with a hormonal teenager. Now he knew how Sam felt. "I'm on your side. I hate seeing you like this, especially when you don't have a reason to be like this. I know you'll miss Jae because we're all going to miss her, but this is the best thing for her emotionally and mentally. And don't we live in an era where you can send her an email? Can't you call her? C'mon, Seth, it's not the end of the world or even the end of your friendship."

"But she's not here…"

"You're right. She's not. But that doesn't mean she'll never come back." He bumped Seth's shoulder and offered him a smile. "Her sister and niece are here and so are you. I'd say there's a pretty good chance she'll visit at some point."

"But when?"

"When she's ready, idiot. She's got school, right? That's why she went back. Look, it'll be hard, there's no denying that, but I think it'll be worth it. The next time you guys see each other you'll be older, wiser, and more mature. I think that'll do a whole lot of good to your relationship."

"It's just… she's my best friend. How am I supposed to function without my best friend?"

"I can't give you a good answer, Seth, because I'm not doing a great job of it myself. But you'll find a way. You're a good kid. You'll get past this all right."

"Thanks, Jake… I'm not sure if I believe you, but thanks."

"No problem. Can't have one of my pack distracted, now can I?" Jake teased lightly, glad to see Seth start to at least try and move on. "Get some sleep so you can take over for Leah."

"Okay. Hey, uh, how's it going in there?"

"Who knows? Jamie's got some theories and ideas, but they're all speculation right now. Jaeyeon was the only one who actually helped the women through their pregnancies and births."

"Right… man I hope he figures something out soon."

"Me too, Seth… me too."

"And, uh, I don't mean to make this awkward or anything, but I'm here if you need someone to talk to. Or yell at. I mean, it's the least I can do since you've let me and Leah stay in your pack and tried to help with my whole Jae situation."

"I appreciate that, Seth. Like I said, you're a good kid. Now go on and get some rest, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. You got it, boss."

Seth walked into the trees and shifted, quickly lying down afterwards to get as much shut-eye as he could before Leah's patrol was done. Talking with Jake had actually helped him feel better, and he was feeling just a bit hopeful for the future. This wasn't about him or his relationship with Jae; this was about her and what was best for her development, and that just happened to be going back home. He could accept that. He could work with that. Like Jake said, they both had working emails. Jae wouldn't be all that far away from him. He had hope he would see her again, and until that time he'd keep on with his life. He was far too young to be hung up on heartbreak. He was going to focus on helping his pack right now in this bleak situation, and then he'd focus on being a normal kid. Jae had been working hard for months to be a good student, so he'd follow her lead and try his best. He wasn't planning on shifting forever, so might as well start planning for when he was done with it, right? Happy with his plans, he went to sleep feeling content for the first time in a long ass time. It felt good.

So while he knew he and Jae would be different people when they met again, he was confident it would be better. They would be, like Jake said, smarter and more mature. Maybe then they could be ready for an actual relationship. Or maybe they would be completely satisfied with their friendship. Who knew? All Seth knew was that he had three years of high school left, and he was going to make the best of them, and after that he was damn sure going to go to university. He had a future ahead of him, and he was ready for it. He could only hope Jae was too.

* * *

Jae looked out the window as the plane began its descent into Incheon International Airport. Her parents would be waiting down there to bring her back home. She was glad that she was finally going to see them again and finally be back home, but she knew she'd miss a lot of things. Sure, she wouldn't have to translate everything in her head now and the people wouldn't be so racist, but she had made some great friends despite all the bullying that had been going on. She didn't really have any friends in Korea. She'd been a very distant kid, especially when she started going through puberty, so she didn't have anyone who would welcome her back or make exciting plans with her. She was basically starting over, which wasn't necessarily bad; in fact, it was what she had wanted when she first thought of moving back home. This was her chance to start anew and do things better.

So as she got off the plane and headed through customs, she had a smile on her face. This was going to be good for her. She'd repair her relationship with her parents, work hard to do well in school, and possibly made new friends who supported her instead of ignored. This was going to be good for her. She'd be in an environment conducive to studying—not like studying at Emily's because those guys were always interrupting her—and as much as she loved her friends, she had just simply missed her own culture and language. She just hadn't been ready to live in America. Maybe she needed more time before she was capable and prepared. Maybe in a few years she'd go back for university or possibly later for a job. Who knew? The future was unclear, but she knew one thing for sure: right now, this was where she belonged. Walking out of customs to see her parents waiting for her with a small sign welcoming her back made her happier than anything else. Being wrapped up in their arms as they went to their car was a feeling that's irreplaceable. So yes, she would miss her friends and family back in Washington, but coming home to see her parents so happy to have her back made things just a little better. She didn't know when or if she'd ever see her friends again, but she knew she had some good memories with them. And she had her whole life ahead of her, right? Why stay hung up on heartbreak from when she was fifteen? She was going to keep on walking and doing her thing for as long as she could. So this isn't the end of her story; it's just the beginning.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the story, folks! I've got a few chapters of the sequel written, so please be looking forward to that. I hope you enjoyed this story of mine and continue on with me into the next one! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing; it really meant a lot to me. Knowing people actually enjoyed this story is what kept me motivated to continue writing it, so once again thank you so much. You're the reason this story got as far as it did because let me tell you, I did not think I would finish it. I had no idea where this story was even going, and yet here we are at the end of a completed story, something that is a rarity for me. It may be a bit messy in some parts, but we actually made it. So for the final time, thank you all so, so much for everything you've done. Hopefully I'll see you again in the next story.**


	57. Sequel Announcement

Hey so, after literally forever, I've posted the sequel! "The Remembered One" will pick up seven years after Jae left Washington so we'll be seeing an all grown up Jae and Seth! Hope you guys will go on over and check it out!


End file.
